Roanaprai mesék
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Készült a II. Mindenízű Drazsé Kihívására a Levicorpus csapatban, crossover kategóriában. Harry Pottert kötelező gyakorlatra küldik egy számára teljesen ismeretlen, vad városba, ahol megismerkedik egy férfival, aki megváltoztatja az egész életét.
1. Chapter 1

**Írta: **LL and Zanbar

**Cím: **Roanaprai mesék

**Csapat: **Levicorpus

**Kategória: **Crossover

**Fandomok: **Harry Potter/Black Lagoon

**Műfaj/kategória: **kisregény, akció, romantikus, humoros, fantasy, angst

**Korhatár: **18 +

**Páros: **Harry/Rock

**Figyelmeztetés: **slash, erőszak, sex, vér, vulgáris beszéd, hurt/comfort, AU

**Megjegyzés 1:** Készült a II. Mindenízű Drazsé Kihívására a Levicorpus csapatban, crossover kategóriában.

**Megjegyzés 2: **A történet fejezetei részekre oszlanak. Vannak a fő, a főpároshoz kapcsolódó részek, és a közjátékok, melyek egyéb eseményeket mutatnak be.

**Megjegyzés 3:**

Néhány hasznos link a másik fandomhoz:

**Ismertető: **

Black Lagoon: ?anime.700

Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage: ?anime.959

**Wikipedia:**

Magyar: .org/wiki/Black_Lagoon

Angol (ez sokkal bővebb): .org/wiki/Black_Lagoon

**Karakterek:**

Angol: .

**Főbb szereplők: **

**HP-ből: **Harry Potter, Alastor Mordon

**Black Lagoonból: **Rock, Dutch, Revy, Benny, Miss Balalajka, Boris, Mr. Chang, Eda, Hitokiri Ginji, Sawyer, Shenhua, Leigharch, Watsap rendőrfőnök

**Saját karakter: **Hessen, Noah Lauras, Yuri Oskierko, Toya

**Kulcsmondat: **„Ez minden, amit a háborúról tudok: néha nyerünk, néha veszítünk, de semmi sem ismétlődik." – Andromeda_  
_**Tartalom: **Harry Pottert kötelező gyakorlatra küldik egy számára teljesen ismeretlen, vad városba, ahol megismerkedik egy férfival, aki megváltoztatja az egész életét.

**Prológus**

**Egy sötét nagyúr halála**

Ha valakinek lett volna elég bátorsága hozzá, minden bizonnyal dicsérte volna Voldemort választását a nagy leszámolás helyszínét illetően. A jelenkor sötétmágusainak leghatalmasabbika, a Tiltott Rengetegben várta Harry Pottert. A gyenge éjszakai fények, a Rengeteg felett szálló, állandó köd, az ostromlott kastély felől érkező hangok, mind tökéletes hátteret biztosítottak a két ellenfél utolsó harcához.

A történet, melyben Harry legyőzte Voldemortot, közszájon forog ma is, hirdetve az ifjú mágus szerencséjét, bátorságát és elszántságát, mellyel végül legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat. Ám minden fényes történetnek vannak homályos pontjai, árnyékban maradó pillanatai, amiket csak az őszinteség világosíthatna meg. Az őszinteségből fakadó igazság. Az igazság azonban, mint jól tudjuk, elég fájdalmas dolog. A Tiltott Rengetegben lezajlott csatának nem voltak más tanúi, csak annak résztvevői, és a Rengeteg ezeréves fái, amik, mint már oly sok esetben, most is mélyen őrizték titkaikat. A hivatalos verzió szerint csak egyetlen túlélő volt. Tőle tudta a világ, mi is történt.

A párbaj, melyet az egész mágusvilág a bátorság és a jóság diadalaként tartott számon, azonban valamelyest másként zajlott le.

Harry sokkal sötétebbnek és fojtogatóbbnak érezte a Rengeteget, mint korábban valaha. A fák sűrű lombját alig döfték át a sápadt Hold sugarai, az árnyak mélyek és hosszúak voltak, a legapróbb nesz is ordítva visszhangzott. Érezte, ahogy a vére a fülében dobol. Korábban elmagyarázták neki, hogy Voldemort már diákként is kimagasló tehetséget mutatott a környezeti mágiában, amikor a varázsló ezt a mágiaágat használta, ilyen módon ugyan nem látványosan, de képes folyamatosan a hatása alatt tartani ellenfeleit. Ezért volt ilyen az erdő. És nem ez volt a legnyomasztóbb. Attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy kilépett a kastélyból, úgy érezte, hogy valahol a tudata határán egy puha, szinte anyagtalan kéz tapogatózik az elméje felé. Felismerte ezt a kezet. Villanásnyi időkre maga előtt látta Voldemortot, ahogy egy tisztáson lehunyt szemmel áll és csak rá vár. A Sötét Nagyúr kezében finoman remegett a pálcája, és ajaktalan szája is mozgott, mintha varázsolna, de ő inkább úgy gondolta, hogy számára láthatatlan szolgáit oktatja ki ismételten. Többször is tapasztalta már, hogy Voldemort minden körülmények között kioktató volt a többi emberrel szemben, egyrészt, mert szerette megalázni őket, másrészt, mert talán saját egykori, és remélhetőleg ma is fennálló tökéletlenségére emlékeztették. Hiszen egész uralma a terrorra és a hazugságokra épült. Hívei inkább félték, mint tisztelték, felsőbbrendűségi szólamai mögött az önámítás és a hazugság rejtőzött csupán. Amikor Harry még egyszerű emberként Vernon bácsiékkal élt, töredékes ismereteket szerzett a mugli történelemről, egyrészt az iskolából, másrészt Vernon bácsi fél füllel hallott történeteiből. Dursleyéknek nem voltak ugyan háborús hős rokonai, de mint minden angol, ők is kivették a részüket a háborúkból. A Mágia Története órákat, illetve Hermione elbeszéléseit hallgatva, akit mindig is lenyűgözött a két világ titkos, vagy éppen nem titkos egymásra hatása, megtudta, hogy Hitler, aki nyíltan gyűlölte a zsidókat, zsidó szeretőt tartott. Ilyen volt maga Voldemort is. Gyűlölte, megvetette, és lenézte a muglikat, amikor félig ő is az volt. Követői vérvonala sokszor tisztább volt, mint az övé, még ha az egykoron Mardekártól eredt is. Dumbledore mondta neki egyszer, hogy a vérvonalakba való kapaszkodás nem első alkalommal teremtett olyan szélsőséges nézeteket, mint Voldermorté. A századok során mindig is akadtak mágusok, akik szerették volna teljesen elkülöníteni egymástól ezt a két világot.

– Az emberek, még ha azok mágusok is, gyorsan felejtenek, Harry. Nem Voldemort volt az első, aki ilyen módon szerzett dicsőségről álmodozott, és attól tartok, nem is az utolsó. Az ő neve nem nagysága miatt fog fennmaradni, hanem a kegyetlensége miatt. A hatalom, tartsanak róla bármit is, Harry, egyszerre cél és eszköz. Sem több, sem kevesebb. Kérlek, ennek megfelelően viszonyulj hozzá egész életedben!

Sem magának, sem a barátainak nem szívesen vallotta volna be, hogy nem sok esélyt ad magának a harcban. Ahogy végre elért a tisztásra, már látta, hogy nem csak kettejük magányos párbaja lesz ez a csata. A tisztás valójában egy jókora horpadás volt az erdő talajában, a peremén magas fenyőfákkal, amik úgy álltak ott, mint holmi fal az aréna körül. A sűrűn nőtt fák között csak két ritkább rész nyílt, egy ott, ahol ő belépett, és egy Voldemort háta mögött. Az élő fák alkotta kerítés mögött a Halálfalók árnyait vette észre. Összesen hatot számolt.

– Végre! – emelte rá hüllőszemeit Voldemort. – Nem vártam hiába. A nemesség látszata, melyet Dumbledore az évek során mázként a lelkedre kent, nem hagyott hát nyugodni, és idejöttél. Jöttél, hogy megállíts, hogy legyőzz, és megmentsd a barátaidat.

– Ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy véget vessek ennek, nem igaz? – húzott pálcát Harry. – Hiszen erre kötelez kettőnket a jóslat.

– Ó igen, a jóslat. Nem feledem egy sorát sem, de szavait egészen másként értelmezem. Tudod, mi az, ami összeköt minket, Potter? A mentor-tanítvány viszony.

– Semmit sem tanultam magától! – tört ki Harryből hirtelen.

– Mert bár erőben elmaradsz mögöttem – folytatta zavartalanul Voldemort, mit sem törődve az ellenkezésével –, benned megvan az, amit Dumbledore sohasem mondhatott a magáénak, és talán irigyelt is tőled. Ő gyereknek is olyan volt, mint amilyennek megismerted. Merev és kifinomult. Mondhatnám azt is, gyémántszerű. Te azonban inkább a tiszta papírra hasonlítasz. A magunk módján mindketten festettünk rád. Ő fehérrel, én feketével. Ám, a fehérrel ellentétben, mely csak más színek mellett válik igazán érzékletessé, a sötétség önmagában is egyeduralkodó lehet. Mindketten jó tanáraid voltunk, ezt be kell látnod. Tőle a bátorságot és a bajtársiasságot kaptad, valamint a társaidba vetett hitet. Tőlem a kalandvágyat, a szabályok öncélú áthágásának vágyát és képességét. Ő segített barátokat szerezni, én megtanítottalak uralkodni felettük.

Harry döbbenten hallgatta. Számított rá, hogy Voldemort a szokásos módon próbálja majd elbizonytalanítani a harc előtt, de azt hitte, mással próbálkozik majd. Egy újabb hazug ajánlatot, az érzelmeire ható szózatot várt, nem ezt.

– Tudom, mi játszódik most le benned. Igazat mondok, vagy hazudok? – vigyorodott el a Nagyúr. – Vajon elbizonytalanítani akarlak? Elgyengíteni? Ó, dehogy! Élvezettel győzlek majd le, de nem azért, amit Dumbledore hitt. Kihívás vagy, Potter. Feketére festett papír, ami az én művem. És valóban, te vagy az egyetlen, aki valódi veszélyt jelenthet rám. Mert én teremtettelek, és nem hagyhatom, hogy idővel a lelked sötétebbé és erősebbé váljon, mint az enyém. Ezért foglak megölni.

Harry igyekezett nem figyelni Voldemortra, de nem sikerült. Könnyű lett volna kijelenteni, hogy mindenben téved, de ha ebből a szempontból vizsgálja egész eddigi életét, akkor érezte, hogy egyre inkább eluralkodik rajta a kétség. Tudta, ha csak egy pillanatra is meggyengül ezzel az érzéssel szemben, az könyörtelenül maga alá gyűri. És akkor vége! Voldemort kihasználná ezt a gyengeséget, és talán a halálnál is rosszabbat szabadítana rá. MERT Ő NEM TANULT SEMMIT TŐLE!

Amint ez a gondolat megfogalmazódott benne, egyből igazolást keresett, tetteiben és emlékeiben, de nem talált fogódzkodót. Bárhová is fordult emlékei képtárában, csak olyan pillanatokat talált, melyek a Nagyurat igazolták. Mintha egy torz tükrön keresztül szemlélte volna egész életét. Mióta a Roxfortba járt, mindig szerette áthágni a szabályokat. Persze nem rosszindulatúan, vagy szánt szándékkal, de élvezte a tényt, hogy Dursleyék szabályai és tilalmai után végre szabadabban élhetett. És a barátai! Valóban itt tanulta meg milyen az, amikor az embernek igazi barátai vannak. De vajon nem élt-e vissza a szeretetükkel? Mert csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy kihasználta mindegyiküket. Hányszor élt vissza a Weasley család imádatával, és bántotta meg őket önző módon? És Hermione! Mindig is okosabb volt nála, és ő nem átallotta a barátságukat felhasználni a jegyei javítása érdekében. Mindez apróságnak látszott, és sohasem érzett miatta bűntudatot. Egészen mostanáig. Úgy érezte, minden hibája és bűne felnagyítva hull most vissza rá. ELÉG… ELÉG… ELÉG… ELÉG MÁR!

Pontosan úgy tett, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr elvárta. Dühösen és elvakultan, ezáltal elhamarkodottan és rosszul támadott. A Nagyúr gond nélkül hárította a varázslatait. Puszta ujjgyakorlat volt a számára. Egy villanás, és a pálcája messzire repült.

– Ejnye, ejnye – sípolta lekicsinylően Voldemort. – Ilyen könnyen elsöpörnek az érzéseid? Igen helytelen. Ha már kihasználod az embereket, akkor legalább ne érezz miatta bűntudatot. Vagy úrként, vagy szolgaként élj, dönts, vagy a saját tehetetlenséged áldozata leszel. Ám, mit is vártam, hiszen kölyök vagy még. És egy kölyök, minden dühével és elszántságával sem lehet ellenfél, egy olyannak, mint én.

Harry újabb képeket látott. Voldemort emlékeit látta, de csak szemlélőjük, és nem átélőjük volt. A Nagyúr ismét megalázta azzal, hogy megmutatta neki, mennyivel teljesebb volt az ő élete, de gondosan megakadályozta, hogy átélve őket, okuljon belőlük. Képeket, embereket, neveket, helyeket látott, és rájött miről beszél Voldemort. Az ő életét már hosszú ideje az ellene való bosszúállás határozta meg, míg a Nagyúr azóta is sok mindent tett, hogy visszatért az életbe. Nem ő volt az első számú gondja. Csak a negyedik, vagy az ötödik.

– Élettapasztalat, Harry! Minden hatalom hiábavaló, ha képtelen vagy a javadra fordítani. Én beutaztam a világot, hogy magamnál tapasztaltabbakra akadjak, hogy tanuljak tőlük, és végül túltegyek rajtuk. Becsvágyam hajtott. Ez túlmutatott minden tervemen. Téged az ösztökélt csak, hogy megölj engem. Mi lesz, ha sikerrel jársz?

Harry nem válaszolhatott. A szeme sarkából valami különöset látott. Az egyik Halálfaló megrázkódott, és összeesett. De nem is igazi összeesés volt, inkább mintha a test eltűnt volna a csuklyás ruha alól, és az anyag üresen a földre hullott. Az esemény Voldemortnak is feltűnhetett, mert elfordította a pálcáját tőle. Egy újabb Halálfaló rogyott össze, de túl messze ahhoz, hogy az előző támadója odaérhessen hozzá ilyen rövid idő alatt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ehhez a többi Halálfaló mellett is el kellett volna haladnia. Harry egy árnyat látott átsuhanni Voldemort arcán. A Sötét Nagyúr mintha értetlenül állt volna a történések előtt. Pálcája megremegett a kezébe, ha csak egy pillanatra is. Még egy Halálfaló csuklott a földre, aztán egy újabb. Aztán még egy, és még egy. Egy perc sem telt bele, és egyedül maradtak a horpadásban. Harry azt várta, hogy Voldemort, mint sok más helyzeten ezen is könnyedén felülkerekedik, és visszatér a gyötréséhez, de a Nagyurat láthatóan teljesen lekötötték az események. Harry keze az elvesztett pálca után kezdett tapogatózni, de a mágus hanyagul hátra intett a sajátjával, és a fiú teste görcsbe rándult. Közel sem volt olyan erős, mint a Cruciatus, de arra elég volt, hogy mozdulatlanságra kárhoztassa, apró tűszúrásszerű fájdalommal büntetve minden mozdulatát.

A homályból, a fák takarásából, egy sziluett bontakozott ki. Magas volt, csaknem óriási, de nem úgy ahogy Hagrid, hanem ahogy egy ember óriási lehet. Harry csak gyengén látta, mert Voldemort részben eltakarta előle.

– Egy mugli? – fordult felé a sötét mágus. – Mit keres itt egy mugli?

– Okasa Murata, Ginzo Yakushmia – szólalt meg az óriás.

– Mugli nevek?

– Mágusok nevei. Halottak nevei.

Harry hallotta a hangján, hogy a jövevény nem angol. Furcsán élesen ejtette a hangokat, a szavak végén felvitte a hangsúlyt.

– Nem emlékszem rájuk – lendítette meg a pálcáját Voldemort.

– Ahogy sok más áldozatod nevére sem – suttogta a férfi.

Mivel még mindig takarásban maradt, Harry alig látta, csak Voldemort mozdulataiból tudta leolvasni, mit tesz a jövevény. A Sötét Nagyúr kezében megrebbent a pálca, de az ívét megtörte egy ezüstösen csillanó kardpenge. Az Avada Kedavra semmivel össze nem téveszthető zöld sugara ártalmatlanul villant az ég felé. A penge tompa éle perdült egyet, és a sötét mágus testébe hatolt. Harry ezt már tisztán látta. A kard a vállnál vágott bele Voldemortba, majd végigsiklott a mellkasán, hogy a derekánál bukkanjon ki belőle. A csapás ereje hátralökte a Nagyurat, és meg is perdítette. A vágás nyomán sötét vér buggyant ki a sebből.

Harry sokszor nézett már szembe Voldemorttal, többször, mint a halandók legtöbbje, így látta önelégültnek, gőgösnek, diadalmasnak, dühösnek, de most először látta döbbentnek. A seb olyan volt, amire aligha számított, ezt jól látta az arcán. A penge ezután a mellkasából robbant elő, ahogy a támadója hátulról belé döfte. A kard a szegycsontnál jelent meg, majd lefelé haladt a has irányába. Harry mindvégig számított rá, hogy valami varázslattal megszabadul tőle, de semmi sem történt. Egy egyszerű kard elég lenne ahhoz, hogy ilyet tegyen vele?

Egy újabb villanás, és Voldemort térdre hullott. A hosszú penge utoljára felemelkedett, és lecsapott. A gyűlölt, hüllőszerű fej az avarral borított földre hullott. A kard körül ezüstösen derengett egy gyenge fény, és alig látható fonalak indultak ki belőle minden égtáj felé. Az egyik fonál Harry mellkasából indult ki.

– Vége van – rázta le a pengéről a vért az óriás.

Harryről lefoszlott a Nagyúr mágiája. Remegő tagokkal tett pár lépést.

– Nem biztos – lihegte. – Túlélt már ennél rosszabbat is.

– Ezt nem fogja.

A férfi kardja körül eltűnt az ezüstöt derengés.

– Ezért küldtek engem. Ez Muszashi kardja. Olyan fegyver, melyet azért kovácsoltak, hogy elválassza a testet a lélektől, és azt az őt megillető helyre küldje. Esetében a Pokolba. Ezt semmi sem változtatja meg, sem varázs, sem horcrux, sem semmilyen más sötét praktika. Rólad is tudok egysmást, Harry Potter. Hallottunk a jóslatról is, meg a harcodról. Ezért te leszel Voldemort gyilkosa. Úgy tudja majd a világ, hogy te okoztad a vesztét, mint egyszer már tizenhét éve.

– De…

– Mit érnénk azzal, ha híre menne a dolognak? Te vagy az ellene folytatott harc hőse, neki a te kezedtől kellett meghalnia. Nem az a fontos, ki viszi véghez a tettet, hanem, hogy véghezvigyék.

Visszalökte a kardot a tokjába, majd elfordult a testtől.

– A neved… tudni akarom a nevedet!

– Ginji Matsuzaki. De szólíthatsz úgy is, Hitokiri Ginji.

Ahogy a mese tartja, a többi már történelem. Harry Potter neve fogalomból szinte állandó jelzővé vált, mint a nagy tettek véghezvivője, ostoba és találó hasonlatok szereplője. Olyanoké, mint a: Bátor, mint Harry Potter, vagy a Potter vis maior, és a Potter-körülmény, mellyel a lehetetlen megvalósíthatóságát definiálták a mágikus elméletekben.

Voldemort legyőzése nem hozott azonnali békét. Hatalma alatt sok rosszindulatú mágus és boszorkány alakította ki a saját szervezetét, melyek felszabadulva a Sötét Nagyúr nyomása alól, tovább folytatták harcukat a felbátorodott varázstársadalommal. A háború nem ért véget, sem abban az évben, sem a következőben, de amikor vége lett, a mágusvilág ünnepelt. Európa szerte voltak nagy és látványos ünnepségek, több emlékművet is felavattak, egyet a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat előtt, amit a tulajdonos ikertestvérének szobra mellé állítottak. Az az augusztus tizedike volt az első igazi világünnep a nyugati mágusvilágban.

Ám nincs olyan ünnep, melyet mindenki egyformán ünnepel. Azon a napon voltak páran, akik csalódottak voltak. Ott voltak például azok a végzős aurornövendékek, akiknek a szabályzat szigorúan tiltotta a magánakciókat a képzés utolsó éve alatt. Így Harry Potter, egy világ hőse, ezen az augusztus tizedikén ott állt a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat előtt, és az eget bámulta. A körülötte állók egészen biztosak voltak benne, hogy a meghatottságtól sír. De nem így volt. Harry Potter, a világ megmentője elkeseredésében sírt. Nem Ő volt az, aki megmentette a világot Voldemorttól, nem Ő volt az, aki felhajtotta a Wiccha-klán tagjait, akiket egy éve kaptak el. Ő nem vett részt a kentwoodi rajtaütésben, ahol a még bujkáló, korábban Fenrirt követő vérfarkasokat gyűjtötték be, és most, hogy a háború végleg véget ért, már nem is számíthatott rá, hogy valami érdemi tettel hitetheti el magával, hogy valóban méltó a címre, amit ráaggattak. Most, hogy ez lehetetlenné vált, szeretett volna elbújni a világ elől szégyenében. Ahogy mind jobban elmélyült az aurori képzésben, megértette, hogy még a mágusvilágban sincs egység. Nem országonként, hanem bizonyos tájegységenként a mágusok és boszorkányok jól elkülöníthető egységekre oszlottak, így fordulhatott elő, hogy a világ számos tájáról jött mágusok sohasem hallottak Voldemortról, és ellenpéldaként a saját gonoszaikat hozták fel. Ahogy tőlük értesült először arról is, hogy a neve nem fogalom mindenütt. Ha elég messzire menne, talán nem kellene folyton szembesülnie a nevével együtt járó felelősséggel. Ahol nem kellene folyton úgy éreznie, hogy túl kell teljesítenie mindazt, amit meg sem tett. Elég lenne csak teljesítenie. Tennie a dolgát, és végre utolérnie önmagát, saját maga számára. Egy év múlva megkeresi azt a helyet, és végre minden rendbe jön.

Harry nem tudta, hogy ez az elhatározás volt az, mely végül Angliából a világ túlfelére, egy számára teljesen idegen és vad földre vitte, hogy ott ne Harry Potter, a világ megmentője, hanem Harry Potter a kezdő auror legyen. Hogy ezen a helyen ráébredjen arra, hogy a mágia csak az egyik útja az érvényesülésnek, hogy a szerelem nem csak romantikus módon találhat rá az emberre, és végül megértse, mire gondolt három éve Ginji Matsuzaki. Nem az a fontos, ki viszi véghez a tettet, hanem az, hogy véghezvigyék.

Lábjegyzet:

A prólógus Zabar nevéhez fűződik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Érkezés Roanaprába**

Harry Potter az aurorparancsnok irodája felé tartott, hogy mint frissen végzett auror, megtudja a kötelező gyakorlatának helyszínét. Nehéz bakancsa visszhangot vetett a keskeny folyosón, ahogy határozottan haladt előre. Az arra járók automatikusan kitértek az útjából, ahogy közeledett. Hosszú, fekete bőrkabátja alapesetben a földet súrolta, de most lobogott mögötte, ahogy lendületesen szelte a métereket. Arca sem mutatta már azokat a gyermeki vonásokat, amiket régen. Vállig érő fekete haja sötéten keretezte arcát, szemüvegét kontaktlencsére cserélte, ami hangsúlyosabbá tette szemei vad csillogását.

Előrenyomulását egy kedves, mély hang állította meg.

– Üdv, haver! Mi a helyzet? – Ron Weasley a folyosófalnak támaszkodva állt. Kék szemei érdeklődve figyelték a hirtelen megtorpanó Harry arcát. A Ron állát borító körszakáll és a lófarokban viselt hosszú haj érettebb megjelenést kölcsönöztek neki, és Harryt leginkább Billre emlékeztették. Barátja még mindig legalább két fejjel volt magasabb nála, de ez nem sokat jelentett. Harry volt a legeredményesebb bűnüldöző a most végzett aurornövendékek közül. Nem egy halálfaló, köztük Bellatrix Lestrange likvidálása is az ő nevéhez fűződik. Voldemort volt követői féltek tőle, barátai tisztelték, a fiatalabbak pedig csodálták, és csüngtek minden róla szóló történeten, amit a szüleik meséltek.

Egy dolog nem teljesült még be Harry életében: egyszerű ember lehessen, és eltűnhessen a kíváncsi szemek elől, egy olyan helyre, ahol nem ismerik, és ahol csak egy kezdő gyakornok lehet. Reménykedett benne, hogy a Mordonnal való találkozó után ez gyökeresen megváltozik.

– Minden rendben – válaszolta magabiztosan. – Mordon hivatott a gyakorlat ügyében.

– Tudom. Én már túl vagyok rajta.

– És? Hova küldött?

– Svédországba – legyintett lehangoltan.

– Legalább egy nyugodt helyen leszel – jelentette ki meggyőzően Harry, de barátja kifakadt.

– Pont ez az! Ott nem fog történni semmi!

– Nyugodj meg, Ron! A döntés érthető. Mordon tisztában van vele, hogy Hermione terhes. Ezért nem akar egy veszélyes helyre küldeni.

– De… – akart továbbra is tiltakozni, de végül megakadt, mikor eljutott az agyába Harry szavainak jelentése. – Bocs, én csak… Nem tudom, mi ütött belém – szabadkozott.

– Semmi baj. Megértem a reakciódat, de Mordon indítékait is meg lehet érteni.

– De még van esély, hogy egy helyre kerülünk – lelkesedett Ron, de hősünk nem hitt ebben.

– Álmodozz csak, Ron! – nevetett fel kesernyésen Harry, majd befordult a főnökük irodája felé vezető folyosóra. Az iroda elé érve az ajtó rögtön kinyílt, ez Rémszem egyik különleges találmányának volt köszönhető, ami az érkező mágiáját azonosítóként használva adott szabad utat.

Harry néhány lépés után megtorpant. Főnöke egy mugli szivarral a szájában éppen telefonált. Ez a látvány annyira letaglózta, hogy néhány pillanatig dermedten állt, így csak foszlányokban jutottak el hozzá a beszélgetés szavai.

– ...utána elbeszélgethetnénk a régi szép időkről egy jófajta orosz vodka mellett – mondta Rémszem.

– _Lehet róla szó, de előbb még ezt az ügyet kell megoldanunk _– hallatszott egy érdes női hang kemény akcentussal.

– Akkor, fogadjátok a fiút?

– _Da. Chang örülni fog egy új tanítványnak. Holnapután reggel nyolckor egy emberem várni fogja a repülőtéren. Do Svidaniya _(Viszontlátásra)_, Alastor!_

– Do Svidaniya, Balalajka!

Mordon letette a telefont, és a még mindig egy helyben toporgó Harryre nézett.

– Gyerünk, fiam! Ülj le! Ne tátsd a szád! – recsegte.

– Igen, uram – rebegte Harry tétován, majd lehuppant az egyik fotelbe.

– Szivart? – nyújtott felé Rémszem egy ezüst, rúnákkal díszített szivartartót.

– Nem, köszönöm – utasította vissza, s furcsán méregette főnökét.

– Ahogy gondolod, fiam – nézett rá szórakozottan az öreg. – De térjünk is rá a lényegre – folytatta. – Egy elég nehéz feladatot szeretnék rád bízni, ami gyakorlat és küldetés is egyben.

– Emiatt beszélgetett azzal a nővel? – jött rá Harry hirtelen a félig-meddig hallott beszélgetés értelmére.

– Pontosan. Hallottál már a Hotel Moszkváról? – Az idősebb mágus élénken figyelte a fiatalabb reakcióját.

Harry próbálta felidézni magában a mugli bűnszervezetekről tanultakat, de kellett pár pillanat, mire összeállt neki a kép.

– Az orosz maffia thaiföldi csoportja – foglalta össze röviden. – Miért?

– Az elkövetkezendő egy évet Thaiföldön fogod tölteni. A gyakorlati helyed Roanapra, a világ legvadabb városa.

– Miért pont oda? És miért én? – Igen, van, ami sohasem változik. Az ok-okozati összefüggések még mindig nagyon érdekelték, mert folyamatosan hátsó szándékot sejtett mögöttük. Ezt a háború, a tapasztalat és Dumbledore manipulálása együtt fejlesztették ki benne, bár paranoiája még mindig messze elmaradt Rémszemétől.

– Egy barátomnak szüksége van egy erős varázslóra, de az új tanárod is ott fog várni téged.

– Feltételezem, ez a bizonyos barát az, akivel az imént beszélt – állapította meg Harry.

– Igen, fiam. Ő Balalajka, a Hotel Moszkva vezetője. – Belenyúlt kopott kabátja egyik zsebébe, amiből egy fényképet vett elő, és Potter felé nyújtotta. A fiatal férfi átvette tőle. Egy egyszerű mugli fénykép volt, ami egy szőke, vad tekintetű nőt ábrázolt. A jobb arcfelén széles csíkban csúnya égésnyom húzódott, de a nyakán is hasonló hegeket látott. Harry visszaadta a képet, és megkérdezte.

– Hol szerezte ezeket a sebeket?

– Az egykori Szovjetunió Afganisztán ellen folytatott háborújában, amit csaknem tíz évig vívtak.

– Mindig csak háborúk és fájdalom – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Most pedig gyanítom, egy újabba küld, nem igaz?

– Nem tudom, pontosan mi készül Roanaprában, de a jelek szerint hamarosan nagyon forró lesz ott a talaj.

– Gondolom, ezért kellek én. Valakinek harcolnia is kell, nem igaz? – Csak úgy csöpögött minden szavából a szarkazmus és a beletörődés.

– Nézd, fiam. Sok dolgot megtapasztaltam már az életben. De egy dolog van, amit a háborúról biztosan tudok: néha nyerünk, néha veszítünk, de semmi sem ismétlődik. Magunknak kell megváltoztatnunk a dolgokat, megkeresni a saját utunkat. Most rajtad áll, hogy megtalálod-e, amit mindig is kerestél – fejezte be sokat sejtetően.

Harry mélyen elgondolkodott a szavain, de ott ülve még nem tudta felfogni a jelentésüket, csak mikor már Ronéknál ült a vacsoraasztalnál, akkor tudatosult igazán benne, mekkora lehetőség ez. Most talán teljesülhet az álma.

Másnap reggel ráérős lassúsággal kezdte bepakolni a legfontosabb holmikat, ami egy bőröndben elfért. Telefonon taxit hívatott, ami pontban este nyolcra oda is ért. Még egyszer végignézett a kis lakáson, ami három évig az otthona volt, majd kilépve végleg bezárta maga mögött eddigi életének folyamát, hogy egy teljesen új, ismeretlen útra lépjen.

A Heathrow repülőtérre vezető egy órás út alatt a gondolataiba merült. Eszébe jutott Ginny korareggeli látogatása, ami még most is mulattatta. A lány egyszerűen nem tudott továbblépni azon, hogy szakított vele, folyamatosan azzal próbálkozott, hogy visszaszerezze magának, de Harry nem volt vevő erre. Sohasem szerette igazán a lányt, de a háború után mégis újrakezdték, persze mindez nem tarthatott sokáig, mert nem illettek össze. Ginny örült a fiatal férfi hírnevének, fürdött a népszerűségében, Harryt viszont ez taszította, és a lányból is hamarosan elege lett. Azóta nem volt senkije, de nem is nagyon érezte úgy, hogy szüksége lenne rá. Az órák, a gyakorlás és a furcsa álmok, melyeknek Hitokiri Ginji volt a főszereplőjük, folyamatosan lekötötték a figyelmét. Sokat kutatott a férfi után, de csak annyit tudott meg, hogy nem sokkal Voldemort legyőzése után meghalt.

A reptérre érve kifizette a taxit, majd a járatinformáció kijelzőjén megkereste a Moszkvába induló gépet, és beállt a becsekkolásra várakozók sorába. Miután leadta a csomagját, átvette repülőjegyét, és túl volt az utasellenőrzésen, vett egy újságot, majd helyet foglalt a váróteremben.

Nem vett észre egy vörös kendőbe burkolózott fiatal nőt, aki napszemüvege takarásában folyamatosan őt figyelte, szinte lyukat égetve a kezében fogott, szétnyitott újságba, amit épp elmélyülten olvasott. A nő idegesen igazgatta a szoknyáját, és folyamatosan fészkelődött, de Harry nem törődött vele.

Hamarosan szólították a gépe utasait. Összehajtogatta az újságot, és újra beállt a sorba. A nő közvetlen mögé állt be. Harry hátrafordult, és tekintete kicsit elidőzött rajta, ahogy végignézett az utasokon, de továbbra sem keltette fel az érdeklődését.

A gép fedélzetére érve kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, bekapcsolta az övét, és lecsukta a szemeit. Arra ébredt, hogy az egyik utaskísérő ébresztgeti. Átaludta az egész utat a moszkvai repülőtérig. A seremetyjevoi nemzetközi repülőtér nyüzsgött az emberektől. A csatlakozás indulásáig próbálta valamivel elütni az időt, de ez jobbára csak a pirkadó égbolt bámulásában merült ki. Aztán kiírták, hogy a csatlakozásuk késik. Ezt elég egykedvűen vette tudomásul. Felkászálódott, és a büfében megivott egy kávét, majd visszatért a korábbi, értelmesnek nem mondható tevékenységéhez.

Az álmosság számlájára volt írható, hogy nem vette észre, hogy a Londontól őt figyelő nő mellé most már egy férfi is csatlakozott, aki inkább elővigyázatosságból tartotta rajta a szemét, mert kellőképpen tartott a fiatal aurortól. És mivel elrejtőzni indult, így nem szívesen akart fogócskát játszani, egy, a fajtáját megszállottan üldöző kölyökkel. Remélte, hogy Roanapráig nem fedezi fel, ahol végre elrejtőzhet. Sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy ezen tervét a fiatal auroron kívül más is keresztülhúzhatja.

Hamarosan szólították a gépük utasait. Újabb sorbaállás és ellenőrzés következett, ami az angliainál sokkal szigorúbb volt, de Harryt legalább éberebbé tették. Az ablak mellé szólt a jegye, ami nem lett volna baj, ha nem egy nagydarab izomkolosszus kerül mellé, aki enyhén szólva a gép falának préselte, így jobb híján, egész úton az ablakon bámult kifelé, mert mozdulni nem nagyon tudott. Mire megérkeztek teljesen elzsibbadtak a tagjai. Nehézkesen felállt, és kitámolygott a gépből. Odakint ide-oda siető emberek kavalkádja és zűrzavar fogadta. A nap már nyolc óra ellenére is kitartóan sütött, így feltette a bőrkabátja zsebébe készített napszemüvegét. Így, fekete ruhában, bakancsban, hosszú fekete bőrkabátban és napszemüvegben nem is annyira ütött el a furcsábbnál furcsább alakoktól. Elindult, hogy felvegye a csomagját, ami nagy megkönnyebbülésére épségben került a kezébe, majd leült az előcsarnokban, hogy megvárja Balalajka emberét, akiről halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy nézhet ki, de ennek az apró részletnek a hiányán már meg sem lepődött.

**Közjáték: Tévedés**

A Fekete Lagúna főnöke az íróasztala mögött ült, lábait annak lapján nyugtatva. Hideg Heirekent kortyolgatott, miközben az elmaradhatatlan cigarettája is ott lógott a szájában. Azon kivételes esetek egyike volt, amikor nem volt dolga, és ezeket a ritka alkalmakat szerette semmittevéssel kiélvezni. Már éppen azon volt, hogy ráteszi az i-re a pontot, és berakja komolyzenei gyűjteményének egyik darabját, mikor megszólalt a telefon.

– Revy! – szólt oda a nagydarab néger a kanapén terpeszkedő alkalmazottjának.

– Nem látod, hogy olvasok, Dutch? – méltatlankodott a sötétlila hajú lány.

– A fenébe, Revy! – csapta le a sörösdobozt az asztalra.

A telefonhoz csörtetett, és lekapta az idegesítően zajongó készüléket a falról.

– Igen, itt a Fekete Lagúna! – szólt bele kissé morcosan.

– Á, Dutch, lenne egy munkám a számotokra.

– Hallgatlak.

– Egy angliai barátom ideküldte egyik emberét, akinek Mr. Changgal van találkozója. Az lenne a feladatotok, hogy elhozzátok a repülőtérről, és elvigyétek Mr. Chang irodájába. Add át Kétkezűnek a kagylót, mondanék neki pár dolgot.

– Rendben. Revy!

– Mi a fene van már megint, Dutch?

– Balalajka beszélni akar veled.

– Oké – csapta le az újságot az asztalra, majd pár lépéssel ott termett főnöke mellett, és kikapta a kezéből a kagylót. – Igen?

– Kétkezű, egy angliai barátomért kellene kimenned a repülőtérre, és el kell vinned Mr. Changhoz.

– Miért nem küldi Rockot?

– Rocknak most itt van dolga. Idefigyelj, Revy! A fiú egy nagyon fontos vendég, ne cseszd el!

– Mégis, ki ez a kölyök?

– Egy varázsló bűnüldöző. Körülbelül százhetven centiméter magas, vékony, vállig érő fekete haja van.

Revy szemei a varázsló szó hallatán kissé elkerekedtek, hiszen nem sok fordult elő belőlük errefelé, pláne nem a nyugati fajtából, így felkeltette a kíváncsiságát.

– Rendben – válaszolta.

– Viszlát, Kétkezű! – köszönt el a Hotel Moszkva feje, majd bontotta a vonalat.

Revy lecsapta a telefont, majd a kocsikulcsot felkapva a főnöke asztaláról szitkozódva kivonult a házból. Dutch pedig visszatért jól megérdemelt pihenéséhez, amit az egyik kedvenc olasz operájának hallgatásával dobott fel.

Revy pufogva vágódott be a piros Plymouth volánja mögé. Elfordította a kulcsot, és olyan sebességgel indult meg, hogy majdnem beleütközött az előtte elhaladó autóba. Nagyot fékezve lassított le, majd mikor kikáromkodta magát, folytatta útját. Pár pillanat múlva meghallotta a CB rádióban Chang hangját.

– Ott vagy, Kétkezű?

Nem vágyott a kínai triádvezérre, sem személyesen, sem az éteren keresztül, de kénytelen volt bekapcsolni.

– Itt vagyok – morogta. – Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok?

– Beszéltem Dutchcsal. Azt mondta, a kocsiban elérhető vagy.

– Megtaláltál. Mit akarsz?

– Szeretném, ha elintéznél nekem valamit.

Olyan volt a hangja, mint a méz. Rácsorgott és ráragadt az emberre, és buzerálta a bőrét. Amikor ilyen volt, már attól mocskosnak érezte magát az ember, hogy hallgatta. És tudta, hogy rossz dolog fog következni.

– Mondjad – sóhajtott.

– Kaptam egy fülest, hogy kapunk egy kellemetlen vendéget. Valami nyugati mágus, aki itt akarja meghúzni magát, amíg otthon elsimulnak a hullámok. És ez bassza a csőrömet. A gép hamarosan befut, és szeretném, ha vetnél egy pillantást a fickóra. Ha pedig nem gond, be is gyűjtheted.

– Egy varázslót? Minek nézel te engem?

– Valaki olyannak, aki jó pénzért minden melót elvállal.

– Szóval pénz is van a dologban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány. – De mi az, hogy minden melót? Meg jó pénzért?

– Ne spannold fel magad. A fickó inkognitóban akar maradni, így nem fogja egyből bevetni az abrakadabrát. Ha gyorsan le tudod verni, akkor nem kell szarozni vele. Ha nem? Akkor hagyd futni. Majd begyűjtjük később. Ha bezsákolod, akkor kapsz húsz rugót.

– Esetleg. Hogy néz ki? Ja, és mi a neve, hogy esetleg rákérdezhessek, miközben megverem.

– Valami Lestrange, vagy mi. Mindegy is. Egy-hetven körüli, hosszú, fekete haj, vékony testalkat. Feketében lesz.

– Ezzel aztán ki vagyok segítve!

– Használd az orrodat – biztatta a kínai, és kikapcsolta a készüléket.

– Meg vagyok veled átkozva – dünnyögte és sebességet váltott.

A reptér – eredeti funkcióját tekintve katonai objektum – bonyolult és rosszul szervezett létesítmény volt, amihez idővel újabb és újabb épületeket csaptak hozzá, ahogy a parkolót is egyfolytában ide-oda tologatták, ami most éppen egy félig betonos, félig füves mezőség volt. Revy az egyik sarkában egy nagyobb autócsoportot vett észre, a legtöbbjén a roanaprai rendőrség jelzésével. Watsap rendőrfőnök emberei keményebbek voltak, mint a Gestapo verőlegényei, és korruptabbak, mint a Mocskos Zsaru. Röviden, jobb volt megvesztegetni őket, mint szembekerülni velük. Pár napja összerúgta a port Watsappal, és inkább messzire elkerülte őket.

Letette a kocsit, és cigarettázva besétált a terminálba. Egész Roanaprában nem sokat adtak a vámtörvényekre, de itt aztán végképp nem, és a világ minden szegletéből érkező, teljesen illegális áruk borították el az egész helyet. Így sokkal könnyebben kiszúrhatta a fickót. Egy rohadt életkort nem ártott volna megtudni. Akkor most nem kellene ennyire sasolnia. Nézzük csak!

Fekete haj, százhetvenes magasság, fekete cucc, vékony testalkat… Fekete haj, százhetvenes magasság, fekete cucc, vékony testalkat… Fekete haj, százhetvenes magasság, fekete cucc, vékony testalkat…

Megvan! Fiatal, szinte még kölyök volt, aki elveszett a tolongó tömegben, ami körülvette. Bűnöző! Na jó, álljunk meg egy pillanatra! Most ez melyik lehet? A bűnüldöző vagy a bűnöző? Nézzünk csak körbe! Sehol egy másik fickó. Tehát teljesen mindegy, hogy melyik. Begyűjti, és valahogy jól jön ki. Mondjuk, az egyik húsz rugót hozna, de… Na, bassza meg, munkára fel. Hátulról közelítette meg a kölyköt, és biztosra menve pisztolyt nyomott a veséjébe.

– Érted jöttem. Vagy így vagy úgy. Gyere velem, és beszéljük meg odakint.

Az előtte álló megnyikkant. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint egy bűnöző rutinnal bíró fazon. Vagy lehet, hogy valami zugbűnöző, mint a hackerek?

– Nem mozog, nem idegeskedik. Csak menjünk előre!

Nem látta, inkább csak érezte a mozdulatot, ahogy a másik a ruhája alá nyúlt. No, no! A balját a vesénél tartva, kurta mozdulattal lecsapott a tarkóra. A másik teste elernyedt, és előrebukott. A hóna alá nyúlt, és megtartotta. A körülöttük állók nem is foglalkoztak velük. Egy nyilvános fülkéhez támogatta a fiút, és tárcsázott.

– Chang? Van a te embereden különös ismertetőjel?

– Sebhely az arcán. Miért?

Végigvizslatta a kölyök arcát, és talált is valamit. Oké, a sebhely megvan.

– Mert bezsákoltam. Puhány volt.

– Bravó. Fogd meg, és vidd el Sawyerhez. Majd ő feldolgozza.

– Vettem – csapta le a kagylót a lány. – Újra tárcsázott.

– Dutch? Kicsit kések a fuvarral, mert közbejött egy pénzes meló. Igyekszem vissza.

Kitámogatta a kölyköt a kocsihoz. A munkájával éppen végző Watsap a közelükben sétált el, gumibotját pörgetve.

– Ilyen korán elázott a gyerek? – vetette oda.

– Ha tudnád mennyire – bólintott Revy, majd egy laza mozdulattal kinyitotta a csomagtartót. Bedobta a fiú csomagját, majd némi gondolkodás után őt magát is. A rendőr még vállat sem vont a jelentre. Aztán Revy bevágta magát a kocsiba, és elhajtott. Habár az egész város egy rohadt szemétdomb volt, itt is akadt egy hely, amit kifejezetten nyomortelepnek neveztek. Behajtott egy sikátorba, és lefékezett. A jellegtelen szürke betontömb egy nem éppen titkos, de sajátos jellege miatt kellő tisztelettel kezelt intézményt rejtett. Belökte az ajtót. Sawyer munkahelye hideg volt és rideg. Ronda, piszkosszürke falain derékmagasságig koszos csempesor húzódott. Balra egy sokszoros zárral ellátott ajtó és műtőasztalok. A plafonról egy nehéz, szürke műanyagfüggöny lógott alá.

– Sawyer! – nyomult beljebb a lány.

A padlóra dobta a táskát.

– Sawyer!

A Mészáros, ahogy a helyiek az itteni zughóhért nevezték, a függöny mögül lépett elő. Műtősköpenyt, arcmaszkot és láncfűrészt viselt. A fejével kérdőn intett.

– Chang küldte a kölyköt feldolgozásra. Hová tehetem?

A Mészáros az egyik műtőasztal felé intett a fejével.

Revy feldobta a testet az asztalra.

– A cuccával mi legyen?

A Mészáros kelletlenül a torkához emelte a gégemikrofonját. A maszkja eltakarta a korábban rosszul átvágott torkát, ami ugyan meg nem ölte, de tönkretette a hangszálait.

– Ha akarod, a tiéd lehet. Én amúgy sem tudnék mit kezdeni vele – recsegte.

A lány végigtúrta a zsebeket, és egy vékony, gondosan megmunkált fadarabot talált az egyikben. Mi lehet ez? Fülvakaró? Valami perverz segédeszköz?

Eltette a pálcát, felkapta a csomagot, és elhagyta az egyre hűlő levegőjű mészárszéket. A Plymouth alig gördült ki a sikátorból, a sarok mögül egy vörös kendős nő bukkant fel. Végignézte, ahogy Revy becipeli áldozatát az ajtón, majd megvárta, amíg elhagyja a helyszínt. Ideje volt felmérnie a terepet.

**Megismerkedés a Lagúna Szállítókkal**

Revy hamarosan visszaért a raktárhoz, pufogva felcsörtetett a lépcsőn, és kivágta az ajtót.

– Á, szóval hazaevett a fene! – esett rögtön Rocknak, mikor meglátta a fotelban nyugodtan üldögélő férfit. De még mielőtt tovább folytathatta volna, Dutch nekiszegezte a kérdést.

– Hol hagytad a kölyköt, Revy?

– Miféle kölyköt?

– Azt ne mondd, hogy nem voltál a reptéren, Revy – állt fel az eddig olvasgató japán származású férfi, és szúrósan a lányra nézett. A szokásos fehér ingét és zöld nyakkendőjét viselte. Fekete haja oldalra volt fésülve, általában barátságos szemei most bosszúsan tekintettek a zavarában egyre jobban piruló fiatal nőre.

– Egy másik dolgot kellett elintéznem Changnak. Fel is hívtam Dutchot, hogy kicsit kések vele.

– Úgy elkéstél vele, hogy el is felejtetted? – dünnyögte Dutch a kanapéról.

– Jól van, megyek már! Te velem jössz! – húzta magával Rockot.

– Hé, ne rángass, megyek magamtól is! – rántotta ki karját a szorításból a férfi.

– Pattanj be! Majd én vezetek!

– Nem lenne jobb, ha én…

– Pofa súlyba! Beszállni!

– Jól van, na! Ne kapd fel a vizet!

A férfi beszállt az anyósülésre, és Revy már indította is a motort. Rocknak szinte azonnal feltűnt a hátsó ülésen lévő holmi.

– Ez meg kié?

– Azé a félnótásé, akit lekapcsoltam – vigyorgott Revy.

Rock hátranyúlt, kezébe vette a kabátot. Átnézte a zsebeit. A belső zsebében megtalálta az útlevelet és az aurorigazolványt is. A képekről a Balalajkánál képen látott fiatalember arca nézett vissza rá.

– Revy, ez nagyon nem jó! Rossz embert kaptál el! – kiáltott Rock kétségbeesetten. Kétkezű hirtelen állította meg a kocsit.

– Mit karattyolsz itt?

– Ez a fiú Mr. Chang vendége! Hova vitted?

– Sawyerhez!

– Miiiiiiiiii?

– Kapaszkodj!

Revy úgy lépett a gázra, hogy Rock majdnem hátraesett. Vadul kerülte ki a többi autót, és élesen fordult be a kanyarokban.

– Revy! Lassíts! – kérte Rock.

– Nem! Ha az a ribanc feldarabolja azt a kis köcsögöt, akkor nekünk annyi!

Csikorogva fordultak be a műhelyhez vezető utolsó sarkon. Rock azonnal kilökte az ajtót, és búcsút mondott nemrégen elfogyasztott ebédjének. Kétkezű berohant a Mészáros szentélyébe.

– Ne tedd! – Sawyer pont Harry nyaka előtt állította meg a láncfűrészt. – Félreértés történt! Ő nem a te embered!

Mészáros dühösen dobta le a darabolóeszközt, és nyúlt a gégemikrofonért.

– Hoztál valakit cserébe?

– Nem. De ez itt az asztalon – mutatott a rémülten őket figyelő Harryre – a triádvezér, Mr. Chang vendége. Gondolom, nem akarod holnap valamelyik kukában végezni.

– Vidd innen! – recsegte, majd frusztráltan lekuporodott a földre.

Revy lerángatta a rémült Harryről a köteleket, felrántotta az asztalról, és kilökdöste a kocsihoz.

– Nem ráncigálhatsz csak úgy ide-oda, mint egy játékot! – tört ki a fiúból.

– Elismerem, hogy hibáztam. Így jó? – legyintett flegmán Revy.

– Hibáztál? Az az állat majdnem megölt!

– De még élsz, nem?

– Te kis…! – indult meg Harry feléje. Körülötte csak úgy vibrált a levegő a kitörni készülő mágiától. A lány érezte, ahogy a remegés eluralja a testét, nem tudott mozdulni, ahogy valami láthatatlan erő megszorította. Egyre nagyobb fájdalmat érzett.

– Ő mindig ilyen. Nem kell foglalkozni vele – szólalt meg békítően Rock. Harry erre magához tért, és kisebb koncentrálás után megszüntette a varázslatot. A sötétlila hajú nő a kocsinak tántorodott, de Rock megtartotta, hogy ne essen el. – Az én nevem Rock, ő pedig Revy – mutatta be magukat. Harry idegesen beletúrt a hajába, és ő is bemutatkozott.

– Harry Potter vagyok.

– Rendben, Harry. Szállj be! Most már biztonságban vagy – biztosította Rock.

A fiú tétován beszállt a hátsó ülésre. Revy magában szitkozódva az anyósülésre ült, Rock pedig elindította a motort. Az ifjú varázsló kutakodni kezdett a holmija között, de a pálcáját sehol sem találta. Fellobbanó méreggel rivallt Revyre.

– Hova tetted a pálcámat?

– A midet?

– A varázspálcámat!

– Én olyannal nem találkoztam – hazudta. – Biztosan elveszett – vont vállat.

– Elveszett? Van fogalmad róla, mennyit ér az nekem?

– Nem, de nem is nagyon érdekel.

– Te szemét ribanc!

– Mindjárt megismerheted az agyad színét, ha még egyszer ilyet mondasz, köcsög! – durrant el Revy agya, és tolta Harry arcába egyik fegyverét. A fiatal mágusnak a torkán akadt a további szó.

– Hé, nyugi! Nem kell rögtön egymásnak esni, inkább szívjatok el egy-egy szál cigit – nyújtott feléjük Rock egy-egy darabot. Egy ideig még farkasszemet néztek egymással, de aztán a nő elrántotta a fegyvert. Elvette Rocktól a cigit, és mogorva képpel rágyújtott. Harry nem követte a példáját, hanem csendben kibámult az ablakon. Szemügyre vette az embereket, épületeket, ami mellett elhaladtak.

Percekkel később lefékeztek egy ház előtt, ami a tengerhez közel állt.

– Ez a Fekete Lagúna raktárépülete és lakása – mondta a Rocknak nevezett férfi. – Gyere! Rád fér egy kis frissítő! – mosolygott Harryre kedvesen.

A fiatal férfi kiszállt, kihúzkodta a holmiját a hátsó ülésről és a csomagtartóból, majd elindult a házba a másik férfi után. Mögöttük Revy lépkedett szótlanul. Mikor beléptek a lakás ajtaján, két férfi várta őket. Az egyikük, egy szőke, vékony szemüveges férfi azonnal üdvözölte őket.

– Helló, hallottam, volt egy kis kalandotok! De látom, a fiú egyben van!

– Ne is mondd, Benny! – sóhajtott Rock. – Ő itt Harry – mutatta be a csendben figyelő fiút.

– Örvendek – préselte ki magából, és egy lendülettel leroskadt a fotelbe.

– Üdv Roanaprában, Ri! – üdvözölte Dutch is a maga módján.

– A nevem Harry – javította ki a fiatal férfi gyengén.

Hirtelen olyan fáradtságot érzett, hogy le kellett csuknia a szemét. Talán a félelem, vagy a kontrollálatlan mágiakitörés tette, nem tudni, de a következő pillanatban már aludt is.

– Mit csináltál vele, Revy? – fordult Dutch bosszúsan a Kétkezű felé.

– Én semmit.

– Semmit? – kiáltotta Rock, aki odament Harryhez, hogy megnézze, mi van vele. – Leütötted, elvitted Sawyerhez, aki majdnem feldarabolta! Neked ez semmi?

– Jól van, na! Én is hibázhatok néha!

A további esetleges vitának Dutch kérdése vetett véget.

– Hogy van, Rock?

– Hála istennek, csak elaludt.

– Rendben. Felhívom Balalajkát.

Határozottan tárcsázta a Hotel Moszkva számát.

– Itt Balalajka!

– Elhoztuk a kölyköt. Mondhatni, kissé kiütötte magát.

– Hallottam a kis incidensről. Örülhettek, hogy jól végződött, mert ha nem – Dutch itt eltartotta a fülétől a kagylót, hogy Revy is hallhassa –, akkor Kétkezű estére már a cápák közt lubickolna a Dél-kínai-tengeren. Értve vagyok?

– Tökéletesen.

– Rock és Revy hozza el az új barátunkat este hatra a triád főhadiszállására. Sok szerencsét, Dutch!

A vonal túl vége elnémult. Dutch visszadobta a kagylót a helyére.

– Ts, ez a ruszki ribanc azt hiszi, hogy félek tőle. Nem tud meghatni. Az a lényeg, hogy itt van ez a kis nyámnyila!

– Revy, változtatni kéne a modorodon!

– Na persze, Dutch! Még mit nem! – Azzal felcsörtetett az emeleten lévő szobája felé.

**Közjáték: A vörös kendős nő balszerencséje**

A vörös hajú nő nem vette észre, hogy Harryt elvitték, így még mindig a műhely körül lődörgött. Egy ravasz terven törte a fejét, hogy észrevétlenül az épületbe jusson. Sawyer kezdeti frusztráltsága időközben fékezhetetlen ölési vággyá fokozódott, így elindult, hogy alanyt keressen ennek kielégítéséhez. Kiérve meglátta az ott tébláboló fiatal nőt, mögé lopakodott, és egyszerűen leütötte. Bevonszolta, és feltette az asztalra, ahol nem sokkal ezelőtt még Harry feküdt, majd jó erősen odaszíjazta a kezeit és a lábait. Levette róla a vörös kendőt és a napszemüveget. Egy szeplős arcú, fiatal lány rejtőzött mögöttük. A Mészáros erőteljes pofonokkal magához térítette áldozatát. A barna szemek értetlenül néztek rá, majd mikor gazdájukban tudatosult a korántsem rózsás helyzet, vergődni kezdett. Hosszú vörös haja ide-oda szállt, ahogy szabadulni akart. A szája be volt ragasztva, így csak tompa nyöszörgésre volt képes, de Sawyer figyelemre sem méltatta. Felzúgott a láncfűrész, és vészesen közelített a védtelen áldozathoz. Először a bal lábát választotta el a térdénél, majd következett a jobb. A lány ekkor szabályszerűen vinnyogott, de Sawyer nem hagyta abba. Következtek a kezek. A vérveszteségtől ködösödő aggyal még láthatta, hogy az éles fűrész a nyakához közelít, majd végleg elvágódott életének fonala. A vére patakokban folyt az asztalról. Sawyer megrészegülve nézte a végeredményt, arcán elégedett mosoly terült szét, majd gyönyörködése végeztével befejezte művét, amiből nem maradt már más, mint vér és húscafat.

**Chang irodájában 1.**

Harry órákkal később tért magához. Kissé zúgott a feje, s hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van. Megdörzsölte elgémberedett nyakát, ami a fotelban alvás kellemetlen következménye volt, és körülnézett. Majd meglátta a rámosolygó Rockot.

– Látom, felébredtél. Jól vagy? – kérdezte a japán származású férfi.

– Tűrhetően, bár a fejem pokolian hasogat.

Rock eltűnt egy percre, majd egy pohár vízzel és egy fejfájás-csillapítóval tért vissza. Harry hálásan vette el tőle. Nagy kortyokkal nyelte le a gyógyszert. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és Dutch jött be rajta, gyorskajával megrakodva.

– Tessék, Ri! Gondolom, ma még nem sokat ettél – rakta le Harry ölébe az egyik papírzacskót.

– A nevem Harry – javította ki megint, de Dutch nem figyelt rá. Másik két adagot Bennynek és Rocknak adott, a maradék kettővel pedig eltűnt az emeleten. Feltételezhetően, hogy kiengesztelje a duzzogó lányt.

– Ne vedd magadra, Harry – szólt a Bennynek nevezett fickó. – Dutch szeret beceneveket adni. Engem például folyamatosan Benny boynak hív, Rokurót Rocknak, Rebeccát Revynek. Észre sem veszed, és mindenki az általa adott becenéven fog szólítani. Amolyan mágikus ereje van, ha úgy tetszik.

Harry erre jól megnézte magának a szőke férfit, volt valami furcsa rajta, ami megkülönböztette Rocktól, és hamarosan meg is érezte, mi az. Lüktetett benne a mágia, bár gyengén, de ott volt.

– Te varázsló vagy? – kérdezett rá a nyilvánvalóra.

– Valami olyasmi, de nem olyan, amit te ismersz. A gépmágiát művelem. Bármilyen gépet tudok irányítani.

– Erről én miért nem tudtam? – nézett rá meglepetten Rock.

– Sohasem kérdezted.

Rock még mormogott valamit, majd mindannyian a kezükbe nyomott ételadagra fordították a figyelmüket.

Harry kibontotta a zacskót, amiből két hamburger, egy jó nagy adag sült krumpli és kóla került elő. Nem rajongott ezekért a műkajákért, de ebben a pillanatban nem törődött vele. Jóízűen harapott bele az első szendvicsbe, majd a krumpliba, majd az egészet leöblítette pár korty kólával. Hamarosan az egész ebédet elpusztította, aztán felállt és kinyújtózott, majd a csomagját kezdte keresni. Mikor nem látta sehol, Rockhoz fordult.

– Hová lett a holmim?

– Felvittem a vendégszobába. Odavezetlek.

Elindult az emelet irányába. Harry kíváncsian követte. Fönn egy keskeny folyosón mentek végig, ahol mindkét oldalon szobák nyíltak. A férfi a baloldali legutolsó ajtó előtt megállt, és kitárta. A fiú megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a holmija tényleg ott van.

– Köszönöm – motyogta.

– Nem kell köszönnöd semmit. Ez a legkevesebb azok után, amin keresztülmentél. A fürdőszoba két ajtóval arrébb van a jobb oldalon. Ha kész vagy, gyere le, mert hamarosan indulunk Mr. Changhoz.

Harry biccentett, majd eltűnt a szobában. Előhalászott egy váltás ruhát, törülközőt és a tisztálkodószereket, majd elindult a fürdő felé. Ott ledobta az izzadságtól teljesen testére tapadt ruhákat, majd beállt a zuhanyfülkébe, és megengedte a csapokat. A hűsítő víz rögtön nyugtatólag hatott zilált idegeire. Percekig folyatta magára, majd beszappanozta magát, és lemosta az utazás meg a félelem mocskát. A tisztálkodás végeztével megtörülközött, majd felvette a kiválasztott ruhákat. Egy kényelmes fekete nadrágot, valamint egy egyszerű sötétkék inget fekete nyakkendővel. Haját egyszerű lófarokba kötötte, majd igazított még egyet az öltözékén. Végül összehajtogatta a koszos ruhákat, hóna alá csapta a holmijait, és visszament a szobába. Ott egyszerűen ledobta őket az ágyra, majd elhagyta a helyiséget, ráfordította a kulcsot, amit a zsebébe tett, és elindult a földszintre.

Odalenn a még mindig enyhén durcás Revy és Rock várták. Utóbbinak majdnem tátva maradt a szája a látványtól, előbbi meg nem bírta ki, hogy valami megjegyzést ne tegyen a fiú kinézetére.

– Nem bálba megyünk, kisfiú – sziszegte a szavakat.

– Hol a pálcám, flúgos picsa? – vágott vissza Harry.

– Mondtam már, hogy nem tudom!

– Csakhogy én meg nem hiszek neked!

– Revy, Ri! Abbahagyni! – szólt rájuk Dutch.

– Ő kezdte az egészet – kiabált Harry. – Maga pedig hívjon végre Harrynek! – Azzal kicsörtetett a házból.

– Vigyázzatok rá, ahogy látom, hirtelen természet – intette őket Dutch.

– Igyekszünk – sóhajtotta Rock, majd Revyvel együtt Harry után ment.

A fiú a kocsinak támaszkodva várt rájuk. Rock kinyitotta az autót, majd mikor mindannyian beszálltak, indított. Útközben egy szó sem esett közöttük. Odaérve Rock Harryhez fordult.

– Mr. Chang irodája a negyediken van. Valószínűleg nem csak ő lesz itt, hanem a Hotel Moszkva vezetője is néhány emberével.

– Miss Balalajka. Róla már hallottam a főnökömtől ezt-azt – mondta Harry.

– Na, nézzenek oda, a kis brit nem is olyan tudatlan – gúnyolódott Revy.

– Revy! – szólt rá Rock.

– Induljunk! – mondta határozottan Harry.

A lift hamar felvitte őket a negyedikre. Mikor beléptek, a triádfőnök épp egy golyót eresztett egy, a földön megkötözve heverő férfi lábába. Rock és Revy számára már megszokott volt a jelenség, de Harry összerezzent kissé, bár nem mutatta megilletődöttségét. Szeme a kínai férfire siklott, majd róla a földön fájdalmasan kínlódó, nyöszörgő áldozatára. A fájdalmas grimaszba torzuló arc ismerős volt a számára, de nem tudta elsőre beazonosítani, majd mikor felismerte, mérhetetlen, mindent elsöprő dühöt érzett az előtte fekvő férfi iránt, ami megint előhozta erejét, nyersen, kontrollálatlanul. Rodolphus Lestrange, egy volt Halálfaló, aki annyi embert nyomorított és ölt meg, vagy kínzott az őrületig. Az ereje a férfiba vágott, ahogy kitört belőle. Az hangosan felordított, de a fiú nem törődött vele, csak szorította és szorította. Talán meg is öli, ha egy szellemalak hangja nem állítja le a szándékát.

– _Miért akarod ennyire megölni, Harry? Te nem vagy kegyetlen, nem vagy gyilkos. Miért akarsz azzá válni? _– hallatszott Ginji Matsuzaki hangja.

Harryt magához térítette a látomás. Mágiája visszahúzódott, és elengedte az eszméletlenül heverő férfit.

– Látom, erőd az van, kölyök. De még nagyon kiforratlan és kontrollálatlan, ami veszélyes is lehet. Az én nevem Chang – nyújtotta a jobb kezét a triád főnöke.

– Harry Potter vagyok, uram – fogadta el a felkínált jobbot.

– Isten hozott nálunk – jött elő a félhomályból egy szőke nő, akit Harry csak most vett észre.

– Örvendek, Miss Balalajka! – biccentett a nő felé.

– Á, szóval Alastor mesélt rólam. Helyes.

– Igen, asszonyom.

– Ó, na, nézd csak, milyen udvarias és helyes fiú – lépett oda hozzá, és ő is kezet nyújtott.

– Ezt a bevágódós kis köcsögöt – motyogta az orra alatt Revy, de nem elégé halkan ahhoz, hogy Chang és Balalajka ne hallják.

– Vigyázz a szádra, Kétkezű, mert még betömöm – szólt oda angyalinak szánt mosollyal a Hotel Moszkva főnöke.

– Szájjártatás helyett inkább vidd el ezt a jómadarat Sawyerhez.

– Ts, rendben – felrángatta a félig eszméletlen férfit, és kituszkolta az ajtón. Mielőtt eltűnt volna, még odaszólt Harrynek. – Vigyázz magadra, kisfiú. – A fiatal mágusban újra lángra lobbant a harag, aminek egy kiszakított ajtó és fal lett az eredménye. Revy vetődve tért ki a hulló darabok útjából, fedezéknek használva a védtelen Rodolphust, aki jócskán kárát látta az eseményeknek. Chang Harry vállára tette a kezét, aki azonnal le is nyugodott az érintéstől.

– Revy, egyben vagy? – kiáltotta aggódva Rock.

– Én igen, de a manus nem igazán. Na, mentem! – szólt még be, majd elindult a félig összetört testtel az autóhoz.

– Az erőd kontrollálásán még sokat kell dolgoznunk – jegyezte meg Chang.

– Harry, jobb lesz nyugodtabban folytatni ezt a beszélgetést. Üljünk le! – kínálta hellyel Balalajka. Mindannyian helyet foglaltak, és beszélgetésbe kezdtek egy-egy jófajta ital mellett.

**Közjáték: A vörös kendős nő titka**

Revy betuszkolta a férfit a Plymouth csomagtartójába, majd elindult Sawyerhez. Útközben még mindig Harryn pufogott, és elhatározta, hogy addig fogja szívatni, míg haza nem megy sírva az anyja szoknyájához kipanaszkodni magát. Ezen tervének kigondolása közben egyre jobb kedve lett.

Lefékezve a mészárszék előtt, már ördögi vigyor terült szét az arcán. Kihúzkodta a sötét varázslót a kocsiból, és bevitte a Mészáros műhelyébe.

– Hoztam a kárpótlást a reggeli malőr miatt – lökte a padlóra a férfit.

– Ez már alig él – méltatlankodott a másik nő.

– Höh, semmi sem lehet tökéletes! Érd be ezzel! – Azzal Revy már indult is kifelé, de a Mészáros hangja megállította.

– Várj! Mutatok valami érdekeset!

– Mi lenne az?

– Miután elmentél, elkaptam egy nőt. Valószínűleg ismerhette a reggeli kis krapekot, mert itt szaglászott. Tessék! – nyújtott Revynek egy útlevelet.

Kétkezű szemügyre vette a benne szereplő képet, majd elolvasta a nevet. A kép alatt a Ginevra Molly Weasley felirat állt.

– Fogalmam sincs, ki ez – legyintett, majd kezében az igazolvánnyal elhagyta a műhelyt. Az autóhoz érve elővette az öngyújtóját, és elégette az okmányt. – Amiről nem tudsz, az nem fáj, ugye kisfiú? – dörmögte az orra alatt mosolyogva, majd beszállt az autóba, és elindult haza.

**Chang irodájában 2.**

Harry beszélgetés közben szép lassan rendesen felöntött a garatra. Jóleső kábulatban hallgatta a társalgást, amelynek fonalát már régen elvesztette. Csak foszlányokat értett meg belőle, de nem zavarta ez az állapot, jólesett neki.

– Vidd vissza hozzátok a fiút, Rock. Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha egy ideig nálatok marad. Majd szólok, ha szükségem lesz rá – szólt Chang.

– Igenis. Na, gyere, Harry! – segítette fel a fiút, de az rögtön ellenkezni kezdett.

– Még maradni akarok, Rock. Jól érzem itt magam – rántotta ki a karját a férfiéből, de majdnem elesett.

– Menj vele, Harry. Pihenj! – utasította a triád feje. Harry megadóan támolygott a meggyötört kijárat felé. – Vigyázz rá, Rock! A te gondjaidra bízom – fordult a japán fiatalemberhez Chang.

– Igyekezni fogok, uram!

– Köszönöm. Majd Chen hazavisz benneteket – intett egyik emberének, aki elindult Rockkal a kótyagos kölyök után.

Mikor a két férfi eltűnt, Balalajka így szólt leghűségesebb katonájához, Borishoz.

– Szeretném, ha ezentúl azon a kettőn tartanád a szemedet. Nem szeretném, ha a közelgő viharban ennek a két fiúnak baja esne. Értve vagyok?

– Tökéletesen, asszonyom.

– Akkor indulhatunk is. Jó éjszakát, Mr. Chang.

– Jó éjszakát, Miss Balalajka.

Az oroszok távozása után, már csak Chang maradt az irodában két emberével és a kavargó gondolataival.

Mikor Chen lefékezett a Lagúna háza előtt, Rock kisegítette Harryt, s elköszönt a férfitől. Felvonszolta a fiatal varázslót az emeletre. Beérve az ajtón Harry rögtön balhézni kezdett.

– Hol a pálcám, flúgos liba? – hajolt Revy képébe.

– Te berúgtál, kisfiú? Minek iszol, ha nem bírod az italt – gúnyolódott Kétkezű, mire a pohár összetört az asztalon.

– Revy, ha tényleg nálad van a pálca, nagyon szépen kérlek, add most ide! – kiáltott rá komoly képpel Rock.

A lány nem szerette, amikor a férfi ilyen. Nem bírta tovább.

– Nyertél! – vette elő a ruhájából, és nyomta a férfi kezébe a fadarabot, aki odaadta Harrynek, majd felkísérte az emeletre. Harry rögtön ruhástól bedőlt az ágyba, és azonnal aludt is. Rock letette a pálcát az ágy melletti kis éjjeliszekrényre, majd magára hagyta az alvó fiút.

Mikor a földszintre ért, Dutch éppen Revyt utasította rendre. Rock mosolyogva indult el az ajtó felé.

- Te meg hova mész, Rock? – kérdezte a nagydarab néger az alkalmazottjától.

– Meglátogatom a jó öreg Yellow Flaget. Kevés volt a pia a mai napra! – Azzal kilépett az ajtón.

Lábjegyzet:

A fejezetet én (LL) követtem el :)


	3. Chapter 3

**2. fejezet**

**Véres hőség 1.**

A Yellow Flaget, eltekintve a rendszeres és időigényes tatarozási munkálatoktól, sohasem zárták be. Bao, a tulaj egy ideig együtt szolgált Dutchcsal Vietnámban, így nem volt szívbajos fickó, különben nem bírta volna ennyi ideig Roanaprában. A kétszintes kocsma bejárata előtt egy ócska neonfelirat hirdette, hogy jó helyen jóra, mondjuk teljesen feleslegesen, mivel átutazók be sem merték volna tenni a lábukat a Yellow Flagbe.

Rock a pultra támaszkodva, megfontoltan, lassan ivott. Otthon, Japánban vált szokásává, hogy semmit sem szabad elkapkodni, így az ivást sem, különben semmi élvezet sincs benne. Elmerengett Revy hülyeségén. Szemernyi megbánást sem érzett azért, hogy csaknem hagyta feldaraboltatni a fiút, és nem csak azért, mert felelőtlen volt. Kevés embert ismert, aki nyíltan el merte küldeni a fenébe a Hotel Moszkva vezetőjét, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy Balalajka valóban megölette volna. Revy abban a tudatban élt, hogy sebezhetetlen, és ez rendkívül károsan hatott az elméjére. Néha már ő is szívesen képen törölte volna!

– 'Estét, fiúka! – hevert mellé a pultra egy nagyon ismerős egyén. – Hallom, megint összezördültetek Kétkezűvel.

Eda, az Erőszak Egyházának álapácája volt, talán egy fokkal jobb, mint Revy. Az Egyház, a Délkeleti-tengeren intézte a fegyverkereskedelem nagy részét, és bizony nem éppen szívbajos alakokat alkalmazott ehhez a munkához. Köztük a Fekete Lagúna szállítóit is alkalmanként. A szőke, harmincas éveiben járó nő idegesítő volt. Bosszantóan szabadszájú, és irritálóan szép. A kimenőruhájában bármelyik helyi luxusprostival felvehette volna a versenyt. Örökké viselt napszemüvege mögül pillantott rá.

– Nem mondom, te aztán magad alatt vagy. Mint akivel feltörölték a latrinát.

– Ha ezt ilyen tisztán látod, akkor miért nem hagysz békén? – pillantott rá Rock, szájához emelve a poharat.

– Mert nem bírom a savanyú pofádat. Miért nem megyünk fel, és hentergünk odafent egy kicsit? – bökött az ujjával a plafon felé. – Flora mama biztosan nem bánná – utalt az odafent működő bordély madamjára.

– Nem, kösz – nézett sötéten a férfi.

– Akkor legalább megszabadulnál a piócádtól – hajolt közelebb hozzá a nő.

A bőrének izzadtság és cseresznye illata volt, ami sajátos, de egyben izgató keverék volt.

– Próbálja adni a civilt, de körülbelül annyira megy neki, mint kurvának a jámbor élet – intett aprót a fejével a nő az egyik kocsmai asztal felé. – A Rostonsült nagyon aggódhat érted, ha a leghűbb csahosát küldte utánad.

A roanaprai argo Miss Balalajkát, a Hotel Moszkva parancsnokát hívta Rostonsültnek, mivel az afganisztáni háborúban a teste több nagy foltban megégett. Ellenségei aggatták rá ezt a gúnynevet, de aztán átvette mindenki más is. Természetesen csak akkor, ha nem volt a közelben.

– A ruszkik nagyon idegesek mostanában – folytatta Eda. – Nem csak a saját útvonalaikon hoztak be fegyvert, de tőlünk is rendeltek egy rakatot. Nem említette neked, hogy mi készül?

– Kellett volna?

– Mintha nem te lennél az, akiben úgy megbízik? Igen, átvert párszor, és most is dróton rángat, de bármibe lefogadom, hogy dobogós vagy a bizalmi emberi között. Boris, Chang és te.

– Rossz vicc – kortyolt megint a férfi.

– Szerinted, de akkor miért vigyáztatja úgy a segged? Azt a kis helyest?

Ebben kétségtelenül volt valami, és egyáltalán nem akart belegondolni, micsoda. A Hotel Moszkva vezetője veszélyes nő volt, és nem a hatalma, vagy a mögötte álló szervezet miatt. A lelkében tomboló vihar miatt. Szürke szemének minden villanására oda kellett figyelnie Rocknak, hogy életben maradhasson mellette. Egyszer, amikor Japánban jártak, vitába keveredett vele. A nő egy autó motorházára kente, és fegyvert fogott a fejéhez. Bizonyos volt benne, hogy meg fogja ölni. Viharszürke szemeivel úgy nézett rá, hogy biztos volt benne, ott ér véget az élete. Aztán a nő nevetni kezdett, mintha valaki viccelt volna, és elengedte. Hideg őrület munkált benne, és ez sokkal rosszabb volt, mint Revy paranoid-szociopatasága. Rock letette a poharat, és felállt a székről. Még sok kellett volna ahhoz, hogy rendesen berúgjon, de elment a kedve az ivástól. Most, hogy már figyelik is közben.

– El ne csellengj, kicsi Rock – szólt utána Eda. – Fájlalnám, ha bajod esne!

– Hát persze – intett búcsút a férfi, és távozott.

Ahogy kiért a Yellow Flagből, azonnal befordult az épület melletti egyik sikátorba, és futni kezdett. Nem hitte komolyan, hogy ezzel lerázhatja a dobermann stílusú oroszt, de meg kellett adnia magának az esélyt. Maga sem nézte, merre fordul be, csak egyik utcáról a másikra rohant. A felkavarodó levegő a tüdejébe áramlott, és az alkohollal keveredve őrült vágtába hajszolta. Maga sem értette, mi elől fut ennyire, de most ehhez volt kedve.

Húsz perccel később kitikkadtan és elcsigázottan támaszkodott az egyik csatorna korlátjának. A vízi út látványa, a mögötte elterülő ipartelep az otthont idézte fel benne. Az egyetem alatt többször töltött éjszakákat egy ilyen csatorna partján a lehetséges jövőn merengve, és egyszer sem jutott eszébe, hogy ide jut majd.

Ahogy megfordult, és meglátta az épületet, ami előtt önkéntelenül is megállt, nevetni támadt kedve. A Bel Ami Csillaga Roanapra egyik kevésbé ismert, de nem kevésbé elegáns éjszakai bárja volt, kizárólag az egyedi igényekkel rendelkezőknek. Hova máshova is vihette volna a lába? A profiktól vett kéj Mekkája előtt elmerengett egy pillanatra. Sok dolgot nem tudott a többiekről, és ez volt az egyik. Bennynek volt barátnője, a művészi pénzhamisításban utazó Janet Bhai néhány hetente felbukkant náluk, és ilyenkor nem volt maradásuk a raktárban, olyan hangosan szerették egymást. És ezzel le is zárult a normális részleg. Dutchról bármit el tudott képzelni. Egy elhagyott, vagy jól rejtegetett feleséget, három gyerekkel, ahogy azt is, hogy olykor a város legveszélyesebb asszonya, a Hotel Moszkva vezetője osztja meg vele az ágyát. Revyt pedig, ha őszinte akart lenni, sehogy se tudta elképzelni sem nővel, sem férfival. A lány olyan intenzitással tudott mindenkit utálni, hogy még a profikat is elriasztotta volna.

Mindig egyedül jött ide, nem mintha szégyellte volna a szokásait, inkább csak nem akarta hallgatni Revyt, mert előbb-utóbb hozzá is eljutott volna a hír. Ebben sohasem értette a lányt. Megvolt az esélye, amivel élt is, csak nem folytatta. Amikor Japánban Revy megölte Ginjit, még pár napot Tokióban töltöttek. Egy este arra ébredt, hogy a lány mellette fekszik az ágyában, és félreérthetetlen szándékkal simult hozzá. Soha azelőtt, és azután sem. A szeretkezés közben vigyázniuk kellett a lány sérült lábára, amibe Ginji a kardját döfte az utolsó harcuk során, de megoldották. Revy olyan volt akkor, mint egy fuldokló, aki belőle akart levegőhöz jutni. Ráfonta magát, csókolta és harapta, ő vezette a kezét, a testét egész idő alatt. Életében először csodálatosnak látta Revyt.

Másnap pisztollyal a homlokán ébredt.

– Ha bárkinek elmondod, megtudom. És ha megtudom, Sawyer fűrésze alatt végzed!

Mi mást tehetett volna? Megígérte.

A Bel Ami Csillaga nagy és elegáns épület volt, belül számos szobára osztva, amikhez egy bonyolult folyosórendszeren keresztül lehetett eljutni, ami voltaképpen lehetővé tette, hogy a vendégeknek ne kelljen találkozniuk egymással. Fő a diszkréció. A hosszú pulton egy vaskos album hevert. Képek, nevek, jellemzők és szobaszámok. Megfontoltan lapozgatott benne, mivel igazából maga sem tudta, hogy mit keres. A hatodik oldalon megakadt a szeme egy képen. A fiú vöröses-fekete haját magasan összefogott lófarokban hordta, és amikor a kép készült, behunyta a szemét, úgy mosolygott. Valamiért emlékeztette Harryre. Végigolvasta a fiú adatlapját, majd a türelmesen várakozó titkárjellegű pénztároshoz lépett.

– Toyát kérem.

– Csak egész éjszakára adunk ki szobát – mondta halkan, de erélyesen a férfi.

– Tudom – vetett rá egy szúrós pillantást Rock.

Mintha nem tudná a másik is, hogy nem először járt náluk. Kinyitottak neki egy ajtót, ami egy vöröses tapétával és szőnyeggel borított folyosóra vezetett, végén egy szintén vörös ajtóval. Benyitott. Odabent a fiú a hasán feküdt, egy hatalmas, vöröses selyemágyneművel bevont ágyon, azonos színű áttetsző köntösben, de fekete tangabugyiban. Olyan volt a mosolya, hogy a márvány is meglágyult volna tőle. Odagördült hozzá, és felült az ágyon.

– Szia, Rock! – mondta angyali hangon. – Örülök, hogy felkerestél.

Ha valaki olyan igényes, mint ő volt, akkor vagy saját szeretőt tart, vagy a legjobbakhoz fordul. És Toya az volt. Lefektette az ágyra, és vetkőztetni kezdte. A fiú kezei és ajka mindenütt ott volt, egyszerre masszírozva és ingerelve a kényes pontokat. Hamarosan teljesen meztelenül hevert az ágyon, Toya a lábai között kuporgott, és gyors, mély mozdulatokkal kényeztette. Miközben a szája a férfi férfiasságán dolgozott, a kezei a mellkasát simogatták. Ahogy kitolta a fenekét, a vörös köntös felcsúszott, és a fenekébe vágó tanga jól láthatóvá vált. A bőre mindenütt barna volt, látszott, hogy ruha nélkül napozott. Rock felült, és megmarkolta a fiú fenekét. Toya nagyot harapott a farkába, amitől a férfi először élvezett el.

Az éjszaka folyamán Toya mindent megtett, hogy a kedvében járjon. Hol vad, hol gyengéd iramot diktált a testén, volt passzív és aktív résztvevője a szeretkezésüknek, a férfi azonban nem tudta teljesen átadni magát a szeretőjének, mint máskor. A fiú valóban nagyon szolgálatkész volt, és igazi profihoz méltóan tette a dolgát, de valami hiányzott. Hajnalig szeretkeztek, mire végül a tizenéves fiú kifáradt, és álomba szenderült. Rock hálásan pillantott rá, majd mellé simult, és aludt pár órát.

Az órája reggel hétkor keltette. Ideje volt munkához látnia. A Bel Ami Csillagát elhagyva kilépett a máris sűrű párát gőzölgő városba. Roanaprában minden reggel ilyen volt. A város alapvetően monoklímás volt, az állandó meleg és a bármikor lesújtani kész trópusi vihar uralta. Az utcákon már nyitottak az üzletek, vagy éppen be sem zártak, csak az álmos boltosokat váltották fel az éberebbek. A kávézók vendégei is lecserélődtek, a valódi vendégek és az állandó őrszemek. Több olyan embert is ismert, akik életüket egy kávéház teraszán töltötték, és éjszakákon át figyelték a rájuk bízott utcarészletet.

Jó ismerősként köszöntek rá a boltosok, a fűszeres az előre kikészített csomagot nyomta a kezébe, a hentes pedig megint a zacskók közé csúsztatott egy borítékot. Rock két hétig kerülte ezt a hentest, amikor kiderült, hogy felesben osztozik Sawyer üzletén, és enni sem volt hajlandó a tőle vett húsból. Csak akkor nyugodott meg kissé, amikor megmutatták neki, hogy a kis, olasz származású hentes a tekintélyes hűtőház egyik felét bérli csupán, amelynek másik felében, jól elválasztva tőle, Sawyer tárolja néhanapján a munkáját. Már hazafelé sétált, amikor megállt az egyik ruhabolt előtt. _A kölyök_ – sóhajtott lemondóan. Bármibe lefogadta volna, hogy Harry angolosan készült erre az útra. A tegnapi ruhái erről tökéletesen meggyőzték. Neki is időbe tellett, mire akklimatizálódott az itteni éghajlathoz, és voltak napok, amikor a Revytől kapott hawaii mintás ingét is felvette, amit kezdetben ki nem állhatott. Harry azonban teljesen rosszul viszonyult ehhez a helyhez. Az angol nyár, ahogy sok viccben állt, minden volt, csak meleg nem. Ha a kölyök a saját ruháit veszi fel, hamarosan hasznavehetetlen lesz a hőguta miatt.

A butikban szemmérték és emlékezet alapján vásárolt, de mivel könnyű, szellős ruhákat vett, így nem fog gondot okozni, ha egyik-másik nagyobb lesz a kelleténél. Elbóklászott a polcok között, egy pillanatig elidőzve a fehérneműk között. Nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne képzelje, hogy melyik mutatna jól Harryn. Na jó, ezt felejtse is el, mert még a végén hülyét kap. A kölyök vendég, és túlságosan is odafigyelnek rá a város legveszélyesebb emberei. Semmi kedve nem volt még csak a gyanúját sem elültetni annak, hogy akar valamit a fiútól. _Állítsd már le magad!_ Cigire gyújtott – bár az itt tilos volt –, hogy megnyugtassa az idegeit. Alig ismert magára, hiszen eddig semmi mást nem látott a fiúból, mint egy rémült kölyköt és egy dühöngő mágikus gócot. Akkor mi van vele?

A kosárba szórta a ruhákat, és fizetett. _A pokolba is, viselkedj!_ Az utcára kiérve megint mellbe vágta a meleg, de most már nem foglalkozott vele. Az órájára pillantott. Revy biztosan tervezett valamit Harry ellen, de abban is biztos volt, hogy Dutch résen lesz, és nem hagyja neki, hogy tíz előtt kirugdossa az ágyból. Ha már rájuk bízták őt, akkor a főnökük komolyan vette a dolgát. Elképzelte, ahogy cigarettázva a falat támasztja a fiú ajtaja előtt, és a kezét a pisztolyán tartja.

A raktárházból kialakított lakóház és iroda előtt megállt, és elnyomta a cigit. A ház még egyben volt, és ezt jól jelként értékelte. Élt benne a gyanú, hogy a lány megpróbálkozik valamivel. Felérve az emeltre megállt Revy szobája előtt. Odabent a légkondi halk zúgására lett figyelmes. Ezek szerint nyugodtan aludt. Revy, mint paranoid-szociopata, pisztollyal a keze ügyében tért nyugovóra, és ha rosszul aludt, vagy részegen feküdt le, gyakorta megesett, hogy hadonászott és tüzelt is a fegyverrel. Ennek a szoba fala, a felaggatott képek, az ablak, az ajtó, és gyakorta a légkondi látta kárát. Ebből kifolyólag persze pokoli hőség uralkodott el a szobájában, ami megint csak nem használt tüneményes személyiségének. Ilyenkor izzadtan, szinte gőzölögve került elő a szobájából, és ha a másik nem lett volna gyilkos hangulatban, Rock megjegyezte volna, hogy nagyon jól áll neki az izzadt felső. De ilyenkor elég volt a füstölgő csövű Berretta 92F-re pillantania, hogy befogja a szájá a konyhában találta. A szőke, borostás számítógépzseni a napi sajtót olvasta.

– Hosszúra nyúlt az éjszaka – jegyezte meg, és egy kávét nyújtott Rock felé.

– Mondod ezt te – bökött a Benny szeme alatti gyűrűző karikára.

– Janet keresett az este. Nyomdagépeket akar rendelni, mert a mostani megbízója a hagyományosan gyártott bankókat kedveli. Segítettem neki találni párat.

– És ez járt ekkora zajjal? – jelent meg az ajtóban Dutch.

Főnökük izomtrikót viselt és bokszeralsót. A napszemüvege most sem hiányzott az orráról.

– Komolyan mondom, sok elképzelésem volt a cyberszexről, de ez nagyon súlyos volt – ragadta fel a legnagyobb csészét, rajta a felirattal: „Azt teszem, amit a kis hangok mondanak."

– Na szóval, mit is kezdjünk a kölyökkel? – dőlt a falnak Dutch. – Balalajka nem sokat mondott róla, de azt hiszem, hogy fontos neki.

– A kölyök mágus, ahogy kivettem. Angliai, és otthon van valami neve is – mondta Benny. – De ettől csak egy kölyök, a klasszikus nyugati mágián nevelkedett farizeus.

– Benny! – szólt rá Rock, akit bántott, hogy Benny ilyen gyorsan ítélkezik a fiúról.

– Ne értsd félre. A kölyök nem hülye, csak szűklátókörű, de majd kikupálódik. A mágusok között van némi ellentét a szemlélet tekintetében, és a térbeli távolság nem segített ezen. Keleten nem bírják a nyugatiakat, a modern mágusok a klasszikusokat. Pont, ahogy a cégek vagy az alvilági szervezetek. A klasszikus nyugati mágusokat a pálcáikkal meg a szervezeti tagságukkal világszerte hülyének nézik. Ahogy azt sem értik, hogy miért mormolnak latinul, mint egy kis pap az oltár előtt.

A mikró magától kapcsolt be a szekrényen. Ment pár pillanatig, majd kikapcsolt.

– Amikor csak ennyi az egész – vont vállat Benny. – A gépmágusoknak sem mozdulat, sem szó nem kell. Hogy a kölyök mit keres itt, arról fogalmam sincs. Mit is mondtatok, mi a teljes neve?

– Harry Potter – felelte Rock.

– Majd utánanézek – bólintott Benny.

– Addig is, Rock, téged nevezlek ki a fiú pesztrájának – gondolkodott Dutch hangosan. – Te elég jól értesz az emberekhez, vele is szót értesz majd. Aztán meg kell valaki, aki bevezeti az itteni életbe – vigyorodott el. – Balalajka rendesen megfizet minket ezért a melóért, így nem fog ártani, ha megdolgozunk érte.

– Megértem – bólintott rá Rock, és távozott a fürdőszoba irányába.

– Te komolyan gondolod, hogy majd Rock vigyáz rá? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Benny.

– Nem. Majd Balalajka vigyáz rájuk, és így két legyet ütök egy csapásra. Harry beilleszkedik, és Rockot sem kell egyfolytában vigyáznunk.

– Miért? Már megint gond van?

– Nem már megint, hanem állandóan. Azt hallottam, hogy Chang megint összerúgta a port valami amcsi seggel. A fickó nem éppen béketűrő, vagy megbocsátó típus. Chang elvette a hongkongi érdekeltségeit, és most az amerikai megpróbálja visszaszerezni őket.

– És miért nem Hongkongban?

– Mert Chang itt van. Nem tudom, minek hívták ide a kölyköt, erről nem beszéltek sem az oroszok, sem a kínaiak, de szerintem van valami köze hozzá.

– Ahh! – sóhajtott Benny. – Szerencsétlen gyerek, fogalma sincs róla, mibe keveredett.

Rock a zuhany alatt ázott, és elgondolkodott kissé. A kölyök tabu. Balalajka és Chang vendége, ráadásul mágus is. Emellett… Mit is kellene tennie vele? Francokat, nem fog ezen problémázni! Koncentrálj másra, te disznó, munka van!

Rányitották az ajtót. A zuhanykabin üvegét félig átlátszatlanná tette a rápergő víz, de az ismeretlen sziluettben Harryre ismert.

– Ööö, bocsánat – szabadkozott a fiú.

– Semmi gond! – kapta le a törülközőt a kabin széléről, és magára tekerte. Kilépett a kövezetre, de Harry nem tudott elég hamar ellépni előle, így egy pillanatra egymáshoz simultak, majd Rock gyorsan tovább is lépett. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú elvörösödni lássa. Amíg a fiú zuhanyozott, kapkodva öltözött. A gyomrában furcsán ismerős érzés támadt. Nem, nem, nem! A remegő érzés szinte hányingert okozott nála. Ezt sürgősen orvosolni kellett. A falba csapott az öklével, szinte reccsent belé a csontja. A fájdalom elterelte a figyelmét. Egy egész pillanatig.

– Ez meg mi a fene? – hallatszott Harry hangja.

Kisietett a szobájából, és a szobája előtt álló fiúra pillantott.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte.

– Mik ezek a ruhák? – vette a kezébe az egyik inget Harry.

– Munkafelszerelés – tette csípőre a kezét a férfi, és odasétált hozzá.

– Mire? A Miami Vice-ot cosplayeljük? – nyitotta a szét a tarka inget a fiú.

– Nem. De vagy ebben jársz ezentúl, vagy hőgutával végzed az első óra után. Muszáj lesz idomulnod az itteni klímához.

– Megoldom mágiával, de én nem veszem ezt fel! – ellenkezett Harry.

_Mint egy hisztis tinilány_ – rémlett fel Rockban. _Hagyd már abba!_

– Ha nem ezt, akkor mást, DE felejtsd el, hogy azokban a ruhákban járkálsz odakint!

– És miért? – vágta hozzá az inget Harry.

– Mert zajos vagy, ütődött, és rád van írva, hogy basz… lőjenek le – szólalt meg a szobája ajtajában felbukkanó Revy.

A légkondi ellenére átizzadt fekete izomtrikót viselt, és a walkmanjét a bugyijába akasztotta. Az nem bírta jól a terhelést így erősen lejjebb csúszott jobb oldalt, de tekintve, hogy a bal kezében pisztolyt tartott, nem mertek megszólalni.

– Minek neveztél? – förmedt rá Harry.

– Hülyének, hangosnak és agyatlan köcsögnek! – ragozta a lány. – Pálcák meg a többi hülyeség. Gerjedsz rájuk, mint egy ostoba marha – sétált előre Revy. – Hallottam rólatok egy, s mást. Pálcák, latin zsolozsma, meg a hülye tökfödők. Mondd csak, miből hiszed, hogy bármi esélyed van itt?

– Máris elfeledted volna a tegnapit? – húzta a száját mosolyra Harry.

– Ts! Nem tudtam, miféle vagy, ennyi az egész. Meg aztán nekem nem erősségem a mágusok gyilkolása. Az átlagemberekkel jobban elbánok. De ne aggódj, járj csak ekkora pofával, és hamarosan betörik a fejedet.

Rock látta, hogy Harry önkéntelen mozdulattal a törülközője felé nyúl, csakhogy ott nem volt semmi. Biztos a pálcáját kereste. Revy keze ügyében azonban most is ott volt a pisztolya.

– Megértette, Revy! – lökte be Harryt a szobájába, majd utána lépve bevágta maguk után az ajtót.

– Ebbe meg mi ütött? – ráncolta a homlokát Revy. – Ezt a hisztis kölyköt! – legyintett.

– Te meg mi a fenét művelsz? – fordult Rock felé Harry.

– Mentem az életedet – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Amúgy pedig, tanulj meg valamit, de nagyon sürgősen. Ebben a városban szemernyi emberség sincs az emberekben. Revyben még annyi se. Ha felcukkolod, levág, mint egy csirkét, és hidd el, kicsit sem fogja érdekelni, hogy mivel fenyegeti Balalajka! Az agyaddal mázolja újra a plafont, ha nem vigyázol!

– Meg tudom magamat védeni!

Rock gyomorszájon vágta, majd a meggörnyedő kölyök hátára csapott az alkarjával. Harry a padlóra került.

– Első lecke. Mindenki, még a sarki fűszeres is veszélyes lehet. Mágus vagy, de akkor is csak ember – állt meg felette. – Én nem értek az emberek veréséhez, és bocsánat, hogy túl nagyot ütöttem, de meg kell végre értened. Itt nem vagy biztonságban. Csak annyid van, amennyit magadnak szerzel – nyúlt a fiú hóna alá, és talpra állította. – Revy tudna téged ennél jobban is bántani, és akkor még nem is ő a legjobb.

– Nem vagyok kezdő – nyögte Harry feltápászkodás közben.

– Itt igen – mosolygott rá Rock. – De nem te vagy az egyetlen. Évekkel ezelőtt, amikor idejöttem, Revy minden nap belém törölte a lábát. Az elején. De nincs türelme hosszú ideig csinálni semmit, így hamarosan békén hagy majd.

– Remek – fogta meg a hasát Harry. – Az ő nevében kérsz bocsánatot, mikor ő még nem is bántott. Ellentétben veled.

– Megint csak bocsánat – támogatta az ágyához Harryt. – És sajnálom, ha erőszakos voltam a ruhákkal kapcsolatban – szabadkozott Rock. – Nem kell felvenned őket, ha nem akarod, vehetsz másikat is, csak tényleg ne öltözz madárijesztőnek!

– Miért, a tegnapi ruha madárijesztős volt? – kérdezte Harry.

Nem tudta egyből azt felelni, hogy igen. Egykori önmagára emlékeztette a fiú, még az egyetemről.

– Nem volt az, csak, ahogy errefelé hívják, célpont-ruha volt. Munkához ne viselj ilyet!

A fiú elgondolkodott azon, amit mondott. Keresztbe rakta a lábát, és lógázta. Rock igyekezett nem figyelni a mozdulatait.

– Végül is, igazad lehet. Azt tanították nekünk, hogy az aurori munka kellő rugalmasságot igényel. A munkaruha is ebbe a kategóriába tartozik.

– Aurori?

– Otthon, Angliában így hívják a mágikus bűnüldözőket.

– Rendőr lennél? Ezzel nem aratsz majd osztatlan sikert a helyiek között. Errefelé mindenkinek van valami a füle mögött.

– Csak a mágikus bűnözőkkel kell foglalkozzak. Mindenkinek? Neked is? Ne is haragudj, de nem tudom elképzelni, hogy bűnöző lennél.

– Helyesbítek – nyelt nagyot Rock, ahogy kényszerűségből Harryre pillantott –, majdnem mindenkinek.

– Értem – mosolyodott el a fiú, és látszott rajta, hogy nem hisz neki.

Szépen állnak, máris gengszternek hiszi.

– Öltözz fel, kérlek, ha Revy felébredt, akkor hamarosan indulunk.

– Tudom, hogy hülye kérés, de nem segítenél választani? Ezek szerint az én ízlésem túlságosan angol az itteniekhez képest.

Rockban felrémlettek a lehetséges kimenetelek, ha neki végig kellene néznie a fiú ruhapróbáját. Belülről üvöltött.

– Még van egy kis dolgom. Nem kell túlbonyolítani, csak ne tűnj ki a tömegből! – pattant fel, és sietve távozott.

Muszáj lesz tennie valamit, vagy biztosan megőrül.

**Közjáték: A Kígyó érkezése Roanaprába**

A magánjet egyre halkuló motorral gurult végig a kifutón. A Lauras-család repülőgépét nem közelítették meg a hatóságok járművei, hagyták, hogy megálljon. Roanaprában minden magánrepülőt különös gyanakvással fogadtak, hiszen a nagy hatalmú tulajdonos személye, a diplomáciai védettség, mind-mind módja volt a tiltott dolgok behozatalának az országba. Watsap rendőrfőnök jó ideje együtt élt és működött a szervezett bűnözéssel, így volt ideje kitapasztalni valamennyi módszerüket. A fizetése nagyobbik részét tőlük kapta, és ennek fejében rendszeresen szemet hunyt a kisebb-nagyobb akcióik felett. Másutt úgy nevezték volna, hogy korrupt. Itt úgy mondták, tisztában van az érdekeivel. Az elődjeit korábban havonta váltották, mert „belekeveredtek valamibe", vagy mert hullaként végezték.

Watsap a terminál üvege mögül figyelte a beguruló gépet. Chang jelezte, hogy gondok lehetnek az utasával. A Lauras-család egy mocskosmód nagyhatalmú szervezet volt a Nyugati Parton, akik pár éve tettek szert némi befolyásra Hongkongban. Egészen addig folytathatták üzelmeiket, amíg Mr. Chang főnökei meg nem elégelték a dolgot, és ki nem utasították őket az országukból. Changnak jutott a nemes feladat, hogy kikergesse őket. Most bosszúra szomjazva idejöttek, hogy rendezzék a számlát.

– Rühellem a nagypofájú amcsikat, akik mindenhová odapofátlanodnak, és azt hiszik övék az ország – mondta inkább magának, mint a mellette álló helyettesének. – Alaposan vizsgáljátok át a gépet és a poggyászt. És szerintem, néhányuk ellen fog állni.

Az alparancsnok értett a szóból. Amint a gép megállt, az embereivel körbevette azt, és megvárta, hogy az utasok kiszálljanak. Az érkezők mindannyian magas, európai férfiak voltak, egyet kivéve. A legelegánsabb ruhát viselő jövevény fiatal volt, talán húsz éves sem lehetett. Hátranyalt hajával és lassú, színpadias mozdulataival gyorsan magára vonta a figyelmet. Tökéletes célpont volt.

– Szabadna tudnom a jövetele okát? – lépett elé az alparancsnok. – Mára nem jeleztek semmiféle gépet az önök cégétől.

– Megesik az ilyesmi – mosolygott rá a fiú.

Rövid, fekete haja finoman oldalra mozdult, szürke szemeiben fény, ajkain mosoly bujkált. A freskók Cupidóinak lehetett ilyen arca.

– Remélem, nem okoztunk kellemetlenséget. Természetesen, mindenben a rendelkezésükre állunk, amennyiben valamilyen intézkedés szükséges.

Ahogy beszélt, a szavai hullámot vetettek a körülötte állók lelkében, kapcsolatot teremtve velük, maga felé hajlítva őket. Innentől kezdve minden rendben lezajlott. Az iratokat és a gépet is alaposan átvizsgálták, és Watsap elégedetlenül szemlélte távolról emberei ténykedését. Valami nem stimmelt, ebben biztos volt. De mi? Az emberei úgy mozogtak, mint a bábok, de az egész mégis olyan természetesnek hatott, hogy beleborzongott. Félóra múlva az alparancsnoka megint ott állt mellette.

– Látom, minden rendben ment – jegyezte meg.

– Igen, uram.

Nem ütött nagyot. Felesleges volt valakit azért verni, amiről nem tehetett. Miután lerendezte a beosztottját, telefonált.

– Chang? Nem jött össze. A fickó átrázta az embereimet.

– Nem teszel boldoggá, ugye tudod? – sóhajtott a triádvezér.

– Az a lányok dolga, Chang. Mihez kezdjek a fickóval?

– Ezek után semmit. Csak tartsátok szemmel, tisztes távolból.

A fiatalember beszállt a számára rendelt limuzinba.

– Várjuk a parancsait, Noah fiatalúr! – szólalt meg az addig a kocsiban várakozó férfi.

– Először csak kocsikázzunk egyet – mosolygott továbbra is. – Rá akarok hangolódni a városra. Aztán keressen nekem egy lányt. Vagy ne is, jobb szeretem az ilyen dolgokat magam intézni.

– És utána? Milyen lépéseket teszünk?

– Nem kell kapkodni, Hessen. Kocsikázás közben meséljen nekem arról a nyugati fiúról, Harry Potterről.

**Véres hőség 2.**

Már a kocsiban várták Harryt. Rock tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú nem választhatott olyan ruhát, amit Revy szóvá ne tenne. Ahogy a fiú kilépett a házból, a lány kihajolt az ablakon, és ráordított.

– Dzsigolóból zsidóló? – röhögött. – Komolyan, mintha Benny lett volna az öltöztetőd.

Harry láthatóan nem bírt megválni a hosszú nadrágjaitól, de legalább egy vékony fehéret választott, mellé egy fehér alapon fekete mintás inget. A haját kibontva a hátára engedte.

– Anyám, megint mintha karneválra mennénk – indította be a kocsit Revy.

Kilőttek a járda mellől, és sétatempónak nem mondható hatvan mérfölddel zúdultak rá a városra. Rock előre kitámasztotta magát, de Harrynek nem sikerült megúsznia néhány kézifékes T-kanyart, és hol ide, hol oda csapódott a hátsó ülésen.

– Még egy kocsiban sem vagy képes rendesen ülni – morgott a lány. – Otthon nem tanítottak meg ilyesmire? Tudod, rendes, hétköznapi emberi dolgok? Nuku mágia, semmi csiribí.

– Nem ez volt a fő profilja az oktatásunknak.

– Fő profilja! Menten lehántom az agyamat! Hol tanulhat meg az ember így beszélni? Már csak, hogy messzire elkerülhessem azt a helyet.

– Csak érjünk oda! – csitította Revyt Rock.

Még emlékezett rá, milyen volt tegnap Harry. Igen keveset értett a mágiához, mondhatni semmit, de Benny cuccai között egyszer a kezébe akadt az _A mágia fajtái és történelme _szamizdad kiadása, amiben az író elég szabatosan fogalmaz a mágia mibenlétéről. A spontán mágiát is említi valahol. Amit tegnap láttak, az biztosan az volt.

– Nem kell izgulni, Rock – taposott a fékbe Revy. – Már itt is vagyunk.

Harry feje a fejtámlának csapódott, de rendben kimászott a kocsiból.

– Chang azt mondta, hozzalak ide benneteket.

– Ez egy edzőterem – tekintett végig Harry a feliratokon.

– Tényleg? Ha nem mondod, soha rá nem jövök magamtól – grimaszolt Revy.

Rocknak erősödő rossz érzése volt ezzel a nappal kapcsolatban. Még bele sem kezdtek igazán, de ezek máris marják egymást. De azért csak bejutottak egy darabban az épületbe.

Egy utcával lejjebb egy sárga Mustang sofőrje az indítókulcs után nyúlt. Ideje volt jelentenie a fiatalúrnak. Alig mordult fel a motor, amikor egy vékony láncra kötött kukri kés zúzta be az ablakot, és fúródott a férfi mellébe. Ezzel egyidőben kinyitották az ajtót, és a haldokló felett átnyúlva, üresbe tették az autót. A többit pedig elvégezte a lejtős út, meg a gravitáció. A kocsi elgurult az edzőterem előtt, majd átbukott a közeli csatorna peremén, és lassan elmerült a zavaros vízben. Roanaprában senki sem törődött az ilyen és ehhez hasonló jelenetekkel.

A láncos kukri gazdája a telefonjáért nyúlt.

– „_Ellenni intézve"_ – mondta erősen tört angolsággal.

– Értem. Ők is ideértek egy darabban. Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy az jött a géppel, akit vártam. Watsap nem volt túl beszédes kedvében, miután összeakadt vele. Tartsd nyitva a szemed, Shenhua. Noah Lauras egy ártalmatlan gyerek képében tetszelgő szemétláda.

– „_Én érteni. Mondás is tartja Tajvanon, ki hinni el, hogy a sátán egy gyermek képében jönni eléd?"_

– Valami hasonló – bontotta a vonalat Chang.

Az edzőterem üres volt, csak Chang és egy embere várt rájuk.

– Nem mondtátok neki, hogy mit vegyen fel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a triádvezér. – Kár a ruháért.

– Azt mondtad, fel akarod mérni, mihez ért, nem azt, hogy egyből kezelésbe is veszed –szabadkozott Revy.

– És ezt mégis, hogy tegyem? Bemondásos alapon? Legalább az inged kíméld meg! Le vele!

– Nem mintha bele akarnék szólni, de most rólam beszélnek? Milyen felmérés?

Chang az orrát dörzsölte.

– Tizenöt éve is megvan már, hogy egy magadfajtával akadtam össze, és már el is felejtettem, mennyire nehézkesek vagytok. Azért vagy itt, hogy tanulj! Mágiát, mielőtt megkérdeznéd, hogy mit.

– Varázsló vagyok, tudom mi a mágia.

– Abból, amit láttam belőled vagy tudok rólatok, te csak a felszínét karcolgatod – kuncogott Revy. – Ha elveszik a pálcádat, csak egy mérges kölyök vagy, aki dühében felrobbant egy falat. Nagy cucc, én ezt hideg fejjel is utánad csinálom. Changnak a pulzusa sem megy ötven fölé.

– Revy arra akar utalni a maga bicskanyitogató stílusában, hogy mivel angol vagy, így a klasszikus nyugati mágiát tanultad. Az arcodból látom, hogy nem tudod, miről beszélek. A klasszikus nyugati mágia, az a fajta mágia, amit pálcával és latin szavakkal űznek. Mi praktikus mágiának hívjuk. Esőt fakasztasz, dolgokat javítasz, tárgyakat lebegtetsz, vagyis csupa hasznos dolog. Ám túl sok mindenhez értesz, ennek köszönhetően semmihez sem. Tudsz szavak nélkül varázsolni, de még mindig lassan gondolkodsz. Pálca nélkül pedig senki vagy! Pálca nélkül pillanatok alatt lemerülsz, és akkor véged van!

Rock látta, hogy Harry feje egyre vörösebb lesz. Nyilván rosszul esett neki, hogy ilyen lekicsinylően bánnak vele.

– Értem – préselte ki magából a szót. – Ezek szerint, nincsenek túl jó véleménnyel rólunk. De hadd kérdezzem meg, milyen alapon? Miben más a többi mágia, hogy a miénk ilyen kisszerű hozzájuk képest?

– Szemléltethetem? – nyújtotta fel a kezét iskolás lány módjára Revy.

– Csak finoman… – egyezett bele Chang, de nem fejezhette be a mondatot.

A lány megragadta Rockot, és a tatamik közé hajította. Úgy húsz méterre tőlük. A férfi nyekkenve fogott padlót, és egyáltalán nem igyekezett felkelni. Úgy érezte, jobb, ha Revy nem szemléltet rajta tovább.

– Ezt a húsz métert egy hetvenöt kilogrammos emberrel, egyetlen közönséges ember sem csinálná Revy után. A ti mágiátok képes erre, de nem elég gyors. A harctéri, vagy harcművészeti mágia a létező leggyorsabb mágiaforma. Ha nem tudsz rábökni az ellenfeledre a pálcáddal, vagy célba venni a fegyvereddel, akkor semmi esélyed ellene. És ami azt illeti, Revy fejleszthetetlen ezen a téren. Az alapokon a három közül egyik kategóriában sem jutott tovább. Persze, ettől ügyes lövész, és kiváló akrobata, de harctéri mágusnak pocsék.

– Mindig is szerettem, ha dicsérsz – intett be neki a nő.

– Na, szóval, akkor most pálca nélkül, lassan kezdünk hozzá. A harctéri mágia három dologból áll. Alapformák, pusztakezes harc, fegyveres harc. Ebben az utóbbi kettőben a tested és a fegyvered az, ami segít koncentrálni a mágiát. Persze közben az alapformákkal operálva gyorsabb és erősebb leszel az átlagembernél. A gond csak az, hogy egyszerre kell több dologra is koncentrálnod – mosolyodott el Chang. – És ezt nem tudja akárki.

Rock már értett mindent. Chang az arroganciájára épített egész idő alatt. Tudta, hogy Harry kényes a saját mágikus tudására és a tehetségére. Fel akarta dühíteni, hogy a fiú puszta dacból is teljesíteni akarja majd a feladatot. Magában elismerte a kínai manipulációs képességeit. Innentől kezdve azt csinálhatott Harryvel, amit csak akart. Így a nehezen induló reggelt rémesen rossz nap követte. Chang látszólag érthetetlen formagyakorlatokkal gyötörte Harryt, körben az edzőteremben, aki látszólag egyáltalán nem érzett rá a dologra. Körbe-körbefutotta a termet, majd zsámolyok között ugrált, mint egy iskolai tornaórán. Az idő lassan telt, Harry izzadt, és levegőért kapkodva lihegett.

– Háromszázat teszek rá, hogy ma este nyögdécselve fog könyörögni azért, hogy hazamehessen – szólalt meg Rock mellett a csendben belépő Balalajka.

A Hotel Moszkva parancsnokának szokása volt ilyen fogadásokat kötni, és Rocknak még mindig nehezére esett hallgatni őket.

– Furcsa ezt az ön szájából hallani – pillantott fel rá.

Balalajka sötétszőke fürtjei égett arcába hullottak, szájában szivar füstölt, de hidegfényű szemével felé nézett.

– Hadd legyek egészen őszinte, Rock. Harrynek nem kellene itt lennie. De tartoztam egy szívességgel a parancsnokának, Mordonnak. Így megígértem, hogy elvállalom a fiút egy időre. Mordon, ahhoz képest, hogy klasszikus nyugati mágus, egészen széles látókörű. Rájött, hogy a fajtájukra a begyöpösödés és az elkényelmesedés réme vár, ha nem tesznek időben ellene. Azért küldte ide a fiút, hogy tanuljon tőlünk ezt-azt, és biztosra veszem, hogy szándékosan most akarta, hogy idejöjjön.

– Most? – ráncolta a homlokát Rock.

– Normális körülmények között, nem lenne vele semmi gond. Changnak megint vitás ügye támadt az amerikaiakkal, mint már sokszor az évek folyamán. A gondot az jelenti, hogy hamarosan, vagy talán már jelenleg is, a Lauras-család emberei fogják elárasztani a várost, és megint csak egy nyavalyás Kabullá változtatnak itt mindent. Ráadásul, úgy értesültem róla, hogy tudnak Harryről. Tekintve, hogy a fiú mennyire nincs hozzászokva az itteni élethez, könnyen prédává válhat. Ezért kell Changnak ilyen keménynek lennie vele. Vagy rohamléptekben fejlődik, vagy az egész akció alatt rejtegethetjük, és akkor semmi értelme, hogy itt legyen.

Rock megsajnálta Harryt. Chang és Revy kezében olyan volt, mintha az inkvizítorok kínozták volna. Mire délután lett, már nem tudta megmondani, hogy valóban a kiképzésére koncentrálnak, vagy csak kínozzák. Olyan öt óra körül Chang eldobta sokadik cigijét, és megálljt intett.

– Na jó, ennyi elég volt mára, mert a végén kinyírjuk a kölyköt. Chen, a ládát!

Talpra rántotta az éppen padlón heverő Harryt, és egy széket tolt alá.

– Most nem térek ki arra, hogy milyen is a fegyver használata. Az apróságokat elmagyarázzák neked mások, meg majd bánni is megtanulsz vele, de nem most, hogy valami sikerélményed is legyen ezen a napon.

Chang beosztottja egy jókora ládát tette le elé a földre.

– Nálatok otthon pálcát választ a mágus. Nálunk fegyvert. Penge vagy lőfegyver, nem sokat számít. Ami fontos: a fegyver és a forgató közötti kapcsolat.

Kulcsot dugott a ládába, és egyszer körbefordította.

– Ne is haragudj, Harry, de nem vagy az a közelharcos alkat. Valószínűleg a lőfegyverek fognak jobban feküdni neked…

Magyarázott, de Rock biztosra vette, hogy Harry nem figyel rá. Nagyon fáradt volt, szinte aludt. Revy, mint mindig, most is egy erélyes rúgással adott hangot véleményének.

– Ébresztő!

A változás akkor állt be, amikor Harry végre benézett a ládába. Nem azonnal, és nem látványosan, először mondhatni utálkozva matatott a fegyverek között, de ahogy újabb és újabb rekeszek nyíltak ki előtte, valahogy megváltozott a tekintete. Rock nem hitte, hogy úgy veszi szemügyre őket, ahogy egy gyakorlott fegyverfogató tenné, inkább úgy, ahogy egy mágus keresi azt a bizonyos, Chang által is említett kapcsolatot. Az első, amit ki is vett a ládából, egy karcsú, mattfekete pisztoly volt. A burkolata kicsit szögletes, de szép vonalú volt, egészen jól illett a kezébe. Valójában esztétikai és mágikus alapon választott fegyvert. Érdekes volt, hogy még Revy is abbahagyta a szekálását, és a fegyvereket figyelte.

– Ez egy Enfield Spitfire-L – vette a kezébe a fegyvert Chang. – A szokottnál hosszabb a csöve, így pontosabb, de az eredeti modellhez képest kisebb a súlya és a torkolati sebessége, így nem olyan masszív, és nem lábról leverő. Ellenben egy kézzel is megtartható. Nyolc golyó a tárban, egy a csőben. Nekem kicsit nőies, de az a fontos, hogy neked jó legyen.

A második fegyver egy tömzsibb, vaskos pisztoly volt, a szerkezeti blokkból mindössze egy kétcentis rövid cső bukkant elő. Ez is fekete volt, de a markolata és több, kisebb alkatrésze inkább szürkésen csillogott.

– Comodo 6-43-as. Rövid hatótávú, rövid sorozatra képes pisztoly. Nagy előnye, hogy kicsi, így Rockhoz hasonló egykori öltönykék is gyakorta hordanak ilyet Japánban. Megbízható, nem ragad be, de ötven méter felett már baromi pontatlan. Elmondod, mi alapján döntöttél ezek mellett?

– Nálunk otthon a pálca választja a mágust. Megszólítottak – vont vállat zavartan Harry.

– Megszólítottak? – röhögött Revy. – Hé, Ri, engem válassz! Igen, engem, itt a dobozból! Hahó, Harry!

– Hadd szabadjon megjegyeznem, Kétkezű – szólalt meg Balalajka. – Amikor először eljöttél Changhoz, úgy emlékszem, te is pontosan ezekre böktél rá – mosolyodott el gúnyosan, és elhagyta az edzőtermet.

– Anyádat, te ruszki! – sziszegte utána a lány.

– Jól van, mára ennyi. Menjetek haza, és Harry aludja ki magát. Holnap feljebb kapcsolunk.

A fiú arcáról lerítt, hogy bármit megtenne, csak ne kelljen holnap visszajönnie ide.

– Erre a napra inni kell! – indult kifelé Revy. – Szerintem, a fiúkára is ráférne egy ital. Hogy ne legyen ilyen dekára vert. Rock, támogasd a gyereket!

A Yellow Flag nap és évszaktól függetlenül zajos volt és zsúfolt. Bao a pult mögött állva figyelte, ahogy belépnek az ajtón. Nem lehetett volna azt mondani, hogy kedvelték volna egymást Revyvel, mivel a lány olykor önhibáján kívül, olykor szándékosan, de többször rommá lőtte a kocsmát. Bao ennek megfelelő szívélyességgel fogadta a belépőt. Rockkal azonban nem volt semmi baja, így a szokásos megjegyzésektől eltekintve, szó nélkül hagyta érkezését.

– Hát a kölyök? – bökött a fejével az izzadt és a látszólag teljesen kikészült Harryre.

– Chang megcirógatta kicsit, és nem bírta a gyűrődést – ült le egy székre Revy.

– Értem – bólintott Bao. – A szokásosat?

A lány bólintott, majd Rockra nézett. A férfit idegesítette a tekintete.

– Nem a kölyöknek való hely ez – mondta komolyan, szinte együtt érzően. – Szerintem, még nálad is puhányabb.

Aztán nevetni kezdett, eloszlatva Rocknak azt a tévképzetét, hogy komolyan gondolta az első mondatot. Kigúnyolta Harryt, mert így hozta kedve.

– Járt ma itt pár pofa, és utánatok érdeklődtek – mondta Bao. – Csináltatok valamit?

– Nem tudok róla. Miért?

– Mert a hideg rázott az egyiküktől. Olyan volt, mint egy gyerek, talán a kölyöknél is fiatalabb, de rám hozta a frászt. Mintha nem is egy emberrel beszéltem volna, hanem egy kígyóval.

– Te meg a hasonlataid – kortyolt a szeszből Revy.

– Nevess csak ki, Kétkezű, de az a kölyök nagyon emlékeztet rád. Inkább volt szörny, mint ember.

– Tudod, hogyan kell bókolni a nőknek.

– Talán én jobban csinálom – szólalt meg valaki az ajtóban.

Olyan volt a hangja, hogy az ember lelke is beleremegett. Lágyan és óvatosan lopta be magát, majd ott gyökeret verve, lassan eluralkodott felette. Egyetlen ember volt csupán a Yellow Flagban, aki nem fordult felé, és az Harry volt. Rock nem tudta, hogy a fiú ennyire kifáradt, és ezért érzéketlen rá, vagy mert varázslóként egyszerűen ellenállóbb. Az érkező öltönyt viselt a hőség ellenére is, méghozzá döbbenetes eleganciával.

– Egy nőt szörnyhöz hasonlítani, ha az még oly találó is, nem illő – sétált Revyhez az ifjú. – Ha pedig nem igaz, akkor pedig végképp modortalanság.

Rock várta, mikor terül el a simabeszédű Revy öklétől, de a csapás még váratott magára. A férfi keze megindult, hogy megfogja a lányét, de az elhúzta előle. Az elutasító gesztust fel sem véve, a frissen érkezett tovább folytatta.

– Igazán kár, hogy itt találkozunk. Más körülmények között biztosan nagyobb örömünk lehetett volna egymásban.

Emberek özönlöttek be a Yellow Flag ajtaján.

– Jelen körülmények között azonban, sajnálatos módon, el kell vigyem a fiút – intett Harry felé.

– Rossz ötlet – rántott fegyvert Revy.

– Azt sejtettem – sóhajtott lemondóan a férfi, miközben a pisztoly csövébe bámult.

– Rock, vidd ki Rít!

Az addig enervált Harry hirtelen megelevenedett a székén.

– Most lett elegem ebből az egészből! Elegem van abból, hogy hülyegyerekként kezelnek! Elegem van abból, hogy ez a flúgos nőszemély egyfolytában cseszeget, és elegem van abból, hogy egyesek levegőnek néznek!

Előkapta a pálcáját és intett vele. Az öltönyös átrepült két asztal felett, és a fal mellett fogott padlót.

– Értem – morogta. – Hát, így állunk. Öljetek meg mindenkit!

Rock egyvalamit biztosan tudott a kocsmai lövöldözésekről. Legbiztosabban úgy éled túl, ha bele sem keveredsz. Átvetette magát a pulton, és grabancon ragadta Harryt, ezáltal magával rántotta. A Beretta fémes hangja egy pillanattal később mart a levegőbe.

– Meg tudom védeni… – próbált közbevágni Harry, de Rock már rajta hasalt, mert valami átrepült a pult felett.

– Most fogunk távozni – kuporodott le melléjük Revy. – Egyiket sem találtam el.

Ez olyan volt, mintha az eső nem áztatta volna át a földet, amire hullott. Az, hogy Revy nem talál el valamit, az szinte lehetetlennek tetszett. A lány keze remegett, de nem az izgalomtól.

– Hozd, Rít, és tiplizzünk! – mászott a hátsó kijárat felé.

– Akkor most végre leszállsz rólam? – kérdezte Rock alatt Harry.

Üveg záporozott a fejükre, ahogy a fegyverek szétlőtték a bár tartalmát, de szerencsére elég kicsi darabok ahhoz, hogy karcolásokon kívül nagyobb kárt ne okozzanak. Mászni kezdtek kifelé, de amint Revy a kijárathoz ért, egy láthatatlan erő előbb az ajtónak csapta, majd visszarántotta az ivó belsejébe.

– Varázsló – állapította meg Harry. – Olyasféle lehet, mint én.

A fegyverek elhallgattak.

– Nem másítom meg egykönnyen a szavamat, de ha elkerülhető a népirtás, akkor nélküle intézem el az ügyet. Mindenki maradjon a helyén! Ti ketten, álljatok fel, vagy kénytelen leszek folytatást elrendelni! A hirtelenkezű hölgy lesz az első!

– Hogy csesznéd meg! – káromkodott halkan Rock.

– Mi az itteni módi? – kérdezte Harry. – Harcolunk, vagy megadjuk magunkat?

Rock a fejét törte. Jól van, Harry varázsló, de ha nem tud elhajolni a kilőtt golyók tömege elől, akkor nem sok haszna van. Ha viszont megadják magukat…

– Te vagy a mágus. Improvizálj!

– Nagyon remek! Eddig én, a marha, most meg én, az improvizátor? – morgott a fiú.

– Kérlek, Harry!

A fiú előszedte a pálcáját, és lehunyt szemmel koncentrált.

– Amint kialszanak a fények, kezdj a kijárat felé rohanni, én majd hozom a flúgos libát.

Nem volt ideje megkérdezni, hogy képzeli ezt, mert a Yellow Flagre sűrű sötétség borult. Rock a kijárat felé araszolt. Távozott már golyózáporban, lángok között, de teljes sötétségben még nem kellett elhagynia a kocsmát, és nem ment olyan jól, mint szerette volna. Főként, amikor nekiütközött egy lábnak.

– Rock – szólalt meg Dutch. – Inkább nem kérdezek.

– Inkább én sem – állt talpra a férfi kis segítséggel, és hagyta, hogy főnöke a kijárat felé taszítsa.

Fél pillanattal később Harry is utána repült. A megtántorodó Rocknak csak annyi ideje volt, hogy megfordulva alá essen. A fiú keményen nekicsapódott, és alaposan a padlóba döngölte.

– Ne most heverjetek! – mordult rájuk Dutch, a vállán Revyvel. – Ezek a tetvek nagyon keményen nyomják! Mindjárt ideérnek!

Lábbal rúgta a helyére az ajtót, és egy fél mozdulattal betörte a zárnyelvet is. A folyosó végén Benny várta őket a kocsival. Dutch megint talpra rántotta őket, majd a kiszakadó ajtó felé fordult.

– Tegyél le, Dutch! – nyögött fel Revy. – Ez nagyon rossz volt elsőre, de már jól vagyok.

Lövedékek kaszáltak a folyosóra, így mind a négyen a padlóra vetették magukat.

– A jó anyátokat! – perdült a hátára Revy, és szinte vakon tűz alá vette az ajtót. Eltalálhatott végre egy-két dolgot, mert a lövések abbamaradtak odabentről.

– Nyomás tovább! – pattant fel Dutch.

Rock valósággal belökte Harryt a kocsiba, míg Dutch és Revy fedező tüzet zúdítottak a folyosóra. Dutch nehéz revolvere jócskán túlharsogott minden más fegyvert, habár sokkal ritkábban sült el. Revy a kocsi tetejére támaszkodva, két kézzel küldte befelé az ólmot.

– Beszállás! – utasította végül a főnöke, és az anyósülésre huppant.

– Másszatok arrébb, marhák! – vetette be magát Revy a hátsó ülésre, odébb ugrasztva a két másikat.

– Gázt, Benny boy!

A Plymouth kilőtt a járda mellől. A csomagtartóba nehéz gépfegyver lövedékei martak.

– Ki a tökömök ezek? – hajolt előre Revy.

– Amerikaiak. Chang összekülönbözött velük, most eljöttek bosszút állni.

– Remek – szólalt meg nagy nehezen végre Harry. – Akkor miért minket akarnak?

– Mert Changot kicsit nehéz. Inkább minket lőnek széjjel elsőre.

– Követnek – jegyezte meg Benny. – Ketten is!

– Parkettát, Benny-boy!

A kocsi megugrott, és a gyorsforgalmira rontott. A roanaprai vezetők megszokták már, hogy errefelé gyakran előfordulnak ehhez hasonló üldözések, így rutinosan félrehúzódtak, és hagyták elhúzni maguk mellett az üldözöttet és az üldözőket.

– A góréjuk olyasféle, mint Ri. Felállt tőle a szőr a hátamon.

– Manipulátor mágus.

– Hogy mi? – nézett rá Revy.

– Olyan mágus, aki nagyon jó a dolgok manipulálásában. Az emberekhez pedig nagyon ért – fejtette ki röviden Benny.

– Amikor bejött, éreztem, hogy megpróbál kutakodni a fejemben. Nekünk tanították, hogy kell az ilyesmit kivédeni, de az egészen új volt nekem is. Mintha polipcsápokkal tapogatózott volna az agyamban.

– Én is éreztem hasonlót – bólintott rá Rock.

– Én ugyan semmit sem éreztem – ellenkezett Revy.

– Mégsem találtál el semmit – mutatott rá Rock.

A lány mérgesen hallgatott.

– Nem lőnek ránk, és ez idegesít – pillantott hátra Dutch. – Nem akarnak kinyírni?

– Ki érdekel? Én őket igen!

Revy kihajolt az ablakon, és tűz alá vette a mögöttük haladó két kocsit. Nem lévén más lehetősége, Dutch is csatlakozott hozzá. Válaszul végre golyók téptek a kocsi hátuljába.

– Itt minden este ilyen? – húzta be a fejét Harry.

– Nem, csak a jobbak – rázta a fejét Rock.

Benny egy hirtelen éles kanyarral jobbra fordult, és letért a gyorsforgalmiról.

– Hová megyünk? – kapaszkodott meg a tetőben Revy.

– A teherpályaudvarra. Ott lerázom őket.

Egy enyhe lejtőn robogtak le, aminek a végén egy vasúti átjáró volt. A Plymouth áthúzott a felemelt sorompókarok alatt, de amint az őket követő első kocsi odaért, azok lezúdultak a motorházra és a csomagtartóra, olyan erővel, hogy maguk alá gyűrték az autót.

– Megvannak vagy fél tonna – tette hozzá Benny, csak úgy magának.

A második üldöző kocsinak ki kellett kerülnie az átkelőt, megtorpant a sínek előtt, majd nagyon lassan átgurult rajtuk. Ennyi elég volt, hogy eltűnjenek előlük.

– Keressük fel Changot! Tudni akarom, de pontosan, hogy mibe kevert minket! – mászott vissza a kocsiba Revy.

– Felhívom, és megint rákérdezek – mondta Dutch.

– NEM! Rá akarom törni az ajtót, lezúzni a hülye fejét, és megtudni, hogy miért keni ránk a hülyesége sarát! Benny, irány Chang irodája!

Rock magában felvázolta a helyzetet. Changnak vitás ügye van az amerikaiakkal, ez tiszta. Azok nem vele, hanem Chang ismerőseivel és üzletfeleivel kezdik a tisztogatást. Az egyikük mágus, vagy valami hasonló. Ő lehet a főnök is. Most már Harryről is tudtak, vagy legalábbis azt, hogy az egyikük mágus. Az amerikaiak pedig máris támadásba lendültek. Vagyis, jelentős hátrányban voltak, mivel keveset tudtak az ellenségről, de az máris a kelleténél többet tudott meg róluk. Revy pedig már most dühöngött.

Vagyis minden pontosan olyan, mint egy átlagos balhéban.


	4. Chapter 4

**3. fejezet**

**Véres éjszaka 1.**

A Plymouth döccenve fékezett le a hatalmas irodaház előtt. Revy azonnal kivágta a kocsiajtót, és megindult befelé.

– Revy! – kiabált utána Dutch, de szokás szerint hasztalan volt minden további próbálkozás. Ilyenkor a lány megállíthatatlan volt, nyomult előre, és csakis az égi szentek voltak a megmondhatói, hogy hol és milyen pusztítás árán fog megállni. – Benny Boy, Rock, Ri! Menjünk utána, mielőtt valami bajt csinál!

– Vettük – mondta mindannyiuk nevében a szőke számítógépzseni.

– Hogy ez a flúgos nőszemély sosem bír magával – füstölgött Harry, miközben elindultak a lány után, a negyedik emeleti iroda felé.

– Majd előbb-utóbb megnyugszik – vetette oda Dutch.

– Remek.

Revy tovább csörtetett előre, két pisztolyát a kezében tartva. Épp akkor sikerült utolérniük, mikor berúgta a triádvezér irodájának az ajtaját.

– Chang, te rohadt szemétláda! Mit hoztál már megint a nyakunkra? – tajtékzott, miközben egyenesen a kínaira fogta a fegyvereit.

Erre Chang emberei mind ugrottak, és Revyék pillanatokon belül egy fegyvererdő kereszttüzében találták magukat.

– Tudhatnád, hogy nem szeretem a fesztiválokat, Kétkezű! A velük járó cirkuszt még kevésbé! Beszélgethetünk emberek módjára is, nem gondolod?

– Te kis ferdeszemű pöcs! – indult meg feléje a lány, de egy fejének szegeződő pisztolycső megállította.

– Revy, fejezd be! – utasította Dutch, és felé lépett, de még mielőtt leszerelhette volna, Harry cselekedett. Halkan mormolva kilebegtette a begőzölt némber kezéből a két pisztolyt, ami egyenesen a kezében landolt, majd széket húzott oda, és belenyomta a meglepődött nőt. Szerencsére Chang emberei is visszahúzódtak. A triádvezér összeütötte két tenyerét.

– Látod, Kétkezű, az Angliából jött barátunknak több esze van.

– Ts, kis köcsög! – morogta, szúrósan méregetve az ifjú mágust.

– Hallgass! – sziszegte neki Harry, majd nem foglalkozva vele tovább, Changhoz fordult.

– Mr. Chang, azt hiszem, mesélhetne egy kicsit az amerikaiakról – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasán. – Az a fiatal kölyök nem tűnik egy szimpla esetnek. Ki tudtam védeni, hogy belemásszon az agyamba, de nem hiszem, hogy sokáig álltam volna a sarat, ha tovább próbálkozik. És nem mellesleg, engem akar – nézett komolyan Chang szemébe. A kontaktus eltartott egy pár pillanatig, majd Harry megszakította, és leült az egyik székre. – Mindig ez van. Mindig akarnak tőlem valamit – sóhajtotta.

– Elmondanátok, mi volt ez az előbb? Úgy néztetek egymásra, mint két szerelmes szűzlány! – elégelte meg a némaságot Revy.

– Legilimencia – jegyezte meg mellette Benny.

– Mi?

– Harry az előbb behatolt Mr. Chang elméjébe, és szerzett egy kis információt – magyarázta a gépmágus.

– Chang, Ri! Megoszthatnátok néhány dolgot velünk is! – lépett előrébb Dutch.

– Az a féreg játszani akar velem, majd kinyírni.

– Ne dramatizáld túl a dolgot, Harry. Tessék! – dobott oda egy doboz cigit Chang újdonsült tanítványának. – Tény, hogy össze akar veled csapni, de nem hiszem, hogy ki akarna nyírni. Annál ő sokkal kifinomultabb.

– Megnyugtató – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Harry.

– Ami a lényeg, Dutch – nézett a szállítók főnökére a kínai. – Az ellenfelem a Lauras-család, amely nagy mágikus múltra tekint vissza. Ez a kölyök, akit ideküldtek, a Lauras-család jelenlegi fejének a fia, Noah Lauras. Alig múlt tizenhét éves, de eléggé rafinált fickónak tűnik. Ráadásul a legjobb embereket bérelték fel mellé, hogy elhallgattassanak minket. Ennyi a rövid mese.

– De mielőtt téged vennének elő, minket vettek kezelésbe, köcsög! – élénkült fel megint Revyben a harag.

– Ez már csak ilyen, Kétkezű!

– Anyád! Te… - de innen nem tudta folytatni, mert Harry hirtelen felpattant, és befogta a száját, majd erősen koncentrálni kezdett.

– Mi az? – mormogta Dutch.

– Itt van! És nem egyedül! Ezek több mint húszan vannak!

– Mégis kiről beszélsz? – tépte ki magát a karjaiból Revy.

– Az amerikairól és a bandájáról.

– Te képes vagy megérezni az embereket? – kérdezte elképedve Benny.

– Felderítőnek képeztek ki. Csak ez az egy kijárat van? – fordult Changhoz.

– Igen. Nyomás kifelé! – utasított mindenkit a triádvezér. – Dutch! Menjetek balra a hátsó kijárat felé! Mi megpróbáljuk elintézni őket!

– Vettem! Nyomás! – húzta magával Revyt, aki megindult volna jobbra.

– Hé, eressz el! Segítek Changnak!

– Nem, Revy, ebből most kimaradunk!

A lány még ellenkezett egy darabig, majd ő is futásnak eredt. Az elöl haladó Harry hirtelen megtorpant, ennek következtében a közvetlen mögötte haladó Rock és Benny beleütközött.

– Most meg mi a fene van? – morogta bosszúsan Benny.

– Társaságunk akadt – suttogta Harry.

– Nyugalom, Ri! Amíg velünk vagy, nem engedem, hogy bajod essen – tette a vállára a kezét Dutch.

– Kösz.

– Indulás! Revy!

– Látom!

Mindkét pisztolyával tüzelt, és leterítette a két, felfelé araszoló alakot. Közben a főnöke puskája sem tétlenkedett. Szisztematikusan tisztították maguk előtt az utat. A három fiatal férfi óvatosan követte őket. Harrynek nem tetszett a dolog. Túl könnyen haladtak lefelé, mintha a mágus épp ezt akarná. Várt rájuk.

– Dutch! Ez nem tetszik nekem! Csapdába csal!

– Tudom, kölyök! De más úton nem juthatunk ki. A másik kijárat is tűz alatt van.

– Remek.

– Nyugi, kisfiú! – gúnyolódott Revy. – Szokj hozzá!

– Nincs szükségem egy flúgos picsa tanácsára!

– Hát, akkor ne fogadd meg, és lövesd szét magad. Talán ebben én is segíthetek! – fogta rá a fegyvert Revy sokadszorra.

– Ebből elég! – mordult rájuk Dutch. – Itt van előttünk a kijárat.

– Túl nagy a csend – jegyezte meg Rock.

– Már megint kutat a fejemben – suttogta Harry, lehunyt szemmel. Egyre jobban kellett koncentrálnia, hogy fenn tudja tartani a védelmét. A fejébe nyúló csápok meg akarták törni az akaratát. A fiatal mágus irányítani akarta az elméjét, hogy azt tegye vele, amit akar, mint egy marionettbábuval. Játszani akart! Harry küzdött, de egyre vékonyabb lett a védelme, majd szertefoszlott. Hirtelen indult meg kifelé, mintha dróton húznák. Egyikük sem tudta ebben megakadályozni.

– Hessen! – szólt legközelebbi emberének Noah. Az elővette fegyverét és lőtt. Dutch és Revy előugrottak a fal mögül, de késő volt. A golyó Harry jobb vállát találta el, aki az erős ütéstől a földnek csapódott.

– A picsába! – Revy eszeveszetten lövöldözött.

– Rock! Nyalábold fel Rít, és húzzatok el innen! Benny Boy, hozd a kocsit!

Rock azonnal elindult Harry felé, Revy tisztította neki az utat. A félig magánál lévő fiú hóna alá nyúlt, és gyorsan eltűnt vele az egyik sikátorban.

– Hessen, vidd magaddal az egyik csapatot! Hozd ide élve a fiút! A másikat meg öld meg! – hallotta még Rock, majd amilyen gyorsan tudott, megiramodott Harryvel, hogy minél távolabb kerülhessen ettől a helytől. Tudta, hogy közelednek, és azt is, hogy semmi esélyük, de nem adta fel. Haladt határozottan előre.

– Ezt elszúrtam – suttogta Harry gyengén.

– Dehogy! Nem a te hibád!

– Gyenge vagyok az elme művészetéhez. Piton megmondta, de most már mindegy.

– Ne fecsegj össze-vissza! Nem lesz semmi baj! – kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni Rock. Nem értette a fiút. Idegesítette ez a minden mindegy hozzáállása. Úgy beszélt, mintha nem akarna élni tovább.

– Mindig ezt mondják: „Nem lesz semmi baj!" Na, persze!

Rock nem bírta tovább. A falnak lökte Harryt és belemarkolt a vértől egyre nedvesebbé váló ingbe.

– Hogy vagy képes ilyeneket mondani! Segíteni próbálok, de te csak… Te csak… A fenébe is! – Rock ökle Harry feje mellett csapódott a falba, miközben közelről nézett a döbbenettől tágra nyílt smaragdzöld szemekbe. Ajkai birtokba vették a félig elnyíló szájat. Olyan szenvedéllyel csókolta, mintha többé nem lenne rá esélye. Nyelve könnyűszerrel hatolt be a résnyire nyitott ajkakon keresztül, és sebesen végigjárta a szája minden szegletét. Harry nem tudott reagálni semmit, csak kábán állt a falnak préselődve, egyre jobban érezve a lüktető fájdalmat a vállában. Alig fogta fel, mit tesz vele Rock, csak az alkohol és a cigi keserédes keverékét érezte, ahogy betelíti a száját. Nyelve megmozdult, hogy csatlakozzon a gyengéd játékhoz, de egy hang megzavarta a kétes idillt.

– Vége a turbékolásnak, galambocskáim! – lépdelt feléjük Hessen. – Harry, búcsúzz el szépen a japán barátodtól – célozta be Rockot, de a ravaszt már nem tudta meghúzni, mert valaki átlőtte a kezét. Boris hirtelen termett a két megdermedt férfi mellett.

– Kapjátok el őket! – kiáltotta az amerikai alvezér, a sérült kezét szorongatva. Az orosz betaszította őket a legközelebbi sarkon, majd tüzet nyitott az amerikaiakra, akik rögtön viszonozták azt.

– Nyomás tovább! – kiáltotta nekik Boris. Rock engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, és tovább támogatta az újra félájult Harryt, akinek teste egyre nehezebbé vált, így nagyon lassan haladt. – A közelben van egy búvóhelyünk, a következő sarkon balra! – szólt az orosz hangja hirtelen nagyon közelről.

A japán férfi megindult a megadott irányba, de elállták az útját. Beszorították őket, és a kör egyre jobban zárult körülöttük. Rock nagyot nyelt. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy ilyen helyzetben volt, de akkor mindig ott volt vele Revy vagy Dutch, akik rendre kihúzták a bajból. De most csak Balalajka egyik csahosa volt vele, akiben cseppet sem bízott, de most mégis ezt kellett tennie. Érezte, hogy a nagydarab férfi háta az övének ütközik.

– Csak nyugalom – súgta.

– Vége a játéknak – ért oda Hessen.

Bal kézzel ügyetlenül fogta rájuk a fegyverét, arcán kárörvendő, ragadozó vicsorral.

– Játéknak nem vége lenni! Csak most kezdődni! Ruszki! Japó! Lehajolni! – jött egy hang valahonnan fölülük.

A következő pillanatban a kukri kés átvágta a Hessen melletti fickó koponyáját. Az élettelen test tompa puffanással vágódott el a kövezeten. Az amerikai alvezérnek még sikerült időben elhajolnia – öreg róka volt a szakmában. A következő pillanatban már el is tűnt a helyszínről, hátrahagyva a nélkülözhető söpredéket. Rocknak és Borisnak is sikerült elhajolnia az éles fegyver útjából. A sötét árnyék visszahúzta a kést, majd újra lecsapott. Átvágott csontot, húst, inakat. Végül csak vér és cafatok borították a három férfi körüli teret. Csak a szerencsésebbek tudtak elmenekülni.

Hirtelen egy terepjáró fékezett le mellettük. A sofőr kivágta az ajtót.

– Shenhua, végeztél? Vigyük innen ezeket a lúzereket! Borsódzik a hátam ettől a helytől! – kiáltotta a szokatlanul józan ír.

– Leigharch! Shenhua! Ti mit kerestek itt? – ordított vissza Rock.

– Mr. Chang bízni meg, hogy védeni koszos segg! Érte sok pénzt kapni!

– Értem.

– Beszállnátok végre! – nyomatékosított az ír származású férfi.

Rock óvatosan beültette Harryt a hátsó ülésre, és mellé mászott. Boris is bevágódott mellé.

– Indulni! – adta ki az utasítást a tajvani bérgyilkosnő.

– De mégis, hová? Mindenhol hemzsegnek az amerikaiak, és mindenkire lőnek! – pánikolt be Leigharch.

– Mikor el lenni szállni, kevésbé akadékoskodni! Akkor jobban kedvelni!

– Ne kezd megint, Shenhua!

– Ha indulni, akkor abbahagyni!

– De mégis, merre?

– Két sarokkal odébb a Hotel Moszkvának van egy búvóhelye. Épp oda igyekeztünk – szakította félbe a meddő vitát Boris túlságosan is nyugodt hangja.

– Rendben. Mindenki vigyázzon, indulunk! – jelentette ki feleslegesen az írlandi.

Rock reménykedett, hogy a rövid út alatt nem találkoznak senkivel. Harry állapota egyre jobban aggasztotta. Nagyon szeretett volna valamit tenni érte, de ehhez egy nyugodt hely kellett, lehetőség arra, hogy elláthassák.

Rockot a gondolataiból egy sercegés rántotta vissza.

– Itt Boris! – szólt bele az orosz a rádiójába.

– Mi a helyzet, őrmester? – hallatszott Balalajka hangja.

– Épp a B állomásra tartunk, parancsnok, a kölyök megsérült.

– Mennyire súlyos?

– A vállán érte a golyó. Pontosan nem tudtam felmérni az állapotát.

– Rendben. Ha odaérnek, lássák el! Ha bármire szükségük van, szóljon! Következő parancsig ne hagyják el a bázist!

– Értettem, parancsnok!

– Vigyázzon magára! Szóljon, ha van bármi fejlemény!

– Igenis!

Balalajka bontotta a vonalat.

– Követnek! – kiáltotta az ír, amit alátámasztottak a kocsiba csapódó golyók.

Boris kihajolt a terepjáró ablakán, és azonnal célba vette az ellenség autóit, de a nagy sebesség miatt nem tudott pontosan lőni, így nem sok haszna volt a próbálkozásának. Shenhua, aki hozzá volt szokva társa vezetési stílusához, Rock vállát létraként használva eltűnt az autó tetején. Kése könyörtelenül lecsapott a három üldözőre, akik hamar lemorzsolódtak, robbanásokkal fémjelezve a tajvani nő ténykedését.

Akadálytalanul jutottak el a búvóhelyig. A terepjáró egy lepukkant garázsnak kinéző lakás előtt fékezett le. Boris elővett egy távirányítót, amin megnyomta a nyitógombot. Az autó gyorsan behajtott. Az orosz férfi körülnézett, majd amikor nem látott senkit, bezárta az ajtót. Rock a jármű reflektorainak fényében látta, hogy ez a helyiség tényleg csak garázsnak funkcionál, de látott egy ajtót, ami reményei szerint az épület belsejébe vezetett.

– Shenhua, ideadnád az elsősegélyládát a kocsiból? El kell látnunk Harryt!

– Itt olyan nem lenni!

– Mii? Ugye, nem azt akarod mondani, hogy… – indult meg felé Rock, de szavait elvágta a nyakának szegeződő penge.

– Ha bemegyünk, megoldani! Biztos lenni benn eszköz! Nyugodni!

– O…ké…

– Abbahagyni! Nincs erre most idő! – figyelmeztette őket Boris.

Shenhua elhúzta a kést Rock nyakától. A férfi felnyalábolta Harryt, majd elindult az orosz után. A tajvani nő és a sofőr civakodva követték.

**Közjáték: Balalajka besegít**

– Benny, mi lesz már azzal a kocsival? – kiáltotta Revy.

– Bocs, hogy nem akarom szétlövetni a seggem! – ordította túl a golyózáport a szőke férfi.

– Ts, ez így nem lesz jó, Dutch! Rock azzal a szerencsétlen kölyökkel nem juthatott messzire. Ezek sushi-vacsorát csinálnak belőlük!

– Tudom, Revy! De most nem tehetünk semmit!

– Az a pöcs meg csak ott áll! Kilyuggatom a csinos kis pofidat, köcsög! – indult meg egyenesen Noah felé, de néhány lépés után megdermedt. A fiatal mágus egy intésére az emberei abbahagyták a tüzelést, és várakozóan figyelték az eseményeket. Úgy viselkedtek, mint holmi bábok.

– Dutch, ez képes egyszerre többtíz embert irányítani! Nem tudok mozogni! – kiáltotta Benny.

– Ó, hát van itt még egy mágus. Gyere csak elő!

Benny küszködve felállt, és kibotorkált főnöke mellé, aki Revyhez hasonlóan szoborrá meredve állt. A csápok, mint ezernyi kígyó martak mindhármójuk elméjébe. Dutch és Revy kezéből kihullott a fegyver.

– Ha már a kis angol barátotok meglógott, eljátszadozom veletek egy kicsit – terült el a ragadozó mosoly a fiatal arcon. – Azt akarom, hogy sikoltsatok, ordítsatok, ahogy a fájdalom megtöri a lelketeket. Ki is legyen az első? – elgondolkodó arckifejezést erőltetett az arcára. – Megvan! A nagyszájú kishölgy… Mi is a neved? Rebecca, ha az információim nem tévednek. – Kezével tett egy apró mozdulatot, miközben közelebb lépkedett a nőhöz, így Revy újra képes volt a beszédre.

– Ha kiszabadulok, az agyaddal festem pirosra a betont! – fenyegetőzött rögtön.

– Ah! Ez a sok értelmetlen fenyegetőzés, meg erőszak. Sajnálom, szépségem! – simított végig a lány arcán, majd hirtelen szétnyitotta másik tenyerét, aminek hatására Kétkezű a betonnak csapódott. Ezután ujjait ökölbe zárta, és Revy egész teste görcsbe rándult. Szorosan összeszorított szájjal, csendesen tűrte a kínt. Semmiképpen nem akarta Noahnak megadni azt az örömet, hogy sikoltani hallja. Ezzel egyre jobban bosszantotta a fiút, aki még erősebben szorította. A dolgok összemosódtak, Revy lassan elvesztette a kapcsolatot a valósággal. A sötétség jótékony ismerősként vette körül, és ő kétségek nélkül zuhant bele. A fájdalmas nyugalomnak egy hirtelen jött fény vetett véget, ami bevilágította az egész teret. Ezzel együtt a fájdalom is azonnal megszakadt. Kétkezű érezte, hogy egy ismerős lapátkéz pofozgatja az arcát, így muszáj volt kinyitnia a szemét. Az első, amit meglátott, a dermedt Noah volt. Dutch segítségével ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát.

– Köszi, Dutch – dörzsölte kábán a fájó fejét.

– Jól vagy, Revy?

– Megvagyok. Mi a fene történt?

Főnökének nem kellett válaszolnia, mert meglátta a tetőn sorakozó orosz katonai egyenruhát viselő mesterlövészeket. Az egész jelenet úgy nézett ki, mint egy csatáról festett pillanatkép, a tetőn gubbasztó ruszkikkal és a farkukat behúzva álldogáló amcsikkal a főszerepben. Egyik fél sem moccant vagy szólt. Ezt az idillt törte meg egy érdes női hang, aki hangot vitt az egyre feszültebbé váló némafilmbe.

– Helló, kölyök! Remélem, kijátszottad magad! Megjegyzem, rossz embereket választottál hozzá! – intézte Noahhoz szavait Balalajka, aki sztoikus nyugalommal lépkedett a Lauras fiú felé, egy szivarkára gyújtva közben.

Noah szemöldöke összeszaladt, és tekintetével a Hotel Moszkva parancsnokának mozdulatait követte. Volt benne valami, ami aggasztotta. A tudatában felszűkölt egy eb, mint aki farkast szimatol a kertek alatt. Egy másik nagyragadozó tévedt a vadászterületére. El kellett űznie! Ám hiába nyújtózott a tudata a nő felé. Az acélszürke szemek mögött egy nyugodt, és fegyelmezett tudatot talált, és még valamit. Ékként nyomakodott a nő elméjébe, mint penge a szövetbe, és kimondhatatlanul taszította. Valami torz tudatfoszlány volt, ami semmiképp sem lehetett ezé a nőé. Az arca megrándult, ahogy a tudata megérintette. Az agy nem érezhet fájdalmat, de neki mégis egyenesen beleharapott valami. Legalábbis így érezte. Krokodilszerű állkapocs volt, hatalmas fogakkal és iszonyú erővel. A kezével abroncsként fogta körbe a koponyáját, ami szinte szétroppant.

– Ej, ej, kölyök! Hamarabb kellett volna gondolkoznod! – vágta pofán a megzavarodott Noaht Balalajka. A fiú a földre zuhant.

– Ezt nem értem… Ez nem lehet… - zihált Noah. – Mi a pokol vagy te?

Balalajka a luxusautó motorháztetőjére kente a mostanra már megszeppent kölyökké vált mágust.

– Erősebb mágusoknak sem sikerült elbánniuk velem. Neked még kevesebb esélyed van rá. De lásd, hogy nem vagyok kegyetlen, kapsz egy esélyt. – Közelebb hajolt, és egyenesen a kölyök képébe beszélt. – Most az embereiddel együtt elmehetsz, de ha még egyszer a szemem elé kerülsz, megdöglesz! – Felegyenesedett, és jelentőségteljesen végighordozta tekintetét az emberein.

– Ha így ismeri a mágusokat, tudhatná, hogy nem adjuk fel egykönnyen – próbált meg úrrá lenni a fájdalmán Noah. – Hogy ennyi…

A gyengének szánt pofon az orrát törte el.

– Azt hiszem, nem értettél meg. Nem ajánlatot tettem. – Balalajka előhúzta a Stechkinjét, és fejbe lőtte a fiúhoz legközelebb álló emberét, aki a földön kuporgó kölyök ölébe dőlt. Az hisztérikusan lökte le magáról a vérző testet. – Kölyök, ez a hely nem neked való. Menj vissza anyuci szoknyájához!

– Hagyja őt békén! – lépett feléjük Hessen, aki eddig a háttérben megbújva figyelte az eseményeket, sebtében ellátva sérült jobb kezét. – Megértettük a célzást! Elmegyünk! Fegyvert le! – utasította az embereit. – Jöjjön, fiatalúr! – segítette be a kocsiba a még mindig dermedt Noaht.

Az autó csikorgó kerekekkel hajtott el, biztonságba helyezve ezzel a Lauras-család fejének egyetlen fiát.

A triádvezér végignézett a szitává lőtt épületen és a földön heverő embereken. Az amerikaiak zöme halott volt, de ők maguk is sok veszteséget könyvelhettek el. Alig néhány embere maradt életben.

– Ezek tényleg profik voltak, Chen – jegyezte meg Chang az oldalát szorongatva, ahol horzsolta egy golyó. – Túl nagy a csend! Nézzük meg, hogy állnak Dutchék!

– Igen, uram!

– Hm, azt hiszem, nem kell sietnünk – terült szét a szokásos pimasz mosoly a kínai arcán. – Balalajka már védi a madárkáit. – Nyugodt mozdulatokkal gyújtott cigarettára, miközben közeledtek az ugyancsak siralmas állapotban lévő hátsó kijárat felé.

– Üdv, Mr. Chang! – köszöntötte rögtön Balalajka. – Pocsékul festesz!

– Minek köszönhetem a segítséget?

– Tartoztunk neked eggyel.

– Persze. A szállítóknak meg még többel. Apropó, hol van Rock és Harry? – nézett körül a triádvezér, de csak hármójukat látta.

– Az egyik búvóhelyünkön Borisszal és Shenhuával. Értesüléseim szerint a kölyök megsérült.

– Benny! Azonnal hozd ide a kocsit! Elmegyünk értük! – állt fel remegő tagokkal az eddig a betonon kuporgó Revy.

– Nem, Revy! Az egész város tűz alatt van. Az amerikaiak mindenütt ott vannak, és…

– Épp ezért kell elhoznunk őket, Dutch! – ellenkezett főnökével Revy.

– Kétkezű! Következő parancsig ottmaradnak! – torkolta le Balalajka.

– Na, nehogy már, te hülye rusz… Aghr! – hörögte, mikor Dutch ökle gyomorszájon találta, majd ismét elvesztette az eszméletét.

– Végre – sóhajtotta Benny.

– Dutch, ti velünk jöttök! – adta ki az utasítást Balalajka.

– Értettem. Benny Boy, irány a kocsihoz! – indult meg Dutch az ájult Revyvel a vállán.

– Chang, szedd össze az embereidet, és csatlakozzatok! Reggelre nyugalmat akarok!

– Rendben, Balalajka. Megteszem, ami tőlem telik – villantotta rá idegesítő mosolyát a kínai, majd elindult a negyedik emeleti irodája felé.

A két autó a mesterlövészek kíséretében a Hotel Moszkva főhadiszállására hajtott. Hamarosan Chang is megérkezett az embereivel, és teljesen újraszervezték a soraikat. Majd elindult az amerikaiak módszeres kifüstölése, amihez a Lagúna is csatlakozott. Az egész várost fegyverropogás zaja töltötte be, kis éji zeneként.

**Véres éjszaka 2.**

A lepukkant garázs egy ízlésesen berendezett lakásba nyílt. Rock a nappaliba cipelte Harryt, ahol Shenhua átvette az események irányítását.

– Menni forralni sok víz! Hozni sok kötszer! – utasította Borist.

A ruszki csak bólintott, és elindult a konyha felé, a sofőrrel a nyomában.

– Japó, fektetni asztal! – mutatott a tajvani nő a szoba közepén álló hatalmas asztalra. Rock óvatosan lefektette rá Harryt. – Most keresni tiszta rongy! Hozni langyos víz! – A férfi engedelmesen elhagyta a szobát. Hamarosan megjelent egy tál vízzel és pár tiszta ronggyal a kezében. Épphogy letette a fiú mellé az asztalra, Leigharch lépett be.

– Találtam kötszert, szikét és csipeszt – tette le őket a tál mellé.

– Tökéletes lenni! – mondta Shenhua, miközben Harry vállát tisztította meg a vértől, hogy jobban megvizsgálhassa a sebet. Mire végzett, Boris megérkezett az első adag forró vízzel. Az ír a következő adaggal követte.

– Rock, hozd be a szappant az asztalról! – utasította az orosz, miközben a földre tette a fazekat.

– Igen.

Mire visszaért Shenhua megmosta az eszközöket, majd a szappant elvéve Rocktól megmosta a kezét. Már éppen hozzálátott volna a golyó eltávolításának, mikor Harry magához tért.

– M… Mi tör… tént? – suttogta.

– Most már biztonságban vagyunk, Harry – mondta nyugalmat erőltetve magára Rock.

– Aha – nyögte Harry, miközben láztól csillogó szemmel körbenézett. – Hol vagyunk?

Mielőtt Rock válaszolhatott volna, Shenhua megszólalt.

– Ez probléma lenni! Rosszkor felébredni!

– Miért? – lehelte Harry.

– Bocs, kölyök – szólt nyugodtan Boris, majd leütötte Harryt. A fiú azonnal elvesztette az eszméletét.

– Ezt meg miért csinálta? – kiáltotta döbbenten a japán férfi.

– Jobb, ha nincs magánál. Érzéstelenítés nélkül így is fájni fog neki – felelte az orosz.

– Igaza van. Bocsánat – kuporodott le az asztal bal oldalán Rock. Keze automatikusan indult el, hogy kisimítson néhány izzadságtól összetapadt hajtincset Harry arcából. Végighúzta ujjait a nedves arcon, majd két tenyerébe fogta a fiú bal kezét, és bátorítólag megszorította. Shenhua közben levágta róla a teljesen használhatatlanná vált inget, és most már tényleg nekilátott a golyó eltávolításának. Ahogy a szike belevágott, a fiatal mágus szisszenve rándult össze. Boris és Leigharch azonnal mozdult, és lefogták Harryt. Rock még erősebben szorította a kezét, és csak nézte a másik hármat, akik úgy működtek együtt, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna, és a rutin mindig meglátszik az emberen. Most is arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy nem akarja tudni, miken mehettek ezek az emberek keresztül eddigi életük során.

– Ó, ez a kölyök nem egyszerű suhanc lenni, hanem sokat harcolni – zökkentette ki gondolataiból Rockot Shenhua. – A hegek bizonyítani.

A japán férfi szeme Harry testére tévedt. A tajvani nőnek igaza volt. A fiú testén néhány régi seb nyoma éktelenkedett, régi harcok nyomai. Ez eszébe juttatta, hogy még szinte semmit sem tud a fiúról. Megfogadta, hogy ezen változtatni fog, de erre még egy ideig várnia kell. Még túl kell élniük az éjszakát. Mindannyiuknak. Figyelte Harry egyre sápadtabbá váló arcát, és egyre jobban aggódott. Gondolatai el-elkalandoztak. Elaludhatott, mert mire újra felfogta környezetét, a fiú válla már be volt kötözve, és Shenhua éppen vizet itatott a félig eszméletlen fiúval.

– Hogy van? – kérdezte Rock.

A nő sóhajtott, és csak aztán válaszolt. A japán férfinek rögtön gombóc szökött a torkába.

– A golyót kivenni, de nem tudni összevarrni rendesen seb, mert túl nagy lenni. Túl sok vért veszíteni. Kéne kórházba vinni, de messze lenni, és ezért veszélyes lenni – összegezte a tajvani nő.

– De ugye… Ugye nem?

– Már szóltam a parancsnoknak. Ideküld valakit, aki jobban el tudja látni – válaszolta meg a kérdést Boris.

– Miért nem próbáljuk meg mégis kórházba vinni? Megvárjuk, amíg meghal a vérveszteség miatt? Ez…– Shenhua ismét torkának szegeződő kése megállította a beszédben.

– Kinn hemzsegni amcsi söpredék! Keresni fiú! Amíg itt vagyunk, nem megtalálni!

– De nem hagyhatjuk, hogy meghaljon! – fakadt ki most már teljesen Rock. – Majd én elviszem! – kezdte volna felnyalábolni a fiút, de hirtelen ütést érzett a fején, ujjai elernyedtek, és ájultan Harryre zuhant.

– Végre csendben van – mormogta az ír, aki leütötte.

– Leigharch, ezt jól csinálni! – lelkendezett Shenhua.

Boris lefektette Rockot az asztal mellett lévő kanapéra, majd a garázsba ment, hogy megvárja az érkező emberüket. Hamarosan hallotta is a megbeszélt kopogást a garázs fémajtaján. Boris megnyomta a nyitógombot.

– Nem követett senki? – húzta be Sawyert.

– A társaid gondoskodtak róla – recsegte a nő a nyakára erősített gégemikrofon segítségével.

– Rendben. Gyere!

Sawyer követte az orosz férfit a nappaliba. Mikor meglátta Harryt, elfintorodott.

– Ez a kölyök tényleg fontos – mormogta.

– Sawyer, mit keresni itt? Jönni kölyköt eltüntetni?

– Nem. Balalajka engem küldött, hogy ellássam. Bár, ahogy látom, ezt már részben megtettétek helyettem.

A gótloli szétnyitotta a magával hozott orvosi táskát, és hozzálátott összevarrni Harry sebét. Gyorsan és pontosan végezte a munkáját. Mikor végzett, új kötést tett a sebre. Rock ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy felébredjen. Mikor meglátta Sawyert Harry közelében, rémülten ugrott fel.

– Te meg mit keresel itt? Mit csináltál Harryvel? – lökte el hevesen a fiú közeléből.

Boris visszanyomta a kanapéra a begőzölt Rockot.

– Összevarrta Harry sebét. Semmi rosszat nem tett – magyarázta nyugodtan az orosz férfi.

– Mi? – kérdezte zavarodottan Rock.

– Mielőtt az az őrült átvágta volna a torkomat, orvos voltam – szólalt meg Sawyer. Rock még a torzság ellenére is kihallotta a hangjából a szomorúságot. – Sokat dolgozom a Hotel Moszkvának orvosként is. Így tudok valamennyire normális maradni.

– Én, sajnálom az előbbit! Én… – szabadkozott Rock.

– Nem kell sajnálnod. Nem tudhattad – legyintett a Tisztogató.

– Hogy van Harry? – kérdezte pár pillanat múlva Rock.

– A sebet összevarrtam, most már nem fog több vért veszíteni, de az elvesztett mennyiséget sürgősen pótolni kell. Valamint a seb is elfertőződhet. Amint lehetséges, kórházba kell vinni.

– Amíg ez nem lehetséges, mit tehetünk érte?

– Fontos a folyadékpótlás.

Rock nagy lendülettel elindult a konyhába vízért. Mikor hallótávolságon kívül került, Boris megkérdezte.

– Meddig húzhatja ki így?

– Maximum reggelig – válaszolta a nő.

– Ennek a lúzernek sincs szerencséje – jegyezte meg Leigharch.

– Nem mondani ilyet! A fiú erős lenni! Érezni! – kontrázott rá Shenhua.

– Ha te mondod.

Ekkor lépett be Rock. Hirtelen hallgattak el, de Rock nem törődött velük. Megitatta Harryt, majd lekuporodott mellé. A két nő eltűnt a konyhában, míg Boris és az ír az emelet irányába tűntek el. A japán férfi így egyedül maradt az eszméletlen fiúval, na meg a kétségeivel és zavaros érzelmeivel, amik mind ehhez a sápadt, Angliából érkezett fiatal mágushoz kötődtek, aki itt feküdt előtte. Kicserélte a borogatást a fején, majd végigsimított az arcán. Érezte, hogy Harry szempillái megrebbennek, majd szembe találta magát a csillogó smaragdzöld szemekkel.

– Szomjas vagyok – lehelte alig hallhatóan. Rock ismét töltött egy pohárral a mellette lévő kancsóból, és segített neki inni.

– Szerencséd volt – mosolygott rá. – Nem olyan csúnya a seb, mint elsőre tűnt. Hamarosan meggyógyulsz – hazudta.

– Aha. Az jó – mondta Harry bágyadtan, majd újra elájult.

A japán férfi nem bírta tovább. A felgyülemlett feszültség és aggodalom egyszerre tört ki belőle.

– Chikushou! Chikushou! Chikushou! (A fenébe!) – káromkodott japánul, miközben öklével többször az asztalba csapott. Harry nem ébredt föl a tombolására, csak morgott néhányat álmában. Rock mikor valamennyire lenyugodott, csak akkor érezte meg, hogy nedves az arca a kéretlenül kibuggyanó könnyektől. Kisgyerekkora óta nem sírt. Gyorsan letörölte őket, miközben mélyeket lélegezve megpróbálta teljesen összeszedni magát. Ujjait összefonta Harryével, és lassan őt is elnyomta az álom.

Ismerős hangokra ébredt fel.

– Hogy van ez a nyápic? – hallotta meg Revy hangját, és erre kipattantak a szemei.

– Revy!

– Ah, jó reggelt, Rómeó! Szép álmod volt? – gúnyolódott Kétkezű.

– Hagyd ezt abba, Revy! – torkolta le Dutch. – Sawyer, hogy van Ri?

– Egyre rosszabbul. A seb elég csúnya. Minél hamarabb kórházba kell vinni.

– Akkor gyerünk! – nyalábolta fel Harryt a Lagúna főnöke.

– Mi van a városban, Dutch? – kérdezte Rock, miközben mindannyian elindultak a garázsba.

– Most már minden csendes. Az amcsik lapulnak.

– Hála az Istennek!

Dutch berakta Harryt a terepjáró hátsó ülésére.

– Menjetek előre – mondta Shenhuáéknak. – Mi utánatok megyünk!

– Rendben – mondta az ír sofőr.

Ahogy haladtak végig a városon, siralmas kép tárult a szemük elé. Szétlőtt, megrongálódott házak, és a romokat takarító emberek mindenfelé. Harry már alig élt. Elképzelhetetlenül sápadt volt. Rock reménykedett benne, hogy még időben kórházba juttathatják, és nem veszíti el. Shenhua megláthatta a szenvedését, mert így szólt.

– Nyugodni, nem lenni baj! Érte mindent megtenni! – simított végig röviden a kezén a nő.

– Köszönöm – nézett rá hálásan Rock.

A kórházba érve a fiút azonnal kezelésbe vették. A többiek a folyosón várták, hogy kijöjjön valaki. A japán férfi fel-alá járkált a folyosó hosszában.

– Hé, ülj már le a seggedre, Rock! Kezdesz idegesíteni!

– Ha nem tetszik, elmehetsz! – replikázott Rock.

– Te kis… – pattant fel ültéből Revy.

– Hagyjátok ezt abba! – tolta el őket egymástól Benny. – Nem csak ti aggódtok a kölyökért.

– Ts, aggódik érte a halál, Benny! – vágta le magát Revy az előző helyére.

A japán férfi is lerogyott mellé. Ebben a pillanatban jött ki az orvos. Rock azonnal felpattant.

– Hogy van?

– Nem jól. A sebet ugyan el tudtuk látni, de a vérpótlás problémákba ütközött. Nincs a vércsoportjának megfelelő vér raktáron.

– Mi a vércsoportja? – kérdezte Benny.

– AB, Rh negatív.

– Akkor én kiesek. Az enyém A-s – sóhajtott Benny.

– Az enyém B-s – tette hozzá Rock.

– Az enyémet nem tudom – mormogta Dutch.

– A-s – szólalt meg hirtelen Balalajka hangja, aki szinte hangtalanul közeledett feléjük, Changgal az oldalán.

– Jobban tudja, mint én magam – nyugtázta a Szállítók főnöke.

– Még szép, Dutch! Szeretek mindent tudni az embereimről! – Miközben beszélt, a távolabb álló Revyre sandított, aki igencsak hallgatag volt, mióta az orvos beszélni kezdett.

– Itt az idő, hogy tegyél valamit a kölyökért, Kétkezű, ha már eddig csak baszogatni tudtad – szólalt meg Balalajkát megelőzve a triádvezér.

– Ts! Jól van! Nem kell így rám nézni! Tudom, mi a dolgom! – odalépett az orvoshoz. – A rendelkezésére állok, doki.

Rock tátott szájjal figyelte, ahogy Revy engedelmes pincsikutya módjára követi az orvost, majd kissé nyugodtabban leült és várt.

Az orvos először egy vizsgálóba vezette Revyt, ahol több vizsgálatot is elvégzett rajta. Aztán levett egy kis vért, amit egy nővér azonnal a laborba vitt. Egy kis idő múlva visszatért, és az orvos kezébe nyomta az eredményt.

– A vére alkalmas. Jöjjön velem! – utasította a türelmetlenül ücsörgő nőt.

– Ts, még szép, doki!

Az orvos szóra sem méltatta, csak bevezette egy közeli szobába. Harry a kétszemélyes szoba egyik ágyán feküdt. Sápadt volt, és szaporán szedte a levegőt, homlokán gyöngyözött a veríték.

– Feküdjön le! – mutatott a másik ágyra az orvos.

Revy halkan morogva engedelmeskedett. A doki fertőtlenítőt fújt a bal karjára, majd megkeresve a vénáját egy tűt szúrt a bőre alá. Ahhoz egy cső csatlakozott, aminek a másik végét már előzőleg Harry karjába csatlakoztatták. Az életadó vér azonnal folyni kezdett, hogy segítsen a pórul járt fiún. Ezek a percek rossz emlékeket idéztek fel Revyben. A koszos amerikai utcákat, lövöldözést, vért, melyek azóta is az élete velejárói voltak, és ahogy ránézett a fiú arcára, egyre jobban úgy érezte, hogy ez a kölyök nem idevaló. Túl tiszta, túl ártatlan ehhez a világhoz.

Gondolataiból az orvos szakította ki, aki éppen a gézt tette a karjára.

– Kösz a segítséget, Miss Rebecca! – nyújtotta felé a kezét az orvos.

– Szívesen, doki! – ragadta meg a jobbot a lány. Ugyanezzel a lendülettel a másik kezével előhúzta az egyik Berettát, és az orvos halántékának nyomta. – Ha ezt elpofázza a kölyöknek, kinyírom! Megértette?

– Igen, Miss Rebecca! Tökéletesen! – húzta össze magát a férfi.

– Rendicsek! Akkor én nem is zavarok tovább! – lépett ki a szobából a Kétkezű, de pár lépés után utolérte a doki hangja.

– Miss Rebecca!

– Mi az?

– Beküldheti Rockot. Láttam, hogy nagyon aggódik a fiúért.

– Meglesz!

– Na, mi van, Revy? – kérdezte rögtön Rock, mikor Kétkezű megjelent a váróban.

– A doki szerint jobban van. Bemehetsz hozzá, ha akarsz – vetette oda a lány félvállról.

– Köszi, Revy – nézett rá hálásan Rock.

A következő pillanatban a falnak nyomva találta magát.

– Ha kikotyogod annak a kisköcsögnek ezt a dolgot, megdöglesz! – sziszegte az arcába.

– Nem fogom!

– Helyes!

Rock kitépte magát Revy karjaiból, és elindult Harry szobája felé. Dutchék visszamentek a lakásra, hogy pihenjenek egy kicsit a zűrös éjszaka után. Rock pedig a Harry ágya melletti széken bóbiskolt el. Ott töltötte az elkövetkezendő napok zömét is, csak néha mozdulva el a fiú mellől.

**Lábadozás**

A fiút két hét múlva engedték ki a kórházból. Ideje nagy részét a szobájában, pihenéssel töltötte. Már ha ezt Revy hagyta neki, és éppen nem baszogatta valamilyen ürüggyel. Ezt a nemkívánatos tevékenységét akarta ezen a reggelen is folytatni, de Dutch most megakadályozta ebben. Kikapta a kezéből a reggelis tálcát.

– Szeretném, ha békén hagynád végre a kölyköt, Revy! – mormogta, majd elindult felfelé az emeletre. Nem volt különösebben furcsa a dolog, mert nem ez volt az első eset, hogy Dutch így szerelte le az alkalmazottját. Most annyi volt az eltérés, hogy a melák négerről hiányzott a soha le nem tett napszemüvege, és a nyílt tekintete meglepte Revyt, így nem tudott ellenkezni.

– Már megint azt csinálja, mint minden új alkalmazottjával – sóhajtotta Benny. – Először becenevet ad, aztán nyíltan elbeszélget veled.

– Ne is mond, Benny! Ez a nyápic is bekerül a csapatba, ha így haladunk! Ts! – fejezte ki nemtetszését Kétkezű.

– Miért olyan nagy baj az? – tette fel a kérdést Rock. Revy szúrósan nézett rá, de inkább nem szólt semmit, csak kiment a konyhába.

– Inkább együnk mi is. Legyünk kész, mire Dutch végez! El kell vinnünk Harryt a kórházba!

– Igen – mormogta Rock, majd követték Revyt, és ők is nekiláttak a reggelinek.

Dutch bekopogott a fiú szobájának ajtaján, de nem kapott választ. Furcsa hangokat hallott odabentről, így benyitott. Harry az ágyban hánykolódott, láthatóan rémálom gyötörte. Dutch pár lépéssel az ágyánál termett. Letette az éjjeliszekrényre a tálcát, majd ébresztgetni kezdte Harryt. Óvatosan paskolni kezdte az arcát, de a fiú nagyon nehezen ébredt. Éppen elhúzta volna a kezét, mikor a fiú megragadta, pillái alól könnyek buggyantak ki. A férfi a másik kezével erősen megrázta Harryt, akinek a szemei erre hirtelen kipattantak, és zihálva ült fel az ágyban. Bal keze még mindig a férfiét szorította. Egész testében remegett, és kellett egy kis idő, mire felfogta a valóságot.

– Dutch?

– Igen, kölyök. Minden rendben?

– Én igen… Én… – Ekkor vette észre, hogy a néger kezét szorongatta, és zavartan elengedte azt.

– Semmi baj, Ri. Miről álmodtál?

– Ginjiről és Voldemortról.

– Úgy érted, Hitokiri Ginjiről?

Harry bólintott.

– Többször jelent meg álmomban. – Harry nem értette, miért mondja el ilyen egyszerűen ezt a dolgot a mellette ülő férfinek, de valahogy úgy érezte, hogy neki itt és most képes beszélni róla. Az eddigi életéről, ami nyomta a lelkét. Csak úgy dőlt belőle a szó. Voldemortról, a halott szüleiről, a keresztapjáról, a barátairól, meg mindenről, ami ő volt. Dutch pedig csak hallgatott, meg beszéd közben belediktálta az ételt, mert Harry nem nagyon akart enni, de az orvos a lelkükre kötötte, hogy egyen, mert újra meg kell erősödnie. Így Dutch meg Rock szigorúan betartatták vele.

Mikor Harry végzett, Dutch felállt.

– Megyek, szólok Rocknak. Majd segít átöltözni – fordított hátat Harrynek a tálcával a kezében.

– Köszönöm, Dutch!

– Nincs mit, Ri!

Harry mosolyogva bámult ki az ablakon. Aztán megjött Rock, segített elvégezni a fürdőszobai teendőket, és felöltözni, majd elindultak a földszintre. Ott Revy és Benny indulásra készen várták őket.

– Na, kész vagy végre, kisfiú! – köszöntötte rögtön Revy.

– Bocs, de ma nem tudsz felhúzni, flúgos picsa! – replikázott Harry. – Ma ahhoz túl jó a kedvem.

– Lelohasztom én, köcsög! Holnap megyünk Changhoz edzeni!

– Nem ijedtem meg, ha ez volt a célod! Ellenben veled!

– Miket makogsz itt?

– Hallottam, hogyan fenyített be Chang a kórházban! Egyébként kösz! – mosolygott rá Harry a megdöbbent nőre.

– Rock! – fogta meg a japán férfi grabancát Revy.

– Hagyd őt békén! Changtól tudom! Nem volt rest elmondani a dolgot.

– Ts, az a kínai seggfej!

– Tényleg köszönöm! – állt elé Harry a jobb kezét nyújtva.

– Te csak ne köszönj semmit, hanem próbálj meg életben maradni! – nézett mélyen a szemébe Revy, majd kicsörtetett a lakásból. Benny, Rock és Harry mosolyogva követték.

Mikor hazaértek az orvostól, Harry rögtön eltűnt a szobájában, és csak vacsorakor jött elő. A sebe szépen gyógyult, és már csak egy kisebb kötést kapott, így nem kerülhette el a másnapi edzést. Miután hazaértek, Rock és Revy kapott egy-két kisebb feladatot Balalajkától, így elég későn ért haza. Harry már aludt, vagyis sokkal inkább csak próbált. Rock az ajtó melletti falnak támaszkodva állt, már órák óta. A fiú az ágyában sóhajtozott, és forgolódott. Meg tudta érteni, megviselték az elmúlt hetek. A rá vadászó amcsi suhanc, a sérülés, és ha ez nem lett volna elég, akkor még ott volt Revy is. Ahogy őt sem, úgy Harryt sem kímélte a megjegyzéseivel, és mit sem törődött azzal, hogy megbántja a fiút. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogy Harry hiába huszonéves, és hiába varázsló, akkor is csak egy szerencsétlen kölyök, akit, ahogy őt is évekkel korábban, idevetett a sors.

Az órájára pillantott. Hajnali három, és Harry eddig egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Sejtette, hogy mit fog kapni Revytől, ha reggel, karikás szemekkel, teljesen kábán csoszog majd le a lépcsőn, reszkető kézzel a kávé után nyúlva. Volt neki is éppen elég ilyen reggele, hogy előre tudja, mi lesz.

Eszébe jutott az egyetem, és a lakótársa, Oka. Amikor a vizsgaidőszakban képtelen volt elaludni, Oka mindig tudott egy jó módszert. Talán Oka sem tudta, hogy ő volt az, aki elindította azon a másik úton. Az egyetem után szem elől vesztették egymást, ő keményen dolgozott, míg Oka hazament Nemuróba, hogy az apja cégénél helyezkedjen el. Felrémlett előtte az első este. Oka bejött, és átölelte a vállát. Kedvesen beszélt hozzá, majd határozottan megcsókolta. Utána már csak arra emlékezett, hogy ruha nélkül ült az ágy szélén, Oka meg a lába között. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne nézze végig minden mozdulatát, ahogy a keze a testét simogatja, a szája a férfiasságán siklik, majd gyakorlott mozdulatokkal elnyeli. Oka volt kettejük közül az irányító, ő meg csak egy szerencsétlen kölyök, akit vezetni kellett. Az első estét számos másik követte, és mikor először ténylegesen szeretkeztek, semmiféle fájdalmat, vagy kellemetlen érzést nem tapasztalt. A lábait a melléhez húzva átölelte a térdeit, Oka pedig felette lebegett, miközben mélyen belehatolt.

Harry újra átfordult az ágyában. Ideje volt cselekedni. Rock benyitott az ajtón.

– Nem tudsz aludni? Harry?

A fiú kissé rémülten felült az ágyában. A férfi odalépett, és leült mellé.

– Kellemetlen dolog nálunk dolgozni, ezt készséggel elismerem. De meg fogod szokni. Én is megszoktam, pedig én sokkal védtelenebb voltam nálad. Nem voltam sem mágus, sem különleges, és Revy halálra macerált. Semmi sem tetszett neki bennem. Folyton talált valami bosszantót rajtam, és minden egyes alkalommal az orrom alá dörgölte. De mint mindent, ezt is abbahagyja idővel. Ő egyszerűen mindenkivel ilyen, előbb támad, aztán, ha nem tudja elüldözni az embert maga mellől, akkor hajlandó megismerkedni vele. Velem is ilyen volt, veled is ilyen. De ha kibírod, akkor abba fogja hagyni. Nem holnap, de abba fogja hagyni.

Átfogta Harry vállát, vigyázva a sérült jobbra, és megcsókolta. A fiú teste megremegett a hirtelen jött érintés hatására, de nem maradt ideje ellenkezni. Ami azt illeti, valahol nem is akart. Rock finoman csókolta, egyszerre izgatva az érzékeit és a testét. A nyelve bebarangolta a teljes száját, aktivitásra bírta először még passzív nyelvét, miközben a keze nagyon lassan lefelé indult. Harryt úgy meglepték az események, hogy a szemét is elfelejtette lecsukni, hogy teljesen átadhassa magát a csóknak.

Rock keze előbb a mellkasán futott át újra és újra, majd a lapos hasán, végül le a kurta pizsama derekához. A finom ujjak a szövet alá csúsztak, és megragadták Harry szerszámát.

– Látom, gyorsan felkészülsz – mosolygott Rock, miután befejezte a csókot. – Már csaknem merev vagy.

Ujjai tovább izgatták Harryt, aki szégyentelenül kiélvezte a helyzetét. A forró ajkak ugyanazt az utat járták be, mint korábban az ujjak, végül egy határozott mozdulttal maga Harry tette szabaddá az utat számukra a farkához.

– Szereted, ha kényeztetnek, igaz? – csúszott a megfelelő helyzetbe Rock. – Ha a partnered teljesen rád koncentrál?

– Nagyon önző? – kérdezett vissza Harry, a hangjában bizonytalansággal.

– Nem, néha mind azok szeretünk lenni egy kicsit.

Nem kezdte azonnal a szájával kényeztetni. Előbb az egész hímtagot járta végig, a makktól, a herékig, az ujjai a fenekét sem kímélték: a bejáratot végigsimították, majd lassan belehatoltak.

– Ne! – nyikkant halkan Harry, mire Rock kihúzta az ujjait, és a fiú szájába dugta őket.

– Ne félj! Ma még nem lesz semmi – kacsintott rá.

Látta a fiú arcán, hogy hamarosan teljesen elveszti az eszét. A nyelvével sebesen nyalogatta a szájába hatoló három ujjat. Ezalatt Rock nyelve újra és újra végigsiklott a farkán, és ezzel egyszerre izgatta és kínozta. A három megnyálazott ujj ismét csak végigsimogatta a testét, majd egyesével besiklottak a fenekébe. Óvatos táncot jártak odabent, egyszerre tágították és tapogatóztak, hogy minél érzékenyebb pontjára tapinthassanak. Harryn látszott, hogy szeretné csukott szemmel átadni magát a vágynak, mégis igyekezett nyitva tartani a szemét. Látni akart mindent.

Rock a szabad kezével a tövénél megmarkolta a farkát, és a szájával a makkot ingerelte. Oka nagyon jó volt ebben, és sokat tanított neki is. Lassan haladt lefelé, miközben a nyelvével folyamatosan simogatta a remegő hímtagot. Harry, mint az összes tapasztalatlan kölyök, nagyon érzékeny volt erre. Neki Oka után több szeretője volt, pár itt Roanaprában, de Harry volt az első, aki felelevenítette benne a korai emlékeit, amikor még ő volt a kezdő kölyök. A fiú farka mind jobban lüktetett a szájában, ő pedig mélyeket nyelve egyre jobban a torkára engedte. Egy másik olyan dolog, amit nagyon tudtak élvezni a férfiak. Közben három ujja mind sebesebben járt Harry vonagló húsában. Talán ő volt neki az első, aki így csinálta. Feleslegessé vált baljával finoman megmarkolta a heréket, és óvatosan morzsolgatni kezdte őket. Az enyhe fájdalommal kevert élvezet sokkal intenzívebben hatott az emberre, mint a sima kéj. Harry farka mind nagyobbakat rándult a szájában, és ahogy felpillantott, a fiú kapkodó légzését látva, biztos volt benne, hogy már nagyon kevés van hátra az orgazmusáig. Valami ismeretlen ösztöntől hajtva Harry felhúzta a lábait, és a térdei alatt átfogta őket. Megfeszülő teste gyönyörű látványt nyújtott, izzadtságán megcsillant a holdfény. Pont olyan volt, mint ő annak idején, csak rájuk akkor a tokiói közvilágítás rideg narancs fényei ragyogtak le az utcáról.

Ahogy az ágyékából kirobbanó orgazmus végighullámzott az egész testén Harry feje hátra csuklott, elveszítve a szemkontaktust. Artikulálatlanul nyögött az ég felé. A spermája Rock szájába ömlött, aki egyetlen nagy korttyal lenyelte mindet. Kapott még egy kisebb, második adagot, majd érezte, hogy a farok a szájában elgyengül. Hagyta, hogy kicsússzon az ajkai közül, és felnézett a levegőért kapkodó Harryre.

– Na, most már csak egy hideg zuhany kell, és úgy alszol majd, mint akit Revy fejbevert.

Harry lecsúszott az ágyról, és megcsókolta Rockot. Ez volt a második aktív cselekedete, amióta a férfi belépett a szobájába. A csók hosszú volt, és fuldokló, mintha ezzel is bizonyosságot akarna szerezni arról, hogy ez egész valóság volt, és nem csak a képzelete játszott vele. Rock volt az, aki véget vetett a heves ajakcsatának.

– Elég ennyi mára. Ki kell pihenned magadat, vagy Revy reggel kitekeri a nyakadat – suttogta Harry fülébe. – Gyere, irány a zuhany!

Kézen fogta Harryt, és kivezette a folyosóra a tusolóhoz. Ott azonban egyedül küldte be a fiút, és ő maga a saját szobájába vonult. Gondosan bezárta az ajtót. Tényleg legyen ennyi elég mára.

**Közjáték: Hallgatózók**

Három háztömbbel arrébb Eda letette a puskamikrofont, Revy pedig valósággal letépte a fejéről a fülhallgatót.

– Ejha, nem mondom, te aztán jól rábasztál, Kétkezű! – röhögött Eda teli szájjal. – Vagy azért melegedett be a fiú, mert te túl rágósnak bizonyultál neki, és nem győzött kivárni, vagy te voltál az, aki egy meleg fickóra hajtott. Nem tudom, melyik helyzet az égőbb!

– A jó édes anyádat, Eda! Mintha te nem akartál volna lefeküdni Rockkal!

– Csak azért, hogy bosszantsalak!

– Persze, azért riszáltad előtte folyton a seggedet! – tajtékozott Revy. – Meg az a kurvás cucc, amit a kimenőidődben viselsz! Mégis, mire véljem, nem kellene neked, mindig jó nővérhez méltóan viselkedned?

Őrjöngés közben majd felrobbant. A feje vöröslött, és üvöltve hadonászott a kezével.

– Héj, héj, csillapodjál! Rock szereti a friss husit, mi ezzel a baj? Lehet, hogy csak kikacsint, aztán visszatér a reménytelen témához, hogy végre megkaphasson téged.

– Hát, azt ezek után lesheti! Az a kis mocsok, kéjenc zugbuzi. Ezek után arról is letehet, amit már régen elterveztem… – üvöltött Revy, majd ennél a mondatnál észbe kapott, mikor meglátta Eda arckifejezését. – Te meg mi a faszt bámulsz?

– Elterveztél? Óhohó, mit nem hallok, Revynek tervei vannak Rockkal! Mifélék, na avass be!

– Nem, és felejtsd el, amit mondtam! – tiltakozott Revy.

– Ugyan már, hallottam a hangodon, hogy komolyan gondolod a dolgot!

– Nem, nem, elég, elhallgass, vagy kitöröm minden fogadat!

Felettük a roanaprai éj lassan, nagyon lassan múlogatott, lehetőséget adva a hosszas magyarázkodásra és civakodásra.

**Közjáték: A pénz beszél**

Aligha könnyű elképzelni, hogy egy nagy amerikai keresztapának gondot okozhat embereket szereznie. Csak felemeli a telefonját, és a hatalmas kapcsolathálózat máris mozgásba lendül, hogy teljesítse óhajait. Csipkeverő kézügyességű bérgyilkosok, alak- és személyiségváltó kémek, vérügyészek és megannyi, embernek nem nevezhető kreatúra lesi minden szavát. Mindezt a bűnnel szerzett pénz mozgatja – a keresztapa, mint egy középkori hadúr, pénzen veszi a hűséget, és golyóval jutalmazza az árulást vagy a megbízhatatlanságot.

Montecuccoli szerint, a háborúhoz három dolog kell. Először is pénz. Másodszor pénz, és harmadszor megint csak pénz. A bűnnel szerezett pénz még több bűnt szült, ami még több pénzt termelt. Így mint egy egészséges szervezetben a vérkeringéshez, megvolt a szükséges energia, hogy mozgassa a nagy egészet. Ám minden szervezetben képződhetnek vérrögök.

Két vérrög rontotta a Lauras-család hatalmas szervezetének állapotát. Az egyik az ázsiai triádvezér, Mr. Chang, a második pedig… Nos, ő talán még Mr. Changnál is komolyabb gond volt. Augustus Lauras megszokta élete során, hogy a hatalom megléte elkerülhetővé teszi a felesleges emberi találkozásokat. Könnyedén küldhetett maga helyett akár több száz embert is. Kivéve akkor, amikor pocsékba küldte őket.

Ahogy meghallotta a fia félresikerült akcióját, azonnal új terv kovácsolásába fogott. Megbízott Noahban, de a fiú éretlenségéből származó hiányosságait nem ellensúlyozták egyéb képességei, és jelen esetükben ennek komolyak lehettek a következményei. Ezért küldte vele Hessent, aki jártas volt az ügymenet erőszakos részében, és elboldogult az olyan esetekben is, amikor Noah képességei már nem sokat értek. Nem hitte, hogy a fia megoldja a helyzetet, de jó próbának látszott a számára, hogy felmérje a saját erejét, és megedződjön. Ennek éppen az ellenkezőjét hitte a fiú anyja. Nichole, ez a törékeny asszony majd belehalt, hogy egyetlen fiának életet adjon, így érthető volt, hogy féltőn óvta egyszülött fiát. Noah azonban természetét illetően az apjára hajazott. Vezetésre termett, de sokkal jobban hitt a manipuláció és az intrika erejében, mint a nyers erőszakéban, ami azonban elkerülhetetlenül része volt az apja világának. Ezért is küldte őt most Roanaprába.

Nichole ösztönösen megérezte, ha a fiát baj érte, így előbb tudott arról, hogy gond van, mint a jóltájékozottságára mindig is méltán büszke apa.

– Augustus! – sietett be a férje dolgozószobájába.

A férfi letette a telefont.

– Tudom. Éppen most hívtak fel. Hessen szerint nincs semmi baja. Csak a büszkesége sérült. Összeszedi magát, és újra nekifut.

– Azonnal hozd őt haza, Augustus! – kérte a nő. – Rengeteg veszélyt érzek körülötte.

A keresztapa lehetett volna erélyes és elutasító asszonya aggodalmaival kapcsolatban, de az évek megtanították arra, hogy egy boszorkány megérzéseire igenis érdemes odafigyelni.

– Nyugodj meg, drágám, nincsen semmi baja, és nem is engedem, hogy legyen. Kicsit megperzselődik, de nem hagynám, hogy megégjen. Ne feledd, hányszor adtam neki alkalmat arra, hogy más legyen, mint én. Sohasem akartam belekényszeríteni a családi ügyekbe.

Odalépett a feleségéhez, és magához ölelte.

– Ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem hagyod, hogy baja essen! – fonta köré karjait a nő. – Ígérd meg!

– Megígérem – simított végig a haján a férje.

Mennyivel másabb volt Nichole, mint a nővére, Amanda. Na, ő egy igazi boszorkány volt. Ahogy az unokatestvérük, Lily is. Az egyik megbízható forrása óva intette az Evans lányoktól, amikor megismerte Nichole-t. Az egyikkel valami sötét mágus végzett, Amandát több állam mágusrendőrsége is kereste mindenféle sötét ügy miatt, míg Nichole-ról az a hír járta, hogy még boszorkánynak sem normális. De nem volt vele semmi gond. Az elméje túl érzékeny volt a körülötte lévő emberekére, ennyi az egész. A fiuk, Noah nem csak örökölte az anyja erejét, de tovább is fejlődött benne. Hat éves korában látta először, amikor a fia, akkor még véletlenül, eszméletlenségbe taszította az egyik játszótársát. Nichole egész életében anyai szeretettel oktatta a fiát, fel sem ismerve, hogy milyen komoly hatalom lakozik a fekete fürtök alatti fejben.

– Gondoskodom róla, hogy a fiunk biztonságban legyen odaát, és azonnal hazarendelem, ha valódi veszély fenyegetné.

Nichole hitt neki. Sok ígéretet megszegett már, de a kettejükkel, vagy a fiukkal kapcsolatosakat mindig megtartotta.

Odakint fekete eső hullott az égből, mocskos ragaccsal vonva be a várost. A keresztapa a limuzinja hátsó ülésén ült, és önmagával tusakodott. A fia védelmében olyasvalakit kell megvennie, aki valóban képes lesz megoldani a helyzetet, de egyben önmagában is veszélyt hordoz. Minden nagyobb és fontosabb szervezettől beszerezte a férfi referenciáit. Arrogáns volt, csak a pénzben hitt, nem volt lelkiismerete, és összességében egy igazi szörnyetegként tartották számon. A KGB adatai között mint elsőszámú csapásmérő fegyver szerepelt. Ez nyilván túlzás, még egy mágushoz képest is. Megjárta Afganisztánt, Irakot, a délszláv háború alatt a Milosevics-rezsim zsoldjában állt, amíg bírták fizetni, de dolgozott Afrikában és Dél-Amerikában is. Zsoldos volt a jobbak közül.

A Bahama Hotel legfelső emeletén lakó férfiről számtalan nyugtalanító hír is eljutott hozzá. Kegyetlensége legendás volt, akár csak a halottak száma, amit a nevéhez kapcsoltak, és még egy halom más egyéb. Mindezek mellett, azonban volt még valami, amit minden forrása megerősített. Kellő pénzért bármit elvállal, és bármit megcsinál. Ha nem túl finnyás a megbízó, nem lesz oka panaszra.

– Akarja, uram, hogy felkísérjük? – hajolt hátra a személyi testőre.

– Nem. Ezúttal magam intézem az ügyet.

Alvilági alapszabály, hogy minél több láncszem vezet hozzád, annál nehezebben kapnak el. Alapesetben megbízást adott volna az egyik alvezérének, ő továbbadta volna, majd így tovább. Végül a végrehajtónak fogalma sem lett volna arról, hogy ki az igazi megbízója. De most magának kellett mennie.

A hotelben a liftkezelő keze megremegett egy pillanatra, amikor az emelet számát mondta. A vendégnek nyilván nem jó a híre. Odafent az emeletet sötétség uralta, csak néhány lámpa égett. Micsoda felesleges különcködés. Nyilván ő az egyetlen az emeleten, és megengedheti magának, hogy feltűnő legyen. A szobához sétált, de nem volt módja kopogtatni. Egy lucskos cuppanással, mint amikor egy túlérett barack szétloccsan a kemény földön, valami levált az ajtó melletti falról, és előtte ért földet. Hatalmas volt, a kevés fényben a teste olajosan csillogott, és számtalan heg barázdálta a sápadt felületet. Ahogy mozdult, a férfinak olyan benyomása támadt, mintha sokkal több ízülettel mozognának a tagjai, mint egy közönséges embernek. Olyan rovarszerű volt az egész alak.

– Mr. Lauras! – csikorogta a teremtmény erős, orosz akcentussal. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetem.

– Nem különben – nyelte le a torkában a gombócot a férfi.

– Munkája van a számomra – vigyorodott el a torzszülemény.

Nem kérdezte. Kijelentette. Cápaszerű szája szinte a füléig szaladt, elővillantva fehér, élesnek látszó fogait. Mindez nem javított a külsején.

– A részletek? – recsegte sürgetően.

– A roanaprai triádsárkány, az emberei, és némi zavaró tényező teljes eliminálása. Valamint a fiam védelme. Szükség esetén.

– Oh, az atyai szív. Zavaró tényezők?

– Helyiek, zsoldosok, a helyi alvilág, egyszóval, zavaró tényezők.

– Akkor ennek megfelelően járok majd el. Hogy állunk a javadalmazással?

– Félmillió most, és félmillió utána. De egy vasat sem kap, ha a fiamnak baja esik.

– Félmillió először, félmillió másodszor, egymillió harmadszor – kacagott a jelenség. – Senki többet? Akkor az öné vagyok. Holnapra küldje át a félmilliót, és valakit, aki pontos adatokkal szolgál a helyzettel kapcsolatban. Akkor még holnap este odautazom.

– Elküldöm, de egyelőre maradjon, ahol van. Nem kell azonnal beavatkoznia.

– Értem. Apuci esélyt akar adni a kicsi fiának, hogy megvillanthassa az oroszlánkarmait. Milyen figyelmes. Akkor, amikor szükségét látja, elindulok.

Egyszerűen szétfolyt a homályban. Augustus Lauras megszokta, hogy mindenféle alakkal kénytelen dolgoztatni a szakmájában, de ettől a fickótól még őt is kiverte a víz. Mert mindenki, akivel eddig dolga volt, lehettek akármilyen eszelős gyilkosok, vagy számító pribékek, legalább emberek voltak. Ez az iszonyat viszont nem volt az. Semmiképpen sem lehetett az.

A hotelből kilépve, mintha iszonyú nyomás alól szabadult volna fel a mellkasa. Minden szőrszála kimeredt, és libabőrözött egész testében. Az a valami figyelte! Felpillantott a tető irányába, de természetesen esélye sem volt bármit is kivenni a fenti árnyak között. Pedig biztos volt benne, hogy az a fertelem figyeli. Eszébe idézte, hogy mit mondtak róla. Ha elégedett, minden munkát elvégez. Pontosan, és a megbízó legnagyobb elégedettségére. Hát nagyon remélte, hogy így lesz. Ahogy megpróbálta felidézni a férfi alakját, minduntalan egyetlen kép jelent meg előtte. Az Alien filmek szörnyéé, ahogy áldozata felé oson kettős pofáját kitátva, savas nyálat csorgatva a padlóra. Nem, ez egész biztosan nem ember.

Telefonja után kapott.

– Hessen?

– Igen, nagyuram? – kapott levegő után a beosztottja.

– Intézkedtem az erősítés érdekében. Még hagyja egy kicsit kibontakozni Noaht, majd a parancsomra azonnal hozza őt haza. Nem akarom, hogy ott legyen, amikor az a másik odaérkezik.

– Másik? Másik ki, uram?

Hessen nem volt ostoba, mindig akkor és annyit kérdezett, amennyi szükséges volt a munka elvégzéséhez.

– A neve Yuri. Yuri Oskierko. Valami ruszki népirtó. Nem érdekel különösebben, csak, hogy elvégezze a munkáját. De nem akarom, hogy Noah a közelébe kerüljön.

– Megértettem, uram. Más parancs?

– Vigyázzon a fiamra! – bontotta a vonalat a keresztapa.

Felette a magasban, a sűrű, fekete esőben valóban ott állt a frissen felbérelt gyilkosa. Sebhelyes testét sötét csíkokkal szántotta a mocskos, szennyes csapadék.

– Roanapra? – mormolta. – A hegyek nem találkoznak, de az emberek igen. Ismét látjuk egymást, mesterem. Vajon hogyan fogadsz majd, ennyi év után?


	5. Chapter 5

**4. fejezet**

**A Sárkányok ideje I.**

Rock biztosra vette, hogy Harry nem fog többé szóba állni vele. A fiú részben igazolta is az elképzelését. Egész reggel nem szólalt meg, de amikor úgy tűnt, senki sem látja őket, egy futó pillanatra, talán csak véletlenül, talán önkéntelenül, de megérintette a bal kezét. Olyan volt, mintha félúton abbahagyta volna a mozdulatot, hogy megfogja, csak mintha közben elszállt volna a bátorsága.

Utána viszont egész úton csak az érzékeny jobb vállát markolta. A seb még láthatóan fájt neki, minden kezelés ellenére. Éppen ezért nem értette, hogy miért kapták azt az üzenetet, hogy Harrynek azonnal vissza kell mennie gyakorolni Changhoz. Sok mindent szeretett volna elmondani neki, de egyszerűen nem tudta, hol kezdje. És ami azt illeti, Revy sem sokat segített. Néha elkapta a tekintetét, amint a visszapillantó tükörben felváltva őket bámulja. Ölni tudott volna a tekintetével.

– Annyira ne fájlald a karodat – morgott egyfolytában. – Rendesen ellátták, és ha tudod mozgatni, akkor megmarad.

Ekkor félig feléjük fordult, és a fiúra förmedt.

– Elvégre két kézzel sem érsz valami sokat. Mit kezdenénk veled, ha félkezű lennél?

– Egész nyugodtan megrohadhatsz! – csikorogta Harry.

– Hogy mondtad?

Revy már-már hátramászott, amikor Benny a nadrágja korcánál fogva egy erélyes mozdulattal visszarántotta.

– Ma reggel kivételesen békén hagyhatnád. Éppen csak él, nem kell neked is belezned!

– Mi van? Már te is a kedvében akarsz járni?

Ezt olyan kétértelműen mondta, amennyire csak lehetett.

– Leginkább a magam kedvében járok azzal, hogy nem hagyom, hogy már reggel egymásnak essetek. Szerintem van kin levezetni az idegességeteket, nem kell egymásra pazarolnotok. Ami pedig a fiút illeti, megint csak nem csinált semmit. Ellentétben veled.

Ezt a kijelentést is úgy értették, ahogy akarták.

– Csak érjünk már oda! – mordult fel Rock.

Annyira kínosan érezte magát, hogy az elviselhetetlen volt. Az egyetlen, amire vágyott, hogy tisztázhassa az ügyet Harryvel, de erre már nem volt semmi esélye. Legalábbis jelenleg, és ez az egész út nagyon feszélyezte.

– Te csak fogd be a pofádat! Neked végképp nem osztottam lapot!

– Úgy is sakkozunk – jegyezte meg Benny.

A következő két perc tömény halálfélelemben telt a bennülők számára. Benny egyszerre küzdött a kocsival és a hajába kapaszkodó, azt fúriaként tépő Revyvel. A kocsi ide-oda csapódott a sávok között, nem sokkal kerülve el egy szemeteskocsit, majd egy veszélyes anyagokat szállító kamiont. Vagyis, a szokásos roanaprai forgalmat kerülgették, csak ezúttal majdnem sofőr nélkül és nyolcvan mérföld per órával. Vagyis, csaknem esélytelenül a túlélésre. Aztán Benny lerúgta magáról a megveszekedett lányt, és visszarántotta a kormányt.

– Hogy az isten basszon meg benneteket a seggeteknél fogva! – üvöltötte teli szájjal, és a leállósávba rontott a Plymouthszal. – Viselkedjetek már! Még el sem kezdődött a nap, de ti máris egymás idegeire törtök, meg az én életemre! Szóval, most amíg oda nem érünk, mindenki befogja a pofáját, és egyhelyben ül, mint a jó kisgyerek! – forgolódott sohasem látott idegességgel. – Én is sok mindent elviselek, de ezzel már nekem is betelt a pohár! Szóval mindenki kussol, vagy szándékosan egy teherautó alá hajtok, és a túlvilágon is kínozni foglak benneteket!

Dermedt csönd ereszkedett a kocsi belterére.

– Remek – indított újra Benny.

Temetési menethez hasonló komorsággal hajtottak végig a városon. A Plymouth csikorgó fékekkel állt meg a Chang-féle edzőterem előtt.

– Most kiszálltok, és bementek – markolta két kézzel a kormányt Benny. – És ha addig egy hangos szót is hallok, szétcsapok közöttetek. Most pedig kifelé!

Szinte kilökte őket a kocsiból, majd gázt adott, és elhajtott.

– Nagyon pipa volt – jegyezte meg Harry. – Nem is hittem, hogy ilyen is tud lenni.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, én sem – mondta enerváltan Revy. – Totál kikészültem tőle – gyújtott rá idegesen. – Na, menjünk!

A triádvezér arcáról most sem fagyott le a félmosoly, és a szájából sem hiányzott a cigaretta.

– Nos, mint látom, Harry még mindig él, és egészen egészséges színe van. Ez arra utal, hogy jól telt az estéje. Ha már a napjai nem annyira. Akkor munkára. Ma egy egyszerűbb dologra térünk át. Cipőt le, és bemelegítünk.

Nem nagyon volt tekintettel Harry fájós karjára, de az izzasztó alapgyakorlatok után valami tényleg egyszerűbbre tértek át.

– A feladat a mágia koncentrálása egy adott pontba. Lehet ez akármi, később majd több ponton is működni fog. Koncentrálsz, és kilövellsz. Akkor leszek elégedett, ha a bokszzsák anélkül mozdul meg, hogy hozzáérnél. A zsák szétrobbantása, felgyújtása, vagy egyéb úton történő megsemmisítése nem játszik.

– Meg lehet ezt egyáltalán csinálni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

– Minden további nélkül. Revy, kérlek, szemléltesd – állt odébb a kínai.

Revy vett pár nagy levegőt, és a levegőbe bokszolt. Rock fájdalmas arccal csapódott a tatamik közé.

– Én speciel a zsákon gondoltam – jegyezte meg rezignáltan Chang.

– Tényleg? No fene, hogy mik vannak...

A zsák kilendült.

– Semmi a dolog – vigyorgott Revy.

– Argh! – nyögött fel Rock a szőnyegek között.

Erősen kezdett az idegeire menni a dolog. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy megint megbántotta valamivel Revyt, aki persze véletlenül sem regélné el, mivel érdemelte ki a bosszúhadjáratot. Fájdalomtól zsibbadt testtel hevert a felgyűrődött tatamik fedezékében, és a plafont bámulta. Vajon mennyire lehetett okos dolog az a tegnapi, úgy egytől tízes skálán? A nyilvánvaló válasz mínusz ötszáz lett volna, de ha reálisabban nézi a dolgot, akkor azért pozitívban marad az érték. Elvégre Harry nem tiltakozott, és nem akarta utána békává változtatni. Vagy ki tudja, mi dívik az angol mágusoknál az ilyen esetekben. Egyáltalán, vannak-e ilyen esetek?

– Neeem! – mordult fel Chang. – Nem kell kapkodni. Energiát gyűjtesz, aztán lövelled ki a célpont felé. Enélkül sohasem fog menni. Kon-cent-rálj!

– Nyazs-gem! – felelte tagoltan Harry, és újra próbálkozott.

A zsák a kétszázadik ütésnél kilendült, és utána mindig. Ezek után a lábakat is bevetették, felváltva, majd gyors egymásutánban. Úgy látszott, Harry lassan kezd belejönni.

– Remek, akkor most pihensz egy kicsit. Revy, szemléltesd a fegyvereket. A fegyvereken!

Kétkezű kelletlenül odalépett az asztalhoz, és felvette Harry egyik választott fegyverét.

– Enfield Spitfire-L. Egyszerű, félautomata pisztoly. A hüvelykujjaddal lenyomod a reteszt, és kiveszed a tárat. Kilenc golyó fér bele. Ha kiürül, kiejted, és újratöltesz. Hagyod, hogy a padlóra essen. Könnyű, alumínium tár, ha a lábadra esik sem lesz semmi bajod, de lehetőleg ne légy olyan barom, hogy ráejtsd. Ha a tár a fegyverben van, hátrahúzod a závárt. Könnyű siklású, nem akad el sehol. Aztán visszaengeded, és hüvelyk- vagy mutatóujjal bekattintod a biztosítószeget. Aztán lősz mindenre, ami mozog. A fegyver belső alkatrészeit egytized milliméter vastag volfrámmal vonták be, így elég nagy az ellenállásuk a hővel szemben. Egymás után kétszáz lövést kellene leadnod vele, hogy a hő okozta deformitás gondot jelentsen. Kilenc golyójával ez huszonhárom tárat jelent gyors egymásutánban. Aligha viselsz majd ennyit valaha is. Tehát, ha elakad a tüzelés, az a hibás lőszer oka. Ha a csőben akadt el, a závár hátrarántásával kilököd, majd újra jön a biztosítószeg, és lősz tovább. Ha a tárban, akkor ki a tárral, és újat a helyére. Ennyi az egész. Most csináld utánam!

Talán, mert idegesítette Kétkezű stílusa, talán, mert elkapta a ritmust, talán, mert kezdte megérteni, hogy minél többet, és minél gyorsabban el kell sajátítania, Harrynek a második alkalommal sikerült az egész műveletet hiba nélkül végigcsinálnia.

– Elfogadható – jegyezte meg Revy, és ez tőle szinte dicséret volt. – Megvan még a lőtered hátul? – kérdezte Changot.

– Mégis, hová vittem volna?

Újra átvették az egészet, ezúttal a Comodóval is, majd elindultak hátra. Rock végre elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy kimásszon a tatamik közül.

– Aggodalmas az arcod – kínálta cigivel Chang. – A fiú miatt van, ugye?

– Melyik miatt? – kérdezett vissza Rock.

– Ott a pont. Jobban megy neki, mint vártam. Persze, ez nem jelenti, hogy hamar belejön. Az ilyenbe nem lehet csak úgy belejönni. De ha már mennek az alapok, akkor csak a finomítások lesznek hátra. És azokkal jól áll. Persze kérdéses, hogy tud-e majd embert ölni.

– Azt hiszem, tud – szívott mélyet a cigiből Rock.

– Nem érted. Egy-egy embert megölni bárki képes ezen a földön, még Teréz anya is képes lenne rá. De aztán hazamész, és otthon megint a rendes ember vagy, talán elmész és kibeszéled magadból, hogy mi játszódott le benned. De tényleg ebben élni, minden reggel úgy kelni, hogy talán ma is megölök tíz embert, és akkor ez csak egy gyenge nap volt, az már egészen más tészta. Az durva dolog. Ahhoz lelkileg is betegnek kell lenni.

Rock megválaszolatlanul hagyta a dolgot. Így nem tudta elképzelni Harryt. Sokféleképpen igen, de így nem.

– Most akkor megvárjuk, amíg kiderül, hogy képes-e Revyhez hasonlóan embert ölni, vagy az első alkalommal agyonlövik? – pillantott Changra.

– Ettől azért nem tartok – paskolta meg a vállát a kínai. – Nem vállaltam volna a fiút, ha nem hinném, hogy minderre képes.

– Balalajka azt mondta, Harrynek nem kellene itt lennie. Már korábban beszélt valamennyit az amerikaiakkal folytatott ügyleteiről, és Harry a lehető legrosszabbkor jött Roanaprába.

– Aligha arra gondolt, ami valóban kialakulóban van, de volt igazság a szavaiban. Noahtól borsódzik a hátam. Nem tudom, miféle torzszülött lehet ez a gyerek, de még ahhoz képest is durva, amihez mi hozzászoktunk. Veleszületett természetességgel és könnyedséggel turkál mások fejében, és ez nagyon veszélyessé teszi. Csak akkor van esélyünk ellene, ha előbb agyonlőjük, minthogy turkálni kezdene a fejünkben. És ebben, bevallom, számítok Harryre.

A lőtérről lövések hallatszottak.

– Nem, nem, nem! Két kézzel! – kiabált Revy. – Jobbal a markolatot, ballal a jobb csuklót!

– Megint kezdik – sóhajtott Chang.

– Mi ebben olyan nehéz? Céloz, lő, korrigál, megint lő. Ennyi az egész, az istenit! Bimm-bumm! Nem kérhetek olyan sokat!

Másfajta lövések dörrentek.

– Bumm, bumm!

– Segítség! – kiáltott Harry.

Berontottak a lőtérre. Revy a padlóra célzott a pisztollyal. A Harry körül lévő lyukakra pillantottak.

– Ha az az idegbeteg gondolatod támadt, hogy a fegyverek másra valók, minthogy emberek életét oltsák ki velük, akkor arról most tegyél le – vigyorgott zordan. – A fegyvereket egyetlen okkal készítik és forgatják. Ezek nem pálcák, meg kisded hókuszpókuszok!

Harry arcán ideges rángás futott végig.

– Mi a baj, Kétkezű? – köhintett Chang.

– Még semmi! – pillantott rá a lány. – Még semmi. De ez a fafejű marha nem érti meg, hogy az, amire a fegyver csövével rámutat, vagy halott a következő pillanatban, vagy őt fogják megölni. Ezt még egy gyerek is fel tudja fogni!

– Itt, Roanaprában minden bizonnyal, ahogyan Chinatownban is. De tudtommal Angliában nem kell tizenévesen az életedért gyilkolnod – rázta a fejét Chang. – Nem mindenki olyan ember, mint te, Kétkezű.

– Nem hinném, hogy annyira más a kölyök, mint én. Embert ölni nem nagy kunszt, ha képes vagy meghúzni azt a kurva ravaszt. A kérdés csak az, képes vagy-e rá?

– Majd az leszek – mondta lesütött szemmel Harry.

– Én meg egyszer apácának állok. Sohasem fog menni.

Csalódottan lökte a pisztolyt a tokjába.

– Én nem vesződnék többet vele a helyedben, Chang. Gyerek ez még.

A golyó a feje mellett süvített el. Revy megállt, és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nem lettél ettől bátor, ezt ugye tudod? Mert mellélőttél.

Rock jól látta a sötét mosolyt az arcán. Gyilkos vigyor volt ez, egy szörny mosolya, amikor ölni készül.

– Harry, vigyázz!

Revy mozdult, de Chang gyorsabb volt. A megperdülő lány veséjébe vágta a tenyerét, amitől az megbicsaklott, és a padlóra zuhant. Szikrák pattogtak a kínai ujjai között. Revy bőrén piros foltok maradtak.

– Imádsz heveskedni, ezt szeretem benned. Ám az, ahogy a dolgaidat intézed, nem tetszik. A kölyökre szükségünk van, és ezen nem változtathatsz, még ha nincs is ínyedre.

Hátracsavarta a lány kezét.

– Kedvellek, Kétkezű, de ha nem fogod vissza magad, én magam törlek össze, és aztán végignézem, ahogy lábadozol. Világos voltam?

– Miért veszíti el mindenki egyszerre a humorérzékét, ha a kölyökről van szó? – nyögött fel Revy. – Elmagyarázhatnád végre, hogy mitől olyan különleges!

– Ha kérdezned kell, akkor nincs értelme magyaráznom.

– Az én kezemet csavarod, baszod! Engem vágtál a padlóhoz, és zúztad le a vesém! Szóval regélj!

Chang válasz nélkül hagyta, és talpra rántotta.

– Fegyelmezd magadat. Lehet, hogy nem kellene tovább hagynom, hogy a fiúval foglalkozz.

– Nagyon is lehet. Mert még kárt tennék benne. Szándékosan.

Rock valamelyest megnyugodott. Revy megint fenyegette Harryt, de ezt már ismerte. Ha eddig eljutott, akkor lehiggadt.

– Erre még visszatérünk – húzta el a száját Revy. – Amúgy meg van jobb dolgom is, mint folyton pesztrálni a kölyköt – indult meg kifelé a lány. – Később találkozunk.

– Szavakkal alig mérhető szerencséd volt, Harry – lépett a fiú elé Chang. – Hogyan fejezzem ki magamat egészen pontosan?

Az ökle Harry gyomrába csapódott. A meggörnyedő testet megragadva megperdítette a fiút, és ügyelve arra, hogy a bal karjára érkezzen, a földhöz vágta.

– Egyvalamit jól mondott a Kétkezű. Ha mellélősz, ráadásul szándékosan, nem biztos, hogy lőhetsz másodszor is. Ez az ostobaság ára. Van az a hülye mondás, hogy aki karddal él, kard által hal, de az is meghal általa, aki életében a kezébe nem vette. Így jobban teszed, hogy ha már a kezedbe vetted, akkor használod is. Rendesen és rendeltetésszerűen. Értve vagyok?

– Igen – nyögte Harry a hasát fogva.

– Akkor ezt tisztáztuk – bólintott rá Chang. – Ha összekapartad magad, folytathatjuk.

Rock odatérdelt Harry mellé, hogy felsegítse, akit annyira lekötött a fájdalom, hogy ellenkezni is elfelejtett. Ahogy felállt, egy kicsit megtántorodott, és Rocknak kellett megtartania.

– Óvatosan – markolta meg erősebben a fiú kezét Rock.

– Köszönöm – lihegte Harry. – Ez sokkal nehezebb lesz, mint képzeltem. Nappal ti törtök az életemre, este meg az összes többi ember. Nem mondom, hogy nem kihívás, de azért kicsit sok.

– Majd megszokod – próbálta biztatni Rock.

– Erősen kétlem. – Harry lába megbicsaklott, majd összeesett.

Egyszerűen elvágódott volna a padlón, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét.

– Nagyszerű – sóhajtott Rock. – Egyszerűen remek. Chang! Segítségre van szükségem! Mondom, segítséget kérek!

**Közjáték: Insactum Captura**

A hotel tetején enyhe szél borzolta a fiú kabátját. Alatta a várost a napfény forró takarója fedte be.

– Az édesapja nemrég telefonált, és beszámolót kért tőlem – szólalt meg mögötte Hessen.

– Ha nem tévedek, már nagyon türelmetlen és egyre idegesebb, mert nem oldottam meg a dolgot azonnal. Nem mutatja, de az. Az anyám pedig aggódik, és rávette apámat, hogy hívjon haza, amint veszélyessé válik a helyzet – mondta szárazon Noah. – Kétségbeejtő, hogy mennyire nem tudnak már meglepni. Az a nő viszont annál inkább. A szürke szemei mögött van valami, amitől az én érzékeim szinte sikoltanak. Csak egy közönséges katona, sok-sok fájdalmas emlékkel és kérges lélekkel, de ettől még nem több a hozzá hasonló ezreknél, akikkel már dolgom volt. És mégis, mégis, mégis! Az acélszürke szemei mögött egy embertelen szörny lakik, mélyen befészkelve magát az agy lágy szöveteibe. Éreztem a lüktetését, mint egy másik szívnek, és a tébolyát, ahogy nem emberi tekintetét felém fordította.

– Parancsolja, hogy megkíséreljük a likvidálását? – kérdezte Hessen.

– Megkísérelni. Milyen találó szó. Ha csak megkíséreljük, azzal nem érünk el semmit. Sikerülnie kell, mégpedig elsőre. És ehhez idő kell. Fel kell térképeznem ezt a nőt. Vonz, mert olyannyira hasonlít az elménk, és annyira riaszt, amit az agyában láttam. Nyomoztasson utána, de ezúttal alaposabban, mint elsőre. Sokkal veszélyesebb, mint a felszín mutatja.

– Parancsára.

– Volt még valami, amit az apám akart? Ideges mostanában. Anyám állapota lefoglalja az elméjét. Tart tőle, hogy hamarosan megözvegyül. Semmi kedvem végignézni – mondta inkább csak magának, mint Hessennek.

– Azt mondta, szükség esetén készenlétbe helyezett további csapatokat, hogy amint parancsolja, iderepülhessenek.

Noahnak voltak elképzelései, miféle embereket akar ideküldeni az apja. Augustus Lauras megfontolt ember volt, de ha az első terve kudarcot vallott, másodjára gyakran nyúlt a durva erőszakhoz.

– Neked is feltűnt, hogy mennyire védelmezik azt az angol gyereket? – tekintett le a tetőről. – Már látogatást tettem az elméjében, de túl jól védekezik ellenem ahhoz, hogy sokat megtudhassak. Egy kezdő aurorhoz képest túl sok figyelmet kap.

– Ha szabad emlékeztetnem, Voldemort…

– De nem kell – intette le Noah. – Voldemortról éppen eleget hallottam anyámtól. Rettegett tőle, mert megölte az unokatestvérét, és állítása szerint egy szörnyű ember volt. Sajnos előbb meghalt, minthogy összeakadhattam volna vele. De aligha hiszem, hogy volt olyan érdekes, mint az orosz parancsnoknő agyában megbúvó lény. Az már szinte nem is emberi. Márpedig emberből valami nem emberivé válni embert próbáló feladat, hogy mit ne mondjak. A középkori embereknek volt erre egy kifejezése. Insactum captura. Ma úgy mondjuk, démoni megszállottság, vagy szentségtelen kapcsolat. Ezért nem tudok hozzáférkőzni.

– Értettem – felelte Hessen, pedig dehogy értette. Noah sokszor a legkevésbé sem volt érthető a számára.

– Amíg nem szerzel nekem pontosabb információkat, nem támadhatunk. Addig is, hogy a szavaddal éljek, megkísérlek bejutni Harry elméjébe. Ha sikerül a kis angol barátunkkal ezt összehoznom, akkor elégedett lehetek. Onnantól kezdve minden sokkal könnyebben fog menni.

Eszébe jutott, ahogy Harry agyában kutatott, több zavaros emléket is talált a közelmúltból. Egy férfiról leginkább, akivel kapcsolatban az ifjú Harry nem tudta eldönteni, milyen érzéseket kellene táplálnia iránta. Olyan zavaros és intenzív érzések voltak ezek, hogy képes volt bennük kitapintani a másikat is. Rock – igen, ez volt a férfi neve. Roppant érdekesnek találta az egészet. Nem mintha baja lett volna azzal, hogy kinek milyen a nemi identitása, de azt jól tudta, hogy az olyanok, akik bizonytalanok egy ilyen fontos dologban, mindig sebezhetőbbek. És amit meg lehet sebezni, azt el is lehet pusztítani. Lehet, hogy ez a Harry-fiú ellenáll a direkt mágiának, de mihez kezd az álmai ellen intézett támadásokkal? Egy kísérletet biztosan megér a dolog. Ha eljő az éj, táncra kel az Álmok Tengerén, felkorbácsolja habjait, és mesét sző tajtékból és hullámokból. Mesét félelemről, vágyról, kéjről és kínról. Igazán érdekes kis mese lesz, annyi szent!

**Sárkányok ideje 2.**

Harry egy kanapén feküdt, és a homloka izzadtságtól gyöngyözött. Az arca sápadt volt, és a szája meg-megrándult.

– Most mondhatnám azt, hogy a fiú nem elég erős, de szerintem, kicsit tényleg széthajtottuk. – Alszik ez eleget? – kérdezte tisztes távolban dohányozva Chang.

– Ma éjjel nem aludt jól, és azt is csak keveset – felelte Rock.

– Miért? Rémálmai voltak? – hajolt át a kanapé háttámláján Revy, és megbökte Harry arcát.

– Revy, ezt ne csináld! – csapta félre a kezét Rock.

– Kicsit túlspilázod a gardedám szerepét, Rock. Nincs a gyerek cukorból, és elolvadni sem fog nekünk. Ettől biztos nem. Lehet, hogy az angoloknál így jön ki az a sok, elnyomott szexuális vágy? Lehet, hogy a kölyök egyszerűen csak dugatlan. Nem is tudom, talán lábadozás címén elvihettük volna egy kupiba. Mit gondolsz, Rock?

Eltelt néhány másodperc, mire végigfutott a lehetséges válaszokon. Nagyon fontos volt, hogy megválogassa a szavait. Ezúttal mondhatni, életbe vágó.

– Szerintem, a kölyök, maga is meg tudja oldani, ha ilyen ingerenciája támadt – előzte meg Chang, aki faarccal mondta mindezt végig, de aztán nevetni kezdett. – Ember, hogy tudsz ekkora marhaságot kitalálni, Kétkezű? A kölyök dugatlan! Anyám, te sem ma fogsz meghülyülni.

– Nehogy azt hidd már, hogy csak a nők tudnak hisztisek lenni, ha nem kapják meg, amit akarnak! És elvégre, a kölyök is csak hús-vér ember, ha mágus is. Egyáltalán, a nőket szereti?

– Nem fognád be? – tört ki Rockból. – Rendben van, nem kedveled Harryt, de most a szokottnál is bunkóbb vagy. Egy kicsike tapintat sincs benned?

– Ej, a gáláns lovag. Hogy a védelmére keltél! Nem tudom, mit cidrizel ennyire. A kölyök megvédi magát, ha meg akarja, láthattad, milyen bátran rám lőtt hátulról. Vagyis, nem szorul a védelmedre. Vagy…

Harry ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy felnyögve magához térjen. Az egyik keze megrándult, és szinte véletlenül Revy mellének csapódott.

– Te kis alamuszi, sunyi tetű, majd adok én neked ilyen sunyin csapkodni! – ragadta meg Revy, de Rock lehámozta róla a kezét.

– Fogd már fel, hogy többek között neked köszönhetően, de nincs magánál!

– Mit kened rám? Én nem ártottam neki. Egyszer sem lőttem rá. Vele ellentétben. Szóval csak ne kend rám!

Harry kinyitotta a szemét.

– Már megint kiabálsz, Envy – morogta.

– Revy, nem Envy! Ez meg honnan jött?

Harry gyorsan napirendre tért felette, és felült.

– Pocsékul vagyok. Meddig voltam kiütve?

– Tovább, mint kellett volna. Komolyan mondom, ennyitől kinyúlni, tiszta égés – pufogott Revy tovább.

– Most már igazán abbahagyhatnád, Revy! Mert még illeni fog rád az új neved.

– Ts, de idegesek vagyunk már megint!

– Nem nehéz, ha a magadfajtával van dolga az embernek – szögezte le Chang. – Most kapjuk össze magunkat, és térjünk vissza a munkához. Harry, neked össze kell szedned magad, nekünk meg finomabbra kell vennünk a formát. Pedig időnk az nincs.

– Összeszedem magam – ígérte Harry.

– Nem hiszem. Valamit ki kell találjunk, mert erre nem vagy képes. Makacs vagy, nincs időnk, és egyszerűen túlbecsültelek. Ilyen idősen már túl gyöpös az agyad.

– Mondom, hogy összeszedem magam! – ugrott fel a kanapéról Harry.

– Már megint heveskedsz.

– Igen, heveskedem. Talán nem vagyok olyan, mint ti, de akkor sem vagyok teljesen élhetetlen! Megtanultam, hogyan védjem meg magam, és nincs szükségem hozzá pisztolyokra. Ne higgyétek azt, hogy ennyire gyenge vagyok. Igen, nem vagyunk egyformák, de ettől…

– Hé, kölyök! – szólalt meg Revy. – Akkor mutasd, mid van. A mágusölés nem erősségem, de annak is megvan a módja.

– Hé, Revy… – próbált meg ellenkezni Rock.

– Nem kell parázni. Nem fogom megölni. Csak beverem egy kicsit az orrát. Na jó, nem kicsit. Gyerünk kifelé, kölyök!

– Revy!

– Megmondtam, hogy nem fogom megölni. Chang, a Winchestereket!

– Biztos vagy benne? A múltkor majdnem kinyírt.

– Lőhetek rá igazi golyóval, vagy gumival, de ilyen közelről az is kárt tenne benne. A Winchester viszont… Nos, az más kérdés.

– Gyerünk! – húzott pálcát Harry.

– Jelen állapotodban nem vagy alkalmas erre, Ri.

– Majd összeszedem magamat.

Támolyogva elindult kifelé. Revy fejcsóválva követte.

– Ugye tényleg nem fogja megölni? – fordult Rock Changhoz.

– A Winchesterekkel nem lehet embert ölni, Rock. Legalábbis Revy nem tud velük, ahhoz túl kevés az ereje. De egy képzett fegyvermágus, mondjuk egy Harry erejű, már képes lenne rá. Arra valók, hogy a nyers mágikus energiát átalakítsák pusztító energiává. Hatékonyabbak, mint a pálcás varázslatok, de nagyon funkcionálisak. Revy, sajnos, sohasem tanulta meg rendesen használni őket, de mivel igen kicsi a mágikus ereje, nem is igen van rá szüksége. Amikor használta, nem csak a mágikus erejét, de az életerejét is elszívta. Meg ugyan nem ölte, de nem javallott használnia.

– Akkor meg miért?

– Mert makacs, ingerült, és ki nem állhatja a Harryhez hasonlókat. Amerikában a hozzá hasonlókkal éppen fordítva volt, ahol élt. Ahogyan én tudom, azt az árvaházat, ahol nevelkedett, egy pálcás mágus, az ottani Salem Intézet mágusa döntötte romba. Vagy is az, hogy rühelli őket, nem kifejezés. Ez már azt hiszem, egyfajta rasszizmus a részéről. Chen, hozd elő a fegyvereket!

Látszólag közönséges forgópisztolyok voltak, de a tölténytár cilinderei nem voltak kifúrva, így nem lehetett golyót tenni a fegyverbe. Tényleg különlegesnek kellett lenniük.

– Ha felkészültél, akkor kezdhetjük – vette a kezébe a fegyvereket Revy.

Harry keze megrebbent, de Revy gyorsabb volt. A revolvert csak a csuklójával mozgatva az első lövéssel Harry karját találta el. Harry arca megrándult a fájdalomtól, és elejtette a pálcát.

– Első lecke, hogy figyelj oda mindenre! Ez nem egy klasszikus máguspárbaj, a sok formasággal, meg csinn-bummal. Vedd fel!

Harry óvatosan, Revyt figyelve hajolt le a pálcájáért, de nem tudta felvenni. A második lövés a combjába mart, amitől elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és a bal karjára esett. Keservesen fintorogva kecmergett talpra.

– Második lecke, hogy mindig tudnod kell, kinek a szavában bízhatsz annyira, hogy gyengének mutatkozz előtte. Ha ellenfeled tudja, hogy a pálcád nélkül béna vagy, nem fogja engedni, hogy visszaszerezd, és ki fogja használni, hogy te mindent megtennél a visszaszerzéséért. Akkor, végre felveszed vagy sem?

Harry nem mozdult. Valószínűleg számított rá, hogy Revy megint átveri, és inkább valami máson törte a fejét.

– Mondom, vedd fel!

Harry továbbra sem tett semmit.

Revy elfintorodott, és Harryre lőtt. A két fakósárga lövedék a mellkasán és a bal karján találta el a fiút.

– Harmadik lecke, hogy mikor kell valóban azt tenned, amit mondanak neked, mert biztos lehetsz benne, hogy az ellenkezés büntetést von maga után. A hülyéket, a makacsokat és a problémás túszokat mindig lelövik. Vedd már fel!

Hátat fordított Harrynek, hátha így a fiú végre hajlandó felvenni a pálcáját. Csak egy villanás volt, ahogy Harry felkapta a pálcát, és a lány felé intett vele. Aztán semmi sem történt.

– Az emberi elme roppant ellenálló tud lenni, ha kitartóan tagad valamit. Ehhez persze az is kell, hogy a mágia használója bizonytalan legyen. És mostanra te az vagy. Tehát most megint csak nekem lesz igazam.

Harry arca idegesen megrándult. Látszott rajta, hogy amit lát, az egészen szokatlan neki.

Rock tényleg rettenetesen keveset tudott a mágiáról, de azt tudta, hogy Harry, mint mágus, jó lehet benne. Revyről viszont éppen az imént hallotta, hogy nem. Ehhez képest, lepergett róla a varázslat.

– De ne aggódj, amint hazamész, megint minden rendbe jön. Otthon, ismerős környezetben, megint minden…

Ami történt, az még talán Changot is meglepte. Harry nem varázsolt, hanem nekirohant Revynek. A lány megperdült ugyan, de a fiút már nem tudta megállítani. A két test egymásnak csapódott, és Revy hátrazuhant. Harry ütésre emelte a kezét, de a lány megelőzte. Felrántotta a térdét, és ágyékon rúgta a fiút. Emiatt Harry keze nem olyan erővel sújtott le rá, mint szerette volna, de azért betalált. Mint két megvadult állat csépelték egymást, bár ami azt illeti, Harry sokkal többet kapott Revytől, aki a legkevésbé sem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a fiú sebesült. Több ütést is bevitt a sérült végtagjára, illetve a szívre.

– Patkolj már el! – üvöltötte Revy. – Miért nem fogod fel, hogy haza kellene menned anyucihoz? – öklelt Harry arcába.

– Ez egyre szánalmasabb lesz így – sóhajtott Chang. – De talán voltaképpen segít rajtunk, ha végre rendezik egymással a dolgot.

– Vagy megölik egymást – ellenkezett Rock.

– Ezek? Soha. Harry, mint már mondtam, szándékosan nem képes ölni, Revy pedig csak meg akarja ruházni. Egyiküknek sem áll szándékában megölni a másikat.

A másik kettő birkózva, egymást tépve fetrengett a földön.

– Ez eszembe juttat egy régi emléket, amikor Revy és Roberta ugyanígy csépelte egymást, ott a kikötőben. Mi is lett a vége?

– Revy kikapott – sóhajtott Rock.

– Hát, most nem fog. Egy Terminátor-jellegű cselédtől kikapni nem akkora szégyen. De Harrytől már az lenne. Rock, nem hinném…

– Izé – vakarta meg a fejét Rock. – Nem akarjátok abbahagyni? Inkább beszéljétek meg, vagy ilyesmi…

Két, vérben forgó szempár villant rá

– Húzzál bőrt a fogadra! – üvöltötték egyszerre.

– Jól van, jól van! – visszakozott Rock.

– Igen, ez pontosan olyan, mint akkor. Ugyanezt játszottad el akkor is.

– De meg kellett próbálnom – csüggedt el Rock. – Mi értelme van annak, ha összeverik egymást?

– Jobb kint, mint bent.

– Most akkor tényleg végignézzük, ahogy a szart is kiverik egymásból?

– Mint már mondtam, igen, egyszerűen végignézzük. Ha megunták, majd lehet velük beszélni. Addig nem.

Ez pedig elég hosszan eltartott. Fél óra elkeseredett, egyre lanyhuló verekedés után Revy kiütötte Harryt.

– Hozzatok vizet! – nyögte a padlón fekve.

Rock elrohant egy vödörért. Amikor visszaért vele, Harryre akarta önteni, de Revy megfogta a lábát.

– Nem neki. Nekem – vigyorgott sebes szájjal. – Most… Majd megtanulja a fiú… Hogy kivel szórakozzon!

A japán férfi egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos. Szerinte az emberek pépesre verése nem volt célravezető dolog.

– Kifeküdt, mi? – pillantott laposan Revy Harry felé. – Nem bírja a gyűrődést.

– Te sem nézel ki sokkal jobban – hazudta Rock, mivel Revy sokkal kevesebb ütést kapott, és azok is gyengébbek voltak, mint amiket ő mért Harryre.

– Annyi baj legyen. Én túlélem, őt meg majd megvigasztalod – bökte oldalba bágyadtan a férfit. – Ahogy eddig is tetted.

Leejtette a kezét, és elcsendesedett. Sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy egyszerűen elaludt, minthogy elájult.

– Kettejük viszonya kezd egy kicsit kóros lenni – gyújtott cigire Chang. – Ahogy a tiétek is. Valamivel felhúztad mostanság?

– Ha igen, én nem tudok róla. Mihez kezdjünk velük? Nem verhetik össze egymást állandóan!

– Nem, azt tényleg nem. Majd kitalálok valamit, de most locsold fel Rít, én majd viszem Kétkezűt, és ágyba dugom. Ha a kölyök megáll a lábán, vidd el vásárolni.

– Vásárolni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rock.

– Vásárolni, várost nézni, vagy mit tudom én, mit szokás ilyenkor csinálni. Az embereim majd tisztes távolból vigyáznak rátok.

– Mikor mit szokás? – értetlenkedett tovább Rock.

– Ha nem adod a hülyét, én nem nézlek hülyének. Emellett vannak dolgok, amiket egy mágus jobban tud, mint az átlagember. Zuhany, tusfürdő, dezodor, izzadtság, ez beborít mindkettőtöket. Emellett szex és szégyen szagotok van. Nem mindenkinél érzem, de a te esetedben, és a hozzád közel kerülők esetében ez igencsak markáns. Emlékezz, én mentem ki elétek a reptérre, amikor Japánból hazajöttetek. Ugyanilyen szagotok volt, neked és Revynek. És nem kell aggódnod, nem fogom elmondani neki. Majd rájön magától, mert rájön, arra mérget vehetsz. És ne hidd, hogy egy pillanatig is zavar. Kinek mi az ízlése.

Rock bólintott, és óvatosan élesztgetni kezdte Harryt.

– Köszönöm – mondta halkan.

– Ugyan mit? – vont vállat Chang.

**Közjáték: Mindenből egy csipetnyit**

A hatalom hatékony felhasználásához elengedhetetlen a megfelelő tudás. Nem lehet úgy kínozni valakit, hogy nem tudjuk, mivel kell őt igazán kínoznunk. Persze, a fantázia sokat segít, de ha a becsvágy nem elégszik meg ennyivel, akkor tovább kell mennünk. Sokkal tovább.

A dolog lényege, hogy minden érzés, habár más-más okból jelentkezhet az adott embereknél, ugyanabból a forrásból táplálkozik. És mielőtt szerteágazna a különböző egyedi ízlések szerint, egészen hosszan azonos szálon fut. A mélypszichológiai érzetfa, ahogy azt a szakzsargon hívta, Noah egyik kedvenc időtöltése volt. Olyan volt, mint egy végtelen játék a rengeteg szerteágazó vonallal, a bonyolult összefüggésekkel, és a minden-mindennel összefügg mivoltával – évek óta megunhatatlan szórakozást jelentett neki. Főként azért, mert ahhoz, hogy valódi mélységeiben megérthesse, át kellett élnie mindazt, amit kiváltani akart. A szülei persze mit sem tudtak róla. Szép is lenne, ha megtudnák, hogy a fiuk számos cselekedete mögött nem egyéb, mint hideg, számító kíváncsiság rejtőzik, egy kísérlet részeként élt élet fejezetei voltak csupán. Természetesen nem volt mindig ilyen. A spontaneitás szórakoztató volt, ha kockázatos is. Például, az anyja iránt érzett ragaszkodása ilyen volt. Túlságosan szerette ahhoz, hogy kísérletezzen vele. Szánalmas vagy helyénvaló? Ezt maga sem tudta eldönteni.

Amikor rátapintott Harry tudatára, több olyan momentumra is figyelmes lett, amit érdekesnek talált. Az ismeretlen újdonságával hatott rá, magában hordozva a kockázatot és az új ismeretek megszerezésének esélyét. Nem mintha ettől egyszerűbb lett volna. Az agyában talált érzések és képek olyan területre vitték, amit saját magától sohasem járt volna be.

– Hessen, bemegyek a városba. Nem kérek testőrséget, nem fognak követni.

– De fiatalúr, az édesapja meghagyta, hogy mindenhová kísérjem el önt! Megértheti…

– Apám azt parancsolta, hogy vigyázz rám. Most éppen azzal, hogy nem uszítod utánam a pribékjeit. Egymagam kevésbé leszek feltűnő.

– Kísérletezni megy, ugye? Akkor legalább én hadd kísérjem el.

Ez várható volt. Hessen mondhatni két urat szolgált, már Noah tizenhárom éves kora óta. Hűséges volt Augustus Laurashoz, de mivel közvetlenül Noah alá volt beosztva, többször kellett a kamasz parancsai szerint eljárnia, mint a családfőé szerint. Mivel védenie kellett Noaht, egyfajta furcsa Igorrá vált mellette, segéddé a kísérleteiben.

– Rendben van. De ezúttal is élnek az eddigi parancsaim. Semmibe sem kötsz bele, semmit sem teszel akaratom ellenére, és hagyod, hogy tegyem, amit akarok.

– A határokon belül, igen – bólintott rá Hessen.

Keményfejű, nyakas egy alak volt Hessen, az agyában sok olyan zuggal, ahová még a fiút sem engedte be soha. És ez nem csak hasznossá, de érdekessé is tette. Noah nem fecsérelte az időt további vitával, egyből a tervre tért át.

– Keresd ki nekem a város összes bordélyának a címét, és minél több adatot róluk. Kapsz rá egy órát!

Hessen rutinos volt a fiatalúr kéréseit illetően. Nem kérdezett, csak cselekedett. Fél órával később terjedelmes anyagot tett le az asztalra. Egy pillanatig sem habozott a teljes listát végignézni, és arról adatot gyűjteni. Az összes bordélyba minden ilyen épület beletartozott. Noah végigfutotta a listát, néhányon elidőzött a hozzájuk tűzött kiegészítő anyagokat mustrálva. Végül talált egy kedvére valót.

– Hozz egy kocsit! Az embereink maradjanak a helyükön, és a legkevesebbet mutatkozzanak. El kell hitetnünk a kínaiakkal és az oroszokkal, hogy meglapulunk, és a visszavonulást tervezzük.

A bordély, ahol leparkoltak, egy csatorna partján feküdt, így sós, tengeri levegő lengte körül. Hessennek megrándult egy izom az arcán, Noah pedig tisztán érezte a gengszter érzelmi hullámzását.

– Nem kell aggódnod. Te tudhatod a legjobban, hogy a kísérleteim nem én vagyok. Megkérlek, hogy maradj itt, nem tudom milyen következményekkel fog járni a kísérlet.

– Most soroljam? – fordult hátra villogó tekintettel Hessen. – Fiatalúr?

– Nem szükséges – mosolyodott el Noah. – A technikai részletekkel én magam is tisztában vagyok. Ám még a legegyszerűbb dolog is tartogathat meglepetéseket, ha kísérleti jelleggel végzik őket.

– A legegyszerűbbek is. Hát még ez...

– Nem kell aggódnod. Az önimádat egyik komoly előnye, hogy az ember félti magát, és nem hagyja, hogy kárt tegyenek benne.

Hessen nem szólt semmit. Noaht meghatotta a vén gyilkos aggódása. Kiszállt a kocsiból, és belépett az épületbe. A Harry elméjében mások által hagyott lenyomatok között találta ezt a nevet. Bel Ami Csillaga. Egy férfi hagyta hátra őket, valaki, akinek már megérintette a tudatát, ha csak egy pillanatra is, és aki érzelmeket táplált Harry iránt. Az épület belső szerkezete nem tűnt elsőre bonyolultnak, de ahogy az elméje végigtapogatta, egész rókavárat talált odabent. Erős érzelmekkel és elfojtott, vagy éppen kirobbanó vágyakkal. Mindenféle érzés felbukkant a tudata horizontján, mint egy háborgó tengeren a hullámok, hogy az utánuk következők elsöpörjék őket.

A számtalanszor a falakba sugárzott vágyat követve tévedhetetlenül odalépett a bordély katalógusához. A lakájszerű pénztáros egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatta, és ez most nem neki volt köszönhető. Egyszerű közöny sugárzott belőle a vendégek személye iránt. Az albumból sütött a kéjvágy, a benne szereplő férfiak iránt táplált gerjedelem. Szinte ragadt és lucskos volt. Ez fintorgásra késztette. A fegyelmezett elmék, mint az övé, csak ritkán süllyedtek olyan mélységbe, hogy az ösztöneik ilyen nyilvánvalóan uralják az aurájukat. Több kép felett is ismerős lenyomatot érzékelt, de egynél mindennél erősebben. Toya. Valamelyest hasonlított is Harryre. De a képpel kapcsolatban érzékelt vágyak sokkal régebbiek voltak, minthogy Harry Roanaprába jött. Talán nem is Toya hasonlított Harryre, hanem fordítva. Végigfutotta a fiú képe alatti adatokat. Nem pont ez volt, amit keresett, de a tény, hogy erős kapcsolat volt közte és Harry környezete között, nem volt elhanyagolható tényező. A pénztároshoz lépett. Három perc alatt tisztázták, hogy mit is akar.

A kapott útmutatás alapján egy bíbor színekkel bevont szobába jutott. Toyának nyilvánvalóan szóltak, hogy milyen kívánságai vannak a kuncsaftjának, mert nem a képen látott női ruhát viselte. Középiskolai egyenruhaféle volt rajta, a haját lófarokban hátrafogta.

– Gyere be – ragadta meg a kezét, és behúzta a szobájába. – Tényleg nagyon helyes vagy – mosolygott. – És tényleg ez lesz az első?

Rengeteg vágyat és érzelmet érzett a fiú hangjában, a lelke szinte táncolt tőle. Csodálatos látvány volt. Már a lelke. Toya egy asztalhoz ültette, és teával kínálta.

– Ez segít ellazulni, és megnyugodni.

– Nyugodt vagyok – jegyezte meg Noah.

– Szinte már görcsösen. Nem is értem, hogy vetted rá magad, hogy elgyere – mosolygott angyalian Toya. – A magadfajta egész életében szabályok szerint él, és nem engedi meg magának a kicsapongást.

– Akkor most nekilátunk, vagy sem?

Toya az ajkára tette a mutatóujját.

– Túlságosan türelmetlen vagy. A szerelem nem lovasvágta.

Szerelem? Miről beszél? De azért csak leültek teázni. A teának erős illata volt, és torokkaparó íze, legalábbis neki. Megfigyelte, hogy Toya lassú kortyokban issza, így próbálta ő is. Érezte, hogy a kísérlet hangulata lassan úrrá lesz rajta. Minden kísérlet más-más érzelmi és tudati állapotot igényelt, amit ösztönösen létrehozott magában, majd elraktározta, hogy később alaposan, objektíven megvizsgálhassa. Elvégre mit is csinált most? Egy luxusbordélyban ült egy másik kamasszal, és identitása ellen cselekedett. Ehhez valóban megváltozott tudatállapot kellett.

Amint végeztek a teával, Toya a fürdőhöz vezette, ahol segített neki levetkőzni. Ellenkezni akart, de a fiú finoman erőszakos keze nem engedett. Minden ruhadarabját ő vette le, majd ő maga is megszabadult a sajátjaitól. Vékony, alig felnőtt testük egymáshoz simult a zuhanyfülkében, ahogy Toya magával húzta. Nem volt sem tolakodó, sem durva. Centiről centire kutatta végig a testét, miközben szájával Noah ajkai körül ólálkodott, lesve a pillanatot az első csókra. Noah agyában ott pulzált az önmagának adott parancs, NEM KEZDEMÉNYEZNI! Ha megtenné, óhatatlanul is elveszne a másik elméjében, miközben közvetlen információkért kutatná azt végig, hogy így kerüljön közelebb Harryhez és ellenségei gyengepontjaihoz.

Toya keze végre leért a férfiasságához. Az eddig ismeretlen érzéstől csodálkozva nyögött fel. Ezt a pillanatot választott a másik fiú, hogy megcsókolja. Furcsa, de finom volt, ahogy a nyelve az övével kergetőzve, egyre beljebb nyomult a szájában.

– Hogy akarod? – kérdezte Toya percekkel később a kimerítő csók után.

– Érezni akarom – mondta remegő hangon, és megérintette a másik kamasz farkát.

Az ujjai finoman simogatták a lüketető, duzzadt férfiasságot úgy, ahogy a sajátját sem eddig. Szorosan simultak egymáshoz, merev farkaik összedörzsölődtek, miközben újabb csókokat váltottak. Percek odaadó izgatása után kiléptek a meleg víz alól, és Toya a széles ágyra vonta Noaht. Mindketten sokkal bátrabban kutatták a másik testét, figyelve a másik rezdüléseit, hogy minél nagyobb élvezetet adhassanak egymásnak. Toya átfordult, és előbb a kezével, majd a szájával kezdte kényeztetni Noah férfiasságát. A mágus viszonzásképpen ügyetlenül, de a másikat utánozva a fiúprosti farkát a szájába vette. A tolakodó és kemény farok újabb izgalmas élményt nyújtott a számára, beszívta az ajkai közé, simogatta a nyelvével. Saját farka forró barlangba merült, amit nedves cuppogással töltött ki a fiú fürge nyelve, és érezte az ágyékában felgyülemlő feszültséget, ami hamarosan megállíthatatlanul kirobbant belőle. Toya egyetlen elégedett nyögéssel nyugtázta élvezetét, és nagyokat cuppantva falt fel mindet.

Noah még felszínközelben lévő objektív énje veszélyesnek ítélte meg az egész érzékáradatot. A függőség könnyen kialakulhat, ha olyan ingert táplál, ami szokatlan, tiltott, és éppen ezért vágyott. A szabályozott elméknek mindig is veszélyes volt az érzelmek ingoványába tévedni. A gondolkodó személyiség azonban hamarosan alámerült a felkorbácsolt vágyak keltette hullámos felszínről.

– Olyan ártatlan vagy – csacsogta Toya, és ismét megfordult, hogy szembe kerüljenek egymással. – Mégis, annyira sok benned a feszültség. Elnyomod magadban, nehogy eluralkodjon rajtad. Mi vagy te?

Miért van az, hogy az ember képes megnyílni azoknak, akikkel együtt hált? Hogy a szex ennyire őszintévé tesz? Hiszen sokszor a felek egészen addig magázódnak, amíg végre ebben a vágyakkal teli, szinte állati nászban összeolvadnak.

– Nem kell azonnal felelned – mosolygott Toya. – Nem sürgetlek.

Megint csókolózni kezdtek, és Noah egyre kevésbé gondolkozott az okokon, és a miérteken. Az elméjében egyre egyszerűbb gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg, már csak egyetlen témakörben. Közben Toya lassan lejjebb csúszott, és hasra fordította. Az ujjai a bejáratot kutatták, és a nyelv finoman dolgozott körülötte. Noah kicsit belepirult, ahogy a másik fiú ehhez látott. Kiszolgáltatott volt, és elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyet tesznek vele. De Toya olyan ügyesen bánt vele, nem tudta azt mondani, hogy hagyja abba. Ujjak siklottak belé, belülről lazítva el az izmait, még ha a behatolás kellemetlen is volt elsőre. A légzése felgyorsult, és halk nyögésekkel adott hangot elégedettségének.

– Nocsak, milyen kis helyes vagy, amikor így csinálsz – hajolt a füléhez Toya. – Kis ártatlan.

Gyengéden átfogta a csípőjét, és felhúzta. Így Noah térdei az ágyon maradtak, míg a felsőteste megemelkedett, és neki előre kellett nyúlnia, hogy a könyökével és az alkarjával megtámassza magát. Toya az egyik kezével a férfiasságát markolta, a másikkal a behatolást segítette. Az elején fájó, feszítő érzéssel járt, ahogy a makkja belenyomult, de ahogy tovább csúszott benne, a fájdalmat zsibbadás váltotta fel, és a végére mintha apró impulzusokban élvezetet is sugároztak volna sajgó izmai. Felkönyökölt, majd teljesen kinyomta magát, így négykézláb állva fogadta magába Toya férfiasságát. A fiú keze hol a hátát simította, hol a lába között kutatott, hogy Noah farkát kényeztesse.

Valóban volt valami vad és állati ebben az aktusban, de nem tudta emiatt kellemetlenül érezni magát. Az élvezet biológiai jelenség volt, normális reakció normális ingerekre. Semmi rossz nincs benne. A testén eluralkodó kéjérzet egyre erősebb, görcsszerű hullámokban tört rá, és járta át minden porcikáját. Kiszáradt a szája, ahogy egyre jobban kapkodta a levegőt, mert egy újabb és mélyebb gyönyörhullám készülődött benne. Más volt, mint amit korábban érzett. Valahonnan a hasából induló kellemes bizsergés volt, ami lesugárzott az ágyékába. Sokkal erőteljesebben, mint az előző. Minden lüktetése egész altestét megrázó élmény volt, ahogy szinte a csontjáig hatolt. Veszélyesen élvezetes volt.

Egyszerre csak felszakadt benne valami. Mint a bomba, úgy robbant fel benne az érzés, kisugárzott mindenhová, és kiszívta belőle az erőt. A végtagjai remegtek, ahogy átjárta ez a furcsa, nem férfias jellegű orgazmus. Valahol a bensőjében egy másik test is elérte a csúcsot, Toya visszafogottan, halkan nyögve árasztotta el a fenekét.

Egymás mellé dőlve pihegtek a vörös ágyneműben. Gátja vesztett áradatként öntötte el őket a kéj, amit a szervezetüknek fel kellett dolgoznia. Noah megértette végre, hogy miért tulajdonítanak ilyen nagy erőt a hormonális mágiának. A nyers ösztönökön alapuló varázserő híján volt a finomságoknak, vagy a kontrollnak, de elementáris erővel szakadt fel, elsöpörve minden gátat és korlátot. Ehhez képest az ő kifinomult mágiája túlbonyolított pepecselésnek tűnt… Na, azt azért nem! Ahogy a szíve lassan újra visszaállt a normális ritmusára, és a fejében nem zsibongott megannyi fantáziakép, az agya újra kezdett tisztán gondolkodni. Még pár perc, és újra önmaga lesz. De azt a pár percet még ebben a primitív állapotban töltheti, és ez boldogsággal töltötte el. Toya testéhez simult, és beszívta az illatát. Milyen kellemes így.

Fél órával később Toya segédletével megmosdott és távozott. Hessen egy szó nélkül indította a kocsit, és eltűntek a késő délutáni forgalomban.

A Bel Ami Csillagát szemmel tartó orosz is elérkezettnek látta az időt a telefonálásra. Boris vette fel a kagylót.

– Jelentés?

– A Kisherceg két órát töltött a Bel Ami Csillagában. Toya szolgálta ki, nem történt semmiféle említésre méltó mágikus esemény.

– Rendben van. Beszéljen Toyával. Ne bántsa a fiút, de legyen erélyes vele szemben. Ha a Kishercegnek van gyengepontja, akkor tudni akarom, mi az.

– Értettem.

– Egy óra múlva jelentsen!

A város másik végében Boris letette a telefont. A kihangosítón keresztül a parancsnok is végighallgatta a beszélgetést.

– Nagyon különös – morfondírozott. – A kölyköt nem olyannak néztem, aki kurvázni jár. Főként nem férfiakhoz.

– Mindenkinek megvan a maga ízlése – vont vállat Boris.

– Nem érted. A fegyelmezett elme szégyenlős elme. Egész létét az határozza meg, hogy a fegyelmet fordítja a saját javára, önmagával szemben is. Ha enged az érzelmeinek, akkor megreped a fal, amit felépített, és nehéz visszaterelnie a mögüle kitörő elfojtott vágyakat. Az ő elméjük a gát mögé rekesztett folyam és az ártér kettősére épül, míg az indulatmágusok az érzelmek és az ösztönök háborgó óceánjának felszínén képződött vékony jégen egyensúlyoznak tiszta pillanataikban. Igencsak veszélyes állapot mindkettő. Ezért nem hiszem, hogy a fiú puszta ösztönből tette, amit tett.

Eszébe jutott egy másik mágus, aki pont az ellenkezője volt Noahnak. Mennydörgő robajjal, sikoltó halállal és véres permettel fejezte ki az érzelmeit. Vadállat volt, élete minden területén, és éppen ez volt, ami annyira vonzotta őt. És taszította is egyben. Mert semmit sem tett előre megfontoltan, kigondolva. Csak indulatai voltak, de abból sok és mély. Görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ha rágondolt, és szégyenkezés töltötte el, ami kettőjük között történt.

– Jól van, parancsnok? – kérdezte Boris, látva az arcát.

– Persze – fintorgott kelletlenül Balalajka. – Csak egy kis rosszullét. Ettől a kölyöktől akaratlanul is felkavarodik a gyomrom.

Pedig dehogy. Attól a másiktól, attól az emberbőrbe bújt démontól, akire valamiért Noah emlékeztette.

**Sárkányok ideje 3.**

Egyáltalán nem indult könnyűnek ez a séta. Harryt fél óra alatt életre keltették, de ez volt a dolog könnyebbik fele. A fiú felsebzett szájjal, lassan dagadásnak induló szemöldökkel és vérben forgó szemekkel tért magához.

– Hol… Hol van? – fogta a fejét.

– Elment, miután kiütött – vázolta a tényeket Rock.

– Az utóbbit érzem. Mindenem fáj.

– Rossz emberrel akartál összeverekedni. Neki az nem nagy dolog, hogy embereket verjen, öljön, szúrjon, meg minden egyéb.

– Nagyon felment bennem a pumpa – ült fel lassan a fiú. – Hülye ötlet volt.

– Nem vitatkozom – helyeselt Rock.

– Ezt most hagyjuk – pillantott körbe Harry. – A hülye ötletekről jut eszembe a tegnap éjszaka.

Rock zavarában elfordított a fejét. Hát igen, az egy duplán hülye helyzet volt. Vagy triplán.

– Nem lehetne, hogy ne beszéljünk róla? – kérte zavartan. – Kicsit kényelmetlenül érzem magam miatta.

– Ha te kényelmetlenül érzed magad, én mit mondjak? Elvégre…

Rock a szájára tette a mutatóujját.

– Kérlek, hogy ne folytassuk!

– Ezt nem lehet annyiban hagyni! Elvégre…

– Ha nem hagyod abba, még újabb kényelmetlenséget okozó dolgot fogok tenni – vallotta be őszintén a férfi.

Látta, hogy Harry megdermedt egy pillanatra, a szemei kitágultak, az ajkai megremegtek. Na, most már muszáj lesz menniük!

Talpra segítette a fiút, és lassú léptekkel elhagyták az edzőtermet.

– Valamit nagyon rosszul csinálok – váltott témát Harry zavarában. – Az új dolgok mindig nehezen mennek, és ez most egyszerűen borzalmas. Talán tényleg túl öreg vagyok?

Rock végignézett a huszonéves kölyök máguson. Nem, nem öreg, legfeljebb keményfejű.

– Talán csak el kellene hinned, hogy meg tudod csinálni. Jó, ez rettenetesen blőd duma, de a pozitív hozzáállás sokszor igen hasznos. Amikor idekerültem, Revy egész nap azzal nyomta az agyamat, hogy én csak egy aktakukac vagyok, aki az irodába való. Amikor végül itt maradtam, kénytelen voltam részben olyanná válni, mint ők. El kellett hinnem, hogy tudok olyan lenni. És engem sokkal hamarabb dobtak a mélyvízbe, mint téged. Na jó, a lövöldözés a múltkor egy kicsit súlyos volt, hogy a meglőtt válladról ne is beszéljek, de talán, és most ne vedd magadra, jobb így.

– Megbocsátod ugye, hogy nem kezdek el örömtáncot járni? Otthon is vannak bűnözők. Otthon is voltak szar helyzetek, de itt mintha egy másik bolygón lennék. Mondhattok, amit akartok az angolokról, de mi nem vagyunk ennyire kretének – baktatott lehajtott fejjel Harry.

– Ezt nem veszem magamra, ha nem bánod. Már a kretént.

Harry megtorpant, és megragadta a kezét.

– Kérlek, legalább te ne nehezítsd a dolgot ezzel a színészkedéssel! Legalább te ne tekints már valami értékes műtárgynak, akit féltő kézzel óvnak! Amikor eljöttem otthonról, azt hittem, lehetek más, mint aminek otthon tartanak, de semmi sem változott. Próbák, tanulás, meg megint én vagyok a túlságosan fontos, megint engem akarnak elkapni! Én csak egy kis nyugalmat akartam. Hogy csak szimplán Harry Potter legyek, nem Harry Potter, a nagyon fontos, Harry Potter, a hű, de jelentős, meg a többi! Csak Harry akartam lenni!

Rockot meglepte a fiú kitörése. Hirtelen olyan esendőnek látta, elkeseredett gyereknek, aki segítséget kér tőle. Magához húzta, de nem, mint ahogy egy szerető teszi, hanem, mint egy társ, egy barát, akire támaszkodhat. Harry zaklatottságában sírni kezdett.

– Hát már soha a büdös életben nem lesz vége? Nem lehetek sohasem csak Harry Potter? Egy rohadtul átlagos kölyök? Akit nem ejtenek folyton pofára, akit nem használnak fel mindenféle hatalmi játszmában, akit hagynak békében élni!

Úgy álltak ott az utcán, amíg Harry kisírta magát. Szipogva koszolta össze Rock ingét, közben a karjába kapaszkodott. Végül vörös szemekkel nézett fel rá.

– Tessék, már megint sikerült mást is leterhelnem a problémáimmal. Sajnálom.

Rock zsigeri késztetést érzett, hogy a legegyszerűbb módon győzze meg arról, hogy ez nem így van. Hogy bizonyítsa Harrynek, hogy számíthat rá. Csak lejjebb kellett volna hajolnia. És azzal… Azzal még nagyobb baj csinált volna. Nem használhatta ki ezt a helyzetet! Majd, ha Harry is lenyugszik, ha nem lesz ennyire sebezhető. Így csak szorosan megölelte.

– Semmi baj, Harry. Sétáljunk egy kicsit!

A roanaprai délután melegen és narancs fényekből szőtt palásttal borult rájuk, ahogy egymás mellett sétáltak. Hol egyikük, hol másikuk kereste a mellette lépkedő kezét, de vagy bizonytalanságból, vagy félénkségből, de csak ritkán sikerült végigvinniük a mozdulatot.

– Megint csak egy másik bolygó – szólalt meg kis idő múlva Harry. – A városnak egészen más arcát látom most.

– Szerintem ez a normális arca. Az összes többi csak egy halom véres festék, némi puskaporcsíkkal.

– Nagyon festői kép, Rock! – fordult hirtelen a férfivel szembe Harry. – Kérni szeretnék valamit.

– Mondjad – nyelt nagyot a férfi.

Volt valami a levegőben, ami az egészet gyanússá tette a számára.

– Legyél a barátom! – mondta ki végre Harry. – Rockot szinte villámcsapásként érte a kérés. Legyél a barátom? Mire gondolhat? – Mielőtt nekiállnál végiggondolni „a barátom legyél dolgot", mondanom kell valamit. Te – itt kereste a szavakat, sután, mintha nem tudná, mit akar mondani – más vagy, mint a többiek. Tényleg normális, meg minden…

– Harry, ne erőlködj! – állította meg Rock.

A fiú ledermedt. Mintha megrémült volna attól, amiről azt hitte, hogy most hallani fog.

– Értem, mit akarsz mondani. Megértem, nem kell aggódnod. Nem kell kérned. Már barátok vagyunk.

– Kösz – emelkedett lábujjhegyre Harry, és arcon csókolta.

Ez már sok volt neki. A keze magától indult meg, és megragadta Harry derekát, így a fiú nem tudott visszaereszkedni a földre. Pár pillanatig keresték egymás száját, de aztán sikeresen ráleltek a másikéra. Harry most már hagyta magát. Megadóan engedte magát csókolni, finoman visszajelezve minden kellemes mozdulatot. Percekkel később már szinte levegőt sem kaptak, így Rock végre a földre engedte Harryt. A fiú nem nézett föl rá, hanem makacsul a földet bámulta.

– Mi művelünk? – kérdezte halkan. – Én mit művelek? Én a lányokat szeretem, vagy nem? Miért kérdezek magamtól? Miattad vagyok ilyen zavarodott? Vagy ez azt jelenti, hogy most már meleg vagyok?

– És ha az vagy? És ha nem? Nem kell egyből ennyire véglegesen felfogni. A vonzódás, vagy az identitás nem ugyanaz a dolog.

– Neked nyilván könnyű. Nem kell eldöntened, hogy hová is tartozol.

– Nem a faji hovatartozást kell eldöntened. Nem kell ennyire berezelni tőle. Legyél egy kicsit könnyedebb.

– Nem segítesz – mondta komoran Harry.

– Nem vagyok jó az ilyesmiben. Majd összeszedem magam. Hajlandó vagy velem sétálni?

– Esetleg – bólintott rá Harry.

Megcsörrent Rock telefonja.

– Igen?

– Tudom, hogy elfoglalt lehetsz mostanság, de szeretném, ha felvennél egy apró csomagot a Halleluja bárban – szólalt meg Chang a telefon másik végén.

– Mániákusan rosszkor tudod zaklatni az embert – sóhajtott a férfi. – És hova vigyem?

– Hozzátok. Revy kérte, csak késett a cucc, így most kell valaki, aki leszállítja neki anélkül, hogy kinyírná.

– Hálásan köszönöm!

– Ne feledd el, hogy csak simán vedd a dolgokat! – bontotta a vonalat a kínai.

– Ez a fickó egyszer a sírba visz. Tennünk kell egy kis kitérőt, Harry.

– A mai nap után ez már nem lehet akadály.

A Halleluja bár nem volt valami frekventált hely, de elég nagy forgalmat bonyolított. Rock nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mit rendelhetett innen Revy, de nem is érdekelte. Odabent a csapost kereste, és átvette a borítékot, amit a kezébe nyomtak. A boríték vaskos volt, és valami vékony, fekete csík futott rajta körbe.

– Helyes a fiúd! – szólt utána valaki távoztukban.

Odakint a fény felé emelte a levelet, de nem volt elég átlátszó, így nem látott benne semmit.

– Szerinted minek kell Revynek egy boríték?

– Nem tudom. Tud egyáltalán olvasni? – élcelődött Harry, majd elvette tőle a borítékot.

Elővette a pálcáját, és finoman végighúzta a levél tetején. A boríték kinyílt, de ahogy kinyílt, el is tűnt belőle az, ami benne volt. Már ha volt benne egyáltalán valami. A papír kisimult, és üresen tátongott Harry kezében.

– Na, baszd meg! – nyögött fel a fiú. – Ezt meg hogy a fenébe?

– Ez baromi jó lesz. Revy akkor is dühöng, amikor minden rendben van, nemhogy amikor ennyire elbaszódik a dolog – fogta a fejét Rock.

– Várjál, van benne valami írás – nyitotta ki jobban a borítékot Harry. – „Sok sikert, srácok." – Ezek szívatnak minket?

– Bár tudnám.

– Akkor megyünk tovább? Esetleg vásárolunk?

Nem jól, vagy erősen, de érzékelhető volt a változás, ami beállt Harry körül. Rock átvette tőle a borítékot, és belenézett. Volt benne egy másik szöveg is, a belső oldalán. Harry nem vette észre? A szöveg rövid volt, és japánul íródott. „Megkönnyítettem a helyzetedet. Igazán nem kell megköszönni. Chang" Egy újabb dolog, amit nem értett.

– Jössz akkor? – szólt hátra Harry.

Mibe piszkált bele már megint ez a kínai rablóvezér? Mintha egy pillanatra csillogást látott volna a fiú körül. Mint egy shounen mangában a főszereplő nagy szerelme, akit az a szerencsétlen fickó olyan különlegesnek lát, hogy a lány körül szinte szikrázik a levegő. Remélte, hogy nem jár így. Azokat a sztorikat mindig is rettenetesen rühellte.

– Gyere már! – ragadta meg a kezét a fiú, és húzni kezdte maga után.

Igen, most már biztos volt benne, hogy csináltak valamit vele. Tényleg szinte ragyogott, ahogy az utcán maga után húzta. _Ó, Harry, ha tudnád, mennyire hálás vagyok nekik, és mennyire sajnálom, hogy így tettek veled. Mert… Azt hiszem, velem is csináltak valamit… Mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeretlek._

A délután további része olyan volt, mint egy tündérmese. Nem igazán emlékezett minden részletre, csak arra, hogy mint egy felhőn, úgy lebegtek végig rajta. A naplemente narancs köntösbe burkolta a várost és őket. Az egyik boltban Harry ruhát vett. Mindenfélét, és mire észbe kapott, a próbafülke előtt állt, és segített neki válogatni. Viszketni kezdett tőle a füle, ahogy minduntalan belepirult a dologba. Ahogy Harry egyre jobban belejött a válogatásba, ő már szinte oda sem nézett. Hiába az az éjszaka, amikor mindent láthatott Harryből, ezt a látványt nem lehetett megszokni. A próbafülke melletti falnak támaszkodott, és csak kósza pillantásokat vetett a fiú által felvett ruhákra. Amikor megpróbált oldalt pillantva megfeledkezni a látottakról, hát persze, hogy a fehérneműkön akadt meg a tekintete! Basszus, ez egyre kínosabb lesz! A gondolatai egyre csak elkalandoztak. A próbabábuk helyére Harryt képzelte, és ettől majd felrobbant a feje. A feszülős ruhák mindig is a gyengéi közé tartoztak, és most végképp elszabadultak a gondolatai. _Könnyítek a helyzeteden? Ez rossz vicc volt, Chang!_

– Nagyon szótlan lettél – szólt ki Harry a fülkéből. – Zavarba hoztalak?

– Nem is kicsit – mondta őszintén Rock.

– Sajnálom – nyúlt ki a férfi kezéért a fiú. – Valamivel jóvátehetem?

Csak ezt ne kérdeznéd! A keze megszorult Harryén. A fiú kihajolt a fülkéből, és körbepillantott.

– Szeretnéd, hogy felvegyem az egyiket? – intette a fejével a fehérneműk felé.

Majdnem az arcába mart. Te jó ég! Mit műveltek velük? Nem bírta tovább. Betolta Harryt a fülkébe, és magukra zárta az ajtót.

– Rock? – rettent meg a fiú. – Ugye, nem?

Egymáshoz szoruló testük egyre jobban zihált, és mind jobban felforrósodott.

– Mi művelsz velem? – sóhajtotta kiszáradó szájjal Harry.

– Csak kívánlak – suttogta a férfi. – Úgy látom, nincs ellenedre – simított végig a fiú nadrágján.

Harry ajkai megremegtek. Igencsak látszott rajta, hogy élvezi. A férfi keze egy egyre növekvő duzzanatot tapintott ki a szövet alatt.

– Kérlek… – zihálta Harry, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, így Rock nem tudta, hogy azt akarja-e mondani, hogy „Kérlek ne!" vagy „Kérlek, siess!"

A fülke falának szorította a fiút, és keményen megcsókolta. Érezte, hogyan dörömböl a szíve a vágytól és az izgalomtól.

– Mondd ki – biztatta a fiút.

– Ne csináld ezt velem! – kérte Harry. – Nem tudom kimondani!

– Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá – nyúlt bele a fiú nadrágjába.

Merev, kicsit síkos férfiasságot talált odalent.

– A tested már kimondta helyetted. Te nem akarsz ellentmondani nekem – jelentette ki.

– Nagyon kérlek, hogy ne! – kezdett bele megint Harry.

– Nem unod még? – sóhajtott fel keserűen Rock. – Kérlek, kezdesz fárasztó lenni!

– Nem akartam. Sajnálom. Csináld csak – mondta megadóan, és elfordítva a fejét elpirult.

– Csináld csak? Hát mi vagyok én? Valami szörnyeteg? Egy utolsó perverz, aki molesztál téged? Nem nyúlok hozzád, ha nem akarod – húzta el a kezét. – Nem erőltetem rád magam – húzódott el tőle.

– Én… Sajnálom, Rock – bukott előre Harry feje. – Sajnálom!

Ezt már kiáltotta. Rock biztosra vette, hogy ezt már meghallják.

– Én… Csak… Nem tudom, mit csináljak. Komolyan. Elbizonytalanodtam, és nem tudok magammal mit kezdeni! Nem akarlak megbántani, de nem tudok dönteni. Tudom, hogy minden, amit művelek, teljesen félreérthető, de kérlek, nagyon kérlek, ne utálj érte! Nagyon kérlek!

Görcsösen belekapaszkodott Rockba, és megint elsírta magát.

– Segíts nekem! Segíts már nekem! Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem.

Rock agyából eltűnt a vörös köd, ami eddig rátelepedett. A légzése egyenletesebb lett, és már a pulzusa sem lüktetett annyira.

– Én is sajnálom, Harry. Teljesen begőzöltem. Nem fogok… Mmh… Ezentúl… Rád mászni.

– Úgy sajnálom – rázta a fejét a fiú.

Tényleg sajnálta, ezt Rock tisztán látta rajta. Bizonytalan volt önmagát illetően, ő meg megint nem tudott parancsolni önmagának. Szégyellte magát. Ki kellett mennie a fülkéből, sőt, az üzletből is, hogy friss levegőt szívhasson. Utána persze egyből egy idegnyugtató cigire gyújtott. Hát, ez egyre kínosabb lesz. Harry tíz perc múlva egy csomag ruhával a karján lépett ki a boltból.

– Menjünk haza – ajánlotta Rock.

– Jó – bólintott pirulva a fiú, és elindult mellette.

Tényleg olyanok voltak, mint egy idétlen középiskolás párocska. A két, egymással semmit kezdeni nem tudó kamasz, akik a végén úgyis egy pornóba illő jelenetben jönnek össze. _Már megint min gondolkozol!_ Minden pont olyan volt. A lemenő nap, a csatornapart, a kínos csend, amibe burkolóztak. _Magasságos ég, ez rettenetes!_ Mert az ilyen sztoriknak csak kétféle vége lehetett. A boldog egymásra találás, és a keserű, katartikus vég. Kecsegtető.

Végre hazaértek. Harry a szobájába zárkózott, és nem is jött elő aznap este többet, legalábbis Rock nem látta. Benny a gépeit csépelte, valami már megint nem volt rendben velük, míg Dutch raktárkészlet-papírokba temetkezett.

– Hogy ment? – pillantott fel a papírokból.

– Katasztrofálisan – sóhajtott a férfi. – Komolyan mondom, ez egy csapás lesz így.

– Valóban? – kortyolt az asztalon lévő sörbe Dutch. – Nekem azt mondták, a dolgok nem is olyan borzalmasak. Na persze, Ri nem egy őstehetség, de ettől még összeszedheti magát.

– És ki mondta ezt?

– Hát Chang meg Revy. Mondjuk, ő azt is mondta, hogy legközelebb nem kegyelmez a fiúnak.

– Mintha most annyira kegyelmezett volna!

– Saját lábán jött haza, és nem kellett kórházba vinni. Ezt úgy értékelem, hogy rendben van.

– Jó neked – gyújtott a következő cigire Rock.

– Te sokkal szarabb állapotban vagy, ahhoz képest, hogy nem téged agyaltak meg.

Rock szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Ki volt merülve. Aludni vágyott, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy sikerülne neki. Egy pillanatra számba vette az esetleges megoldásokat, de hamar letett róluk. Semmi kedve nem volt most egy futókalandhoz. Nem volt már teljesen magánál, amikor lezuhanyozott, és beájult az ágyába.

Arra ébredt, hogy lövések dördülnek. _A Beretta!_ Kiugrott az ágyából, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Két újabb lövés dörrent, de semmi sem követte őket. Mi a fene folyhat odakint?

– Revy, told vissza a segged! – kiabálta Dutch, de válaszul csak lövések érkeztek.

Rock résnyire nyitotta az ajtaját. Revy pólóban és bugyiban állt a folyosó közepén, kezében két pisztollyal, és furcsa marionettmozgással egy sötét pontra célzott.

– Revy, tedd le a segged, vagy kénytelen leszek…

Megint lövések. A sötétségből egy kékes fénycsóva villant elő, és a plafonba csapódott. A homályból egy alsónadrágos alak lépett elő. Harry! Ő is olyan volt, mint egy bábu. A tagjai ide-oda csapongtak, a pálcája félmerev kezében remegett. Kicsapódott a keze, és a pálca egy újabb csóvát hányt magából. Revy rálőtt, de nem találta el Harryt. Rock kilépett az ajtón.

– Húzd vissza a segged a szobádba, te hülye! – üvöltött rá Dutch. – Ezek most sincsenek maguknál – lapult meg a konyhaajtóban néger főnökük. – Kezd kurvára elegem lenni a mágusokból!

– Mágusok?

Revy megint mellélőtt, de ezúttal Rock ajtaját találta el.

– Megcseszheted! – vetődött előre Dutch, és belekapaszkodott Revybe.

Dutch mázsa felett nyomott, de a lány meg sem rezdült, ahogy nekiesett. A keze meglendült, és a könyöke a főnöke hátába csapódott. Egy újabb villanás Harry pálcájából. Benny jelent meg a konyhaajtóban, jobb kezén kesztyűszerű tárgyat viselt, és kék szikrák pattogtak körülötte.

– Szájat kinyitni, fület becsukni – szólt, majd elsütötte a kezét.

Kékes lökéshullám vágott végig a folyosón, leverve őket a lábukról, kiégetve a falban a vezetékeket. Mintha egy pillanatra kékes tűz csapott volna fel a semmiből. Aztán vége lett. Harry a padlóra zuhant, és hamarosan Revy is követte. Benny kezén előbb szikrát vetett, majd kigyulladt a kesztyű.

– Segítség – mondta, miközben megpróbálta lerángatni a kezéről. – Mondom, segítség!

A falhoz csapkodta a kezét, hogy oltsa a lángokat, de nem sokra ment vele.

– Rock, hozz egy tűzoltó készüléket, vagy valamit, mert, basszus, ez egyre jobban ég!

Rock rohant. A folyosó másik végén volt egy, még abból az időből, amikor az épület raktár volt, így nagyon remélte, hogy még nem járt le. Kirántotta a pecket, és a kéken lángoló kesztyűre célzott vele. A hab beborította Bennyt és a fal jelentős részét, de legalább a tűz kialudt.

– Nem mondom – rángatta le a kezéről a még szikrázó szerkezetet. – Ez nem volt semmi! Jobbra kell ezt a szart csinálnom – mondta duzzogva.

– Miért? Mi ez? – nézett a kiégett gépre Rock.

– Zavaró. A mentális mágiában okoz zavart. De úgy néz ki, hogy az meg benne okoz szerkezeti zavart. És ez, talán nem kell magyaráznom, hogy mennyire problematikus. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ez csak a „szele" volt a dolognak. Mi lett volna, ha teljes erővel súlyt le ránk? Most kezdhetem újra megbütykölni – sóhajtott fáradtan. – Máshoz sincs kedvem, ha őszinte akarok lenni.

– Kevesebb sírást, Benny Boy – tápászkodott fel Dutch. – Én felnyalábolom ezt a hibbant fegyverbuzi libát, és rázárom a szobája ajtaját. Sőt, őrködöm az ágya felett. Rock, te ugyanezt játszod el Rível. Ne nézz rám ilyen hülyén. Cipeljétek be, és kész. Holnap elköltözünk.

– Hová? – kérdezte Benny.

– Vagy az oroszokhoz, vagy a kínaiakhoz. Kezd a tököm tele lenni azzal, hogy mi szívunk miattuk, ők meg csak baszogatnak minket. Aztán megkeressük ezt a kis mocskot, és lecsapjuk a fejét, mert belőle is kezd kurvára elegem lenni. Na! Gyerünk, befelé!

Benny és Rock felnyalábolta Harryt, és a szobájába cipelték.

– Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez a fickó nem is akar megölni minket – morogta Benny. – Csak szórakozik velünk, de azt kurvára. A mentálmágusoknak ez a szokása.

Ledobták Harryt az ágyára.

– Na, megyek pakolni. Ez súlyos lesz, az biztos. Nesze, a szobakulcs, ha kell valami, csak üvölts – paskolta meg Rock vállát, és kiment a szobából.

Rock fáradt volt és tompa, így ő is ledőlt a fiú mellé az ágyra. Az meg olyan ártatlanul szuszogott mellette, hogy el sem tudta képzelni róla, miféle. Félresimította a haját, és közelebb hajolt az arcához. Futó csókot lehelt az ajkaira, majd szorosan mellé fészkelte magát, és elaludt.

**Közjáték: Ámor és Ámok (Harry első rémálma)**

Az első dolog, amit észlelt, a napfény volt, ahogy megvilágította a szemhéját, vörös folttá változtatva a világot. A második a nedves homok volt a bőrén. A harmadik az időről időre visszatérő víz a lábánál. Végre kinyitotta a szemét. Egy tengerparton feküdt, a nedves homokban. Vele szemben az óceánnal, a háta mögött meg… Pálmafákkal. Na, most álmodik, vagy nagyon sokat aludt, és valamelyik marha már megint szórakozik vele.

Felkönyökölt. Egy feszes, mélykék úszódressz volt rajta. Mi a büdös élet? Na jó, vegyük ezt át újra! Volt egy meglehetősen szar napja, amikor majdnem agyonverték, de mégsem látja magán a foltokat. Pedig Revy rendesen megdolgozta. Aztán volt az a kínos vásárlási jelenet Rockkal.

Sóhajtott. Az is egy mekkora elcseszett ügy. _Barom vagy, Harry! Nem is volt annyira rossz, te hülye!_ Megérintette az ajkát. Az a csók még mindig kísértette. Te hülye! A homokba csapott az öklével.

– Óvatosabban! – fogta meg valaki a kezét.

Rock! Hogy került ő ide? A férfi eddig nem hevert mellette a homokban! A félmeztelen japán férfi az oldalán feküdt egy kigombolt hawaii ingben, és kék bermudában. Sima mellkasán finoman terült szét a könnyű szövet, arcán kölyökmosoly bujkált. Harry akkorát nyelt, hogy biztosra vette, hogy a másik is hallja.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte kiszáradt szájjal. Az ajkainak sós íze volt.

– Valóban számít? – simított végig az arcán Rock.

Beleremegett az érintésébe. Ahogy az ujjai elsiklottak az állcsúcsa felett, a szája önkéntelenül kinyílt, és hagyta, hogy egy kicsit behatolhassanak. A férfi finom ujjai megremegtették az ajkait, majd a nyakára siklottak. A mellkasában veszettül dörömbölni kezdett a szíve. Új, ismeretlen érzés kerítette hatalmába. Eszelős, elemi vágy tört elő az ágyéka mélyéről, és a zsigereibe markoló kéj szinte fájdalmat okozott neki. Az ujjak lejjebb haladtak, végig az úszódresszen, egészen a kidomborodó ágyékáig. A feszes anyag egyre kényelmetlenebbül tartotta kordában erősödő vágyát.

– Álmodom? Másként nem lehet, különben, aahh… – Rock ekkor markolta meg az ágyékát – Különben gyáva nyusziként elmenekülnék.

– Akár álom, akár nem, csak az a fontos, amit adni akarok neked – suttogta a férfi, és folytatta a kényeztetését. Ujjai utat találtak a dressz alá, és a feneke bejáratát vették kezelésbe. – Ha álmodsz, akkor legalább itt légy bátor. Ha ez a valóság? – hajolt oda a szájához. – Akkor meg azért.

A csók minden korábbinál intenzívebb és finomabb volt. A férfi keze közben odalent izgatta, és a nyelve mélyen a szájába hatolt. Úgy kutakodott benne, mint egy forró, nedves csáp, szája minden szegletét bejárva. Már ez is roppant élvezetet okozott neki. Rock még mindig nem szabadította ki az úszódresszből, így az mind jobban szorította, miközben az ujjai egyre mélyebben jártak benne. Olyan könnyedén csúszott belé, hogy az őszintén meglepte. Tényleg álmodik! És ha pedig ő álmodik, akkor büntetlenül lehet bátor. Visszacsókolt. Az ajka Rockéra tapadt, és a nyelve felfedezőútra indult a másik szájában. A keze becsúszott a másik inge alá, és végigtapogatta ezt az új, ismeretlen területet. Mérsékelten izmos, sima bőrű testet érintett, amit az izgalom verejtékcseppjei tettek érzékien síkossá. A balja lassan, meg-megállva végighaladt a hason, majd az alhason, egészen a nadrág széléig.

– Csak nyugodtan – hagyta abba a csókot egy pillanatra Rock. – Csináld csak.

Pont úgy mondta, ahogy ő ott a fülkében, csak éppen mégsem. Nem egyszerűen kimondta, hanem biztatta rá. Benyúlt a ruha alá. Nagy, félmerev péniszt talált odalent, egy igazi masszív férfiasságot. Rákulcsolta az ujjait. Forró volt, és erősen lüketett a tenyere alatt. Mámorító és ismeretlen érzés volt.

Rock megmarkolta az úszódresszt, és feljebb húzta. Úgy, hogy még jobban bevágjon. Harrynek fájt, ahogy a durva anyag belemart a fenekének bőrébe, és feljebb nyomta a heréit. Aztán Rock elengedte. A ruha vörös csíkokat hagyott maga után. A férfi megismételte a mozdulatot, majd megint és megint. Az utolsó nem annyira fájt a fiúnak, inkább fájdalommal vegyes élvezetet okozott. A negyedik alkalommal a férfi nem csak felhúzta, de jobbra és balra megmozgatta. Aztán felemelte. Harrynek meg kellett emelnie a csípőjét, hogy a ruha ne vágjon túl mélyre benne, így egy pillanatig furcsa szögbe dermedve ágaskodott a homokon. Végül Rock visszaengedte.

– Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen keményen szereted – suttogta Harry a fölé hajoló férfinak.

– Nem is akármennyire – csókolta meg Rock. – És azért, mert ott a fülkében annyira kelletted magad, most büntetést kapsz – mosolygott. – Nagyon, de nagyon keményen meg foglak dugni.

– Ne! Kérlek, légy velem gyengéd! Még nem vagyok készen.

– Nincs apelláta! Megkapod a magadét! – nyomta le a homokba Rock. – De nem kell aggódnod. Nem feledkezem meg rólad sem – nyúlt újra a farka után a férfi. – Nagyon rossz fiú voltál, és ezért nagyon durva kényeztetést érdemelsz.

Végre félrehúzta a fürdőruhát. Harry ágyéka csupaszon és nedvesen meredezett. Rock a lábai közé heveredett, és két kezével alulról megtámasztva a férfiasságát, lassan a szájába vette. Közben Harry szemébe nézett. A fiú elgyengülve remegett, ahogy forró ajkai közé vezette. Ahogy becsúszott a nedves szájba, a szorostorokba, Rock mélyeket nyelve, gurgulázva engedte teljesen magába a fiút. Harry megfeszült, a gerince meghajlott, és nyögdécselve engedte át magát ennek az új és izgalmas kényeztetésnek. Rock ujjai a heréket morzsolgatták, majd a fenekénél kezdtek fürge táncba. A fiú az eget bámulta, és hevesen lihegett. Biztosan álmodik. Az élvezet, ami nedvesen és forrón átjárta az ágyékát, zsigerbemarkoló volt, és olyan intenzív, hogy a valóságban ilyen aligha létezhetett. A környezetről nem is beszélve. Lepillantott Rockra. Vonzónak látta, egy vágyhozó szeretőnek, aki azon volt, hogy a kéjek kéjébe vonja. Szétnyitotta a lábait, hogy Rock könnyebben mozoghasson közöttük, és ő is jobban lássa őt. A férfi néha aprókat harapott a szájában lüketető húsba, és apró vörös foltokat hagyott maga után. Ilyenkor Harry felszisszent, de nem mert szólni. Elvégre ez most egy büntetés. Amit megérdemelt. Ezt utasította vissza? Ezt? Mekkora marha volt, főként az este után. Lenyúlt, és beletúrt a férfi hajába.

– Sajnálom! – nyögte – Úgy sajná….

Az utolsó harapás már sok volt neki. A bensőjében egy bomba robbant fel, kitört egy vulkán, ami száguldó, sűrű és forró lávát kilövellve kiömlött belőle, és végigégette az ágyékát. Artikulálatlan hörgés tört fel a torkából, ahogy az orgazmus végigcikázott a zsigerein. A kéj mellett erőteljes fájdalmat is érzett. Váltakozva törtek rá a hullámok, ahogy az orgazmus a tetőfokról lassan csillapodni kezdett.

Rock nem nyelte, inkább szívta a torkába ömlő ondót. Közben egyfolytában Harry tekintetét kereste. Lassan engedte ki magából a farkát, finoman harapdálva, majd ahogy végre kicsusszant az ajkai közül, feljebb csúszott, hogy a homokba nyomva Harryt újra megcsókolja.

– Milyen volt? Így másodszorra?

– Miért kérded? Látod rajtam, hogy milyen volt – somolygott Harry. – Hogy lehettem ennyire hülye, hogy visszautasítsalak?

– Megesik ez a legjobbakkal is. Ne emészd magad! A lényeg, hogy most együtt vagyunk.

– Még mindig meg akarsz büntetni?

– Ezek után, még jobban – vigyorgott ragadozó módjára Rock. – Mostantól fogva, neked annyi.

Harryt meglepte a férfi durva hangneme, de elfogadta a szerepét. Talán tényleg megérdemli a büntetést.

– Mi fogsz velem csinálni?

– Szerintem nem nehéz kitalálnod – fordította hasra a fiút a férfi. – Mert hát ugye – siklatta végig az ujjait a fenekén – te még szűz vagy. Eredetileg mást terveztem veled, de most már büntetésül kapod, így nem lehetek olyan finom, mint szeretnék.

Olyan érzés fogta el a fiút, mint a hányinger okozta szédüléses rosszullét. A világ forgott, a gyomra kavargott, és a fejébe ezernyi tűvel hasított a fájdalom. Egy másik testhelyzetben tért magához. Egy asztalon kuporgott, a csuklóján és a bokáján… Mi? Bilincsek? Mi, bilincsek? Csupasz bőre a hideg fémlaphoz szorult. A szemét eltakarták valamivel, az állát egy kemény, ívelt tárgyra fektették. Mi a fene folyik itt, most már egészen biztos, hogy álmodik. Rémálmodik! Megfeszítette az izmait, de a bilincsek nem engedtek. A szájában egy furcsa, gömb alakú tárgyat érzett. Segítség! Miért történik ez? Egyébként is, mi történik? Egy hosszú, melegen lüktető valami érintette meg az arcát. Olyan volt… Mint egy farok?

– Mivel nem tudsz beszélni, így elég, ha morogsz. Most megbüntetlek. És ez fájni fog. Nagyon. Ezt most közlöm veled. De tőled függ, hogy mennyire. Értesz?

Rock, miért csinálod ezt velem? Miért álmodom én ilyet? Fel akarok ébredni! Miért nem ébredek fel? Segítség!

– Megértetted? – kérdezte újra Rock.

A válasz segélykiáltásnak indult, de csak egy elhaló nyüszítés lett belőle.

– Rendben van. Most kiveszem a szádból ezt, de ne kezdj kiabálni! Azzal csak az időt húzod, és feldühítesz. És akkor jobban fog fájni. Szemléltetem.

Csavarodó hangot hallott, majd éles fájdalom mart a bal bokájába.

– Az emberi lábban elég idegvégződés van ahhoz, hogy az őket ért sokktól elveszítsd az eszméleted, vagy akár meg is halj a fájdalomtól. Szóval tedd, amit mondok, és kevésbé fog fájni.

A golyó meglazult, majd kigördült a szájából. Szólásra nyitott a száját, de nem volt rá ideje. Egy vaskos, nedves tömeg nyomult be az ajkai közé, szétfeszítve a száját, és ellentmondást nem tűrően tört utat magának. Nem látta, csak érezte. _Ez túl nagy! Ne! Kérlek, ne!_ Ahogy a száját teljesen elfoglalta, nem állt meg, hanem tovább nyomult. Öklendezve kellett még többet bevennie belőle, és ha lett volna egy szabad pillanata, amikor nem a rettegéssel teli fájdalom uralja az elméjét, biztos elgondolkodott volna azon, hogy miként férhet el a torkában ez a hatalmas szerszám. De nem volt. A szeme könnyezett, és az egész állkapcsát fájdalom járta át, ahogy belehatolt. Érezte, hogy a torka megfeszült, és kénytelen utat engedni kínzójának. Aztán, mint a kígyó a régi bőréből, egyszerre csak kisiklott belőle. Persze nem teljesen. A száját továbbra is kitöltötte. Majd visszanyomult. Mint elefánt a porcelánboltban, tört-zúzott maga előtt mindent, égető fájdalmat okozva. Kínjában felnyögött, de alig jött ki hang a torkán. Tele volt.

Rock átkulcsolta a tarkóját, és erős lökésekkel mozgott benne. Minden mozdulata fájt neki. Most már egyfolytában sírt, részben a kíntól, részben a megalázottságtól. Annyira kitöltötte a száját és a torkát, hogy képtelen volt nyelni, így a nyál a szája szélén folyt ki. Ezt különösen megszégyenítőnek találta.

Miért? Miért teszi ezt vele Rock? Főként a saját álmában?

Nem hitte, hogy ennél rosszabb is lehet. Egyrészt, szegényes volt a fantáziája ezen a téren, másrészt túlságosan lefoglalta a fájdalom ahhoz, hogy ötletei támadhassanak. Aztán befogták az orrát. A pánik robbanásszerűen lett úrrá rajta. Félelme a fulladástól elemi erővel rántotta görcsbe a gyomrát, és öklendezni kezdett, de képtelen volt rá. A torkába nyomuló hatalmas pénisz lehetetlenné tette. Istenem, mit művel? Hallotta a férfi egyre gyorsuló lihegését, ahogy nyilvánvalóan közeledett a csúcshoz, de a vég előtt megállt, és egyetlen, kicsit sem fájdalommentes rántással kihúzta magát a szájából.

– Ölj meg! – tört ki Harryből a kétségbeesés. – Kérlek, hagyjuk abba! Akár meg is ölhetsz, de ne folytasd!

– Csss! – tette a szája elé a kezét Rock. – Ugyan már, Harry! Még bele sem jöttem rendesen.

– Könyörgöm neked, Rock, kérlek, ha…

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy szeretsz? Kis butus. Csak nyolc órát késtél vele. Ha ezt akkor ott a boltban mondod, akkor semmi akadálya nem lett volna. De most már, csak a büntetésed maradt.

– NE! – kiáltotta Harry.

– De bizony – mondta higgadtan Rock.

Hallotta, ahogy megkerüli, és védtelen, szűz területéhez közelít. _Ne! Nagyon kérlek, ne!_ Két határozott kéz ragadta meg a fenekét két oldalról.

– Kérlek, ne! Bocsáss meg! – sírt tovább. – Nagyon kérlek…

A fájdalom szülte sikoly belé akasztotta a szavait. Mintha izzó vasat döftek volna a testébe. A hatalmas és vaskos farok szó szerint belerobbant. Hallani vélte, ahogy a szövetek hasadva megadják magukat a behatolónak, és valami meleget és sűrűt érzett a testében. Vér? A saját vére lenne? Aztán jött a fájdalomhullám. Ahogy végigsöpört a testén, mindenhonnan a masszív és lüketető fájdalmat érezte csak, amely újra és újra nekilendülve, ahogy a farok mozgott benne, visszahúzódva és újra előrenyomulva, törve-zúzva átjárta a testét. Semmihez sem tudta hasonlítani ezt a fájdalmat. Hogyan is hasonlíthatta volna? Döfés, kirántás, döfés, kirántás. Csak a lüktető, végtelen fájdalom, újra és újra. Vakon, sírva próbált kiáltani, de minduntalan csak artikulálatlan nyögések törtek fel sebzett torkából.

Rock ujjai szinte belemartak a bőrébe, ahogy meggörbülve egyre erősebben markolták. Hallgatta a férfi lihegését, ahogy néha szinte a hátára hajolva mozgott benne. Legalább ő élvezte. De miért gondol erre? Miért érez egy picike örömet attól, hogy Rock élvezi a dolgot? Hiszen éppen őt kínozza! Voltaképpen megerőszakolja! Megerőszakolja? Tényleg ezt tenné vele? Hiszen szereti. Igen, Rock szereti őt, és ő… Ő vajon mit érez iránta? Szerelmet? Hogyan szerethetne egy férfit? Hiszen alig ismeri, és most éppen…

A gondolatait maguk alá gyűrték a fájdalom újabb hullámai. Megint csak kín járta át. A benne döfködő férfiasság olyasvalakihez tartozott, akit szeretni szeretett volna. De ahogyan ő is mondta, ezzel már elkésett. Ez már a büntetésről szólt. Nem érdekelte, hogy ez álom, vagy valóság, úgy érezte, hogy véglegesen elvesztett valamit. Valamit, amit nem kellett volna. És ettől már nem csak a teste fájt, hanem a lelke is. Mert igazán fájlalni csak olyasvalami elvesztését lehet, ami fontos az embernek. De miért fáj ennyire neki Rock elvesztése? Ki neki az a férfi? Mi neki?

Még mindig sírt, de már másért. A fájdalmat el lehet viselni, ha már a test nem képes többet befogadni, amikor az idegek beadják a kulcsot – de a lélek, az hosszan tud fájni. Örökké, akár. Már nem érezte a fájdalmat. A fizikait legalábbis. Ettől kezdve az egész elmosódott a számára. Hangok, érzések, aztán a nagy semmi.

Nyögés… Rándulás… Vulkánszerű kilövellés… A combján forrón csorgó, sűrű anyag… Vér… Vagy sperma… Megint semmi…

Bocsáss meg… Nagyon kérlek, bocsáss meg… Rock…

Noah felnyitott a szemét. Harry agya egészen érdekes jelenségeket produkált. Nem számított arra, hogy bűntudata támad majd, ráadásul ilyen erős. Az emberek csak igen kis százalékának támad bűntudata egy ilyen helyzetben. A gondolatait hallgatva olyan volt, mintha erre számított volna. Valami büntetésre az elkövetett hibái miatt. Ez komoly, eltúlzott önkritikára vallott, és enyhe mazochizmusra. Ezt sohasem értette az emberekben. Miért esik egyeseknek jól, ha bántják őket? Az önszeretet ezt nem zárja ki alapból? Főként egy ilyen helyzetben. Megpróbálta ez egyik legfájdalmasabb megoldást választani, habár a kifinomultság terén hagyott kívánnivalókat maga után, de elsőre nem volt rossz. A fájdalom, a megszégyenülés, a keserűség és egy kis csalódás igen hatékony koktél.

A fiú azonban meglepte. Saját hibájaként fogta fel az egészet. Számolt a vonzalommal kettőjük között, ezért választotta a férfit a rémálom domináns alakjának, de úgy látszik, hibázott. Egész lénye arra kereste a választ, hogy honnan ered ez az erős érzelmi fonál kettejük között. Nagyon idegesítette. Volt ugyan egy válasza, de nem tartotta elég valószínűnek. A sokévnyi máz, ami a fiú személyiségén és a lelkén megragadt, most mállani kezdett, felszínre hozva az elfojtott vágyakat, a ki nem mondott szavakat, az önmaga elől is titkolt érzéseket. Ebben az esetben viszont Harry agyát nem lehetett ilyen módon befolyásolni, hiszen minden általa kitalált módszer csak az adott, éppen akkor mutatott felszínre lehetett hatással, amely azonban hol foltokban, hol egész rétegekben vált le a fiú valódi személyiségéről, aminek következtében minden beavatkozás csak megbolygatta a felszínt, de nem ért el a magig.

Tehát ez a módszer nem vezethetett eredményre. Még nem. Akkor viszont kénytelen lesz valami közvetlenebb módszerhez folyamodni. Hessentől hallotta egyszer: az erőszak nem nem old meg semmit, hanem nem old meg mindent. És amit az erőszak nem old meg, arra ott van a fokozott erőszak. Talán tehet ezzel egy próbát. Ujjai egy képzeletbeli idegrendszeren zongoráztak végig. Fájdalom, még több fájdalom, és egy csipetnyi kéj esetleg. Be kellett ismernie, hogy bármennyire is vágyik végezni Harryvel, nem tudta fenntartások nélkül a halálát kívánni. Eszébe jutott, amit Toya mondott neki. Olyan ártatlan. Mint ő. Mosolyogni támadt kedve. Toya elméjén is épp olyan erőszakot tehetett volna, mint Harryén. Szinte látta maga előtt a remegő izomcsomóvá váló fiút, ahogy az elpattanó agyi erektől vér szivárog a füléből és az orrából. Igen tanulságos látvány lett volna. Ha képes lett volna rá. Az egyetlen gyengéje, amit maga is belátott, az esztétika volt. A szép dolgokat teremteni és megtartani kell, nem pedig elpusztítani. Toya és Harry ezek közé a szép dolgok közé tartoztak a maguk módján. Nem ölhetné meg őket ilyen borzalmas módon. Csak úgy, hogy a szépségük ne sérüljön.

Felállt. Minden nap gyakorolta ezeket a mozdulatokat. A teste egyfajta lassú táncba kezdett, ahogy egymás után sorra vette őket. Valahol olvasta, hogy a harcművészet nem az önvédelem művészete, hanem az ölésé. Különben nem lenne benne ennyi halálos mozdulat. Főként nem ennyi, különösen halálos mozdulat. Mert úgy ölni, hogy vért és húscafatokat hagyunk magunk után, nem művészet. De úgy, hogy annak semmi külső nyoma nem marad, már határozottan az. A harcművészetekben külön neve volt ennek a technikának. Dim-mak, a Halál gyengéd érintése.

**Sárkányok ideje 4.**

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy arra ébredt, levegőért kell küzdenie. Fojtogató oxigénhiánnyal tért magához, és elsőre nem tudta, hol van. Vékony, de erős karok fonódtak rá, szinte görcsösen, kiszorítva belőle a levegőt. Harry álmában fojtogatta az ölelésével! Megpróbált úgy kibontakozni belőle, hogy közben nem veri fel Harryt, de nem járt sikerrel. A fiú felriadt, szinte sikoltva, mély és valószínűleg rémes álmából, mert a teste izzadt volt, a haja az arcába tapadt, és veszettül zihált. És közben egy millimétert sem engedett a szorításából.

– Harry! – nyögte elhaló hangon Rock. – Megfojtasz!

A csak félig éber fiú végre felrezzent ébredés utáni kábulatából, és rápillantott. A szeme könnyel telt meg, és rávetette magát. Az ölelése egy kicsit enyhült ugyan, de nem szűnt meg.

– Annyira sajnálom! – sírta. – Annyira sajnálom! Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem!

Rockot valósággal sokkolta a kitörése. Sajnálja? Mit?

– Nyugodj meg, Harry! – csitította. – Nincsen semmi baj.

– De van. Én visszautasítottalak, és nem lett volna szabad. Nem voltam őszinte, csak gyáva. Bocsáss meg érte! Én, tényleg szeretlek! – mondta ki végül. – Nem tudom, hogyan, vagy miként, de én szeretlek téged. Kérlek, ne mondd, hogy elkéstem ezzel!

Olyan esendő volt, olyan ártatlan, és annyira gyerekes.

– Csss! Semmi gond, Harry. Csak nyugodj meg!

– Nem nyugszom, amíg ki nem mondod. Hogy még nem késtem el! Hogy ez már nem csak a büntetésről szól majd!

– Büntetésről? Miféle büntetésről? – csodálkozott el Rock.

Harry arcán a zavar árnyai suhantak át. Mintha még mindig nem ébredt volna fel teljesen.

– Én csak… Én csak… Azt akarom mondani, hogy azt hiszem, beléd szerettem. Remélem, nem baj. Nem akarok a terhedre lenni vele, de én tényleg…

Rock előbb az ujját tette a szája elé, majd az ajkára cserélte. _Baj? Dehogy baj, ha tényleg komolyan gondolod. Én is szeretlek. Szeretem, hogy ennyire fafejű vagy, hogy ennyire ártatlan, gyerekes. Ezért szeretlek._

– Mondhatnám azt, hogy régóta várok erre, de akkor túloznék. Így csak nagyon örülök neki.

– Akkor…

– Én is szeretlek, Harry.

Gyengéden csókolóztak. Egymásra talált testek és lelkek csókjai voltak ezek. Percekkel, vagy órákkal később, amikor már Harry rajta hasalt, és szinte meztelen testük egymáshoz szorult, tisztán érezhették egymás növekvő vágyát, a fiú zavartan beszélni kezdett.

– Álmomban elvetted a szüzességemet. Durván és kegyetlenül. Belém hatoltál, és nem érdekelt, hogy tiltakoztam ellene.

– Szörnyű álom lehetett. Sohasem bántanálak!

– Nem tudom. Egy picit élveztem. De csak egy picit. De elsőre légy velem gyengéd. Ha már álmomban megtetted, megtennéd velem a valóságban is?

– Persze, Harry – csókolta szájon, majd arcon a férfi. – Ha ezt akarod. De nem ma. Engem is elcsigázott ez a nap, és tényleg nem szeretnélek felsérteni.

– Álmomban a számba is beraktad. Hatalmas voltál…

Rock a szájára tapasztotta a tenyerét.

– Nagyon kérlek, ne folytasd. Nagyon kérlek! Halasszuk el, legalább holnapig!

Harry rábólintott. Ő is fáradt lehetett, így könnyű volt meggyőznie. Őszinteségét is a fáradtsága szülhette, és Rock nem akarta, hogy holnap kipihenten szégyellnie kelljen a szavait. A fiú rátette a fejét a mellkasára, és nagyon hamar elnyomta az álom. Rock keze lassan, szinte csak az ujjbegyeivel érintve a bőrét, óvatosan bekalandozta Harry testét. Eljátszott a hosszúra hagyott haj fürtjeivel, a még mindig fehér, itt-ott heges bőrrel, a kerek fenékkel. Mire észbe kapott, úgy mérte fel a fiút, mint egy középkori önkényúr a tulajdonát. Ettől elszégyellte magát, és visszahúzta a kezét. A hátán, a lehető legsemlegesebb helyen átölelte Harryt, és lehunyt szemmel várta, hogy végre őt is elnyomja az álom.

A reluxák lapjai között beszüremlő napfény kissé megvilágította a szobát és kettősüket. Amikor Rock felébredt Harry már ébren volt, és őt figyelte.

– Már holnap van. Akár egy ilyen időpontot is választhatnánk – suttogta.

– De sürgős lett hirtelen – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rock.

– Jól van, jól van, nem sürgetlek! – csókolta meg kislányos mosollyal a fiú.

– Úgy van. Ne siettess. Jobb lesz összeszednünk magunkat. Ha Revy felébred, és így talál minket, nem az első pásztoróránk megszervezése lesz a legnagyobb gondunk – tette hozzá Rock.

– Tényleg. Nekik mit mondjuk?

– Nekik? Semmit. Semmi közük hozzá! – felelte határozattan Rock. – Nem kell az orrukra kötnünk a dolgot.

– Akkor a világ előtt maradunk heterók?

Rock sóhajtott. Harry kicsit tényleg nehézkes felfogású volt ebben a témában.

– Az lesz a leghelyesebb, ha nem reklámozzuk agyon a dolgot, de én nem hinném, hogy rejtegetni kellene. Csak meg kell találnunk rá az alkalmas időt és helyet.

– Igyekezni fogok – bólintott buzgón Harry.

Milyen lelkes. Mint egy valódi gyerek. Megérdemlek én egy ilyen ártatlan lelket?

Miután meggyőződtek róla, hogy Revy még az ágyat nyomja, együtt álltak be a zuhany alá. Harry szégyenlősen hátat fordított Rocknak, de egy pillanatig sem tiltakozott, amikor az megmosta a hátát. Hiába, kezdő volt még. A zuhany után sikerült valami rendes ruhát választaniuk Harrynek, majd együtt ültek le reggelizni. Tíz-tizenöt perc múlva egy karikás szemű, gólemmozgású néger óriás imbolygott be a konyhába.

– Ezt a szívást. Olyan volt, mint egy kibebaszott hullámvasút. Egész éjszaka a stukkerei után nyúlkált, meg hányta-vetette magát. Ó anyám, de borzalmas volt! Nekem meg le kellett fognom, hogy ne tegyen kárt magában. Ti egészen emberformájúnak látszotok. Ennek örülök. Na, pakoljatok össze! Megyünk az oroszokhoz!

– Jól meggondoltad? – kortyolt a kávéjába Rock. – Ha megtesszük, azzal nem állunk túlságosan melléjük?

– Hogy kérdéseidre feleljek. Meggondoltam. Úgy-ahogy. Revy az éjszaka folyamán négyszer vágott gyomron, ötször tarkón, és attól tartok, a családi ékszerekben is kárt tett. Vagyis, nem egy kifejezetten gondolkodós éjszakán vagyok túl. Valaki mellé állnunk kell. Az amiknak Changgal kellene balhézniuk, de lőnek mindenkire. Ránk is, és többet, mint azt gyomorral bevenném. Szóval, amíg el nem rendeződik a dolog, én, vállalva a gyávaság bélyegét, a Hotel Moszkva golyóálló üvegei és nehéztüzérségű őrsége mögött kívánok maradni. A fasznak hiányzik, hogy az a szociopata amcsi kiskölyök az agyammal szórakozva rávegyen, hogy lőjem magam főbe. Szóval pakoljatok, mert még ma szobát foglalunk a Hotel Moszkvában – summázta Dutch a helyzetet, és eltűnt a fürdő felé.

– Akkor pakoljunk – indult vissza a szobájába Rock, és Harry követte.

Revy még mindig nem volt magánál, amikor berakták a kocsiba. Rongybabaként hevert a hátsó ülésen, és Rock finoman az ablaknak támasztotta.

– Nem kellene valamit kezdenünk vele? – pillantott rá Harry. – Mégsem maradhat így!

– Nem is fog. Ha te magadhoz tértél, ő is rendbe jön, de ha nem ébred fel, amíg odaérünk, majd Balalajka kezelésbe veszi. Ő még a hullákba is képes életet verni, ha az üzleti érdekei úgy kívánják meg.

– Reméljük, megkívánják.

Benny kikönyökölt az ablakon. Úgy tett, mintha szaglászna valamit.

– Gond van, Benny Boy? – igazított a szemüvegén Dutch.

– Elkezdhetnél, mintegy észrevétlenül, gyorsítani. Mondjuk, hetven mérföldre.

– Mintegy észrevétlenül? – lépett a gázra Dutch.

– Lehet látványosan is. Legyen inkább nyolcvan. De a kilencven sem kizárt.

– Megint csak megkérdem. Gond van?

– Miért lenne? – nézett rá Benny.

Rock tudta, hogy gond van. A Plymouth nyolcvan mérfölddel robogott az úton. Aztán kilencvennel.

– Muszáj ámokoznunk? – hajolt előre Harry.

– Nem – bólintott Benny, és a kocsi előrebillenve fékezni kezdett.

Valami becsapódott előttük az úton. Aztán fel is robbant. Betontörmelék és szürke por borította be őket.

– Menekülő út, balra – közölte tárgyilagosan Benny, majd lejjebb csúszott az ülésen. – Anyám, segíts!

A második lövedék mögöttük robbant fel. A Plymouth kilőtt, és átvágva a porfelhőn, újra sebességbe jött. A támadók még mindig láthatatlanul, a magasból vették célba őket. Golyók pattogtak a kocsi tetején, körülöttük gránátok robbantak.

– Már megint egy rohadtul szar reggel – rántotta balra a kormányt Dutch, és befordította a kocsit egy sarkon. – Hol vannak ilyenkor a védőszentjeink? Fejeket lehúzni!

Géppisztolysorozat vert végig a motorházon, de a vastag fém nagyrészt felfogta a lövedékeket. Aztán jött a robbanás. A kocsi, mintha kampóra akasztották volna a csomagtartónál fogva, megemelkedett, és a levegőben előreperdült. Tisztán látták, ahogy a beton megperdül alattuk, majd a Plymouth a tetejére fordulva készült padlót fogni. De nem történt semmi. Illetve, a gravitációnak teljesen ellentmondva a beton nem közeledett, hanem távolodott, és a kocsi is tovább fordult. A hátsó lökhárítót erősen végigmarta az út, de végül mégis kerékkel lefelé érkeztek rá.

– Mi a büdös élet? – pillantott körbe Dutch. – A büdös élet – vonta fel vastag szemöldökét, ahogy hátrapillantott. – Ez meg micsoda?

Mindannyian hátranéztek. Valaki, vagy inkább valami állt a kocsi mögött. Nagy volt. Nagyon nagy. Cirill betűs katonai kabátot viselt, egy borzalmasan viseltes darabot, amit mintha különböző állatok, talán emberek bőrével toldottak volna ki a szakadások mentén. Rövid, seszínű haján akadálytalanul hatolt át a napfény. Háttal állt nekik, és ahogyan behajtotta a bal karját, olyan volt, mintha sokkal több ízület mentén hajlott volna a végtag. Mint egy rovarnak. Aztán elrúgta magát a földtől. Tíz méterrel feljebb egy ház oldalához simult, és kézzel-lábbal tapadva a kőhöz eltűnt a tető pereme mögött.

– Nincs kérdésem – fordult vissza a menetirányba Dutch, és a gázba taposott.

A kocsi felgyorsult, és hamarosan eltűnt egy kanyarban, de Rock és Harry még látott valamit. Hatalmas, fekete árnyék bontott szárnyat a ház tetején. Olyan volt, mint egy homályból született sárkány. Vagy inkább démon. Némán, hang nélkül üvöltött, de izzó torkából maga a kárhozat ásított rájuk. Mindketten behúzták a fejüket az ülés mögé.

Harry a fejét fogva, szorosan a fülére tapasztotta a kezét.

– Nem láttam és nem hallom! – csikorogta.

– Harry?

Benny a fejét verte a műszerpultba.

– Nem hallom, baszd meg! Nem akarom hallani!

– Benny Boy? – pillantott oda Dutch.

– Baszd meg! – rándult meg Revy, és a fegyverei után kapkodott. – Takarodj!

Széles mozdulatot tett, amivel fejbe verte Rockot, majd visszahanyatlott az eszméletlenségbe.

– Nem akarom tudni – morgott Dutch és tovább gyorsított.

A kocsi bevágódott a bekötőútra. A Hotel Moszkva főhadiszállása előtt most is őrség állt, de szerencsére nem volt idejük tüzet nyitni a száguldva érkező autóra. Ennél a sebességnél nem sok esélyük lett volna időben felismerni. Dutch befordította a verdát a lépcsősor előtt, majd kipattant, és elkezdte kicibálni a többieket. Rock Harryt vitte, a néger pedig a másik kettőt. A lépcsősor végén ismerős látvány fogadta őket: Balalajka vörös kosztümben, katonai kabátban – a korábban látotthoz nagyon hasonlóban, csak kevésbé viseltesben –, mellette Boris, mögöttük az emberei.

– Nem kell kifejtenem? – pillantott rá Dutch.

– Nem szükséges – rázta a fejét a nő.

Rocknak feltűnt valami. A nő arca verejtékezett, mindkét szeme meg-megremegett, mintha nem is lenne itt teljesen. Korábban soha nem látta ilyennek.

– Elengedhetsz, Rock – szólalt meg Harry. – Abbamaradt.

– Bozse moj! (Jaj, Istenem!) – törölte le az izzadtságot az arcáról Balalajka. – Ez rossz volt.

– Mi történik itt? – fordult hozzá Rock.

– Azt hiszem…

Kiáltás harsant a hátuk mögött. Az őrök ernyedt húscsomóként zuhantak a földre, de a támadót sehol sem látták.

– Orvlövészek! – kiáltotta Boris.

– Nem. Ez rosszabb – rázta a fejét Balalajka.

– Már akinek – szólalt meg végre Revy. – Itt van a kis mocsok! Tegyél le, Dutch! Most szétrúgom a seggét!

Pár pillanat alatt lerázta magáról a kábultságot, és Harryre pillantott.

– Na, most élesben tesztelhetsz. Remélem, elhoztátok a stukkereit! Hagyjátok ezt ránk. Még lelövöldöznétek egymást – fordult Balalajka felé.

– Legyen, ha nagyon ragaszkodsz hozzá – temette az arcát a kezébe Balalajka.

– Veled próbálkozik, mi? Akkor kevésbé ér rá velünk foglalkozni.

– Biztos akarod, Harry? – nézett Rock a fiúra.

– Igen – bólintott ő, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. – Eddig te védtél meg. Most én foglak – súgta.

– Te jobbra, én balra – indult meg lefelé Revy.

Rocknak már volt alkalma látni lövészek és más fegyverforgatók párbaját, de máguspárbajt még soha. Revy arcán a szokásos Gyilkos Suhanc kifejezés honolt, míg Harryéről eltűnt a korábbi bizonytalanság. Mintha felkészült volna. Húsz méterre tőlük, a kapunál, megremegett a levegő, és egy alak vált láthatóvá.

– Megjelenik az ördög – dörmögte Dutch. – Vietnámban hallottam egy Buddhistától: ki hinné, hogy a Gonosz egy gyermek képében jön el?

– Ő nem a Gonosz – nyögte fejét fogva Balalajka. – Csak egy gyerek.

Árnyék suhant át a Nap előtt. Noah alakja újra szertefoszlott. Revy egy másodpercet késve nyitott tüzet rá. A Beretta golyói megtépték a betont, ahol előzőleg a fiú állt.

– A büdös… – mordult fel a lány, aztán a levegőbe emelkedett.

Egy láthatatlan erő taszította hátra. Rövid ívet írt le, mert zuhantában valami nekicsapódott, és a földhöz préselte.

Harry jobbjában a pálcájával, baljában pisztollyal, a földön fekvő lány felé fordult. Kékes villanás hagyta el a pálcát, és Revy felett egy pillanatra láthatóvá vált Noah alakja. Revy tüzelt. A lövedékek becsapódtak, majd akadálytalanul áthaladtak a fiú mellkasán.

– Csali? – gördült odébb a lány.

– Ez szívat minket!

Balalajka összecsuklott. Boris megragadta parancsnoka mindkét vállát, és megtartotta, hogy ne essen térdre.

– Parancsnok, nem kellene ilyen állapotban idekint maradnia – javasolta neki.

– Bal-rug! – suttogta a nő. – A bal-rug!

– Mi van? Bal-rug? – pillantott rájuk Dutch.

– Afgánul van. Azt jelenti, démon – felelte kurtán Boris, és felsegítette a parancsnokát.

Valami megint átsuhant a Nap előtt. A pillanatnyi sötétségben Revy átfordult, és egy üres pontra kezdett lőni. Ott megjelent egy piros folt. Mintha vér lett volna.

– Megtaláltalak! – visított szinte eszelősen Revy.

A vörös folt előtt felrobbant a beton, és törmelékdarabok záporoztak rájuk. A lány előreszegezve a pisztolyait belerohant a felhőbe. Harry, más ötlete nem lévén, követte. A szürke porfellegben lövések fénye villant, majd az egész abbamaradt. Aztán valami kihajította kettőjüket a felhőből, testükön több, különös színváltó folt is volt.

– Ez nem lesz jó – rántott fegyvert Dutch. – Simán kinyírja őket.

– Még csak szórakozik – jegyezte meg Benny. – Nem találják el, mert nem tudják, hol van. Lefogadom, hogy Revy előbbi sikeresnek vélt lövése is csak egy átverés volt. Ahogy… A büdös francba!

– Ahogy az egész – lihegte levegőért kapkodva Balalajka. – Szívat minket. Igazából nem csinálnak semmit.

– Nem csinálnak semmit? – döbbent meg Rock.

– Nem igazi. Semmi sem az. Ő az emberek agyát manipulálja. Ha elhiszed, hogy az a valóság, akkor az lesz. Nem tudom, hogy mit csinálnak valójában, de amit látunk, az a nekünk szánt műsor. Argh! – nyögött fel újra. – Ez a szemét akár a hátunk mögött is állhatna, akkor sem jönnénk rá, hogy ott van. Ők sem jöttek rá, hogy ami ellen harcolnak, az hazugság. És ezért nincs esélyük ellene.

– Akkor most?

– Boris, segítsen felállnom!

– Talán nem kellene, parancsnok.

– Ha van jobb ötlete, akkor hallgatom! Ha nem tudja, mire kell lőnie, a legjobb katona sem képes teljesíteni a feladatát. Így nem támaszkodhatom az embereimre. Harry és Revy sem volt képes átlátni rajta. Most akkor mit javasol?

Újabb robbanás hajította hátra Harryt és Revyt.

– Most már biztos, hogy a dim-makot használja ellenük. Attól vannak a foltjaik – mutatott rá Benny.

– Valami kungfu faszság? – kérdezte Dutch.

– Egy sokrétűen használható, fájdalomgerjesztő technika. Ölni épp úgy lehet vele, mint erős, átható fájdalmat okozni. Így nem kell még arra is pazarolnia az erejét, hogy elhitesse az agyukkal, hogy fájdalmat kell érezniük, hiszen valóban érzik.

– Csináljunk már végre valamit! – kezdett komolyan aggódni Rock.

– Akkor eszedbe ne jusson odamenni! – lépett lejjebb a lépcsőn Balalajka. – Kinek hiányzik, hogy veled is elhitesse, hogy amit érzel, igaz?

– De, parancsnok! – ellenkezett Boris.

– Azt mondtam, hogy segítsen! – dühödött fel a nő.

Rock látta rajta, hogy egyáltalán nincs jól. Kapkodva, a száján keresztül szedte a levegőt, a teste görcsösen rángott, és az arca verejtékben fürdött. Az arca jobb felén lévő széles égési sebhely mintha megvonaglott volna.

– Azt akarja használni? – dermedt meg Boris. – Ebben az állapotban?

– Ha nem volnék ebben, nem is lehetne. Szinte biztosra veszem, hogy itt van.

– Asszonyom? – csodálkozott az orosz. – Kicsoda?

– A bal-rug. Itt van. Érzem a zsigereimben, hogy itt van. Itt van a városomban.

– Parancsnok?

Balalajka kiegyenesedett. Rock nem tudta, mi gyújtotta azt a fényt a szemében, de gonosz fény volt. Gyerekkorában az anyja, mint minden anya a gyermekének, mesélt neki, és rontás űző szikrákat csiholt az ajtaja előtt, amikor a rossz szellemek zörgették az ablakot vihar idején. A japán mesevilág tele volt embertestbe bújt démonokkal, mazokukkal, akik a halandók között járva gonosz dolgokat műveltek. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy még ebben a mágusokkal és különös dolgokkal teli világban sem volt képes hinni bennük. Egészen eddig. Mert amit az orosz nő szemében látott, az nem volt emberi.

Hallották, ahogy az ízületei megroppannak. Fekete volt a láng a szemében, akár csak a derengés, ami körbefonta a testét. Semmi emberi, semmi könyörületes nem volt benne. Ahogy lefelé lépkedett a lépcsőn, haragvó istenhez hasonlított.

– NOAH! – szólalt meg fennhangon.

Fájt hallani.

– HALLASZ, KÖLYÖK? – kérdezte egy démon hangján.

Kín volt érezni, ahogy a hangja végigdübörgött az ember hallójáratán, át a dobhártyán, szinte beszakítva azt, berobbanva az agyba, hogy összepréselje a szövetet. Hangba foglalt borzalom volt.

De az illúziónak vége volt. Harry és Revy a betonon hevert, testükön színváltó foltokkal. Noah alakja előbb remegve, majd egyre határozottabban jelent meg előttük. A fiú szemében félelem és meg nem értés csillogott. Rájött, hogy valami olyasmivel állt szemben, amihez az ő ereje kevés. Rock egy pillanatra megsajnálta. Sohasem volt nagyratörő, sohasem fűtötte a mások legyőzésére sarkalló vágy, és nem tudta milyen az, amikor az ember felismeri, hogy legyőzetett, és valójában sohasem volt esélye. Csak elképzelni tudta.

Balalajka szerencsére nem szólalt meg többet, amíg odaért hozzá. Még ebből a távolságból is látták, ahogy odahajolt a fiú füléhez, mire annak beszürkült a bőre és megfeketedtek az erei. Sűrű, sötét anyag kezdett szivárogni a pórusaiból, majd végül elvágódott a földön. A parancsnoknő megfordult, és tett feléjük néhány bizonytalan lépést, majd összeesett. Szabad szemmel is jól látták a testéből kiáramló sötét miazmát.

– Parancsnok? Hívjátok a mentőket! – osztott parancsokat Boris, és feletteséhez sietett.

Rock a földön heverő Harry mellé térdelt. A fiúnak szabálytalan volt a pulzusa és a légzése, de élt. Ahogy Rock az ölébe vette a fejét, kicsit kinyitotta a szemét.

– Ezt most nagyon elcsesztem – suttogta.

– Nem, dehogy – nyugtatta meg Rock. – Nagyon ügyesen csináltad. Még ha nem is volt sok haszna.

– Te aztán tudod, hogyan kell biztatni az embert – mosolyodott el halványan a fiú. – De azért köszönöm.

– Én meg azt köszönném meg, ha nem rángatnátok a nyakamat – morgott egyfolytában Revy. – És egy adag fájdalomcsillapítónak is örülnék.

– Hogy lecsökkentek az igényeid tegnap óta – segítette talpra Dutch.

– Mi lett a kölyökkel? – kérdezte a lány.

– Balalajka elintézte. Penge, mint a szovjet sarló, és kemény, mint a keresztbe rakott kalapács.

– Szar poén. Meg is halt?

– Azt meg nem mondom neked.

– Akkor vigyél oda, hadd öljem meg!

Az oroszok Noah köré gyűltek, és Boris utasítására felnyalábolták.

– Vigyétek a szemem elől – intett a tiszt. – Látni sem akarom!

– De én még igen! – ellenkezett Revy. – Golyóval a fejében!

– Nem lesz rá szükség – szólalt meg halkan Balalajka. – Ebben az állapotban már nem árthat senkinek.

– Akkor is ki akarom csinálni!

– Kétkezű, hagyd! – intette le Dutch. – Ha azt mondta, hogy vége van, akkor elégedj meg vele. Egyébként is, rossz ómen gyereket ölni.

– De ez nem gyerek! – dühöngött tovább a lány.

– Elég legyen! – vonszolta odébb a férfi.

A kiérkező mentőknek végül a hordágyhoz kellett szíjazniuk a lányt, hogy beszállíthassák. Harry Rockkal egy másik kocsiban feküdt. Mielőtt rájuk csukták volna az ajtót, Rock meghallott valamit.

– Keressék meg őt, Boris! – utasította az embereit elhaló hangon Balalajka. – Itt kell lennie a városban.

– De, parancsnok!

- Boris! Tudom, hogy itt van! Éreztem, ahogy beszélt hozzám. Nem a saját hangján, hanem a bal-rugén, de ő volt az. Tudom, hogy itt van. Találják meg!

– Igenis, asszonyom – hajolt meg parancsnoka akarata előtt az orosz.

Aztán a mentő elindult.

**Közjáték: A kígyó levedli bőrét**

Agustus Laurus görcsösen markolta a telefont, ahogy hallgatta a híreket. Hazugság, hogy a szülők megérzik, ha történik valami a gyermekükkel, de nem érte teljesen felkészületlenül, hogy Noahnak baja esett. Persze ez sem készíthette fel a tényekre. Belesápadt a hallottakba.

– Biztos benne, Hessen? – tette fel a kérdést már vagy ötödjére.

– Az orvosok szerint súlyosan károsodtak a belső szervei, az idegrendszere, a gerincvelő szinte teljesen…

– Ne folytassa. Megértettem végre. Mikorra lesz szállítható állapotban?

– Még nem tudják biztosan. Talán egy-két héten belül. De bizonytalan. Uram, a felelősség…

Megint nem hagyta, hogy befejezze. Mérges is volt rá, meg nem is. Igen a felelősség az övé volt, de mit kezdett volna vele? A fia játszva uralkodott az emberek elméje felett, egyszerűen rávehette Hessent, hogy ne kövesse mindenhová, hogy a saját feje után mehessen. Erről nem tehetett.

– Ne folytassa. Hozza haza a fiamat, más dolga nincs.

Bontotta a vonalat.

– Tudtam, hogy ez lesz – szólalt meg az ajtóban állva a felesége. – Te is tudtad.

– Dehogy tudtam! – csattant fel a keresztapa. – Csak nem képzeled, hogy ha egy pillanatig is sejtem, hogy ez történhet vele, hagytam volna, hogy megtörténjen? A fiunkról beszélsz, Nichole!

Felállt, és a feleségéhez lépett. Az asszony iszonyodva próbált meg elhúzódni tőle, de ő nem engedte. Erővel húzta magához, úgy ölelte át.

– Miért hagytad? Miért? – zokogott az asszony. – Mi lesz most vele? Az én kisfiammal?

– Megteszek mindent, hogy felgyógyuljon. Ha kell, a Sátánnal is kiegyezek, de egészségesen fogjuk visszakapni a fiunkat – fogadta a férfi. – És teszek róla, hogy azok, akik ezt tették vele, nagyon sokat szenvedjenek.

Nichole csak sírt és sírt. Lauras szeretett volna máris lépéseket tenni az ügyben, de a felesége megvigasztalása sokkal fontosabb volt. Így csak órákkal később nyúlt újra a telefonért.

– Igen? – szólalt meg a vonal másik végén az az átkozott hang. – Úgy érzem, változtatni fog a terven.

– Jól érzi. Kap tőlem ötmillió dollárt. Készpénzben vagy számlára, ahogy akarja. Elmegy Roanaprába, és végez velük. Mind egy szálig. Aztán a barátaikkal, a szövetségeseikkel, a rokonaikkal. Az sem érdekel, ha az egész mocskos várost eltörli a föld színéről!

– Még ma nekilátok. Figyelje a híreket, mert benne leszek.

A szörny letette a telefont.

A Csendes-óceán másik felén, Hessen még mindig Noah ágya mellett állt. Az orvosok szerint a fiú állapota közelebb állt az agyhalálhoz, mint a kómához, és a helyzet nem kecsegtetett semmi jóval. Neki egyelőre elégséges indokot kellett találnia a történtekre. Egy kanális partján akadtak rá Noahra, amikor már alig volt benne élet. Fogalma sincs, mi csinálhatta ezt vele, de szörnyű pusztítást végzett. Élete legrosszabb döntése volt, amikor megengedte neki, hogy egyedül menjen. Nem jósolt hosszú életet magának ezek után.

„Hessen."

Egy hang volt a fejében! Egy nagyon ismerős hang.

„Ki ne nyisd a szádat! Csak hallgass végig, figyelmesen. A testem jelen pillanatban teljesen hasznavehetetlen számomra. Egy romhalmaz, amiben igen kellemetlen a létezés. Szükségem van egy újra."

– Egy másik testre? – mondta ki félhangosan a férfi.

„Megmondtam, hogy pofa be! Más sem hiányzik, minthogy azt higgyék, hogy egy magadban beszélő bolond vagy. Ha apám nagy igyekezetében rendbe is hozza a testemet, az akkor is sok időbe telik. És nincs kedvem várni. Két emelettel feljebb egy tíz éves fiú fekszik kómában. Nem mintha szeretnék megint tíz éves lenni, de ha nincs jobb, akkor ezzel kell beérnem. Pár órán belül átveszem a teste felett az uralmat. Majd jelzek, hogy mikor vagyok készen. Akkor neked kell kivinned innét."

– Megértettem – biztosította Hessen.


	6. Chapter 6

**5. fejezet**

**Közjáték: Egy éjszaka a kórházban (Harry második rémálma)**

Arcok villantak fel előtte. Nevető, örömteli, boldog arcok. A barátai. Aztán váltott a kép. Ugyanezek az arcok fájdalomba torzultak, Halálfalók kínozták őket, és az iszonyat égett utolsó bélyegként az arcukra. Nem tudta megfogni őket, nem tudott segíteni. Ahogy a valóságban, úgy az álmában sem. Mind meghaltak. Mind…

De a képek nem hagyták nyugodni, a film őrült sebességgel haladt tovább, eljutva a roanaprai eseményekig. A nagyszájú Revy, akivel folyamatosan vérre menő vitákat folytatott, Benny, aki állandóan megjegyzésekkel illette a mágiabeli tudását, valamint Dutch, mint egy nyugodt kőszikla és örökös villámhárító. És végül ott volt ő…

Rock. Aki egy új életet, egy új lehetőséget villantott meg előtte. És aki szereti. Egy mosoly és egy nyugodt, barna szempár. Egy olyan helyen, ahol ő csupán csak Harry, nem egy hős, akitől nagy tetteket várnak.

Puha érintés az arcán, amire kinyitotta a szemét. A tengerparton voltak. Érezte, hogy a lábát mossa a tenger. Megnyugtató volt. Valakinek az ölében feküdt.

– Felébredtél, álomszuszék? – kérdezte egy kedves hang.

Felnézett. Rock mosolygott le rá. Harry megkereste a kezét, és jó alaposan megszorította, hogy valóság-e, hogy tényleg itt van-e, hogy nem csak egy jelenés, egy álom.

– Itt maradsz velem? – kérdezte félénken.

– Miért? Hova mennék?

– Nem csak most, hanem örökre.

– Milyen kérdés ez, Harry? Persze.

– Nem foglak elveszíteni?

Úgy viselkedett, mint egy gyerek, aki fél, hogy a szülei eldobják, de nem tehetett róla. Törékeny volt még ez a boldogság, és tudni akarta, hogy tényleg az övé-e, vagy ettől is megfosztják, mint eddig annyi mindentől. A zsigerei sikoltottak Rock válaszáért.

– Igen, Harry. Nem lesz semmi baj – húzta ülőhelyzetbe a fiút. Ajkai finoman érintették Harryét. Először csak tapogatózott, majd fokozatosan elmélyítette a csókot, megpecsételve előbbi szavait, mint egy örök, megtörhetetlen zálogot. – Menjünk haza – indítványozta Rock.

– Rendben – mosolyodott el végre ő is, és tovaillantak a félelmei, csalóka megnyugvással töltve el.

Mikor hazaértek, Revy rögtön elővette őket, újra belekötve Harrybe, de nem reagáltak a megjegyzésekre, hanem a lányt szóra sem méltatva, eltűntek az emeleten. Úgy gondolták, amíg Revy nincs a közelben, kihasználják a helyzetet, és együtt mennek zuhanyozni. Harry félénken állt Rock mellett, a tus alatt, miközben a japán ujjai és nyelve felfedezték teste minden négyzetcentiméterét, majd bátortalanul ő is csatlakozott a játékhoz. Csak az érintések és sóhajok kavalkádja létezett, ahogy lassan körülölelte a kéj, átvezetve a gyönyör kapuján.

Arra eszmélt, hogy Rock egy fürdőlepedőbe csavarja, felemeli, és a karjában átviszi a szobájába. Gyengéd csókot lehelt az ajkára, miközben letette az ágyára. Harry karjai a nyaka köré fonódtak. Egyre jobban magára húzta Rockot, de az megakasztotta a próbálkozást.

– Majd, ha tényleg kész leszel rá – lehelte a csókba.

– De…

– Nyugi, Harry. Mindennek eljön az ideje. Jó éjt! – mosolygott rá Rock, majd elhagyta a szobát.

A fiú nézte még a csukott ajtót egy darabig, majd átöltözött, és hamar elaludt.

Arra eszmélt, hogy valami szúrós bántja az orrát. Kezével próbálta elhessegetni a szagot, de az csak nem akart tágítani.

– Mmmmm… – morgott félálomban, ahogy ébredezett.

A szemét kinyitva először semmi szokatlant nem látott, csak a csípős, égett szag nem akart szűnni. Felkattintotta a kis éjjeliszekrényen lévő lámpát, és akkor észrevette a befelé nyomuló szürke füstöt, majd meghallotta Revy hangját.

– Mi a büdös élet folyik itt?

– Valaki tüzet rakott alánk, az isten verje meg! – hallotta Dutchot.

Feltépte az ajtót, és kinézett a folyosóra, aminek nagy része lángokban állt. A vele szemben lévő szoba ajtaja is kinyílt. Rock rémülten nézett bele a szemeibe. Mögötte az egész szoba égett, mintha onnan indult volna ki a tűz, és előtte is lángnyelv emelkedett fel, elvágva a menekülése útját.

– Mindjárt segítek! – szelte át az ajtó és az éjjeliszekrénye közötti távolságot Harry, és felkapta a pálcáját. Már éppen kilépett, hogy elmondja az oltó varázslatot, amikor a teste megdermedt, a kezében remegni kezdett a pálca.

– Nincs értelme. Nem segíthetsz rajtuk – jelent meg előtte egy tízéves forma kisfiú, arcán kárörvendő mosoly terült szét, természetellenesen torzzá téve a kedves gyermekarcot. – Ugorj! Menekülj! Hisz úgysem értesz máshoz! Fuss el most is, mint ahogy minden elől tetted! Ugorj!

Harry még látta Rock szemében az értetlenséget és a rémületet, látta, ahogy belekaptak az első lángok, és lassan a tűz martalékává vált.

– Nem! Engedj el! – tért vissza újra a hangja.

– Nem tudsz segíteni! Gyenge vagy! – szólt megint a kisfiú a Sátán hangján.

– Nem!

– Ugorj!

Nem tudta irányítani az izmait, megindult az ablak felé, az üveg eltűnt. Fellépett az ablakpárkányra. Remegett, nem akarta megtenni, nem akart veszíteni. Nem, és nem! De nem nyerhetett, most nem. Egy keserves női sikoly hatolt a fülébe. Revyé. Két férfi kiáltása. De nem tudott visszafordulni. Ugrott. Szokatlanul puhán ért földet, mintha valaki vigyázna rá. De ez a hamis biztonságérzet hamar elszállt.

– Te sosem változol. Nem tudsz segíteni senkin – lépett a földön kuporgó alakhoz a kisfiú.

– Ez nem igaz! – üvöltött a képébe kétségbeesetten. – Nem igaz… – suttogta elhalóan. – Nem igaz… Én… Akartam.

– Dehogy akartad. Valójában csak magadat akarod menteni.

– Nem igaz! Miért? Miért csináltad ezt velük?

– Ezt nem én csináltam, hanem te magad. A félelmeid ölték meg őket. A démon, ami benned lakozik.

– Nem… Nem igaz… Nem igaz… – kuporodott össze a földön Harry.

– Ne hagyd, hogy befolyásoljon, Harry! Ne hagyd, hogy félrevezessen! – szólalt meg egy ismerős, mély hang.

– Gin… ji?

– Ez nem a valóság, kölyök, csak játszik az agyaddal.

– Megölted őket. A démonjaid megfojtották a létezésüket.

– Takarodj innen! – suhintott a kardjával Ginji.

Szélroham támadt, ami felkapta a kisfiút, és messzire taszította.

Noah zihálva tért magához. A búvóhelynek használt ház nappalijának padlóján feküdt. Újabb kirándulása közben leesett a székről, amin ült. Gyengének érezte magát, még a karját sem volt képes megmozdítani. Az új teste nem bírta úgy a gyűrődést, mint a régi, gyenge volt. Várt, amíg alábbhagyott tagjaiban a remegés.

– Minden rendben, fiatalúr? – hallotta az ajtóból Hessen hangját.

– Nem éppen – szólt gyengén, mert az elmúlt percek alatt az állapota fikarcnyit sem javult.

– Már megint mit tett magával?

– Tettem egy újabb kirándulást Harry agyában. Semmi komoly, Hessen. Nem kell aggódnod!

– Még, hogy nem kell? Még csak most költözött át az új testébe, és máris túlterhelte magát! Mikor kéne aggódnom, ha nem most? – lovalta bele magát az öreg.

– Ne kiabáljon! Szétesik a fejem! – sziszegte Noah.

– Fel tud állni?

A fiatal mágus megpróbálta, de nem ment.

– Nem éppen…

– Akkor majd ágyba viszem – hajolt le hozzá, és óvatosan felemelte.

Átvitte a kis hálószobába, és betette az ágyba. Gyengéden betakargatta, mintha tényleg kisfiú lenne. A Lauras fiú úgy tett, mintha tudomást sem venne a gesztusról. Tüntetőleg becsukta a szemét. Nem akarta kimutatni, mit érez. Mikor azonban Hessen kiment, egy mosoly terült szét az arcán, egy igazi, örömteli, olyan, amilyet soha nem engedett meg magának mások előtt. Még egy darabig gondolkodott a történteken, míg végül ezzel a felszabadult, boldog, gyermeki mosollyal az arcán el nem ragadta az álom.

**Vihar előtt**

Rock léptei visszhangot vetettek a kórházfolyosón, ahogy haladt előre, Harry szobája felé. Noha biztosították őket, hogy se Harrynek, se Revynek nem lesz semmi baja, mégsem tudtak megnyugodni. Dutch és Benny Revy szobája előtt vert tanyát, Rock pedig Harry mellett strázsált. Most is csak pár percre hagyta ott, hogy az automatából kávét szerezzen magának. Úgy érezte, történni fog az éjjel valami, ezért nem akart aludni.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor befordult a Harry szobájához vezető sarkon, egy kiáltás szelte át a csendet. A forró löttyöt tartalmazó műanyagpohár kiesett a kezéből, de nem foglalkozott a szétfröccsenő lével, hanem rohanni kezdett a fiú szobája felé. Odaérve azonnal feltépte az ajtót. A félhomály ellenére is észlelte, hogy Harry nincs az ágyában. Remegő ujjakkal kattintotta fel a villanykapcsolót. Gyorsan körülnézett a szobában. A párna és a lepedő gyűrött csomókban feküdt az ágyon, a takaró mellette hevert, de Harryt akkor még nem vette észre.

Aztán halk nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes, és a hang irányába kapta a fejét. Az ifjú mágus a szoba egyik sarkában kuporgott, szorosan átölelve magát. Csak az összevissza fekete fürtöket látta, mert az arcát a térdei közé rejtette. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy rémült kisállat. Rock óvatosan közeledett hozzá, hogy meg ne ijessze. Leguggolt elé, és gyengéden kisimította a haját az arcából, hogy felmérje a fiú állapotát. Az érintés hatására az hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és ellökte a kezét.

– Harry, semmi baj! Én vagyok az, Rock! – csitítgatta.

A fiú kitágult zöld szemei azonban rettegve néztek rá. Egész testében remegett és zihált, az arcán kiütközött a veríték. Szorosan a falhoz lapult, és próbálta magát távol tartani Rocktól, mintha a férfi valami rém lenne.

– Kérlek, nyugodj meg! – közelítette a férfi a kezét megint a fiú arca felé, de az ijedten ütötte el.

– Ne kísérts! Menj el innen! Hagyj békén! – tört ki elemi erővel Harryből.

Rock értetlenül nézett rá.

– Én soha sem bántanálak, Harry! Kérlek!

– Meghaltál miattam, és most így büntetsz engem! Kérlek, menj el innen! – Mi? A fiú azt hiszi, halott. Valaki már megint turkált az agyában, de hát Noah már halott. Akkor meg ki? – Dutch és Revy, meg Benny is meghalt miattam – hallotta ismét a fiú hangját. – Én nem akartam! Nem akartam! Kérlek, menj el innen!

– Az nem volt valóság, Harry! Élek! Semmi bajom! Hadd bizonyítsam be! – hajolt közelebb hozzá, hogy egy csókot leheljen a remegő ajkaira.

– Nem! Hazudsz! Nem vagy igazi! – kiabálta Harry.

– Akkor szerinted ez sem igazi, kölyök! – húzott be a fiatal mágusnak egy hatalmasat Dutch, miközben arrébb lökte az útból Rockot.

– Ti meg mikor…? – kérdezte Rock, miközben feltápászkodott.

– Meg akartuk nézni Harryt, és meghallottuk a kiabálást. Zengett tőletek a folyosó – kommentálta Benny.

– D… utch? – motyogta vérző orrát szorongatva Harry. – Ti tényleg éltek?

– Még jó, kölyök, különben továbbra is sületlenségeket képzelegnél itt nekem. Az meg senkinek sem lenne jó. Bocs, hogy egy kicsit kemény voltam, de ebben a helyzetben más módszer nem használt volna. Pont, mint Vietnámban azok a begőzölt seggfejek… – az utolsó mondatot már csak mormogta.

– Én… Én sajnálom… Sajnálom…

– Nem kell sajnálnod semmit, Ri – hagyta rá Dutch. – De remélem, többször nem kell így észhez téríteni, mert a végén még túlságosan eljár a kezem. Na, azt hiszem, hogy mi Benny-boyjal hazatiplizünk. Túl sok volt az izgalom mára. Ideje pihenni – masírozott ki a szobából Dutch. Benny hamarosan követte, de Rock látta rajta, hogy valami aggasztja, de nem tudott rákérdezni, mert Harry szinte megfojtotta az ölelésével. Arcát Rock mellkasába temette és zokogni kezdett.

– Nyugalom, semmi baj! Minden rendben van! – csitítgatta.

Egy nővér jött be a szobába, aki egy kisebb tálban vizet és törülközőt hozott, megigazította Harry ágyát, majd ugyanolyan csendben távozott. _Biztosan Dutch szólt _– gondolta Rock, miközben puszit nyomott Harry feje búbjára.

A fiú sírása lassan elhalt. Mikor már csak a szipogása hallatszott, eltolta magától. Az arca maszatos volt a vértől. A saját ingére inkább rá se nézett. A tál vízért és a rongyért nyúlt. Belemártotta a puha anyagot, és gyengéden letörölte a fiú arcáról a vér, az izzadság és a könny keverékét.

– Sajnálom, hogy már megint ilyen idióta voltam. Én… – suttogta sután a fiú.

– Nem kell szabadkoznod – ingatta a fejét Rock. – Elmondanád, miről álmodtál?

Harry bólintott, bár látszott rajta, hogy nehezen tud hozzákezdeni. Rock felsegítette, és leültette az ágyra.

– Arról álmodtam, hogy tűz ütött ki a Lagúna lakásán. Én megpróbáltam segíteni, de egy tízéves kisfiú megakadályozta. Menekülésre kényszerített, és ti bennégtetek. Végig azt hajtogatta, hogy az én hibám. Miattam haltatok meg – remegett meg Harry hangja.

– Aztán, mi történt? – nógatta tovább a férfi.

– Ginji kitaszította – válaszolta Harry. – Utána felébredtem.

– Mutsuzaki Ginji?

– Igen.

– Mit keresett ő ott?

– Gyakran jelenik meg álmomban. Én sem értem.

– Ez furcsa. A másik különös dolog – morfondírozott Rock. – Ki lehet a kisfiú?

– Nem tudom – csüggesztette le a fejét Harry. – Azt hittem, itt egyszerű ember lehetek, furcsa dolgok nélkül. De engem mindig megtalálnak, sosem lehetek már szokványos.

– Én így szeretlek – mondta ki Rock egyszerűen.

– Tényleg?

– Tényleg. De most már jobb lesz, ha alszol – fektette le gyengéden.

– Itt maradsz? – kérdezte Harry, miközben Rock betakargatta.

– Itt. – Egy puszit nyomot a homlokára. – De most már tényleg aludj.

Harry engedelmesen lehunyta a szemét, és hamarosan már csak az egyenletes szuszogását lehetett hallani. Rock sóhajtott. Végigsimított az immár nyugodt arcon, majd gyengéden megszorította a kezét. Így nyomta el az álom a széken ülve, Harry kezét szorongatva.

A reggel Revy ébresztőjével indult. A lány, szokás szerint, nem kímélte őket. Tegnapi állapotához képest nagyon is fitt volt, ellentétben velük.

– Na, mi lesz már? Gyerünk!

– Mit ordítasz, Revy? – kelt föl a padlóról Rock, aki leesett a székről, mikor a lány felriasztotta.

– Megyünk haza. Az orvos kiengedett, legalábbis engem – sandított az álmosan üldögélő Harryre.

A fiú szúrósan nézett rá, de még mielőtt elkezdhették volna egymást csesztetni, megjelent az orvos.

– Miss Rebecca, nagyra értékelem a buzgóságát, de ha most kimennének, akkor megvizsgálnám Mr. Pottert.

– Ts! Már megyünk is! Gyere, Rock! – húzta magával a férfit, majd nagy lendülettel bevágta az ajtót.

Harry hamarosan már felöltözve került elő a szobából. Revy húzta még egy kicsit, majd elindultak kifelé a kocsihoz. A Plymouthban Dutch és Benny várták őket.

– Na, mindenki rendben van? – kérdezte a néger.

– Ja – válaszolt mindannyiuk helyett szűkszavúan Revy.

– Jó, akkor menjünk innen!

Mindhárman beszálltak, és Benny már indított is. Lassan hömpölyögtek végig a városon, hisz nem kellett sietniük. Úgymond, pihenőt kaptak. Szótlanok voltak egész úton, nem igazán volt miről beszélniük. Mikor Benny lefékezett a raktár előtt, a főnökük megjegyezte.

– Szeretném, ha ma egyikőtök sem mászkálna el. Nem szeretnék semmi zűrt.

– Ts! Azt majd meglátjuk – csörtetett befelé Revy.

Mire beértek, már a kanapén terpeszkedett. Rock levágódott mellé, Ri pedig a fotelben foglalt helyet. Dutch azonnal a hűtőhöz ment, és jéghideg Heirekenekkel jött vissza.

– Tessék! – nyújtotta feléjük.

– Kösz, Dutch! – nyugtázták.

– Hm… – állt fel Benny, letéve a sört. – Mindjárt jövök! – indult meg az emelet felé.

– Ebbe meg mi ütött? – kérdezte Revy.

– Fogalmam sincs – ingatta a fejét Dutch, majd leült az íróasztala mögé, és hamarosan elmerült a komolyzene óceánjában.

– Már itt is vagyok! – jött vissza Benny egy széles vigyorral az arcán. Kezében egy ütött- kopott dobozt hozott, amin első látásra semmi különös nem látszott, de közelebbről szemügyre véve barna-fehér négyzetek rajzolódtak ki.

– Ez egy sakk-készlet? – kérdezte Rock.

– Az ám! De nem akármilyen! – lelkesedett a férfi, és az asztalhoz húzott egy széket, Harryvel szemben.

– Mi olyan különleges benne? – szúrta oda Kétkezű unottan.

– Ugye, te sejted mi ez? – fordult Benny Harryhez.

– Varázslósakk – válaszolta egyszerűen.

– Van kedved játszani? Rég nem használtam már.

– Rendben. De nem vagyok nagy ellenfél.

– Nem baj – legyintett Benny. – A játék a lényeg.

– Mi olyan különleges a varázslósakkban? – firtatta Revy.

– Majd meglátod – kacsintott rá a gépmágus.

Szétnyitotta a sakktáblát. Harryvel gyorsan felsorakoztatták a bábukat. Benny volt a világossal, Harry pedig a sötéttel. Eddig semmi meglepő nem volt benne.

– Huszár, a h háromra! – nyitotta a partit Benny ezzel az utasítással. A bábu magától mozdult meg, és ugrott a megfelelő helyre.

– Ezek mozognak! – kiáltotta döbbenten Rock. Erre már Dutch is odanézett, aki eddig csukott szemmel élvezte a muzsikát.

– Persze, hogy mozognak – kommentálta Harry. – Gyalog, a b hatra – tette meg a válaszlépést. Egy darabig a parti lépések sorozatával folytatódott.

– Ez dögunalom! – jegyezte meg Revy.

– Már nem sokáig! – jegyezte meg Benny. A huszárja következő lépésével leütötte a fiú futóját. A lovas kardja kettévágta a másik figurát.

– Így már mindjárt más! – csillant fel Revy szeme. – Kezd tetszeni a játék!

Rock sóhajtott. Mit is várhatott volna ettől az erőszakot olyannyira szerető lánytól? Semmi jót. A parti még egy jó darabig eltartott. Közben Rock Harry mosolygós arcát figyelte. Játék közben valahogy teljesen felszabadult, mintha a tegnapi nap meg sem történt volna. Aztán a partinak vége lett. Több újabb követte, így gyorsan telt az idő. Közben fogyott a sör és a Dutch által bekészített ennivaló és rágcsálnivaló is rendesen. Jól érezték magukat.

Már késő délután volt, mire Revy megunta a dolgot.

– Na, én léptem – állt fel hirtelen a kanapéról.

– Igazán maradhatnál egyszer nyugton a seggeden – vetette oda Dutch.

– Eleget üldögéltem – indult meg az ajtó felé.

– Mégis, hová mész?

– Csak meglátogatom a jó öreg Yellow Flaget.

– Ne csapj nekem semmi zűrt! – utasította a főnöke.

– Nyugodt lehetsz – vigyorgott rá az angyalinak egyáltalán nem nevezhető mosolyával a lány, majd kilépett az ajtón.

– Azt hiszem, én felmegyek – állt fel Harry. – Kösz a játékot, Benny!

– Szívesen.

– Én is felmegyek – állt fel Rock is.

Követte a fiút a lépcső felé, majd együtt tűntek el az emeleten.

A férfi kézen fogta Harryt, és bevezette a zuhanyzóba. Gyengéd mozdulatokkal hámozták le egymásról a ruhát, majd beálltak a zuhanyfülkébe. Rock szemérmetlenül nézett végig a fiú testén, amitől az még mindig zavarban volt egy kicsit. Rock közben megnyitotta a csapokat, és egy kellemes hőfokra állította be a vizet. Egy ideig csak folyatták magukra, miközben kezük felfedezőútra indult egymás testén, bebarangolva rajta minden négyzetcentimétert. A japán férfi az ujjait hamarosan a nyelvével váltotta fel. Szisztematikusan haladt egyre lejjebb, míg el nem ért a fiú farkáig, amiben már ébredezett a vágy. Először csak a makkot vette a szájába. A nyelvével finoman ingerelte, miközben lassan húzogatta az egyre jobban növekvő férfiasságon a bőrt. Harry közben a falnak támaszkodva nyögdécselt. Rock, ahogy felsandított, láthatta, hogy arca kipirult, a szemei pedig egyre jobban elködösültek. Egyszerűen kívánnivaló volt. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve abbahagyta kezével az ingerlést, és teljes egészében elnyelte Harry hímvesszejét. A fiút olyan hirtelen érte a dolog, hogy a kéjtől felnyögött. A férfi tovább ingerelte a farkat a nyelvével, míg a fiú szinte bele nem robbant a szájába. Az elernyedő testet az ölébe vette. Várta, hogy lenyugodjon, közben gyengéden megmosdatta, majd egy fürdőlepedőbe csavarta, és a karjaiban átvitte a szobájába. Harry csak ekkor nyitotta ki a szemét.

– Ez remek volt – mosolygott rá.

– Örülök – dörgölte szárazra a fiút, majd saját magát is a férfi. – Azonnal jövök – tűnt el a saját szobájában. Mikor visszaért egy bokszer és egy póló volt csupán rajta. Közben Harry is felkapta magára az első, kezébe kerülő fekete, ütött-kopott pólót és zöld alsót, és az ágyon ülve várta a férfit, aki belépve nem tudta mire vélni a fiú huncut mosolyát.

– Ezt neked! – kiáltotta hirtelen, és az ágyán lévő egyik párnát Rock felé dobta, akit váratlanul ért a hirtelen támadás, így egyenesen az arcába kapta. A fiú ekkorra már feltérdelt az ágyon és már dobta is a következőt, amit Rock könnyűszerrel kikerült, és visszadobta az előzőt a feladónak.

– Kölcsön kenyér visszajár! – kiáltotta, és a másik párnát felkapva a földről, már rontott is Harrynek. Egy vérkomoly párnacsata alakult ki, ami nem maradt rejtve a lent lévők számára sem. Hallani lehetett az ütemes puffanásokat, ahogy egy-egy párna padlót vagy falat ért.

– Ezek meg mit csinálnak? – kérdezte Benny.

– Nem tudom, de kezd a tököm teli lenni a váratlan helyzetekkel! – markolta fel az asztalról a pisztolyát Dutch, és megindult az emelet felé. Egyenesen Harry szobája felé vette az irányt, és feltépte az ajtót.

– Mi a büdös élet folyik itt már megint? – tartotta előre a fegyvert, de nem azt látta, amit várt. – Mi a halál? – meresztett nagy szemeket, ahogy meglátta az ágyon négykézláb ágaskodó, kipirult arcú Harryt.

– Halál az nincs, Dutch! – nevetett Rock.

– Tessék, Dutch! – dobott felé egy párnát Harry

– Hát, azt hiszem, túlságosan felhizlaltátok a paranoiámat. Bocs, srácok… – fordított hátat nekik főnökük. Vissza sem nézve kimasírozott, majd becsapta maga után az ajtót.

– Láttad a képét? – nevetett Harry.

– Felejthetetlen – vágódott le mellé Rock.

A fiú azonnal hozzábújt. A férfi feljebb húzta magukat az ágyon, majd karjait köré fonta. Harry egy nagyot ásított. Hamarosan úgy aludt, mint a tej. Rock egy darabig csak nézte, majd ő is követte az álomba.

**Közjáték: A Gyűjtő érkezése**

Volt abban a reggelben valami. Valami zavaró rossz remegett a levegőben. Meleg volt, és nehéz súllyal ülte meg a várost, porral, és zavaros éggel.

Azon ritka reggelek egyike volt, amikor a parancsnok nem akart korán kelni. Ezt szigorúan meghagyta Borisnak, és a jó katona eleget tudott feletteséről ahhoz, hogy minden körülmények között tartsa magát ehhez a parancshoz. A parancsnok lakása előtt mindig szigorú őrséget tartottak, és minden üzenetet vagy csomagot gondosan, de diszkréten átvizsgáltak. Így volt ez ma is. A vaskos levél azonnal felkeltette Boris figyelmét. Sok bélyeg volt rajta, túl sok. Mintha újra és újra továbbküldték volna.

Azonnal gép alá dugták. Nem volt benne semmilyen gép, vagy papírtól különböző anyag. Kellő körültekintéssel kinyitották. Egy másik zárt boríték, és egy térkép volt benne. Boris kihajtogatta és végigböngészte. Roanaprát ábrázolta, és egy házat bekarikáztak rajta. Felette a következő állt oroszul: Vodolkolanszk, 15/6/b. Egy moszkvai cím. Egy roanaprai térképen.

– Ellenőrizzék mindkét címet! Most azonnal!

A posta nagyjából mindenhová azonos időben ment ki. Egy másik csomagot a Fekete Lagúna főhadiszállásánál dobtak be. Az álmosan csoszogó Benny vette ki a levelesládából. Kíváncsian tapogatta a borítékot.

– Egy levél Revynek? Hogy mik vannak! – vakarta a fejét. – Na, mindegy.

Odafent az emeleten a lány ajtaja elé tette a borítékot, és eltűnt a konyhában. Tíz perccel később még mindig ott volt, ahol hagyta. Nem gond, majd összeszedi.

Revy harminc perccel később a szobájából kilépve, egyszerűen átbukott a csomagon. Annyira tompa volt, hogy képtelen volt kontrollálni az esését, így sikerült arccal felfognia, amit a padlótól kapott.

– Hogy a rosseb! Melyik agyatlan marha állat hagyta ezt az ajtóm előtt? – dühöngött. – Halljam, melyiktek volt?

Senki sem felelt a kiabálására, így magában füstölögve felemelte a csomagot. Még a padlón ülve bontogatni kezdte. Egy térkép esett ki belőle, meg egy papírcetli. A fecnin ez állt:

„Hozd el a kardot! Most először és utoljára kértem."

A térképen egy házat látott bekarikázva. Felette 15/6/b, ma reggel kilenckor.

– He, miféle kardot? – morfondírozott. – Kard? Végiggondolta, mit is szedett össze az évek során. Kard? Csak nem _az_ a kard! – A penge ott hevert a raktár mélyén, egy ládában, robbanásálló fémkazettában. Más kardja nem volt. De mit akarhat bárki is Ginji kardjával? Ezt sehogy sem értette.

A szobájában telefon csörrent. Zavartan visszatámolygott és felvette.

– Ki a halál vagy?

– 'Reggelt, Kétkezű!

– Chang?

– Ki más lenne? – morgott a triádvezér. – Mibe, hogy nemrég kaptál egy csomagot, benne egy térképpel, meg egy levéllel?

– Honnan…

– Kuss, most én beszélek. Én is kaptam egyet. Azt akarja, hogy menjek oda, ma kilenckor. Ez idegesít. Főleg, mert van itt egy lista, miszerint neked is meghívód van oda. Ahogy Balalajkának is. Szerinted, ki az a marha, akinek van pofája csak így odarendelni minket?

– Nem tudom. De érdekel a fickó – vigyorodott el Revy. – Vegyél fel húsz perc múlva a raktár előtt.

A hónaljtokokért nyúlt. _Érdekes napnak nézünk elébe!_

Boris meghallgatta a jelentést. A roanaprai cím egy régi bérházhoz tartozott, ahol albérleteket adtak ki. A tulajdonos szerint senki sem lakott a 6/b lakásban. A moszkvai cím egy katonalakás volt, amit a KGB tartott fenn 1992-ig, ahogy az egész házat is, majd túladtak rajta, és azóta egy lakópark állt a helyén. Nem tudott meg semmit az esetleges lakókról, de abban biztos volt, hogy a KGB-nek dolgoztak. Ez pedig zavarta. A KGB mindig is szálka volt az egyszerű katonák szemében, a jobb felszerelés és információk miatt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy eldobható kotongumiként kezelték a bakákat. A parancsnoknak persze ott is volt némi kapcsolata, de semmi számottevő. Aztán eszébe jutott egy eset, amikor egyszer elmentek erre a címre.

Az órájára pillantott. Muszáj lesz felkeltenie a parancsnokot, és ez nagyon feszélyezte. Balalajka nem sok élvezetnek hódolt, de szerette kialudni magát.

– Vaszilij! – fordult a tizedeshez. – Fedezzen! – És benyitott az ajtón.

A parancsnok hálószobája nagy volt, kényelmes és sötét. A golyóálló üvegű ablakok előtt vaskos függönyök lógtak, amik gombnyomásra nyíltak. Odabent a nagy franciaágyon nyakig betakarózva aludt a parancsnok. A háború alatt mindannyian megtanultak perceket, negyedórákat aludni, és ennek később meglett a hatása. Amikor új megbízatást kaptak, a parancsnoknak újra meg kellett tanulnia rendesen aludni. Ez először csak gyógyszerrel sikerült neki, később lassacskán már ment neki magától is. Hogy nekik nem ment, azzal nem volt semmi baj. A katonáknak nem az alvás volt a dolguk. A borítékot az éjjeliszekrényre tette, és egy kis fényt engedett be a szobába.

– Mmm… Bozse moj! (Jaj, Istenem!) – mormogta a parancsnok. – Megmondtam, hogy semmilyen körülmények között…

– Vis maior, parancsnok. Kapott egy csomagot, és arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy meg kell néznie.

– Boris! – sziszegte a nő.

Felült, és odébb dobta a takaróját. A háborúban, mindig és mindenki ruhában aludt, de civilként megengedhette magának azt a luxust, hogy meztelenül pihenjen. Sohasem volt szégyenlős, főként nem a katonatársai előtt. Közösen szerezték a sebeiket, együtt véreztek a harcmezőn, egymás mellett hevertek a katonakórházban. Lekapta a szekrényről a borítékot, és beletúrt.

– A címeket már ellenőriztük. Az itteni egy bérházé, de a megadott számú lakásban nem lakik senki. A moszkvai…

– Tudom – mondta zordan Balalajka. – Ez Yuri címe.

– Yuri? Yuri Oskierko? A Vörös Zászlóalj csatamágusa? Mi dolga lehet itt? Ha jól sejtem, nincsenek jóban.

– Ezt nem mondanám. Afganisztán után elváltunk egymástól. Nincs harag közöttünk, pusztán nem értek egyet az életvitelével, ahogy ő sem az enyémmel.

Boris jól emlékezett Yuríra. Mondjuk, nehéz is lett volna elfelejteni. Arisztokrata család sarja volt, akik mindenüket elvesztették a forradalom után. Magas, sovány alak volt, félelmetes arroganciával, veszélyesen sok mágikus hatalommal és tengernyi lenézéssel. Nem neki kellett az ő segítségük, hanem nekik az övé. Őt meg a többi vadbarmot küldték, hogy segítsenek nekik az afgánok ellen. Falvakat tüntettek el, olyan járványt idéztek a fejükre, amibe tízezrek haltak bele, és éjszakánként tűzesőt zúdítottak alá az égből. A világsajtó borzalomként írta le az afganisztáni háborút. És akkor még a felét sem látták.

– Nem tudom, miért van itt – morfondírozott a parancsnok, és szivarkára gyújtott.

Kibontotta a másik levelet.

_Kicsi Halskám!_

_Na jó, ez olyan gyerekes, így inkább komoly leszek. Ezen a címen megtalálsz. Te akkor jössz, amikor csak akarsz._

_Yuri_

Megint átfutotta, de a tartalom nem lett más. Nem vallott Yurira a levél. Mindig is jobban szerette a közvetlen megoldásokat. De legalább tömör volt. Az utolsó mondattal azonban valami nem stimmelt. _Te__akkor__jössz,__amikor__csak__akarsz._Te? Vajon másnak is küldött levelet?

– Boris!

– Igenis, parancsnok!

– Szedje össze a csapatot. Azonnal indulunk – pattant ki az ágyából.

Chang kocsija csikorogva fékezett a Fekete Lagúna raktára előtt, de csak addig állt, amíg Revy bepattant a hátsó ülésre.

– Neked mi állt a levélben? – kérdezte Changot.

– Hogy ma reggel kilencre toljam oda a seggem, ha többet akarok megtudni az amerikaiakról. Megemlítette azt is, hogy három emberemet tartja fogva. Utánanéztem, és tényleg eltűntek. Egyszóval máris rühellem a fickót. Tőled mit akart?

– Emlékszel még Jumbóra? – gyújtott rá a lány.

– Ginjire? Igen. Mi van vele?

– Amikor meghalt, elvettem a kardját. Ne kérdezd, miért, de volt okom rá. A lényeg, hogy erről nem tud senki. Az ég egy adta világon senki. Erre kapok tőle egy levelet, hogy szeretné, ha nekiadnám. Vagyis, egy, honnét tudta meg? Kettő, miből gondolta, hogy csak úgy nekiadom?

– Vagyis tényleg pofátlan a fickó – fűzte össze az ujjait Chang.

– És halvány fogalma sincs arról, kivel szórakozik – csapott a bal öklével a jobb tenyerébe Revy.

Chang telefonja megcsörrent.

– Az oroszok – sóhajtott, és felvette a kagylót. – Igen.

– Mibe, hogy a kocsidban ülsz, és egy térkép alapján megadott címre tartasz? – kérdezte hangosan Balalajka.

– Na, mibe? – kérdezett vissza Chang.

– Sok embert viszel?

– Párat, és itt van Kétkezű is.

– Add a telefonhoz.

– Veled akar beszélni – nyújtotta oda a készüléket a lánynak.

– Revy? Chang hívott?

– Nem. Levelet kaptam tőle. Ki ez a fickó?

– A neve Yuri. KGB mágus volt.

– Cuki fiú lehet.

– Nem az. Egy szadista állat. Mit akart tőled?

– Ginji kardját.

A pillanatnyi csönd a vonal másik végén sokra engedett következtetni.

– Megtiltom neked, hogy odagyere! – hangzott a határozott parancs.

– Nézd, Balalajka, te nekem…

– Kétkezű, nem viccelek! Nem jöhetsz oda. Ha meglátlak a ház környékén, magam lőlek agyon!

– Te fenyegetsz engem, te, rusnya ruszki? – ordított bele a telefonba Revy.

– Inkább én, mint ő.

– Miért, ki a büdös franc ez?

– Chinatown, fekete eső.

Revynek felrémlett az a nap. A robbanás, a levegőt szaggató zaj. A szálló testek, meg a vérzápor.

– Az ő volt? – csuklott Revy, és Chang látta rajta, hogy lecsillapodott.

– Félkézzel, és oda sem figyelve. Ez a fickó senkinek és semminek nem kegyelmez. A szeme elé se kerülj! Add Changot!

A lány visszanyújtotta a telefont a triádfőnöknek.

– Hallgatlak! – szólalt meg a férfi, és valóban minden figyelmét neki szentelte.

– Csak te gyere, hagyd az embereidet a kocsinál, hogy vigyázzanak Revyre. Yuri Tájfun-osztályú gyilkos. Ha meg akar ölni minket, ötszáz ember sem óvna meg tőle.

– Akkor miért is megyünk még oda?

– Mert nagyon hasznos dolgokat mondhat.

– Értem. Úgy öt perc, és ott leszünk.

A ház egy szűk utca fölé magasodott, keskenyen és égbeszökőn. Talán ez volt az oka, hogy olyan kevesen lakták. Az ilyen házak nem emberre voltak tervezve. Persze, akkor kérdéses, hogy mire is? A két kocsi egymás mögött állt meg, és a két vezér egyszerre szállt ki. Chang zsebre dugott kézzel és idegesen sétált oda Balalajkához.

– Mit mondtál neki? – bökött a fejével a kocsija felé.

– Hogy jobb, ha nem jön be, még ha hívták is.

– Ezt magamtól is sejtettem, de ismerve őt, nem lehet akármivel meggyőzni – gyújtott rá a kínai. – Szóval, mivel ejtetted katatón sokkba?

– Még a Kétkezűnek is van lelke, és van, ami azt meg is érinti. A chinatowni fekete eső a szeme láttára ment végbe. Vér hullott az égből, ahogy az árvaház felrobbant. Nem tudom, kit ismert onnan, de azt igen, hogy egy életre nyomot hagyott benne. Olyan ez nála, mint a reset-gomb a számítógépen. Lenyomod, és időbe telik, amíg újra összeszedi magát. Addig beszélhetünk Yurival. Ha igyekszünk, akkor semmi gond sem lesz.

– Ki ez a Yuri? – dőlt a kocsinak Chang. – Orosz, ezt már levettem, de mi közünk hozzá?

Balalajka elmerengett. Az oroszok mindig is kétarcúan álltak a saját mágusaikhoz. A köznép századokon át rettegte őket, míg a hatalmasok megpróbálták a maguk oldalára állítani őket, hogy még jobban megerősödjenek. Amikor kitört a forradalom a szovjetek valóságos boszorkányüldözést tartottak utánuk, és a legkomolyabb illegalitásba kényszerítették őket. Könnyű lett volna azt képzelni, hogy simán elrejtőztek előlük, de nem így volt. Rengeteg halott és vesztes csata árán tudtak csak megszökni előlük. Aztán, amikor a hidegháború nagyon is valóságossá vált a szovjetek számára, Sztálin elrendelte egy különleges divízió felállítását. Minderre 1950-ben került sor, amikor a nagyvezér már a végét járta. Sztálin Beriját bízta meg a feladattal, és a titkosszolgálatok elvetemült vezére a szokott alapossággal és könyörtelenséggel látott munkához. Sztálin '53-as halála, és az utána következő zűrzavar, amiben Berija is az életét vesztette, sokban hátráltatta a terv kivitelezését, de 1969-re felállt a csoport. A Vörös Zászlóalj a KGB saját játékszere lett, olyan mágusokkal, akik katonai és kémelhárítási képzést is kaptak. Amikor megtámadták az afgánokat, először csak a hagyományos haderőt vetették be ellenük. A hegylakó törzsek azonban mindig is jó viszonyt ápoltak a saját mágusaikkal, így amikor a reguláris csapatok támadásba lendültek, járványokkal és természeti csapásokkal válaszoltak. A katonákat láz, hasmenés, súlyos, de nem halálos betegségek sújtották, míg a gépesített erőket zuhogó esővel és szélviharokkal tartóztatták fel. Hullottak az emberek, mint a szúnyogok a korai faggyal. A kezdeti három hónapnyi értelmetlen emberpocsékolás után a katonai vezetés a KGB-hez fordult. Ők küldték oda, a Vörös Zászlóaljat, hogy támogassák a csapataikat. Akkor találkozott először vele. Yuri Oskierko nemesi származású, hórihorgas fickó volt, görbe háttal és piszkosul idegesítő tekintettel. A többiek nagyjából a csótányokkal voltak egyenértékűek számára. Ezt sohasem tudta megbocsátani neki. De csak ezt az egyet nem. Yuri harci szörny volt, egy két lábon járó atombomba, egy emberi démon. Mégis, mégis, mégis. Amikor az afgánok gyújtóbombái megégették a testét, Yuri lángra lobbantotta az éjszakai égboltot, tűzesőt hozott, olyat, amilyen a Bibliában sújtja majd a Földet a végítéletkor. Nézni is fájdalmas volt. Érte csinálta, mert nem tudta másként kifejezni az érzelmeit. Egy kommunista tábornok lánya és egy Rulikovics leszármazott, mint tűz és víz, vagy inkább két tűz, ami ugyanazt az öl fát égeti.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, mi lett volna, ha a háború másként ér véget, vagy hosszan elhúzódik. Önmagukat és egymást égető érzelmeik előbb-utóbb elpusztították volna őket. A háború után neki hosszú időbe tellett, mire kiheverte a lelki traumáját, Yuri pedig az ön- és mások pusztításába temetkezett. Csak azután volt ereje elmenni hozzá, hogy újra egységbe szervezte az embereit. Vodolkolanszk, 15/6/b. Boris a kocsiban várta, amíg felsétált a hatodikra. Rövid, a legkevésbé fájdalmas elválást tervezett. A lakás, ahová belépett, magán viselte lakója hosszú távollétét. A színek megkoptak, a bútorok porosan álltak a kimélyült szőnyegen. Yuri a fotelben aludt, láthatóan nem számított rá, hogy meglátogatja. Az ő teste összeégett, de a férfinek a lelke volt foghíjas, mintha apró darabonként tépkedték volna ki belőle. Egy pillanatra felmerült benne, hogy hagyja tovább álmodni a férfit, amikor az váratlanul felriadt. Erre ráment a szoba sarkában álló tévé, és lángra kapott az ágy is. Ilyen volt, ha Yuri felriadt. Afganisztánban ő mindig a tábortól távol aludt, mert a feletteseik nem szerették volna, ha egy felriadás alkalmával a lőszerraktárt repíti a levegőbe. A férfi zavartan intett, mire a tűz kialudt, fekete sebet hagyva a máris rugókig égett ágyban. A tévén nem lehetett segíteni.

– Vladilena – pillantott fel rá. – Megölni jöttél?

Nagyon ritkán hökkent meg élete során, de akkor igen. Rengeteg kérdés merült fel benne, teljesen elnyomva a jövetelének valódi okát. Hirtelen felszínre tört benne az a ragaszkodás és az önpusztító vágy, amit a férfi iránt érzett. Megfogta a férfi felé nyújtott kezét, és hagyta, hogy az lehúzza maga mellé a megroggyant fotelbe. Férfiak jöttek és mentek az életében, megszokta, hogy megkapja, akit akar, de Yurit nem lehetett birtokolni. Minden alkalom, minden együtt töltött óra és minden aktus olyannak hatott mellette, mintha ez első és egyben az utolsó lett volna. Sohasem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi őt félti, vagy tőle fél. Ahogy az ölében ringva végignézett magukon, rájött, nekik nem lehet jövőjük, vagy elmenekül a férfitől, vagy tönkremegy a szerelemtől.

Órákkal később Boris még mindig a kocsi előtt strázsálva várta a kapuban. Egy szóval sem jelezte, hogy a rövidre tervezett látogatás igencsak elhúzódott.

– Az autótelefonon keresték önt, parancsnok – jelentette tömören.

– Kicsoda?

– Garbaszov tábornagy. Csak önnel volt hajlandó beszélni, de annyit meghagyott, hogy ma este várja önt a Tiszti Kaszinóban.

Tiszti Kaszinó! Micsoda egy név a KGB korábbi vallatóközpontjának!

Este mégis kiöltözve, és alkalomhoz sminkelve jelent meg a találkozón. Garbaszov régi vágású, konzervatív hadúr volt, akit azonban nem mert elmozdítani a Jelcin kormányzat, mivel nyílt titok volt, hogy a hidegháború alatt tucatjával rejtette el az atombombákat, mondhatni saját használatra. Tartottak tőle, hogy az elmozdítása polgárháborúhoz vezetne. A tábornagy hatalmas ember volt, mind magasságban, mind szélességben, és cigarettától sárgálló Sztálin bajuszt viselt.

– Hallottam, hogy magának egészen jó a kapcsolata Yurival – vonta félre, amint egymásra akadtak a tömegben. – Mondhatni barátok, már ha az a fickó képes ilyen érzelmekre…

– Nagyon is képes, uram – szakította félbe a felettesét. – Ahogy a hallása is egészen jó még.

A KGB zsargonban a jó hallás a jól informáltságot jelentette, így a tábornagy megértette, hogy nem kell kerülgetnie a témát.

– Yuri mindig is veszélyes volt, de amíg volt hol levezetnie az indulatait, addig nem volt vele komolyabb gond. Afganisztánban kiválóan teljesített. Magát is megmentette, ha nem tévedek, kapitány.

– Így volt, uram.

– Jelenleg azonban több gondunk van annál, hogy vele is foglalkozhassunk. Yuri egy ketyegő atombomba, ami szabadon jár-kel orosz hon szerte.

– Intervenciót terveznek, uram? Több volt KGB tagot likvidáltak az elmúlt hónapokban, erről értesültem. Gondolom, Yurival is ezt tervezik. És ezért vagyok én itt – fordult egy ablak felé. – Arra jutottak, hogy engem nem fog azonnal megölni, sőt, talán az én kezemtől el is fogadja a halált.

– Nem apellálok a megértésére, kapitány, csak az engedelmességére. Hamarosan indul Ázsiába, hogy ott teljesítsen szolgálatot. Jól is van ez így, kell a levegőváltozás. De amíg itt van, nekem tartozik engedelmességgel. Yuri immáron nem szolgálja az orosz államérdekeket.

– Sohasem szolgálta. Legfeljebb a mi érdekeink egybeestek az övével. Egyáltalán nem sajnálom, tábornagy úr, de nem fogom teljesíteni a parancsát.

– Vladilena!

– Nem, uram! Ha a jövőben összeakadok vele, és keresztezi az érdekeimet, akkor megölöm, de most nem! Tisztelem annyira, hogy nem válok az orvgyilkosává.

– Nagy hibát követ el! Kényszeríthetem…

Egy kemény tárgy nyomódott hátulról a tábornagy bordáinak. A tettet nem követte szóbeli fenyegetés, de Garbaszov értett belőle.

– Ezért hadbíróság elé kerülhetnek, mindannyian! Maga és az emberei is!

– Még pár nap, és nem leszünk többé katonák. Ahová megyünk, oda már nem ér el a maga keze, tábornagy úr. De most még katonák vagyunk, és egy katonának legyen becsülete. Yuri az embereim életét mentette meg Afganisztánban, és nem leszünk a gyilkosai. Küldje utána a KGB-s cimboráit, ha nagyon akarja. Mehetünk, Boris!

– Szóval, efféle a fickó – morgott Chang. – Nem semmi. Még mindig tartod magadat az elhatározásodhoz? Hogyha keresztbe tesz neked, akkor megölöd?

– Bevallom, Chang, könnyebb volt kimondani, mint megtenni. Az a Voldemort, akit Harry emleget néhanapján, egy manipulatív szemétláda volt, de a hatalma meg sem közelítette Yuriét. A hideg ráz attól, hogy esetleg meg kell ütköznöm vele. Jobb, ha megyünk.

A tulajdonos, mint ahogy már korábban mondta, továbbra sem tudott arról, hogy bárki is lakna a 6/b-ben, de odaadta a kulcsokat. Lifttel mentek fel. A ház nem volt bonyolult elrendezésű, minden emeleten három lakás volt. Két szélen az A és a C, középen a B. Chang kilazította a vállait, és a hónaljtokok felé nyúlt.

– Ne! – intette le Balalajka. – Megmondtam, vagy simán megy minden, vagy nagyon rosszul.

Changot még egyvalami zavarta, a hallottak után is. Balalajka ravasz és előrelátó nő volt, különben nem élt volna ilyen sokáig Roanaprában, és hasonló helyzetben legalább két osztaggal érkezett volna, vagy el sem jön a találkozóra. Most azonban úgy viselkedett, mint egy ostoba liba.

A nő kinyitotta az ajtót. A lakás valóban jó ideje lakatlan lehetett, mert por ülte meg a padlót és a bútorokat, az ablakon nem volt függöny, a reggeli fény akadálytalanul tárhatta eléjük a lakás sivár mivoltát. A vendéglátójuk a sarokba húzott fotelben ült, karjait a karfán nyugtatva, fejét a mellkasára hajtva. Meg sem mozdult.

– Él ez még? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Chang.

– Halottnak látszom? – kérdezte a férfi, és felemelte a fejét.

Sebhelyek barázdálták az arcát, mélyek és keskenyek, mint a rosszul összeforrt késnyomok. Apróra zsugorodott szivárványhártyájában egy kitágult pupilla remegett.

– Inkább rondán elevennek – jegyezte meg a kínai.

Yuri haja sokat fakult az évek során, ez azonnal feltűnt Balalajkának. Meg is ritkult kissé. Többet öregedett, mint ő, pedig nagyjából egyidősek lehettek. Amikor felállt, óriásinak rémlett, pedig emlékezett rá, hogy két méter feletti. Vékony végtagjai miatt rovarszerűnek tetszett, ahogy megindult feléjük két lépéssel átszelte a köztük lévő távot. Megint ugyanazok az érzések kerítették hatalmukba, mint évekkel korábban, de most már jobban félt Yuritól. A szikár mágusban mind kevesebb emberi akadt, és egyre jobban kezdett hasonlítani valami ember-szörny hibridre.

– Chaptiana! – hajtott fejet előtte, teljesen váratlanul. – Örülök neked. És önnek is, Mr. Chang.

– Nem kölcsönös – jegyezte meg a triádvezér.

– Megértem. Az emberei a ház alagsorában hevernek, többé-kevésbé élve, nem akartam nagyon bántani őket.

Changban a kínai imádkozósáska képe rémlett fel a fickó láttán. Ritka mocskos egy gyilkos volt a rovarok között.

– A Lauras-családról akart velem beszélni, ha nem tévedek… – próbált a lényegre térni, de Yuri már nem foglalkozott vele. Időközben kezébe vette Balalajka kezét. A kínai nem volt biztos benne, hogy a nő önként adta. De Yuri a tőle telhető legnagyobb gyengédséggel a két tenyere közé zárta.

– Még most is remegsz az érintésemtől, Vladilena. Régen sem tudtalak úgy megérinteni, hogy ne légy tőle libabőrös. És nem izgalmadban teszed.

– Yuri…

– Ne! Értem én. Eltelt némi idő azóta, hogy utoljára találkoztunk. Te is megváltoztál, ahogy én is. Ne feszegessük, amit nem kell. A Kétkezű hol van? Áááá, ne is mondd! Megtiltottad neki, hogy idejöjjön, igaz? Félted tőlem, hazudsz neki, hogy ő is féljen tőlem, így kell ennek lennie, én megértem.

Changot idegesítette a fickó. Velük, vagy önmagával beszélget?

– A Lauras-család, Yuri! Mi van velük? – szorított vissza a kezeivel a nő.

– Én vagyok a végrehajtójuk. Előbb itt, Roanaprában, majd Kínában. Persze, akkor már Mr. Chang nem lesz életben.

Balalajka szíve összeszorult. Ez volt a legrosszabb verzió, amivel számolt. Az amerikaiak felfogadták Yurit, hogy amit a finom módszerek nem értek el, azt oldja meg erőszakkal.

– Akkor? Most?

– Ez a hivatalos verzió, Vladilena. De nem ezért vagyok itt valójában. A Kétkezűnél van, amit akarok. Tudod, mi az, ugye?

– Muszashi kardja.

– Úgy van!

Yuri elengedte a nő karját és kinyújtózott. A lakás nem volt elég magas, ahhoz, hogy ezt gond nélkül megtehesse.

– Ha megkapom a kardot, eltekintek az egész Lauras-ügylettől. Nem dúlok, nem gyilkolok. Ellenkező esetben kénytelen leszek azt tenni, amit munkaadóm elvár tőlem.

– Akkor ellenségek leszünk – nézett a szemébe Balalajka.

– Ez igaz. Hát akarod ezt?

Chang egyre idegesebb lett. Ez a fickó! Őrült, de nem simán, mint aki nagykabátnak képzeli magát, hanem nagyon és közveszélyesen. A kerék még forog, de a hörcsög már megdöglött. Mintha egy akarnok gyerekkel beszélgetnének, aki azzal fenyegetőzik, hogy durcás lesz rájuk, ha nem kapja meg, amit kinézett magának. Rosszul volt tőle, mégis félt. Mert ha ez a fickó durcás lesz, annak katasztrófa lesz a vége. Mágikus érzékei szinte sikoltottak a közelében. Mint egy régóta kibiztosított, ördögi önfegyelmet tanúsító kézigránát!

– Nem akarok az ellenséged lenni, Yuri! – felelte a nő. – De nem dönthetek most. A kard…

– Tudjátok egyáltalán, mire való Muszashi kardja? Hogy mi az? Muszashi, mint minden kardforgató, gyűlölte a mágusokat, mert távolról és aljas módon öltek, vagy, mert manipulálták az embereket. A kardja ezért maga a megtestesült mágusgyűlölet. A használója egyszerűen legyőzhetetlenné válik a mágusok számára. Persze, ehhez használnia is kell tudni. A legutolsó kardforgató, Ginji, méltó volt a fegyverre, és lásd, mit vitt véghez vele.

– Neked mi szükséged van rá?

– Tudod, hogy szeretem a csecsebecséket. A kard gyönyörű mestermű, és nagyon megkívántam.

A kínait a hányinger kerülgette. Egészen a beszélgetés eleje óta olyan érzése volt, mintha keserű, mézszerű anyag csorogna végig a torkán, fojtogatóan és torokkaparóan. Nem tudta, mitől van, de egyre jobban zavarta. A rovarszerű fickó nem kevésbé. Csodálkozott rajta, hogy Balalajkának nem kell hánynia tőle. Nyilván a korábbi ismeretségük tette immúnissá erre.

– Én türelmes vagyok, Vladilena. Tudok várni, de nem sokat. Dönts hamar!

– Pár napot kérek – mondta határozottan a nő.

– Legyen egy hét – bólintott rá Yuri. – Ne mondd, hogy nem vagyok rugalmas.

– Rendben van. Most megyek – fordított hátat neki Balalajka, és az ajtó felé indult.

– Jegyezd meg, Vladilena. A türelmem véges, és nagyon ingerültté válok, ha nem kapom meg, amit akarok. Téged nem szívesen bántanálak, de megteszem, ha rákényszerítesz.

– Tudom.

Chang zárta be maguk mögött az ajtót. Balalajka nekidőlt a falnak.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte a kínai.

– Nem. Még mindig túl nagy hatással van rám. És ez nagyon gyengévé tesz vele szemben.

Egész testében remegett, és Changba kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy el ne essen. Yuri most is olyan erőteljesen hatott rá, mint évekkel korábban. Lüktetett tőle a feje. Mi a fene van vele? Tudta, hogyan kellene viszonyulnia Yurihoz, és létkérdés volt, hogy tartsa magát ehhez. Különben rengeteg halott fog heverni az utcákon, és a város lángokban áll majd. Pokoli lesz. Viszont tudta, hogy nem lesz képes ártani neki. Kellene, de nem tud. Előhúzta a mobilját.

– Boris! Most azonnal rendelje vissza az embereinket a feladataikból. Újraszervezést akarok.

– Értem, parancsnok!

– Ezek szerint, nem fogod megadni neki, amit akar.

– Őszinte leszek, Chang, még nem döntöttem el.

**Kellemeset a kellemetlennel, hasznosat a haszontalannal**

Dutch rábökött a térképre.

– Itt kellene találkoznunk azzal a betegagyú orosszal. Van tőle tizenöt mérföldre egy másik sziget, rajta egy elhagyott halászfalu. Rockot és Harryt ott tesszük ki, majd elmegyünk beszélni azzal az ivánnal.

– Nem úgy volt, hogy velem is találkozni akar? – kérdezte Harry.

– De, és éppen ezért nem leszel ott. Eddig egy szót sem szólt rólad, és engem idegesít, hogy most hirtelen nagyon talizni akar veled, szóval itt lerakunk. Mi beszélünk vele, és aztán, ha tetszik, amit mond, visszajövünk értetek.

– Egyébként sincs kedvem vigyázni a seggetekre! – tette hozzá Revy. – Folyton csak útban vagytok nekem.

– Egy óra múlva indulunk – zárta le a vitát Dutch. – Pakoljatok!

Harry visszament a szobájába, ahol két csomag várta az ágyán. Az egyiken ez állt „Vedd fel", a másikon pedig „Ezt meg hozd magaddal".

Megnézte mindkét csomag tartalmát, és elképedt. Hogy mit ki nem talál!

Három órával később ott álltak a halászfalu mólóján. Revy Rockot oktatta ki, ami abból állt, hogy a fülébe üvöltött.

– Fent a dombon van egy ház, nagy erkéllyel. Oda menjetek, onnét jól láthatjátok, ha jelzünk. Csak egyszer fogok, ha nem látjátok meg, magatokra vessetek, értve vagyok?

– Igen – felelte Rock.

– Két óra múlva sasoljatok a tenger felé, déli irányba. Ha nem láttok minket, akkor, de csak akkor, halászd elő a rádiót, és szólj be a parti őrségnek, hogy hátrahagyott turisták vagytok, és igyekezzetek ehhez kellően hülye képet vágni. Húzzatok haza, és otthon találkozunk. Csá! – verte hátba Rockot úgy, hogy az előre esett. – Te meg – fordult Harry felé –, ügyelj magadra!

Visszacsörtetett a hajóra, és eloldotta a kötelet.

– Indíthatsz, Dutch! – szólt be a fülkébe.

A motor felhördült, és a hajó meglódult. Gyorsan eltávolodtak a parttól.

– Valami baj van a kölyökkel, Revy? – kérdezte a fülkébe lépő lányt a hajó kapitánya.

– Semmi különös – morgott az, miközben cigire gyújtott.

Elég régóta ismerte Revyt ahhoz, hogy tudja, egy kanál vízben meg tudná fojtani a srácot.

Harryék végignézték, ahogy a hajó elhúz az öbölből, majd elindultak felfelé a dombon.

– Nem sokat mondtak erről a Yuriról – jegyezte meg Harry. – Hát neked?

– Orosz. Balalajka egykori katonatársa, most szabadúszó zsoldosként ténykedik. Azt hiszem, még Balalajka is fél tőle.

– Nehezen hiszem, hogy van olyan dolog, amitől ő félhet.

Rock visszagondolt a Balalajkával folytatott beszélgetésre, amikor Yuri szóba került.

„_A háború végén nem csak atombombák kallódtak el Oroszországban, de bizonyos emberek is. A Vörös Zászlóalj a KGB elit csapásmérő egysége volt. Megjárták Afganisztánt, velünk egyidőben. Egész falvakat semmisítettek meg, és ezrek halálát okozták. Az összeomlás után szélnek eresztették őket, és most zsoldosként élnek. Ennyit elég tudnod. Yuri nagyon veszélyes. Szerinted Kétkezű egy megveszekedett fúria, de legalább vannak érzelmei, és emiatt kiismerhető. Yuri olyan, mint egy telepakolt Tájfun-osztályú tengeralattjáró, amit egy tökéletes számítógép vezérel. Fogalmam sincs, mit akar Harrytől, de az a fajta, aki elveszi, amit el akar, bármi is hátráltassa."_

– Varázsló, ahogyan te is, Harry, de neki nem úgy és nem azt tanították, amit neked. Arra képezték ki, hogy fájdalmat és halált hozzon egy nála nagyobb cél érdekében. Mondjuk, vedd Revyt, szorozd meg ezerrel, és vedd ki belőle a jóindulatot.

– Jóindulatot? – hökkent meg Harry. – Mi most ugyanarról a Revyről beszélünk?

– Tud jóindulatú is lenni, de mivel kevés szorult belé, így mindig alaposan, talán túl alaposan meggondolja, hogy kire pazarolja. És téged tényleg nem kedvel. Még.

– Szerintem sohasem fog kedvelni.

– Ez elég elhamarkodott kijelentés. Engem is képes volt megkedvelni, habár nem éppen az előnyös oldalam miatt, hanem mert szerinte mulatságosan béna vagyok. Még mindig.

– Az én esetemben ez bonyolultabb – sóhajtott Harry.

– Úgymint?

– Ugyanazt akarjuk… Téged – sütötte le a szemét a fiú.

Rock kézen fogta, és hagyta, hogy a fiú a vállának dőljön.

– Bocsánat – suttogta Harry.

– Nincs miért – felelte Rock, és bevezette a házba.

Felmentek az emeletre, ki az erkélyre, ahonnan valóban jó kilátás nyílt a tengerre.

– Inkább én kérek bocsánatot. A múltkor túl heves voltam veled.

Harry egy kicsit megemelkedett, és szájon csókolta a férfit.

– Én is akartam, és most is akarom. Érezni akarom, ahogy csinálod. Hogy – és itt nagy levegőt vett –, hogy megdugsz. Én sem értem, de nagyon szeretném. Veled, egy férfivel, és nem bírok nemet mondani erre.

Ismét megcsókolta Rockot. A férfinak újra csak az egyetemi önmaga jutott az eszébe. A gimnáziumban a lányok érdekelték, és a mai napig akadt pár nő, aki megmozgatta a fantáziáját, de csak Okával tudott ilyen esetlenül őszinte lenni. Ő volt ez egyetlen, aki irányította őt, aki fölé kerekedhetett. A japánoknál, a sógunátus korában, a férfiak közötti szexuális kapcsolatban a nemi szerepeket meghatározta a résztvevők rangja. A magasabb rangúak voltak az irányítók, akik a férfi szerepet játszották, az alacsonyabb származásúak vagy rangúaknak jutott a női. Okát már-már nőként kívánta, vágyott az erejére, a férfiasságára, és arra, hogy uralkodjon felette. Talán Harry is így érez iránta. Oka képes volt felelősségteljesen kezelni ezt a szerepet, és nem csak kielégítette, de tanította is, hogyan feleljen meg mindkét szerepnek, habár ő mindvégig megmaradt a férfinak a kapcsolatukban, gondoskodott róla, hogy Rock a férfi oldalát is megismerje a szexualitásnak. Különböző próbákat eszelt ki neki, egyszer három alsóbbévessel hozta össze, és végignézte, ahogy szeretkezik velük. Oka szerette őt, ahogy ő is Okát. Pont úgy, mint most Harryt.

Belemarkolt a fiú fenekébe, és a rövidnadrágja alá csúsztatta a kezét. A sima bőrű, kerek fenéken csak leheletnyi anyagból készült fehérneműt lelt.

– Felvettem, mert kérted – hagyta abba egy kicsit a csókot Harry. – Akarod, hogy megmutassam?

– Azért vettem.

Harry az erkély korlátjához lépett, megfordult, és lassú mozdulattal, a fenekét hátratolva kibújt a nadrágjából. A fekete tanga csodásan feszült a halmai között. Így, hátulról nézve nagyon nőies volt az alakja. Levette a szandálját, majd a pólóját, és a válla felett hátrapillantva, Rockra mosolygott. Alakján izzadtság csillogott. Az izgalomé és a hőségé.

– Remélem, tetszik!

Rock nagyot nyelt. Harry gyönyörű volt, izgató és gerjesztő. Vékony lábai, kerek feneke, a gerinc karcsú íve és vágyakozó tekintete, senki emberfiát nem hagyta volna érintetlenül. A fiú lehajolt, tovább fokozva a látványt, ami Rock elé tárult, és a táskájából kivett egy pár cipőt. Félmagas sarkú, fekete cipők voltak, hosszú, keskeny lábra tervezve. Beléjük bújt, majd esetlenül visszalépkedett a korláthoz, és újra felvette az előző pózt, csak most a kezeit a fenekére tette.

– Ezt te hoztad ki belőlem. Soha ezelőtt nem hittem, hogy tudok így viselkedni – búgta.

Rock nem bírta tovább. Odasimult Harry hátához, és a kezével a tangából máris előugró farkát simította. A lüktető hímtag megrándult az érintésétől. Harry keze hátranyúlt, magához szorítva a férfit, miközben az hol a száját, hol a fülkagylóját csókolta.

– Akarlak. Teperj le, tépj szét, dugj meg! – lihegett Harry. – Nem vagyok már a magam ura, mit művelsz velem?

Rock tovább simogatta. Lejjebb nyomta a tangát a herék alá, hogy a szoros anyag alulról feszítse őket, majd gyors mozdulatokkal izgatni kezdte. A fiú nagyon fel lehetett ajzva, mert egy percen belül elélvezett. Csókolódzás közben nyögve kapkodott levegő után, de csak Rock mind mélyebbre nyomuló nyelvét lelte, így véget kellett vetni a csóknak, hogy levegőhöz jusson. Minden ízében remegett, a testéből dőlt az izzadtság, ami csak még szebbé tette Rock szemében. A korlátnak dőlt, és hagyta, hogy a férfi végignyalja a hátát, le a csípőjéig, ott félrerántsa a vékony anyagot, és nyelvével a bejáratát izgassa. A fürge és síkos testrész hamar utat lelt befelé, és semmihez sem fogható kéjt okozott neki. Rock tudta, hogy milyen, ha ezt jól csinálják az embernek. Oka tanította neki, hogy csak akkor lehet elégedett magával, ha partnere saját rásegítés nélkül élvez el attól, amit csinál vele. Harry farka újra merevedni kezdett, és a fiút túlságosan lekötötte a nyögés és a kapaszkodás, mintsem legyen ideje önmagát kényeztetni. Rock a nyelve mellett az ujjait is bevetette, simogatva, tágítva a bejáratot. Az ágyék remegő húsa jelezte neki, hogy tökéletesen végzi a dolgát. Pár perc után elég tágnak érezte a bejáratot, hogy végre sort keríthessenek a lényegre. Nem akarta megsebezni Harryt, aki talán felkészületlen még, de már az ő agyát is elöntötte a vágy a teste iránt.

Ahogy abbahagyta a kényeztetést, Harry azonnal szembefordult vele.

– Várj még! – kérte. – Tudom, hogy még ügyetlen vagyok, de ígérem, gyorsan tanulok. Látni szeretném! Szopni… Szeretném!

Olyan szégyenlősen mondta ki az utolsó mondatot, hogy belepirult, és félre is fordította a fejét. Rock megint megcsókolta, majd csók közben levette az ingét, és a nadrágjából is kibújt. A lefelé pillantó Harry halkan nyögött egyet.

– Egek, mekkora!

Rock utálta a kisember nagy bottal jár dumákat, meg, hogy a japánoknak kicsi a farkuk. Ez egy amerikai hülyeség volt. Na jó, mondjuk az övé nem volt kicsi. De olyan hatalmas sem! Harry elé térdelt, fenekét kitolva, a térdén egyensúlyozott. Próbaképpen két marokra fogta az előtte meredező hímtagot. Éppen, hogy eltűnt a kezei között. Szorosan fogva előbb a végét kezdte nyalogatni, hogy szoktassa magát a méretéhez, majd egyik kezével elengedve a makkot, és az az alatti részt nyelvelte körbe. Ösztönösen csinált mindent, miközben Rock arcát próbálta olvasni, hogy sikerül-e a kedvében járnia. Szabad kezével roppant óvatosan a herékhez nyúlt, és megpróbált emlékezni arra, hogy miként is csinálta Rock vele akkor este. Végül a másik kezével is elengedte a lüktető hímtagot, és teljesen a szájába vette a makkot. Lassan csúsztatta befelé, miközben a férfi derekába kapaszkodott.

Rock felülről szemlélte a fiút. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, ahogy Harry a farkával a szájában, előre-hátra ingázott, és néha fel-le dőlt. Sokat kellett még tanulnia, de volt benne igyekezet és kellő kitartás. Rock érezte, hogy már igencsak fel van izgulva, ha nem állítja le Harryt, a szájában végzi, a fiú pedig nincs még felkészülve egy ilyen záporra. Megfogta Harry vállát, és felhúzta magához.

– Itt az idő. Hogy akarod?

– Ahogyan te.

– Akkor most így csináljuk.

Megfordította Harryt, és az erkély deszkapadlójára nyomta. A felsőtestét előre döntötte, amíg a válla a fát nem érte. Így a fiú feneke az ég felé meredt. A fekete tangában még hangsúlyosabb volt a még mindig fehér bőre. Harry hátranyúlt, és széthúzta a fenekét, hogy így segítse a behatolást. Rock megint félrehúzta a rakoncátlan tanga pántját, és elhelyezkedett Harry mögött. A farka a nyílásnak feszült, és lassan benyomult Harrybe. Az alagút izmai rándulva reagáltak, tiltakozva a behatolás ellen, de Rock nem állt meg. Óvatosan, de folyamatosan haladt tovább, majd egy ponton megállt, és hátrálni kezdett.

– Ne! – nyögött fel Harry, nyilván attól való félelmébe, hogy Rock most hagyja abba.

De a férfi nem húzódott ki belőle teljesen, hamarosan újra befelé nyomult a testében. A fiú feneke lassacskán feladta az ellenállást, szabad utat engedett neki. A bensőjében lüktető farok enyhén fájdalmasan, de inkább élvezetesen tört előre, majd húzódott vissza. Harrynek minden egyes lökésnél meg kellett tartania magát, vagy előre esett volna. Végül az annyira vágyott farok teljes hosszában belehatolt. A fiú nem fogta többé vissza magát. Teli torokból nyögött, és biztatta szeretőjét.

– Nem tudtam, nem tudtam, hogy ez ilyen… Ah… Kérlek, törj be, ronts meg, kérlek! – hadarta, nem is figyelve a szavaira. – A tiéd vagyok, mindegy, mit teszel velem, ez túl jóóóóó! – nyögött fel, és újra elélvezett. A farka remegve ontotta magából a fehér spermát, miközben Rock farka körül összeszorult a feneke.

A hirtelen szűkké vált barlang túl sok volt a férfinak, és ő is elengedte magát. Egyetlen erőteljes sugárral adott ki magából mindent. Ő is felnyögött élvezetében, majd lassan Harry hátára hasalt, ahogy a szexuális vágy alábbhagyott benne.

– Remélem, nem voltam túl durva – lihegte a padlón heverő fiú fülébe.

– Nem, dehogy – súgta Harry. – Nagyon élveztem. Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ennyire jó lehet. El sem hiszem, hogy ez mind én voltam. Ezen a téren sokkal szégyenlősebb szoktam lenni.

Rock viszont úgy látta, Harry nagyon is tudja, mit akar. Talán az ösztön, vagy a túlfűtött kíváncsiság hajtotta?

Egymás mellett hevertek a deszkákon, a másik arcát fürkészve. A kezdő szeretők ilyenek, akik sokkal jobban aggódnak amiatt, hogy nem feleltek meg a másiknak, mintsem a saját magukkal szembeni elvárásaikkal foglalkozzanak.

– Mi lenne, ha ezt Revy megtudná? – mondta halkan Harry.

– Tutira kinyírna minket – mosolygott fáradtan Rock.

– Szerintem is.

– Komolyan mondom, ezek szerint kész főnyeremény vagyok nektek – szólalt meg alattuk egy hang. – Az, aki azt merte állítani, hogy jobb félni, mint megijedni, soha ebben a tetves életben nem félt. Tehát tőlem nem féltek, így jobb nektek, ellentétben Revyvel, akitől rettegtek, habár szerintem, nem ölne meg. Ellentétben velem.

A ház és a deszkaerkély takarásából egy magas, sápadt alak sétált ki az utcára. Bár a nap rossz szögben sütött rá, Rock mégis felismerte. Yuri volt az.

– Arra jutottam, hogy Kétkezű nem fogja nekem ideadni a kardot, és Vladilena sem győzködi annyira, mint szeretném, így kénytelen leszek egyéb eszközökhöz nyúlni. Esetetekben ez a zsarolással egybekötött emberrablás lesz. Párosítva a macerást a kellemetlennel. Sajnos, fogalmam sincs, miként kényszeríthetnélek benneteket civilizált módon, úgyhogy most annyit mondok, hogy vagy velem jöttök, vagy itt haltok meg. Kérlek, hogy az előbbit válasszátok. Elfordulok, amíg öltöztök.

Öt perccel később odalent álltak a ház előtt.

– Büdösek vagytok – húzta el az orrát Yuri. – Mondjuk – megszagolta önmagát –, én is az vagyok. De ez most abszolúte lényegtelen. Jobb lenne, ha egymásba kapaszkodnátok, nem vagyok túl jó az ilyesmiben – ajánlotta. – Mondom, kapaszkodni! – rivallt rájuk, amikor semmi sem történt.

Rock átölelte Harryt, aki viszonozta az ölelést.

– Remek. Szemeket becsukni, szájakat kinyitni.

Mennydörgéshez hasonlító hang rázta meg a levegőt és rántotta ki a lábuk alól a talajt. Egy örvénylő forgatagban találták magukat, majd fájdalmas nyekkenéssel padlót fogtak, ráadásul Harry Rockra esett. Egy félhomályos, de tágas helyiségben voltak, aminek a fala mellett szekrények sorakoztak. Az egyik megmozdult, majd billegni kezdett, és végül előrezuhant.

– Persze – morogta a szekrény. – Hát persze, hogy naná.

A fa megreccsent, és a hátlapot áttörve Yuri emelkedett ki a szekrényből.

– Ezt úgy hívják, égés – porolta le magát.

Rock érezte, hogy Harry keze a ruhája alatt kutat, nyilván a pálcája után. Elkapta a fiú kezét, és megállította.

– Ne most – kérte halkan.

– Miért? – nézett rá csodálkozva Harry.

– Mert nem akar megölni minket.

– Most, de mi lesz, ha később meggondolja magát?

– Akkor nem lesz esélyed ellene.

– Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, de a hallásom egészen kiváló – jegyezte meg Yuri. – És az intuícióim is megbízhatók. Ezért is jött velem a két pisztolyod, és nem veled. Persze – itt kilépett a szekrényből, és kinyitott egy ajtót –, a pálcádat nem vehettem csak úgy el. Nektek, auroroknak, bosszantóan ragaszkodóak a pálcáitok. Azt viszont remélem, hogy nem csak a bürokráciában és a varázslásban mélyültél el az évek során, de a józan eszed is megjött.

Az ajtón keresztül beáramló fény megvilágította Yurit. A bőre heges volt és fehér, alatta az erek viszont sötéten lüktettek. Rock érezte, hogy Harry megdermed rajta, ahogy végig pillantott a férfin. Vajon mit láthat benne, amit az ő avatatlan szeme nem?

– Sokáig fekszetek még ott, vagy végre felkeltek? – fordult feléjük a férfi szinte barátságosan. – Nem tudom, meddig fog tartani ez a kényszer vendégség, de a padlón heverve nagyon kellemetlen lesz. Ha esetleg van még valami tervetek egymással, odakint várok.

Harry legördült Rockról, az arcán szégyenpírral. Talán amiatt, hogy egy másik mágus így látta. Rock nem tudta, hogy a mágusok között mennyire tolerálják az ilyesmit.

– Félek tőle – mondta halkan Harry. – Ez nem ember.

– Nem?

– Otthon tanították nekünk, hogy a mágia csak bizonyos mértékig elviselhető az embernek. Van egy maximum, amit még képes befogadni az emberi szervezet. Jóval ezalatt van egy határ, amit a szervezet gond nélkül letárol. A maximum már károsodást okoz. Voldemort azért volt olyan torz külsejű, mert a mágia megbontotta a testében fennálló egyensúlyt. Ő már ezen is túl van. Csak nem tudom, miként.

– Még ma kijöttök? – jött a sürgető kérdés. – Vagy menjek be értetek én?

Egy perc múlva kióvakodtak. Jókora csarnokban álltak, oszlopokkal, magasan, a tető alatt elhelyezett ablakokkal. A padlót könyvek borították.

– Ez a városi könyvtár – fordult körbe Rock. – Úgy tudtam, omlásveszély miatt bezárták.

– Mint látod, most sincs nyitva – emelt fel egy könyvet Yuri. – Sohasem értettem, ha már egyszer könyvtárat emelnek, miért nem vigyáznak rá. Én sohasem olvastam valami sokat, de minden könyvet megtartottam. Nézzetek körül, és rendezkedjetek be kényelmesen. Kell itt lenni mindennek.

– Csak így, szabadon hagysz minket sétálni? – kérdezett rá Harry az előbbi kijelentése és az elrablásuk közötti nyilvánvaló ellentétre.

– Igen – tette egy polcra a könyvet Yuri. – Ha meg akarnálak ölni, már nem élnél, így viszont, hogy élve van rád szükségem, nem fogom engedni, hogy elmenj. De ettől még nem kell minden lépésedet vigyáznom.

Olyan nyugodtan és mély hangon beszélt, hogy Rockban fel sem merült, hogy nem mond igazat. Balalajka már kifejtette neki, hogy Yuri olyan ferde, mint az orosz sarló, és kemény, mint a keresztbe rakott kalapács. Habár nem értette teljesen a hasonlatot, de azt felfogta, hogy Yuri nem hétköznapi ember. Ő persze nem, mint mágust gondolta nem hétköznapinak, hanem úgy, ahogy Revy sem az. Yuri ék volt a valóságban, egy soha bele nem illő részlet, habár nem tudta, miért gondol róla ilyeneket.

– Gondolod, hogy Revyék, vagy Balalajka szó nélkül hagyja azt, amit tettél? – kérdezte Yuritól.

– Nem, dehogy. Vissza akarnak majd kapni titeket, lesz majd nagy felhajtás, meg hajtóvadászat, de úgysem fognak megtalálni. Ha ennyire sem volnék képes, nem lennék már életben. De nem kell aggódnotok, nem fog sokáig tartani a dolog. Legfeljebb pár napig.

– Angliában volt egy varázsló, aki hasonló elveket vallott, mint te. – mondta Harry. – Azt hitte, az emberekhez a félelmükön keresztül vezet az út. Hogy a rettegő emberekkel bármit elérhet.

– Voldemortról beszélsz – pillantott rá Yuri. – Sok éve már, mielőtt először legyőzték volna, eljött hozzám. Igazából ma sem tudom, miért. Azért, hogy maga mellé állítson, vagy felmérje, mit fogok tenni ellene. Sokban hasonlítasz rá.

– NEM HASONLÍTOK RÁ! – robbant ki Harryből, de hirtelen elment a hangja.

– Nem kell üvölteni. Itt vagyok előtted, cirka három méterre – csitította Yuri. – Szóval eltaláltam. Senki sem húzza fel magát ennyire valamin, hacsak az nem igaz. Visszaadom a hangodat, ha nem üvöltesz tovább.

Rock megdöbbenve nézte kettőjüket. Harry szinte izzott, olyan düh támadt fel benne a hasonlattól, míg Yuri hidegen és keményen állt előtte, mint azok a millió éves jégrétegek az Antarktisz jégmezői alatt, amik belekékültek a nyomásba és a hidegbe. A fiú nagyon a lelkére vehette a dolgot, mert megint a pálcája után kapott. A mozdulat közben megdermedt kezén szétfeszültek az ujjak, és néhány természetellenes szögbe fordult. Rock látta a fiú arcán a szenvedést, és azt is, hogy semmi pénzért nem adott volna hangot fájdalmának.

– A dac emberfeletti hülyeségekre teszi képessé az embert. Úgy gyűlölöd ezt, hogy majd belepusztulsz. Kérdezem, bele is akarsz pusztulni? – lépett közelebb Harryhez Yuri.

Az óriás fenyegetőbb volt, mint egy szökőárhullám. Ott tornyosult Harry felett, mintha ketté akarná roppantani. Rock megrettent a tekintetétől. Balalajka is megmondta neki. Nincs benne semmi emberi. Elpusztítja Harryt, puszta szeszélyből.

– Dacolni csak olyasmivel szabad, Harry, ami ellen van értelme. Akkor is hasonlítani fogsz rá, ha belepusztulsz. Fogadd el, vagy önmagad ellensége leszel. Voldemort nem értette meg, hogy egész életében azt hajszolta, amit nem érhetett el. A tisztaságot. Egy kevert vérű mágusnak ez elérhetetlen vágyálom csupán, és lásd, mi lett belőle. Eszmék és ostobaságok. Vagy a földön jársz, vagy most helyben megöllek.

– Nem várhatod el valakitől, hogy egy pillanat alatt megváltozzon! – kiáltott rá Rock. – Senki sem képes erre.

Yuri rápillantott. Mintha nedvesség bujkált volna a szemében.

– Tudom. De ahogy mindenkinek, úgy Harrynek is meg kell végre értenie, hogy nem változtathat meg mindent. Nem mehet minden úgy, ahogy ő akarja. Idejöttél, hogy önmagad lehess. Nosza, kezdj hozzá!

Harry keze ismét szabadon mozgott, de nem nyúlt tovább a pálcájáért.

– Azt mondtad, Voldemort eljött hozzád, talán azért, hogy csatlakozásra bírjon. Szerintem nem így volt – krákogott. – Példaképet akart magának. Látni akarta, hogy ki lehet nála is nagyobb szemétláda. Kioktatsz arról, hogy miként kellene viselkedjek, miközben te magad vagy az a szörnyeteg, amivé én csak válhatnék egyszer, ha valóban olyan lennék, amilyennek mondasz. Milyen jogon osztasz ki engem?

– Harry! – próbálta csitítani Rock, aki érezte, hogy a fiúban felgyülemlő harag hamarosan fizikai formát öltve szörnyű dolgokhoz fog vezetni.

– Kuss! – kiáltott rá Harry.

Pofon csapta. Az ütés olyan váratlanul érte Harryt, hogy a földre esett tőle.

– Na, most már elég legyen! Amit Yuri csinál… Azt minősíteni sem tudom, de téged nem értelek. Azt mondtad, azért jöttél ide, hogy végre elszámolj magaddal. Hogy ne Voldemort legyőzője légy, csak Harry Potter, a fiú, aki élni szeretne. Ha ehhez az kell, hogy végre magadba tekints, akkor most itt az ideje. Nem ő vagy, csak hasonlítasz rá. Talán mind hasonlítunk rá egy kicsit. Talán mások jobban, mint te, de együtt kell élnünk ezzel. Neked is el kellene kezdened! Harry?

A fiú elfordult tőle, és az arcára szorította a kezét. Nedvesség folyt ki az ujjai közül, és halkan szipogott.

– Akkor megvolt az első házastársi veszekedésünk is – nyújtózott ki Yuri.

– Te is hagyd abba! – rivallt rá Rock, mérgéből merített önbizalmát kihasználva. – Elrabolsz minket, osztod szerencsétlen Harryt, és közben szemernyit sem vagy jobb annál, amihez hasonlítod őt!

Egy pillanatra elképzelte magát az óriás előtt állva, amint kiosztja. Nem kicsit tűnt nevetségesnek. Yuri felé fordult.

– Mintha csak őt hallanám – morfondírozott. – Vladilena megkérdezte tőlem, milyen jogon ítélem el az afgánokat, akik megégették az arcát, mikor mi magunk is mennyi mocskos dolgot csináltunk velük. Azt feleltem, a szörnyetegeket csak a szörnyek tudják igazán megítélni. Én már nem térhetek le erről az útról. Már nem lehetek újra ember. De annyi emberi még van bennem, hogy tudjam, azt az utat nem lenne szabad senkinek sem járni. Harry még csak kölyök, de ahogy múlnak az évek, úgy válunk öreggé és merevvé. Az újdonságot felváltja a megszokás, majd a közöny. Minden esetben. Ha Harry ilyen marad, odajut, ahová én.

– Nem tudhatod – rázta a fejét Rock.

– Amikor tíz éves voltam, játéknak tekintettem az erőmet. Egy ajándéknak. Húsz évesen tobzódtam benne. A háború a legrosszabbat hozta ki belőlem, és én élveztem a büntetlenséget. Egyetlen éjszaka alatt húszezer embert égettem halálra. Harminc évesen már megundorodtam önmagamtól. Mostanra pedig már nem is érdekel. De téged látva, Harry, felötlik újra bennem, milyen volt gyereknek lenni. Te nem vagy gyilkos. Ha ölsz, sem vagy az. De nem én vagyok az első, aki ezt mondja neked.

Harry még mindig a padlón hevert, és nem nézett egyikőjükre sem.

– Magatokra hagylak benneteket – szólt Yuri, és elindult kifelé.

Ez volt az első kínosan csendes jelenet kettejük között. Rock ott állt Harry felett, ő pedig a padlón heverve az arcára tapasztotta a kezét. Sohasem volt része ilyenben, nem tudta, hogy kell kezelnie. A nagybátyja házassága éppen a veszekedések miatt ment tönkre, de sohasem voltak olyan jó viszonyban vele, hogy mélyebb rálátása legyen a dologra. Most ott állt, és kereste a szavakat. Valahol azonban el kellett kezdenie.

– Túl könnyen ítélkezik feletted. Ha te magad sem tudod, mivé leszel, ő honnan tudhatná? – fogott bele.

– Most melyikőtök nevében is kérsz bocsánatot? – kérdezte Harry. – Megütöttél…

– Tudom, és nagyon sajnálom. Magam sem értem.

– Mivel van baj? Az önérzetemmel? Az önértékelésemmel? Teljes egészében velem? – folytatta Harry. – Én nem lehetek ilyen! – tört fel belőle.

Rock mellé ült a padlóra.

– Eddig nem beszéltél erről – ölelte magához.

– Mit kellett volna elmondanom? Hogy hazugságban élek? Amikor Voldemort először eltűnt, évekig mindenki azt hitte, én győztem le. Amikor másodszor és végre végleg meghalt, megint csak azt hitték, és hiszik ma is, hogy én voltam. Fogalmad sincs, milyen úgy élni, hogy minden tettedet ehhez mérik. Főként úgy, hogy sohasem tetted meg. Arról pedig eddig senki más nem tudott, hogy Voldemort magához hasonlított a halála előtt. Azt mondta, hogy idővel nála is rosszabbá válnék, ezért akar végezni velem. Hogy a maga módján ő is sok mindenre tanított.

– És hogy érzed?

– Ezt ne! Nem akarom érezni, vagy gondolni! Ha eszembe jut, semmi sem olyan, mint amilyennek hiszem. Azt kezdem látni, amilyennek szerinte látnom kellene. Az egész életemet.

Rockhoz bújt, és a sírás rázta.

– Ha már nem vagy biztos abban sem, amit magad tettél meg, akkor mi a fene marad még neked?

– Nem tudom.

– De biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs igazság abban, amit mondott? Akármelyikük?

– Nem! – próbált kiszakadni az öleléséből Harry, de Rock erősen tartotta. – Semmi sem lehet igaz belőle.

Rock már biztos volt benne, hogy Harry tényleg nem meri látni az igazságot. Az emlékek nem engedték. Sohasem találkozott még a nemezisével, így fogalma sem volt arról, hogy milyen érzés lehet szemtől szemben állni vele, de annyit tudott a filozófiáról, hogy a nemezis kölcsönös dolog. Két fél, amik azonban nem alkotnak egy egészet. Vagyis mindkettejükben voltak dolgok a másikból. De ezt hiába is mondta volna Harrynek. Voldemort megölte a szüleit, végzett a barátai közül jó párral, elvette a keresztapját, akit második apjaként szeretett. Nagyon is meg tudta érteni, hogy nem hajlandó semmiféle hasonlóságot vállalni vele. Kérdés, kell-e kényszeríteni a felismerésre, vagy hagyni kell, hogy magától lássa be. Vajon melyik lesz a rosszabb? Mert itt csak két rossz lehetséges.

Yuri elnézte őket. Olyan nehéz lenne normálisnak lenni? Találni valakit, aki mellett eltöltheted ezt az életnek nevezett zavaros időintervallumot? Nekik is jut, akár negyed ennyi idő is Vladilenával, vagy kénytelen lesz megérteni, hogy valóban nincs többé visszaút? Nem nyerhetünk mindig, olvasta a Háború Művészetében. A gond az, hogy lassan elfelejti, milyen az: nyerni.

Rosszul döntött, amikor idehozta őket. Nem a megoldás, hanem a probléma részei. És ő gyűlölte a problémákat.

Odakint beborult. Fekete eső ígérkezett.

Órákkal később Rock megkereste az oroszt. Egy függőleges falon feküdt, és úgy tett, mintha aludna. Rocknak a mágusoktól mindig is felállt a szőr a tarkóján, az extravagáns megoldásaiktól meg a nagyzási hóbortjuktól.

– Most folytatni fogjuk, amit az előbb sikeresen el sem kezdtem? – fordította a fejét felé. – Megpróbálod kimagyarázni a dolgot, Rock?

– Nem volt szándékomban – gyújtott rá a férfi. – Csak kérdezni jöttem néhány dolgot.

– Úgymint?

– Nem nagyon fejtették ki nekem, hogy minek kell neked ez a kard, csak azt, hogy meg akarod szerezni. Neked nyilván valóban megér ennyit.

– Ha nekem megéri, akkor hol a kérdés?

– Miért nem Revyt raboltad el? – bökte ki végre Rock.

– Helyben vagyunk. Miért titeket. Nagyon egyszerű. A kardot nem lehet elvenni a gazdájától. Ellophatnám, kényszeríthetném Revyt, de attól a kard még nem lenne az enyém. Még a végén ellenem fordulna. Ha viszont Revy önszántából adja át, akkor semmi gond. Persze, a zsarolás is „önszántábólnak" minősül. Így nem közvetlenül vele kezdtem, hanem titeket vettelek elő. De ha már rákérdeztél, van más okom is. Harry már látta a kardot harc közben. Beszélt Ginjivel, az akkori forgatójával. A halott szamuráj szelleme azóta is kísérti. Számomra ez érdekesség. Ne vedd magadra, de nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki érdeklődést tanúsít a fiú iránt. Engem azonban csak egy nagyon kis rész érdekel belőle. Amit mellesleg el sem vehetek. Nem kell aggódnod. Hamarosan elmehettek, és addig sem fogok feleslegesen kárt tenni bennetek.

– Remélem, nem veszed sértésnek, ha ezt nem hiszem el.

– Nem veszem – szállt le a falról a mágus. – Az a dolgod, hogy azért aggódj, amiért más nem tudna. Neked kell majd vigyáznod rá.

Megragadta Rock balját, és belenyomta az ujját a tenyerébe. Sisteregve füstölt a bőr és a hús a tenyerén, és a fájdalomtól megrándulva, egy fájdalmas kiáltással elrántotta a kezét. Odakapott a kezéhez, de nyoma sem volt a sebnek.

– Ott, ahol szolgáltam, minden mágusnak volt egy ember párja. Nem szerelme, ne értsd félre, hanem egy mestere, ha úgy tetszik. Kellett valaki, aki elegendő erővel bírt ahhoz, hogy megálljt parancsolhasson neki, ha elveszítené az eszét. Mindegyikük jelet viselt a kezén. Ha nem muszáj, ne élj vele, de ha szükséges, akkor használd fel – mutatott a kezére.

– Nem tudom, hogy képes leszek-e rá – bizonytalanodott el Rock.

– Az leszel. A pár feladata nem könnyű, de csak ő képes rá. Hogy bántsa a másikat, ha kell.

– Még akkor is…

– Akkor a leginkább. Felettestől, főnöktől, idegentől sokkal nehezebben viselné el, mint tőled, akit szeret. Egy képregényben olvastam ezt a maszlagot: A nagy hatalom nagy felelősséggel jár. Az égadta világon semmiféle felelősséggel nem jár. Annak nem, aki birtokolja, csak annak, aki köteles vigyázni rá.

– Akkor mégiscsak igaz a mondás.

– Már hogy lenne az? Miféle hatalommal bírsz te? Harryé a hatalom, neked csak abban kell megakadályoznod, hogy önmaga ellen forduljon. Vagyis neked semmi hatalmad, de töméntelen a felelősséged.

– Nem igazán érted, miről beszélek – jegyezte meg Rock.

Yuri nyilvánvalóan nem érthette a dolgot. Éppen ez volt a hatalom. Most, hogy Harry pesztrájává tette, megvolt a hatalma, hogy megóvja Harryt saját magától. De mikor jár majd el helyesen? Mikor parancsolhat megálljt neki, és mikor akadályozza?

– Nem segítettem, mi? – vigyorgott Yuri.

– Nem, kicsit sem.

– Majd megszokod, hogy nem tűnik minden segítségnek, ami valójában az.

Ezt már egyáltalán nem értette. Az orosz kezdett nagyon zavaros lenni a számára.

– Miért kell neked az a kard? Mi hasznod belőle?

– Még mindig túlságosan japán üzletemberként gondolkodsz. Nem kell valódi haszonnal bírnia valaminek ahhoz, hogy birtokolni akarjuk. A kard különlegesen szép darab, és igazi mestermű. Mondjuk, valódi haszna nincs a számomra. Használni például nem tudom.

– Akkor végképp nem értem. Láttam, mit művelt vele Ginji. Ha nem akarod használni, akkor…

– Mint már mondtam, nem kell valódi hasznának lennie. Kivételesen szép fegyver, de nem bírja az olyan mágusokat, mint én. A hozzám hasonlók ellen készült egyébként. Olyan brutális az ereje, hogy nem bírnám ki, ha másé lenne.

– Tényleg gyűjtő vagy – állapított meg Rock. – Balalajka azt mondta, gyűjtöd a lehetetlen dolgokat.

– Ebbe beletrafált. És ha lenne lelkiereje kimondani, akkor azt is elmondta volna neked, hogy mi az, amit a legjobban meg akarok szerezni.

– Hatalom? Halhatatlanság? – szólalt meg Harry nem messze tőlük.

A hangja még mindig idegesen csengett, de próbált higgadtságot erőltetni magára.

– Nem, Harry – lépett fel a levegőbe Yuri, és fél méterre a padló felett kezdett sétálni. – A hatalom eszköz és cél egyszerre, de ha van belőle elég, mert lehet belőle elég, akkor nem vonzza többé az embert. Voldemort azért hajszolta, mert sohasem birtokolt belőle eleget. Négyezer-kilencvenkilenc generációnyi aranyvérű ős van a hátam mögött, Harry. Én vagyok az utolsó sarja a családnak, és jól van ez így. A tisztavérűség igenis hatalom, csak az aranyvérűek nem tudják miféle, legalábbis a legtöbben. Minden századik generáció másnak születik. Az anomália tovább öröklődik, és az utánuk következő századikban még erősebben jelenik meg. Vedd azt negyvenszer. Nektek, auroroknak tanították, mi az az extrikus abrites, ugye?

A fiú bólintott.

– A mágikus erők fokmérője. Egyáltalán nem pontosan, inkább viszonyításszerűen megadja az adott mágus erejét a többihez képest. Az átlagos mágusok értéke egy-kettő. Az auroroké, már a képzés elején is legalább hármas kell, hogy legyen. A képzés végére négyes vagy ötös. Dumbledore-nak, a hivatal jelentései szerint, öregkorára tizenkettő körül volt. Voldemortnak valószínűleg tizenhármas vagy tizennégyes.

– Nekem születésem pillanatában volt annyi. Most úgy ötven körül járok. És gyűlölöm. Sav folyik az ereidben vér helyett, az izmaid izzó palástként csavarodnak az egyfolytában lüktető csontjaidra mozgás közben, mintha kampókkal rángatnának. Tehát a hatalom nem célom. A halhatatlanság? Ezzel a testtel? Nem. Voldermort nem tudta, mire vágyott, amikor ezt akarta. Egy ősöm addig jutott a mágiában, hogy elérte azt. Nem csak úgy, mint a Bölcsek Köve adta hosszú életet, hanem a tényleges halhatatlanságot. És gyűlöli. Ha a tényleges örökkévalósággal nézel szembe, minden terved rövidnek látszik, minden csak az enyészetet megelőző állapotát mutatja. Így hát ezt sem akarom.

– Akkor?

– Célt akarok, Harry. Célt vagy halált, egyetlen ember kezétől. Azt akarom, hogy ismerje be, hogy nem lehet másként. Bármelyiket is választja, én nyugodt lelkiismerettel fogadom.

– Célt? Miféle célt?

– Nem számítana. A tény fontos, hogy ő adta nekem.

Azzal otthagyta őket, és elindult Mesteréhez, hogy megtalálja a célt a halálban vagy az örök szolgálatban.

**Közjáték: A szörny és mestere**

A roanaprai éjszaka ragacsos fekete esővel köszöntött rájuk. Harry és Rock elrablása rányomta a bélyegét a hangulatukra. Revy dühöngött, és a Yellow Flag pohárkészletén élte ki magát. A tulajdonos többször próbálkozott, hogy szóvá tegye, de a pultra fektetett pisztolyok visszariasztották. Elégszer látta már ilyennek a Kétkezűt, hogy tudja, most se isten, se ember nem tudná meggyőzni arról, hogy hagyja abba az önpusztítást.

A többiek egy kör alakú asztalnál ültek. Dutch a szokottnál is morózusabbnak tűnt, ahogy lassan, de folyamatosan öntötte magába a pálmaszeszt. Vietnám óta nem ivott egy kortyot sem ebből a szarból, de most szükségét érezte. Ez is egyfajta büntetés volt. Benny egyik cigiről a másikra gyújtott, és csak néha pillantott a mind jobban lerészegedő Revy felé.

– Még mindig nem értem, hogy nézhettük be ennyire a dolgot – mordult fel Dutch. – Az orosz vagy gondolatolvasó, vagy nagyon jólértesült. De kérdem én, honnét a mocskos életből?

Nyílt az ajtó, és Balalajka lépett be rajta Boris kíséretében.

– Egy újabb ruszki – mormogott a pohárba Dutch.

– Látom, le vagytok törve – állt meg az asztaluknál Balalajka.

Egy pohár szétrobbant az asztalon. Revy hátra sem nézve csapta oda.

– Még szép, hogy másként érezhetnénk magunkat? – csikorgott. – Az orosz haverod majmot csinált belőlünk! És te sem vagy éppen közlékeny. Bármibe lefogadom, hogy tudod, miért akart Harryvel beszélni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy őt simán odaengedted volna hozzá, engem meg nem. Tehát ideje kitálalni, Rostonsült! Ki ez a ruszki tetűláda?

– Revy! – csitított Dutch.

– Nem! – perdült meg a lány. – Sokat eltűrtem már tőle, hogy belepofázzon a dolgunkba, mert neki másként kívánták az érdekei, de most már túl vagyunk a nekem más, neked más az érdekünk határon! Két emberünk elpárolgott, és te tudtad, hogy a flúgos ruszki haverodat nem lehet ilyen egyszerű trükkel átbaszni, és hagytad, hogy kicsesszen velünk!

– Revy! – emelkedett fel Dutch, hogy hangsúlyt adjon a szavának.

– Megmondtam, hogy ezt nem lehet annyiban hagyni! – kapott a fegyvere után Revy, de valaki a kezére csapott, majd a halántékára.

Először a székére roskadt, majd a földre.

– Bocsánat, Revy – sajnálkozott a tulaj. – Majd később megköszönöd.

– Kicsit sokat ivott – szabadkozott Benny.

– Semmi gond, meg tudom érteni – kezdte Balalajka. – Én is fel vagyok dúlva. Csak személyesen akartam elmondani, hogy mindent megteszünk, hogy megtaláljuk őket. Nem számítottam rá, hogy Yuri elrabolja őket. Az ilyesmi egyáltalán nem az ő stílusa.

– Az idő megváltoztatja az embereket, Balalajka – vetette oda Dutch, és visszaült a helyére. – Felelőtlenség egy évekkel ezelőtti emlékre alapozni valakinek a megítélését. Valljuk be, te tudtál a legtöbbet róla, és még te is rosszul mérted fel a fazont. Nekünk esélyünk sem volt ellene. Úgyhogy most még mindig rád vagyunk szorulva, és igencsak örülnénk neki, ha előállnátok valami hasznossal.

Balalajka valóban rosszul érezte magát a dolog miatt. Harryt rábízták, és az elrablását a saját tehetetlenségének tudta be. Yuri azonban legalább ebben az egyben igazat mondott. Ha nem kapja meg, amit akar, azt erőszakkal veszi el. Azt kérdezte tőle, akar-e az ellenségévé válni. Nem akart, de ha rákényszeríti, akkor az lesz. Meg fogja mutatni Yurinak, hogy nem fél tőle, és attól sem, hogy miféle lavinát indít el ezzel. Nem fél tőle? Egy pillanatra az egész terv nevetségesnek tűnt. Nem félni tőle? Mintha szembe köpne egy szökőárhullámot. Nem félni? Ostobaság. Nem tenni semmit? Gyávaság.

– Meg fogom találni őket, Dutch – jelentette ki, és kivonult a Yellow Flagből.

– Csak nekem tűnt úgy, hogy ennek az egésznek semmi értelme sem volt? Anélkül is tudjuk, hogy megtesz mindent, hogy mondaná, vagy idevonulna – gyújtott a következő cigire Benny.

– Persze. Mert nem nekünk szólt az egész, hanem magának – felelte Dutch. – Ki kellett mondania, hogy bűntudatot érezhessen azért, ha nem teszi meg. Azt hiszem, valóban sokkal több van az ügyben, mint amennyit az orrunkra kötött. Az a sanda gyanúm, hogy közte és Yuri között több is van.

– Nehezen tudom elképzelni, hogy akad olyan férfi a Földön, aki ilyen hatással lehet rá.

– Én egyáltalán nem tudom elképzelni – kortyolt a pálmaszeszbe Dutch. – Atyám, de szar! – tette le az asztalra a poharat.

– Akkor minek iszod? – pillantott rá Benny.

– Amiért ő idejött. Önmarcangolás. Akárhogy is vesszük, nekem kellene vigyáznom rátok, mint főnöknek. Szóval az orosz velem személy szerint is kicseszett.

– Rendben, akkor most te is apátiába süllyedsz, vagy teszünk is valamit?

– Teszünk. Felnyalábolom a Kétkezűt, aztán hazahúzunk. Te meg rárepülsz a szovjet nyilvántartásra. Nem hiszem, hogy túl sok infónk lesz erről a Yuriról, de most jött el az ideje, hogy saját képet alkossunk róla.

Az esőben ázó házat harminc ember őrizte az emberrablás óta. Roanaprában kevesen akadtak, aki az otthonában merték volna megtámadni a Hotel Moszkva parancsnokát, de ezúttal egy külsőssel volt dolguk. Boris biztosra vette, hogy Yurinak nem ez volt az egyetlen húzása ellenük, lesznek újabbak is.

A fekete, ragacsos esőn keresztül érkező alak olyan volt, mint egy démoni denevér. Egy hatvanemeletes toronyház tetejéről siklott a párkányra. Senki sem látta érkezni. Puhán és némán hullott a keskeny műkőcsíkra, majd hatalmas keselyűként guggolt ott pár pillanatig. Heges bőrén lecsorogott az eső, ahogy tekintetével átfúrta a golyó-, és robbanásálló üveget. A hatalmas franciaágyban egy jól ismert sziluett feküdt. Yuri egész lényében megborzongott. A sok év, amit egymástól külön töltöttek, mély nyomot hagyott mindkettőjükben, de a vonzalom még most is megvolt, bárhogy is tagadták. Nekik, emberi szörnyeknek, fontos volt egymás társasága.

A nő megmozdult az ágyban. Yuri vére meglódult az ereiben. Ha nem lennének ellenfelek, már régen behódolt volna neki. Vladilena volt az egyetlen ember, akitől ő félt. Nem azért, mert bánthatta, hanem mert attól tartott, hogy a nő nem fogja bántani. Sejtette, hogy mit hisz róluk Boris, aki mindig is féltékeny volt rá, de semmi sem volt ilyen egyszerű. Neki, a szörnyetegnek, szüksége volt egy gazdára, akitől félhetett. Ő Vladilenát választotta, ahogy Luca Brasi Don Corleonét.

Az utcán őrszemek posztoltak, és sűrűn tekintgettek a nő ablaka felé. Persze, semmit sem láttak belőle, és ez így volt rendjén. Megérintette az üveget, és egyszerűen átdugta rajta a kezét. Hangtalanul belépett a szobába, és lassú léptekkel az ágy felé indult. Szánalmasnak érezte magát, méltatlannak ehhez a nőhöz. Mivel is válhatna méltóvá hozzá? Elnézte a takaró alatt rejtőző testét, a csípő kerek ívét és a szőke hajzuhatagot. Méltatlan hozzá.

– Megölni jöttél, Yuri? – hangzott egy hang a háta mögül.

Az ágyban fekvő nő felpattant, és az ágy mögé gördülve fegyvert fogott a férfira.

– Maradj ott, ahol vagy, marha, mert nagyon viszket az ujjam!

– Semmi gond, Eda. Innentől átveszem – emelkedett fel az árnyakban rejlő fotelből Balalajka.

– Na, persze! Nem a te seggedet sminkelték ki égettre, és nem téged fixírozott ez az elefántember az üvegen keresztül! A víz is kivert tőle!

– Elég, Eda! – rivallt rá az idősebb nő. – Beszélni akarok vele, ahogy ő is velem. Ehhez nem kellesz.

– Persze. Beszélni – fintorgott az álapáca. – Én meg grasszáljak addig odakint, egy szál semmiben?

– Eda!

Balalajka hangja fáradtnak és erőtlennek tűnt. Nem volt kedve vitázni még a másik nővel is.

– Kérlek! Menj ki!

Ez sem sokszor hangzott el az orosz nő szájából, és ez végre hatott Edára. Végig fegyvert fogva Yurira, távozott a szobából.

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is felfogják, mennyire veszélyes vagy – sóhajtott a nő. – Ahogy talán én sem. Halljam, miért jöttél? Pitizni? Kérni? Azok után, amit műveltél, ez igen pofátlannak tűnik.

A férfi hallgatott, és hagyta, hogy a nő a háta mögé sétáljon. Egy hideg pisztolycső nyomódott a veséjének. Ezt egy feszes mell követte, és egy puha arc.

– Miért csinálod? – suttogta a nő. – Miért nem tudsz leállni?

– Mondanád-e, hogy álljak le? Mondanád-e nekem, hogy ha szeretlek, hagyjam abba? Hogy ne legyek többé az, aki vagyok, és maradjak veled?

Olyan nehéz kérdés volt ez, amire az elmúlt években sem lelt választ. Meri, nem meri? A hiány, amit a férfi távozása után érzett, azóta sem csökkent, de a félelem igen. Megint a félelem. Félve szeretni, vagy szeretve félni?

– Miért kérdezel tőlem ilyeneket? – ölelte át a férfit.

– Mert magam nem találom a választ. Hogy van-e még teremtett lény, akinek szüksége lehet rám, vagy már jó leszek szörnyetegnek is. Mondj nemet, és elmegyek. Mondj igent, és maradok.

A nő csaknem elsírta magát. Kitől kérjen segítséget? Kihez forduljon, hogy megmondja, mit kellene tenniük? Mindenképpen veszít. Vagy a férfit, vagy a büszkesége egy részét.

Odakint végre villámlott, és a fekete eső abbamaradt. A kelő szél szétkergette a felhőket, és megzörgette az ablakot.

– Mondd ki! – kérte a férfi.

– Nem tudom! – mondta elkeseredetten a nő. – Nem tudom.

– Akkor kimondom én – fordult meg hirtelen Yuri.

Balalajka megriadt a mozdulattól, és a kezében halkan elsült a fegyver. A golyó azonban sohasem érte el Yuri testét. Eltűnt a levegőben.

– Azt akarom, hogy parancsolj nekem! Mondd, mit tegyek, kényszeríts, ahogyan csak te tudsz! Hogy a gazdám légy…

– Csss! – tette a nő a szájára az ujját.

Nem merte hallani. Nem akarta hallani, mert félt, hogy megint ugyanaz lesz a vége. A férfi gyilkos imádata, és ő élvezni fogja. Túl élénken éltek még benne az emlékek azokról az alkalmakról. Yuri felszínre hozta benne a legbetegesebb vágyait, és felszabadította őket, miközben parázslóan imádta.

– Vagy ölj meg – lépett el tőle Yuri. – Senki embernek nem hagynám, csak neked. Ölj meg, és szabadulj meg tőlem. Hogy ez a szörny ne kínozhasson többé.

– Elég! – vágta hozzá a fegyvert a nő. – Miért nem hagyod abba? Ha szeretsz, miért nem hagyod abba? – mondta ki sírva.

Két kézzel lökte mellbe a férfit. Aztán újra és újra.

– Hogy kínozzalak? Hogy bántsalak? Hogy azt tegyem veled, amit csak én tudok?

Karmolt, és a körme véres csíkot hagytak a férfi mellkasán.

– Engem bántasz, hogy… – lendítette meg a kezét, de a férfi elkapta.

– Azért teszem, mert máskülönben megöllek. Ha nem te parancsolsz nekem, vagy nem ölsz meg, én foglak megölni. Lassan és fájdalmasan gyötörve téged, újra és újra megalázva…

– Nem vagy rá képes! – szakította ki a kezét a szorításából a nő.

– És ugyan miért nem? – magasodott fölé a férfi.

– Mert… Mert… Mert, azt akarom, hogy mellettem maradj! – szegte fel a fejét a nő. – Azt akarom, hogy szeress!

Majd beleszakadt a szíve, ahogy ezeket a szavakat kimondta. Többször is megfordult vele a világ, szédült, és alig maradt a lábán. Az óriás féltérdre ereszkedett előtte, és megfogta a kezét.

A sors kiszámíthatatlansága folytán Boris és Eda ebben a pillanatban rúgták be az ajtót, és fogtak fegyvert Yurira. Az álapácán katonai kezeslábas volt.

– Tegyétek el a fegyvert. Már nincs rá szükség – fogta össze a köntösét a parancsnok.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem nyírhatom ki ezt a mocskot? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Eda.

– Nem. Sajnos, szeretem ezt a mocskot – érzékenyült el Balalajka. – Nagyon! Most menjetek ki! Szeretni akarom!

Boris azonnal sarkon fordult, és távozott. Eda maradt volna, de az orosz megragadta a kezét, és maga után húzta.

– Figyelni foglak! – rázta a pisztolyát Yuri felé. – Ügyelj magadra!

Boris becsapta az ajtót. Balalajka felemelte térdeléséből a férfit.

– Már nincs visszaút – lehelte az arcába. – Ettől kezdve el kell viselnünk egymást. És nem tűrök el kifogásokat.

Nem tudta, kinek mondja, magának vagy a férfinak. A teste remegett, a légzése akadozott, a férfi lehelete megrészegítette. A keze elgyengült, és azon kapta magát, hogy a férfi tartja állva.

– Kibírjuk egymás mellett?

– Ahogy akarod! Mesterem – felelte a férfi.

**Szembenézni önmagunkkal**

Harry csak állt ott. Rock látta rajta, hogy majd szétveti az idegesség és a harag egyvelege. Remegni látszott. Közelebb lépett hozzá. Már nyújtotta volna a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa, de a tenyerén különös forróságot érzett. A fiúból áradt a mágia, és ahogy felé fordulva a szemébe nézett, megrettent. A zöld szemek mélyén vibrált valami nem emberi. Egy démoni erő, ami tényleg a fiú belsejében lakott. Valami olyasmi, amiről ő maga talán nem is tudott. Egy szörny. A férfi érzékelte, hogy az erő egyre nő. Hátrálni kezdett, bár tudta, ha kitör, úgysem menekülhet. Harry megrázta a fejét, és elcsörtetett a hatalmas könyvtárterem irányába. Rock utána akart menni, de pár lépés után megtorpant. Most egyedül kell hagynia. Ezzel magának kell megbirkóznia és elfogadnia. A férfi nem tehetett mást, így leült a fal mellett a földre, és várt.

A helyiségben minden kavargó mágiaörvénnyé változott, ahogy Harry belépett. Szél rohant, szinte dübörögtek a falak, ahogy a rettenetes erő szét akarta vetni őket. De ő nem törődött vele, csak állt a terem közepén, és szinte őrjöngve üvöltött. Ki akarta szakítani az idegen részt magából, fájdalmasan küzdött, hogy eltörölje még az írmagját is annak a szörnynek, aki eggyé akart válni vele, aki egyensúlyt akart, de ő nem kért ebből. Nem akarta elhinni Yuri szavait.

– _Sokban hasonlítasz rá…_ – hallotta ismét az orosz hangját.

– Nem hasonlítok rá! – üvöltötte bele a mágia és a suhogva kavargó könyvek hangzavarába.

– De nagyon is hasonlítasz rám, Harry – jelent meg előtte a három éve nem látott alak. – Tudod, Harry, te makacsul ragaszkodsz ahhoz, aminek mások látnak, aminek a barátaid láttak. De most ők sehol sincsenek. Nem mered magadat látni, azt, aki igazából vagy. Az a feketére és fehérre mázolt papír, amit két manipulátor kreált. Én vagyok az a szörny, aki benned él, Harry. Nézz magadba, nevezz el engem, és megszűnik a kín!

– Nem! Soha! Takarodj innen! – szorította a fejére a kezét Harry, hogy védekezzen az egyre jobban növekvő gyötrelem ellen, de nem volt elég, mert a hang tovább beszélt.

– Tagadsz, mint egy hazug kisfiú. Csak tudod, mi a baj, Harry? Nem másnak, hanem magadnak hazudsz, és ez el fog emészteni.

– Nem!

– De igen!

– Neeeeeeeeeeeem! – tört ki teljesen belőle egy újabb mágiahullámmal együtt.

A jelenés eltűnt, de az energia az eddiginél még pusztítóbban kezdett körülötte kavarogni. A könyvek csak úgy záporoztak felé.

– Nem! – kiáltotta még egyszer, majd a földre zuhant.

Rock odakint ebből csak annyit érzékelt, hogy elemi erővel rázkódnak a falak, de egy vibráló energiapajzs, ami egy pillanatra számára is láthatóvá vált, megóvta az épületet az összeomlástól. Majd az épület remegése elhalt, és beállt a baljóslatú csend.

Yuri hirtelen kapta fel a fejét Balalajka öléből.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte a nő lágyan.

– Jeleztek a könyvtárra tett varázslataim. Valami baj van a kölyökkel – morogta, miközben felállt és magára kapkodta a ruháit.

– Mi baj lenne vele?

– Mondjuk úgy, kissé felkavartam a lelkét azzal, hogy rávilágítottam bizonyos dolgokra.

– Miféle dolgokra?

– Ez most nem lényeges. Sietnem kell! – lépett volna fel az ablakba, hogy távozzon, de a parancsnok karjai visszahúzták.

– Siess vissza! – tapadtak a nő ajkai a férfi szájára egy vad csók erejéig. Mikor alábbhagyott a lendület, Yuri eltolta magától, és az ablakon keresztül távozott az éjszakába.

Rock megindult a terem felé, hogy megkeresse Harryt, de pár lépés után meg kellett állnia, mert az orosz csatamágus bukkant fel hirtelen előtte.

– Látom, a védővarázslataim működtek, és egyben tartották a helyet – nézett körül Yuri.

– Te csináltad azt a védőmezőt?

– Szóval képes voltál látni?

– Igen.

– Nem volt semmi, amit a kölyök produkált, még Balalajkánál is érezni lehetett. Most Roanapra egész mágikus népessége fel lehet bolydulva. Ekkora mágikus rezonanciát kelteni! És a kölyök szerint még én vagyok szörnyeteg?

– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a véleményedre! – tört ki Rockból az aggodalom. – Inkább nézzük meg, mi van Harryvel!

Otthagyta az oroszt, és határozottan megindult a könyvtár irányába. A szoba leginkább egy csatatérre hasonlított. Harryt a földön fekve találta, temérdek könyv között. Letérdelt mellé, és az ölébe vette a fejét. Gyengéden ébresztgetni kezdte.

– Egy darabig nem fog felébredni. Teljesen kiütötte magát – hallotta az orosz hangját a háta mögül.

– De…

– Ezt itasd meg vele! – nyújtott felé egy gyanús küllemű üvegcsét a férfi.

– Mi ez? – méregette bizalmatlanul Rock.

– Erős nyugtatófőzet. Lecsillapítja a felkavarodott mágiát és megnyugtatja a zilált idegeket.

– Nem hiszek neked.

– Pedig immár a ti oldalatokon állok. A Mesterem parancsait követem.

– Balalajka?

Az orosz bólintott.

– Szóval végül ezt a célt találtad. Örök szolgaság egyetlen nőnek?

– Igen.

– Tényleg megéri ez neked?

– Annyira, mint neked Harryt szeretni.

Rock szeme kitágult egy pillanatra a kijelentésre, de aztán elmosolyodott.

– Valahogy úgy – kidugaszolta az üvegcsét, és kis küzdelem árán lenyelette a tartalmát az öntudatlan Harryvel. – És most? – nézett az oroszra.

– Boris hamarosan értetek jön, és hazavisz.

– Ennyi.

– Igen, ennyi. Nincs értelme tovább fogva tartanom titeket. Vladilena megkéri Revyt, hogy adja nekem a kardot.

– Miből gondolod, hogy megteszi?

– Mindenki élni akar, nemde? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

– De igen.

– Minden rendben, Rock? – hallatszott az ajtóból Boris hangja, akin látszott, hogy nem igazán szeret a csatamágus közelében lenni.

– Igen. Vigyük haza Harryt! – Azzal a karjába vette a fiút, és elindult a kijárat felé. De mielőtt még eltűnt volna, visszafordult. – Viszlát, Yuri!

Az orosz csak biccentett, majd neki is nyoma veszett. Boris csak a fejét ingatta, és maga elé engedte Rockot. A férfi betette Harryt a hátsó ülésre, majd beült az anyósülésre az orosz mellé. Gyorsan érték el a Lagúna főhadiszállását.

– Kösz a fuvart, Boris! – köszönte meg Rock, miközben kiemelte Harryt a kocsiból.

– Nem kell köszönnöd semmit – hárított az orosz, majd indított is, és eltűnt az éjszakában.

A japán férfi becipelte Harryt a lakásba. Amint belépett Harryvel, azonnal megfagyott a halk beszélgetés. Dutch, Benny és Revy kérdőn néztek rá.

– Minden rendben – foglalta össze Rock.

– Rít elnézve, nem úgy tűnik – jegyezte meg Dutch. – Balalajka úgy tájékoztatott, hogy nem az orosz bántott benneteket.

– Nem Yuri volt, Harry saját magát ütötte ki. De ez hosszú történet – sóhajtott fáradtan Rock.

– Ts! A kis lúzer! – kontrázott rá Revy.

– Nem lehetett egyszerű – szólt bele Benny is.

– Nem volt az.

– Jobb lesz, ha lefekteted Harryt, és te is lepihensz, Rock. Rossz rátok nézni – utasította finoman Dutch.

– Igazad lehet – indult meg Harryvel felfelé Rock.

Becipelte a szobájába Harryt, és szinte leejtette az ágyra. Semmi máshoz nem volt már ereje, így ledőlt mellé. Álom azonban nem jött a szemére, mert még túlságosan dolgozott benne az adrenalin, így csak feküdt és a plafont bámulta, miközben hallgatta Harry egyenletes légzését.

**Újabb lecke**

Rockot hangos dörömbölés rázta fel álmából. Nehézkesen feltápászkodott, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Revy abban a pillanatban tépte fel az ajtót.

– Már azt hittem, egyikőtök sem ébred fel! – kiabálta Rock álmos képébe.

– Mit lármázol már megint korán reggel, Revy?

– Chang üzent. Tízre ismét várja a kölyköt az edzőterembe. Szedd össze azt a kis köcsögöt! Egy óra múlva legyetek lenn! Megértetted?

– Tökéletesen – sóhajtott Rock.

– Ajánlom is! – csörtetett a konyha felé Revy.

Rock sóhajtva fordult vissza Harry felé. A fiú úgy aludt, mint akin többször áthajtott egy méretes úthenger. Nem sok reményt fűzött hozzá, hogy egy óra elég lesz arra, hogy szalonképes állapotba hozza. Leült mellé az ágyra, és gyengéden rázogatni kezdte, de ez semmi reakciót nem váltott ki belőle. Erősebben kezdte rázogatni, amire már érkezett válasz. A szemhéja megrebbent és motyogott valamit, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Rocknak eszébe jutott, mit csinált vele Oka, mikor ilyen kómás volt egy átmulatott éjszaka után.

– Na, gyerünk, Harry! – húzta ülő helyzetbe a fiút. – Egy hideg zuhany majd felébreszt.

Felsegítette és kitámogatta a fürdőig. Ott lehámozta róla a ruhákat és betolta a zuhanyfülkébe. Ráengedte a hideg vizet. Harry majdnem ugrott egyet a hirtelen jött merénylettől.

– Mi a fene… Tö… Történt? – dideregte.

– Csakhogy végre magadhoz tértél! – engedte meg a meleg vizes csapot is Rock. Ledobta a ruháját, és ő is beállt a fiú mellé. Átölelte a még mindig enyhén remegő testét. – Már azt hittem, hogy Yuri több napra kiütött.

– Yuri?

– Egy erős nyugtatófőzetet kellett megitatnom veled.

– Amit műveltem, nem csoda – vágott elgondolkodó képet a fiú. – Akkor végül az örökös szolgaságot választotta – utalt Yurira.

– Valahogy úgy.

– Egyébként, mi okod volt rá, hogy így ébresztettél?

– Tízre mennünk kell Changhoz.

– Egy újabb edzés?

– Ja.

– Akkor jobb, ha sietünk, mert Revy nem áll jót magáért – kezdett el gyorsan mosakodni Ri.

– Ne siess annyira – húzta magához Rock egy heves csókra.

Mikor elváltak egymástól, gyorsan befejezték a zuhanyzást, és elindultak átöltözni. A készülődésre kiszabott egy órát negyvenöt percre rövidítették, így még reggelizni is volt idejük.

– Á, Csipkerózsika, tán csak nem felébredtél? – kötött rögtön Harrybe.

– Amint látod – nyugtázta az újabb csipkelődést Harry, és folytatta az evést.

– Ts! – reagált Revy, és otthagyta őket.

Mire utolérték, már a kocsiban ült.

– Indulhatunk! – szállt be Rock a hátsó ülésre, és Harry is bevágódott mellé.

Revy azonnal indított is, nem kímélve a sebességmérőt.

– Készülj fel, hogy a mai edzés különösen nehéz lesz, kisfiú!

– Nem fogok tőled megijedni, flúgos picsa! – kontrázott Harry.

– Áh, már megint kezdik – morgott a bajsza alatt Rock.

– Mit mondtál? – kiabálta a két másik egyszerre.

– Semmit – hagyta rájuk.

A civakodás egész úton eltartott. Mikor Revy végre lefékezett, Rock hálát adott az égnek.

– Látom, hellyel-közzel mindenki egyben van! Kezdhetjük! – üdvözölte őket Chang. – Itt a két pisztolyod, Ri! – dobta felé a fegyvereket. – De mielőtt ezeket használnád, a Winchesterekkel eddzetek! Meg kell tanulnod a fegyverbe koncentrálnod a mágiád. Chen! – A férfi előhozta a dobozt, amiben a két Winchester feküdt.

– Hm. Látom érdekes edzésnek nézünk elébe! – lépett be Balalajka, Yurival az oldalán.

– Ezek meg mit keresnek itt? – firtatta Revy.

– Nyugalom, Kétkezű! Én hívtam őket.

– Ts! Remek.

Harry nem nagyon vett tudomást róluk. A kezében tartott álpisztolyt vizsgálgatta.

– Ez érdekes. Mintha eleve átjárná a mágia.

– Pontosan így van – helyeselt a triádvezér. – A kérdés csak az, képes vagy-e megnövelni ezt az energiát a saját erőddel, hogy igazi fegyverré váljon. Ehhez azonban nagy koncentráció szükséges. Nem olyan egyszerű, mint a pálca esetében.

– Na, kezdjük! – irányította felé a saját Winchesterét Revy.

Harry kezéből az energialökettől kiszállt a fegyver, majdnem eltalálva a Hotel Moszkva vezetőjét.

– Ha lehet, a küzdőtéren essetek egymásnak, Kétkezű!

– Vettem! Na, szedd össze, és gyere! – utasította Harryt. A fiú azonban nem indult meg összeszedni a fegyvert, csak kitartotta a kezét, és az eszköz a következő pillanatban a markába simult. Követte Revyt a gyakorlótérre. Megálltak egymással szemben. Revy azonnal támadást indított, amit Harry nem tudott hárítani, így nemes egyszerűséggel a padlón kötött ki.

– Vissza fogod ezt még kapni – sziszegte a fiú.

– Akkor lássuk.

A láthatatlan energia ismét kilőtt, és Harry kezét találta el, de most meg tudott állni a lábán. Visszatámadott, de nem igazán történt semmi.

– Ez így kissé unalmas – jegyezte meg Balalajka, ahogy elnézte a párost.

– Csak várd ki a végét, még nem érzett rá a lényegre – utalt Harryre Chang.

– Ennyire bízol a fiú képességeiben? – kérdezte Yuri.

– Ti nem? – kérdezett vissza triádvezér. – Az lehet, hogy egy kicsit nehézfejű a kölyök, de attól még az ereje figyelemreméltó. És ha egyszer ráérez az ízére…

– Kő kövön nem marad – fejezte be helyette Yuri.

– Valahogy úgy.

Rock inkább csendben figyelte a párharcot. Nem tetszett neki, hogy úgy beszélnek Harryről, mintha a legújabb tömegpusztító fegyver lenne.

Egy jó óráig kóstolgatták így egymást, mikor fordulat állt be a küzdelemben.

– Ezt neked! – kiáltotta Harry. A Winchesterből egy szemmel is látható vékony energianyaláb indult útjára, és egyenesen Revybe csapódott, akit földhöz vágott a hirtelen támadás.

– Kezd ráérezni! – jegyezte meg a nyilvánvalót Chang.

– Ez jó volt – tápászkodott fel kissé nehézkesen Kétkezű. – De még nincs vége.

– Állok elé… – kezdte volna Harry, de hirtelen minden rosszullétre utaló jel nélkül összeesett.

– Ezzel meg mi van? – guggolt le mellé Revy, és megbökdöste a vállát.

– Hagyd! Nem fog felébredni! – hallotta Chang hangját.

– Álmodik – guggolt le mellé Yuri.

– Mi? De hát…

– Valaki mesterségesen idézte elő. Addig nem fog felébredni, míg a támadó nem akarja.

– Úgy érti, nem tehetünk semmit? – fakadt ki Rock.

– De igen. Várunk.

Leültették Harryt az egyik fotelba és várták a fejleményeket. Mást nem nagyon tehettek.

**Közjáték: A kígyó üzenete (Harry harmadik rémálma)**

Egy színes szobában volt. Mindenhol babák, játékok hevertek. Lehajolt és felemelt egy viseltes plüssnyulat.

– Látom, neked is az tetszik! Az én kedvencem is az a nyuszi – szólalt meg mögötte egy hang.

Hirtelen fordult hátra. Az a tízéves kisfiú állt előtte, mint aki a kórházi álmában szerepelt.

– Hol vagyok? Ki vagy te? És miért turkálsz megint a fejemben?

– Mert érdekes vagy, Harry – válaszolta egyszerűen.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte még egyszer.

– Még nem jöttél rá, Harry? – változott meg a jelenés hangja.

– Noah!

– Na, végre!

– De az nem lehet! Te meghaltál!

– Nem egészen. Bár ez az új test eléggé kényelmetlen, de megteszi.

– Úgy érted…?

– Mit vagy úgy meglepődve?

– Ez… Ez…

– Elég a fecsegésből, mert nem ezért vagyunk itt, hanem, hogy rajtad keresztül átadjak egy üzenetet.

– Miféle üzenetet?

– Egy csatába hívó felhívást. Jól figyelj!

_**Üzenem Miss Balalajkának, hogy öt nap múlva várom a Thó Chu-szigeten lévő ősi buddhista templomban, egy végső ütközetre.**_

Karcolva égett a fiú agyába az összes szó. Fájdalmában a fejére szorította a kezeit, de a kín Noah utolsó szavának elhangzásáig nem tompult.

– Pontosan továbbítsd az üzenetet! – hallotta még a kígyó hangját.

Kinyitotta a szemét. A fiú már nem volt ott. A szoba is hamarosan eltűnt, és ő a fényben lebegett, az ébrenlét és az alvás között lavírozva.

**Kihívás**

– Ébredezik! – szólt Chang. – Gyerünk, kölyök! – paskolta meg az arcát, hogy segítsen neki az ébredésben.

Harry nehézkesen nyitotta ki a szemét. Látszott, hogy nem nagyon fogja fel a valóságot. Pillantása ködös volt. A triádvezér mélyen a szemébe nézett. Végigkutatta az elméjének felszínét, hogy megtudja az álom részleteit, de csak zavaros képeket talált.

– Cha…ng? – suttogta Harry.

– Igen. Úgy látszik, nem nagy a baj.

– Mi történt?

– Hát, azt neked kell tudnod.

– Én… – Hirtelen szivárogtak az agyába az álom részletei. Noah! Az üzenet! Rémülten nézett Chang szemébe.

– Mi volt az álomban, Harry? – jött a kérdés Rocktól. Leült a fotel karfájára, és bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.

– Emlékszel arra, amit a kórházban álmodtam? – kezdte Harry.

– Igen. Miért?

– Ő volt benne.

– A kisfiú vagy Ginji?

– Mit hadováltok itt? – förmedt rájuk Revy.

– Hallgass! – utasította Balalajka.

– A kisfiú – jutott újra szóhoz Harry. – Noah az. Üzent nektek.

– Noah? De hát, ő halott! – döbbent meg Balalajka.

– A teste lehet, de ami maradt belőle, az most egy tízéves kisfiú testében van.

– Mit üzent? – kérdezte Yuri.

– Üzenem Miss Balalajkának, hogy öt nap múlva várom a Thó Chu-szigeten lévő ősi buddhista templomban, egy végső ütközetre – idézte pontosan Harry.

– Ez szórakozik velünk! – kiabálta Kétkezű. – De meg fogja bánni, ha egyszer a kezem közé kapom! – fenyegetőzött.

– Azt elhiszem, Kétkezű! Nekem is viszket a tenyerem, de most hideg fejre van szükség. – Balalajka elővette a rádióját. – Boris, hívja össze az elvtársakat!

– Igenis, parancsnok. Még valami?

– Egyelőre semmi, Boris. Hamarosan ott vagyok!

– Igenis.

Azzal Balalajka bontotta a vonalat.

– Csak nem elfogadja a kihívást? – kérdezte Rock.

– Mi olyan meglepő ebben? – vágta oda Revy.

– Semmi… – legyintett Rock.

Végignézett Balalajkán és Revyn. A két nő arcán ugyanaz a kemény elszántság ült.

– Vigyétek haza Harryt! Öt nap múlva számítok rátok a harcban! – adta ki az utasítást Balalajka. – Revy! Ne felejtsd otthon Ginji kardját! – figyelmeztette a lányt, majd Yurival az oldalán távozott.

Revy és Rock felnyalábolták a kába Harryt és hazaindultak. Otthon Kétkezű előadta a helyzetet Dutchnak és Bennynek, Rock pedig lefektette Harryt.


	7. Chapter 7

**6. fejezet**

**Leszámolósdi**

Az egész egy rossz, hősi eposzhoz hasonlított, amelyben a bajnokok összegyűlnek egy helyen, hogy megütközzenek a gonosszal. Egy ősi helyen, ami teli van misztikummal és sötét titokkal. Egy helyen, ami távol van mindentől. A Thó Chu-szigeten lévő ősi buddhista templom és az azt övező, régóta érintetlen dzsungel tökéletesen megfelelt ennek.

Az egész valóban olyan volt, mint egy keresztes háborúra történő felvonulás. A Fekete Lagúna simán siklott a vízen, mögötte más hajók. A Hotel Moszkva komoly haderőt vonultatott fel, szereztek egy nagy szállítóhajót, amin két helikopter-leszállót alakítottak ki. Balalajka minden katonatársát magával hozta, ahogy a szervezet teljes fegyvertárát is.

Harry idegesen megérintette a pisztolyait. Még mindig szokatlanok voltak neki. A pálca idővel testmeleggé vált, szinte átvette a használója auráját, de a fegyverek, akármennyit is viselte őket, mindig hidegek maradtak. Rock odalépett mögé, és átölelte.

– Szinte remegsz, olyan ideges vagy.

– Amikor harcoltam Noahval, olyan volt, mint egy rémálom. Folyamatosan beszélt a fejemben, semmi értelmeset nem mondott, de egyfolytában zavart. Fehér zajként motoszkált az agyamban.

– Képes vagy ellenállni neki?

– Ez nem olyasmi, amit ki lehet kerülni, Rock. Ő nagyon jó ebben, mondhatni ezzel született. Neki ez olyan, mint a légzés vagy a szívverés. Szinte nem is kell hozzá varázsolnia.

– Akkor hogy akarod megoldani? – simult hozzá a férfi.

– Megölöm, mielőtt játszani kezdene az agyunkkal.

– Ahhoz hiányzik belőled valami, Ri – szólalt meg mögöttük Revy. – Önvédelemből, vagy mások védelméből ölni egészen más, mint hidegvérrel gyilkolni. Kell hozzá valami, ami benned nincs meg. Nem is lesz meg soha!

A lány a pisztolyait igazgatta.

– Hogy most az egyszer őszinte legyek, ne is akard megszerezni ezt a képességet. Ölni bárki képes. Magáért, vagy a szeretteiért. De a gyilkolás egy olyan képesség, amit meg kell szerezni. Ám ehhez fel kell adnod sok mindent. Túl sok mindent.

– Revy… – fordult felé Rock.

– Hagyd csak! – intette le a lány. – Most lényegtelen, én mit gondolok rólatok. Az a fontos, hogy Harry képes legyen megtenni, amit kell, amikor majd eljön az ideje. Ne gyilkosságként fogd fel, hanem önvédelemként. Úgy kevesebbszer fog rémálmot okozni. Neked, Rock, viszont itt kell maradnod. Ez nem olyan lesz, mint az eddigiek. Itt senki sem nézi majd, hogy civil vagy-e, vagy sem. Mindenkit meg akarnak ölni, mert csak így győzhetnek. Balalajka itthagy egy osztagot, hogy vigyázzanak a hajókra meg rátok Bennyvel. Ha a helyedben lennék, nem használnám a rádiót. Még belehalnál az aggodalomba.

– Köszönjük, Rebecca – bólintott Rock.

– Nem engedtem meg, hogy így hívj – fordított hátat nekik a lány, és eltűnt a fedélközben.

– Mennyi idő, amíg odaérünk? – nézett fel Harry Rockra.

– Legalább két óra.

– Akkor még van egy kevés időnk egymásra.

A hajó hátsó traktusában, egy zárt kabinban úgy szeretkeztek, mintha utoljára tehetnék. Egymást simítva, érintve izgatták a másikat, Harry forró és nedves ajkaival hamar feltüzelte a férfit, aki végül végigfektette őt a hajó kemény fémpadlóján, a lábait a vállára vette, és finoman, de határozottan belehatolt. Nagyon halkan, szinte lélegzetüket visszafojtva szeretkeztek, nem akarták, hogy Revy hirtelen jött tapintatát elvesztve, fegyvert lóbálva rájuk rontson. Ha összeszedték a bátorságukat egymás pillantását keresték, de hol egyikük, hol másikuk fordította el a tekintetét. Nem akarták, hogy a másik lássa az aggódást, vagy a kétséget. Nem akarták terhelni a másikat a saját gondjaikkal. Végül Rock nem bírta visszatartani magát, kirántotta a férfiasságát Harryből, és a fiú mellkasára élvezett el. Egymás mellett hevertek egy darabig, hallgatva a másik lélegzetét, majd Rock segített Harrynek megtisztálkodni, és visszatértek a fedélzetre.

Revy tüntetőleg nem nézett rájuk, inkább a fegyvereivel babrált.

– Nemrég hívtak minket – mászott elő a fedélközből Dutch. – Balalajka nagyon reméli, hogy elhoztad, amit kért – fordult Revy felé.

– Nem, simán otthon hagytam – fintorgott a lány.

– Ez még viccnek is rossz!

– És nem annak szántam. Ott van a kabinban. Megindokolta végre, hogy minek kell neki?

– Nem, de szerintem amúgy is édes mindegy. Vigye a pengét, ha annyira akarja. Mondjuk, te sem magyaráztad meg eddig, hogy minek kell neked.

– Megöltem a gazdáját, nem? – fordult felé Revy.

– Te ölted meg? Te ölted meg Ginjit? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen. Nem volt ellenfél.

Rocknak kicsit másként rémlett a dolog. A két gyilkos párbaja egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű. Ginji és a klánjának örökösnője elrabolták Rockot, és Revy csak úgy menthette meg, ha végez Ginjivel.

– Ne ezen vetyengjünk most – rántotta meg a vállát a lány.

A férfi látta rajta, hogy valami nyomasztja. Újra és újra megpróbálta meggyújtani a cigarettáját, de nem járt sikerrel. Az öngyújtója egyre csak kattogott, a cigaretta remegett a szájában. Valami nem stimmelt. Na persze, ez az egész ügy nem stimmelt. Noaht Balalajka lekapcsolta, vagy legalábbis, ezt hitték. Aztán megjelent. Megjelent? Az a test nem az övé volt, hanem lopta valahonnan. Aztán meg kitalálta ezt az össznépi leszámolósdit, hogy gyűljenek össze és döntsék el, hogy ki maradjon életben. Nem hitte, hogy a többiek belemennek, de így lett. És ő megint benne van nyakig.

– Az oroszok most hívtak minket – bukkant fel Dutch a fedélzeti nyílásban. – A délkeleti öbölben szállunk partra.

– Nem lenne jobb a halászfaluban? Az az öböl tele van sziklával – pillantott rá Revy.

– A halászfalu meg agyatlan bábzsoldosokkal. Melyik a jobb? – ereszkedett vissza Dutch a fedélközbe.

– Kezd elegem lenni a dróton rángatott marionettjeiből! – morgott a lány. – Nem unja még?

– Egy Noah-féle embernek mindig a hatékonyság a fontos. A hatékonyság pedig jól bejáratott módszerek összessége. Ennél fogva gyakran unalmas dolog – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Szerintem, az olyan módszer, ami minden helyzetet alapból ugyanúgy kezel, annyit ér, mint egy rakat szar. Mert mi van akkor, ha valami baromi váratlan történik? Esetünkben, az a rohadt orosz tömeggyilkos? Kíváncsi lennék, rá hogyan készült fel. Rock a vezérhajó felé pillantott. No, igen, az orosz. Yuri elérte, amit akart, Balalajka visszafogadta, és azóta hűséges vérebként követi mindenhová. Ugyanakkor biztos volt benne, hogy voltaképpen mindent szabad akaratából tesz, és az egész színjáték arról szólt, hogy olyan gazdát találjon magának, aki pont úgy gondolkodik, mint ő. Így a gazda is megvan, és önmagát sem kell megtagadnia.

– Hamarosan kikötünk, úgyhogy mindenki tegye a dolgát! – hallották Dutch hangját odalentről. – Ja, és jobb lenne, ha bejönnétek.

– Miért, mi van? – kérdezte Revy.

Aztán megjött a válasz. Valami megrázta a hajót, és Dutch félrerántotta a kormányt.

– Aknák! – üvöltött ki tömören.

Rock a hajó fedélzetére rántotta Harryt, és mindketten a legközelebbi bejárat felé kezdtek mászni.

– Benny! Csinálj már valamit!

- Csodát ne tegyek? Minek nézel engem? Ezeket a kurva aknákat is alig látom! Hol ott vannak, hol nincsenek.

– Talán nincsenek is ott – kiabálta Harry a motorzajban. – Mi van, ha megint csak szívat minket?

– Akkor nagyon jól csinálja, mert semmi pénzért el nem hinném, hogy az az aknasor nincs ott! – dühöngött Dutch, és megint irányt váltott a hajóval. – Kezdek kételkedni abban, hogy valaha is rájövünk, mi igaz, és mi nem. Rohadj már meg!

Újabb aknák robbantak fel mellettük. Vízpermet hullott az arcukba, a hajót robbanás keltette hullámok dobálták. Rocknak átvillant az agyán, hogy most vagy életük legéletszerűbb hazugságát élik át, vagy ez tényleg a valóság. Az egyik nyomasztóbb volt, mint a másik.

– Mindjárt! – üvöltötte Dutch. – Mindjárt!

– Mit mindjárt? – kiabált vissza Revy. – Mi a fasz lesz mindjárt?

A torpedóhajót még egy robbanás rázta meg, majd élesen jobbra fordultak.

- Mindjárt!

Valami a hajó oldalán koppant, majd az egész szerkezet hatalmasat rándult, és megálltak.

– Zátony? – nyögött fel Harry, miközben megpróbált talpra kecmeregni.

– Barom! – rántotta fel Revy. – Partot értünk. – Hát, vettük már ennél simában is a dolgokat, Dutch.

– Ne engem okolj – dünnyögte a néger, és kilépett a fedélzetre. A vállán átvetett viharvert, sok tűzharcot megélt Remington 870-es Magnum shotgunjával, az övében a Smith & Wesson 629-essel haragvó, fekete titánhoz hasonlított, aki a modernkor mennyköveivel készült szétrúgni pár segget.

– Mindenki kész? Ha igen, akkor én megyek elöl, Revy, te hátul, Rock és Benny Boy középen. Harry, te próbáld megtalálni ezt a kis mocskot, mert már viszket a tenyerem egy kis féregirtásra. Jut eszembe! Van sejtésed arról, hogy hányszor csinálhatja meg ezt a „testet cserélek" trükköt?

– Amíg meg nem csinálta, azt sem tudtam, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges. Hasonlót már láttam, de akkor az egész lélek költözött újabb és újabb testbe.

– Miért, itt talán nem? Vagy ő csak egy ilyen testetlen tudat?

– Fogalmam sincs. Nagyon remélem, hogy csak tudat és nem a teljes lélek.

– Miért, mi a különbség? – firtatta Revy.

Harry idegesen felnevetett. Rock látta rajta, hogy végre nem érte felkészületlenül a lány megjegyzése.

– Nem sok. Csak annyi, mint az üres meg a teli tár között. A puszta tudatot leköti a test kordában tartása, a másik személyiségének elnyomása. Ennél fogva az ereje korlátozott. De ha a lelke is benne van, akkor teljes erejével ellenünk fordulhat. És mint már tapasztaltad, az nagyon durva tud lenni.

– Egyszóval, akármi is legyen, előbb kell kicsinálnunk, minthogy szórakozni kezd az agyunkkal – csapott az öklével a tenyerébe Revy. – Alig várom!

– Ne várd! – huppant le a hajó mellé Benny. – Már el is kezdte. Ezen egyetlen horpadás sincs.

– Akkor mi a büdös franctól vagyunk vizesek?

– Attól, hogy azt hittük, hogy ott vannak. Én barom, rángattam a hajót, az felverte a vizet, és végül vizesek lettünk.

– Na, basszus! Ez már megint kicseszett velem! – dühöngött Revy. – Mostantól fogva nem akarok olyan sírást, hogy ez csak egy kisgyerek. Ez főként rád vonatkozik, Rock, mert tudom, hogy a kisfiúk a gyengéid! Noah Lauras halott ember. Fixen, és ezúttal biztosra megyek.

– Dutch? – szólalt meg Balalajka a fejhallgatókban. – Még egyben vagytok?

– Igen. Miért?

– Gondolom, a fiú megint szórakozik.

– Hát, ja. Nem tudnátok tenni ellene? Nem, mintha nem tekinteném kihívásnak, de akkor is, nem kicsit idegesít, hogy nem tudom, mire is lőhetünk.

– Én azt mondom, mindenre – jelentette ki Revy.

– Na, jó. Ezen belül?

– Legyetek húsz percen belül a templom előtt. Ha ellenállásba ütköztök, ne habozzatok. Nem tudom hány embert hozott magával, de ne kockáztassunk.

– Mintha biztatnod kellene. Csapjunk szét közöttük!

Az erdő hamarosan összezárult körülöttük. A szigeten burjánzó dzsungel az a fajta másodlagos dzsungel volt, amit egyszer kiirtottak, majd hagytak újranőni. Ezért volt ennyire sűrű az aljnövényzete.

– Egy rohadt japán hadosztály is elbújhatna ebben a gazban – tört utat magának Revy. – Kezd…

Golyók tépték fel a fák kérgét, így nem fejezhette be.

– Balfékek! – dugta ki a kezét a fedezék mögül, és vaktában tüzet nyitott. – Hogy nem tudtak még egy kicsit várni? Dutch? Ri?

– Majdnem meglepődtem – dörmögte a főnöke. – Elvégre, ezek városi fiúk.

Eltűnt az aljnövényzetben, majd egy perccel később, jó húsz méterrel odébb, kétszer is elsült a sörétes.

– Ezek még mindig kezdők! – vetődött ki a fák közül Revy.

Kétfelé kaszálva, futás közben tüzelt. Valahol a sűrűben újra megdörrent a shotgun.

– Szerintem élvezik – sóhajtott Rock.

_Élhetsz akármennyit közöttük, ha nem vagy olyan, mint ők, sohasem fogod megszokni őket._ Ezt mondogatta magának. De már hányszor. Revy szinte táncolt, és persze közben vigyorgott, ahogy halomra lőtte maga körül az embereket. Dutch olyan volt, mint egy megelevenedett harci robot, aki megállíthatatlanul tört utat magának a sűrűben. Körülöttük lassan vöröslött a pára.

– Nem javasolnám, hogy kimenj oda, Harry – intette le Benny a láthatóan egyre idegesebb fiút. – Jelen pillanatban senkivel és semmivel sem törődnek. Amúgy meg…

– Tudom. Mások. Ők tudnak ölni, én nem.

– Nem erre gondoltam.

Golyók téptek a fákba, amik mögött fedezéket kerestek. Valaki felnyögött, majd tisztán hallani lehetett a ropogva törő csontok hangját. Aztán csönd lett.

– Előjöhettek! De sietve, mert megint jönnek.

Átrohantak az erdőn. A dzsungelben ösvények kanyarogtak, legtöbbjüket nemrégen taposták ki.

– Biztos, hogy itt vannak ezek az ösvények, vagy csak képzelődünk? – lihegte Benny, Harry mögött futva.

– Honnan a büdös fenéből tudnám? Akármi lehet.

Végre feltűnt előttük a templom. A sok évszázad, amit átvészelt, meglátszott rajta. Málló kövein liánok kúsztak fel, Buddha arcát alaktalanra koptatta a sok eső és a szél, az egykori lépcsősor is alig volt már észrevehető. Nem úgy az oroszok körülötte. És a különös foltok tömkelege, amit a fűben láttak. Talpalatnyi, rothadó növényekkel teli foltok a talajon, mintha valami elpusztította volna őket.

– Yuri! – fintorodott el Harry. – Ennyi mágia már az élettel összeegyeztethetetlen dolog. A növények kirohadnak tőle.

– Nem semmi a fickó – dünnyögte Dutch. – Nem csodálom, hogy félsz tőle, Revy.

– Fél tőle a halál – köpött ki a lány. – Csak éppen nem vagyunk egy súlycsoportban – vont vállat.

– Ezt mondd még egyszer! – csapott a vállára Rock.

– Nem mondom – ragadta meg a férfi kezét a lány. – Ő az erősebb, de kettőnk közül – ropogtatta meg az ujjait – én vagyok a jobb.

– Értem-értem, csak engedd el a kezemet! – jajdult fel a férfi.

– Ne feledd! Elismerem, hogy őt sohasem lenne esélyem legyőzni. Ehhez nem kell zseninek lennem. Ennyi. De te… Nos, te egészen más eset vagy.

– Revy – szólt rá Dutch. – Menjünk!

A lépcsősor tetején már várták őket. Balalajka alakja mögött egy másik magasodott. Yuri. A KGB csatamágusa körül romlott levegő kavargott, a falak lassan feketedtek. Rossz volt ránézni.

– Elhoztad? – fordult Revyhez.

– Nem – oldotta le a hátáról a kardot a lány. – Simán otthon hagytam. Elmondhatnád végre, hogy minek kell!

A férfi felé hajította a kardot, de Balalajka kapta el helyette.

– Hogy neki minek, azt nem tudom, de nem kapja meg. Most büntetésben van, így megvonom tőle a játékait – gyújtott szivarra.

– Miben van? – csodálkozott el Harry.

Rocknak is nehezére esett elhinni a hallottakat. Tudta, hogy a hatalmas mágus azért választotta a nőt, hogy a mestere legyen, de valahogy másként képzelte ezt a mester-szolga dolgot kettejük között. Ezt a büntetési rendszert meg végképp nem értette.

– Ettől eltekintve, szedjük össze magunkat. Nem tudom, mivel áll elő megint az ifjú titán. Az embereim egy része már odabent van, hogy felmérjék a terepet. Nagyon kussolnak, annyi szent.

– Nem akarom alulreagálni a dolgot, de nekem nagyon kétségbeesettnek tűnik a kölyök próbálkozása. Ez az egész nem olyan, mintha meg akarná nyerni a csatát – jegyezte meg Dutch.

– Nem igazán megnyerni akarja. Inkább tenni róla, hogy mi ne nyerjünk – állapította meg Harry. – Ahogy valamennyire kiismertem, ő nem a konkrét győzelemért csinálja. Inkább azért, hogy minket megszívasson. Picit olyan, mint én. Nem jó az emberek megölésében.

– Még jó, hogy én igen – vicsorgott Revy. – Megyünk már végre?

A hosszú, széles folyosót több másik keresztezte. A kereszteződésekben oroszok álltak, fegyverrel a kézben. Az ő csoportjukat a nagyra nőtt mágus vezette, akinek le kellett hajolnia, hogy elférjen az alagútban.

– Vietnámban ezek voltak azok a helyek, ahová sohasem önszántadból mentél – dünnyögte Dutch.

– Most sincs ez másként – lépkedett szorosan mögötte Benny. – Jut eszembe, mondtam már, hogy van egy enyhe klausztrofóbiám?

– Nem, de szerintem nem most kellene kifejtened.

Percekkel később egy tágas terembe jutottak. A magasból kapta a megvilágítást, és falait vastagon benőtték már a növények. Kettős lépcsősorok indultak felfelé, majd tűntek el egy benyílóban, pár méter magasan.

– Elég csapdaszerű – pillantott körbe Boris. – Öt oldalról támadható terem.

Egy katona érkezett futva.

– Parancsnok! – tisztelgett. – Ellenőriztük a területet. Ellenségnek semmi jele. Mi legalábbis nem leltük nyomát.

– Ez az ő esetében elég sok mindent jelent – nyugtázta Balalajka. – Akkor tovább. Nem rajongok az ilyen helyekért. Yuri?

A hatalmas mágus elindult az egyik lépcsőn felfelé.

– Revy, Harry! – szólt hátra. – Gyertek egy percre!

A lépcső nyirkos volt, szinte ragadt.

– Itt járt – bökött a kövekre Yuri.

– Miből gondolod? – érintette meg a köveket a fiú.

– A templom nagyon régi. Sok érzelem kötődik ezekhez a falakhoz. Noah ehhez képest olyan, mint egy emocionális sivatag. Érzem a köveken a lába nyomát, ahogy felszívta az érzelmi párát, ahogy elhaladt erre. Olyan jól csinálja, hogy már-már nem is mágia, inkább érzék kell ahhoz, hogy felismerd.

– Én csak kellemetlen szagot érzek. Szúrós szagot – fintorgott Revy.

A fiú a padlót tapogatta, megpróbálva megérezni az említett dolgokat. De nem járt sikerrel. Talán az ő érzékei nem voltak elég élesek, vagy az elméje elég állatias ehhez. Érzett valami egyebet viszont. Az épület lüktetett. Mágikus erek hálózták be, átjárva minden követ és növényt. E furcsa hálón keresztül az egész rendszer elérhető volt, egy bizonyos módon. És ha valaki képes volt felhasználni ezt a bizonyos módot!

– Szerintem figyel minket. Azóta, hogy beléptünk a templomba, sőt, talán régebben. Nézzetek csak körbe. Mindent behálóznak a növények, és a köveken is furcsa az erezet. Mindenütt ott vannak. A templomnak ez lehetett a közepe, és ez valamiféle domb lehetett. Ugye, lényegében a föld alatt vagyunk? – fordult az oroszhoz.

– Igen.

– Na, és? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Revy.

– A növények már régen áttörték a kőzetet, de a kupola a terem felett nem omlott be. Szerintem már akkor is így nézett ki, amikor még használták a templomot.

– Ok. Na, és? – ismételte magát a lány.

– A különös kövek és a növények. Ha az itteni buddhista papok varázslók is voltak, talán rájöttek, hogy ezek párosításával egy sajátos rendszert alkothatnak. A növények kúszónövények, vagyis elég messzire elérnek. Az egész templomot és a környékét is benőtték. Egyes növények érzékei nagyon hasonlóak az emberekéhez, vagy felfoghatóak akként is. Ha a papok elég ügyesek voltak, akkor rajtuk keresztül szemmel tarthatták az egész templomot.

– Növényekkel?

– Nem tudom, hogy valóban képesek voltak-e rá, mivel a növények „gondolkodásmódja" annyira más, mint az emberé, hogy nem tudom, milyen hatásfokkal lehetett ezt végezni, de ha tegyük fel, igen, akkor figyelembe véve, hogy elég jó az agyfürkészésben, azt kell hinnem, hogy mindenről tud, amit azóta tettünk, vagy gondoltunk, hogy beléptünk a templomba. Vagyis, nem csak helyzeti előnyben van velünk szemben, de immár…

– Felfogtam! – dühöngött Revy. – Hát, semmivel sem tudjuk meglepni ezt a kis mocskot?

– Dehogynem – vont vállat az orosz. – Ha önmagadat is megleped vele. Ami nincs ott, arról nem tud.

– Ez nekem magas.

Az orosz a lépcsősor teteje felé fordította a tekintetét.

– Elidőzött odafent egy darabig. Nézzük meg, mivel!

A lépcső egy tágas ajtónyílásban tűnt el, ami egy, a lentinél kisebb terembe nyílt. Négyszögletű, lépcsőzetesen befelé szűkülő tető borult a teljesen üres helyiségre. A falakat nyilvánvalóan nem buddhista rajzok borították.

– Vad nép élhetett itt. A papok talán azért jöttek ide, hogy a hátrahagyott rossz szellemeket elűzzék – pillantott körbe az orosz.

– Most valahogy szarok a folklórra – vonta meg a vállát Revy. – Mit csinált idefent a kölyök?

A mágus fényt gyújtott. Az árnyak közül egy apró alak bontakozott ki. A földön hevert, előttük pár méterre.

– Biztos, hogy ott van? – tette fel már rutinból a kérdést Harry. – Eddig nem láttuk.

– Talán ott van. Ti ketten, húzódjatok hátrébb! – intett az orosz.

Odalépett a testhez, és minden teketória nélkül belerúgott. A gyermeki test ellenállás nélkül átfordult, és odébb gurult.

– Üres héj. Talán eddig ezt használta.

– De akkor, most hol van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Revy. – Nem úgy volt, hogy kell neki egy test, hogy egyben tarthassa magát? Nem így van, Ri?

– Én is így tudtam. A test nélküli létezés előbb-utóbb szétzilálja a lelket. Legalábbis nekem így tanították.

– És most? Mi a büdös szart csináljunk vele?

– Van még itt valami! – fordult a plafon felé Yuri. – Valami rosszindulatú. Kifelé!

Mintha szél kapta volna fel őket, úgy repültek ki a teremből. Csak az orosz maradt mozdulatlan. Ahogy a robbanás beszakította a tetőt és sok száz tonna követ omlasztott rá, ő egy helyben maradt. Ahogy átrepültek az ajtón, majd le a lépcsőn, könnyedén és puhán értek földet, mintha csak egy párnára estek volna. Mögöttük szürke por tört ki az ajtón keresztül.

– Yuri! – kiáltott Balalajka. – Yuri!

– Úgy néz ki, megint csak sikerült meglepnem benneteket – szólalt meg egy hang. – Habár, az orosz engem is meglepett. Rátok omlott volna az egész rohadt templom, ha nem marad odabent, és nem akadályozza meg. Igen megható volt. Akkor talán neki is kezdhetnénk a lényegnek.

Kövek roppantak, és a magasban valami mozgás támadt. A kőlapok, melyek a kupolát alkották, némelyike elmozdult és a padlóra zuhant. Az így támadt üregekben valami mozgolódni kezdett.

– Ha most élőhalottak következnek, menten berosálok – emelte fel a puskáját Dutch.

– De még milyenek – pillantott fel Harry – Tényleg képes rá!

– Mégis, mi a faszra?

Egy kéz nyúlt ki az üregéből. Aszott bőrű, csontos példány volt, tele növényindákkal. Rengeteg indával.

– Élőholtak márpedig nincsenek. De bármelyik halottat lehet dróton rángatni, ha megvannak a megfelelő zsinórok – vicsorodott el Balalajka, elharapva a szájában égő szivart. – Elvtársak! Senkinek sem kegyelmezünk!

Könnyebb volt mondani, mint valóra váltani. Az üregeikből kimászó testek lassúak és merevek voltak, de a lövéseket fel sem vették. Valóban dróton mozogtak, mindegyiket rengeteg vaskos inda eresztette alá, és csak jöttek. Az odalent állók a hátukat egymásnak vetve tűz alatt tartották őket. Néhány jobban sikerült lövés szétszaggatta az indákat, vagy letépett egy szikkadt végtagot, de nem sok kárt tett bennük.

– Most mi legyen? – pillantott Dutch Balalajkára.

– Nem megyünk sehova! Addig nem, amíg ki nem csináltam ezt a tetvet!

A halottakon túl maguk az indák is megindultak. Tapogatózva, rángva engedelmeskedtek az őket meglódító akaratnak. Végtagokra fonódtak rá, fegyvereket rángattak, röviden, mindent megtettek, hogy megnehezítsék a dolgukat.

– Újabb remek ötlet? – szaggatott le magáról egy maréknyi gyomot Revy. – Kezd tele lenni a tököm. Nagyon rühellnék – rántotta meg megint az indákat – a növények martaléka lenni.

– Talán elkerülhető – szólalt meg megint Noah hangja. – Talán… Talán, ha kapnék egy új testet. Talán… Talán…

– Kussolj már! – ordított Harry. – Fogd már be!

Rock közelebb húzódott hozzá. A fiút majd szétvetette a méreg. A kezében a két pisztoly szinte izzani látszott. Nyilvánvalóan nagyon felkavarták az események, és ez most sok volt neki. Mivel nem rendelkezett elegendő harctéri tapasztalattal, nem tudta miként kell kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket.

– Ejnye, Harry! De feltüzelted magad – élcelődött a hang.

– Azt mondtam, kussolj! – emelte a mennyezet felé mindkét pisztolyát a fiú. – Vagy én fogom be a pofádat!

Nem golyók voltak, amiket kilőtt. A fegyvert két, vörösen izzó lövedék hagyta el, amik gránátszerűen téptek bele a felettük lógó tetemekbe. Aztán jött a következő lövés. Majd a következő.

– A büdös életbe – ugrált félre Revy az aláhulló törmelék elől. – Még ránk omlasztod a templomot!

– Új játékszer? – kacagott a hang. – Mágikus fegyverré változtattad a pisztolyokat, annyira végezni akarsz velem. Akkor talán ideje nekem is elővennem a magamét. Nézd, mim van!

Az egyik inda egy ismerős fegyvert emelt fel.

– Hát így – csikorogta Harry.

– Hát így – tett egy széles mozdulatot a karddal az inda. – Valóban, igen sajátságos érzés birtokolni.

– Hogy? Mikor? – kapott a kardhüvelye után Balalajka. – Mikor?

– Nem figyelhettél minden indára. És nekem is tetszik ez a kard. Akkor, lássuk!

A lezúduló penge felülről csapott le Harryre, de a fehéren izzó fegyverek megakasztották. Lassan maga Harry is izzani kezdett.

– Szerintem most érte el a saját határát – vonult fedezékbe Revy. – Rock, ne bámészkodj, hanem gyere ide, vagy kinyiffansz!

– De mit csinál? – aggódott a férfi.

– Feldühödik. Mágikus ellenpólust képez. Annyira úgysem tud lenyugodni, mint Noah, hogy ilyen módon váljon egyenlővé az erejük. De ha feldühödik, akkor talán van esélye – magyarázta Benny. – És most, futás!

Egyszerre volt rémisztő és komikus jelenet, ahogy Harry egy indákkal rángatott karddal csatázik. Amikor egy lélegzetvételnyi szünethez jutott, a magasabban lévő növényeket vette célba, hogy ilyen módon vágja el őket a kövektől, ezzel talán megszüntetve a kardot mozgató „drótok" utánpótlását.

– Mondd, Harry. Még mindig félsz tőlem? – kérdezte a hang. – Hiszen én jobban beléd látok, mint bárki. Többet tudok rólad, mint akárki. Nem kellene ennyire félned tőlem. Hiszen, én megértelek!

– Megmondtam, hogy pofa be! – kiáltotta Harry.

Valami széthasította a körülötte lévő indákat. Majd a távolabb lévőket is, egészen fel, a mennyezetig. A kard a kövekre hullott.

– Nem tudod, mikor kell befogni a pofádat? – szuszogta kifulladtan. – Ha van még valamid, akkor most megmutathatod.

Noah testetlen hangja megint nevetni kezdett.

– Sokkal érdekesebb vagy, mint elsőre gondoltam volna. Sokkal, sokkal, sokkal. Hogy van-e még valamim? Persze, hogy van.

Harry teste megdermedt. A szemében kihunyt a fény, és drótjait vesztetten eresztette le a karjait.

– Ember – szólalt meg hirtelen tónustalan hangon. –, hogy ez mennyire kényelmetlen. De nem baj.

Megmozdult. Elhajította a pisztolyokat, és a baljával a kard felé intett. A japán kard megperdült a köveken, majd felemelkedve a kezébe siklott.

– Akkor? – fordult körbe. – Na, mit álltok ott? Megint sikerült meglepnem titeket, mi?

Mit sem törődve a körülötte állókkal, kedvtelve nézegette a kardot. Végigfuttatta a kezét a pengén, elidőzött a kovácsoláskor keletkezett számtalan hajlításon, amitől legendásan kemény lett a szamurájkard.

– Már nem annyira, mint hinnéd – sóhajtott neki háttal, a falhoz támaszkodva Balalajka. – Nem mintha pont erre számítottam volna, de azért nem meglepő.

– Egész pontosan, mi is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Dutch.

– Ez már nem Harry – motyogta Rock.

– Mi a büdös francot bugyogsz itt? Mi az, hogy ez nem Ri?

– Elvette a testét. Ahogy a kölyöknek is, a kórházban – mondta Balalajka.

– Ne baszd! – csuklott a lány egyet.

– Bizony! – lódult előre Noah-Harry.

De a mozdulat megtört. Nem azért, mert Noah akarta. Mézsűrű, éjsötét miazma cseppent elé a földre. A paca ide-oda araszolt egy ideig, majd szétfolyt a kövek között. Egy pillanattal később újabb folt cseppent a padlóra.

– Már megint ezzel próbálkozol, boszorkány? Nem mondom, egy kicsit többre számítottam. Ebben a testben sokkal ellenállóbb vagyok a kis praktikáid ellen. Hálás vagyok ezért a kiváló testért.

– Remélem, alaposan kiélvezted, mert most visszakérjük.

Zajt hallottak a magasból. Kövek gurultak egymáson, ahogy valami odébb lökte őket. Fekete folyadék kezdett szivárogni a kövek közül, lassan lefolyt a lépcsőn, és egyre nagyobb foltban kezdett gyűlni a padlón.

– Mindenki maradjon a helyén, és ne mozduljon! – parancsolta Balalajka. – Ebben a formájában zsákmánynak tekint mindent.

A massza lassan kacsokat növesztett, és tapogatózni kezdett maga körül. Olyan volt, mint egy hatalmas amőba. Hirtelen egy vaskos, hegyes végű csáp robbant ki belőle és száguldott Harry felé. A szamurájkard kettévágta. A megcsonkított csáp visszahúzódott, de a paca egy pillanatra sem szűnt meg növekedni. Hamarosan terjedelmes tócsát alkotott.

– Te meg mi a mocsok vagy? – csuklott Harry testében Noah. – Mi ez a förmedvény?

Balalajka csak keserűen tudott mosolyogni. Yuri sokszor mondta neki, hogy van olyan mágikus erő, ami már az élettel összeegyeztethetetlen tényező. A testét feszítő energiák lassan ilyenné formálták az összes szövetét, felemésztve az embert, alig hagyva belőle valamit. Így nem tudott meghalni. Ki kellett volna szakítani a lelkét ebből a mocskos miazmából ahhoz, hogy meghalhasson. Erre azonban nem kapott engedélyt.

„És most, gazdám?"– hallotta a hangot a fejében. – „Mit tegyek? Neked kell parancsba adnod."

– Öld meg!

A massza megindult. Először kúszva, majd egyre gyorsabban gördülve Harry felé közeledett. Fekete anyagból formázott kezek tucatjai sarjadtak ki belőle, amikkel már nem bírt el a kard. Hiába vágta le őket újra és újra, tovább nőttek. A massza felágaskodott, és most már hullámként tornyosult a fiú fölé. Egyetlen pillanat alatt beborította.

– Harry! – kiáltott Rock.

– Elég legyen! – parancsolt rá Balalajka. – Figyelj!

A massza továbbhömpölygött, végül a szemközti falra kenődött. A sötét ragacs odanyomta Harryt a kövekhez, és undorító csápjaival hozzá is rögzítette. Ezek után a massza formát öltött. Rettenetes volt látni és hallani, ahogy széthasad és végtagokat növeszt. Hullámzott és rezgett, mint a kampókkal rángatott hús, ahogy szétválasztotta a darabjait. Sötét, enyhén rovarszerű humanoid bontakozott ki belőle. Szinte várták, mikor növeszt magának még egy pár végtagot.

– Rock! – szólalt meg bugyborékolva, ahogy a szájából a fekete miazma előtört. – Gyere ide! Segíts nekem!

A férfi közelebb lépett. Harry vagy Noah még öntudatánál volt, és gyűlölködve nézett rájuk.

– Megmondtam neked, hogy néha neked kell majd bántanod őt. Hát, most itt az ideje – gagyogta. – Ááhh – hatalmas adag, és nagyon büdös anyagot öklendezett fel. – Most már jobb. Tudod, mit kell tenned?

– Azt hiszem, igen – mondta a férfi.

– Gyerünk, használd!

Rock felemelte a balját. A mozdulatlanná és némává lett Harry csak a szemével tudta követni a kezét. Gyengéden a halántékához érintette a tenyerét.

– Takarodj belőle! – mondta határozottan.

**Közjáték: A nevem Voldemort**

Harry egy fehér sivatagban találta magát. A távolban szintén fehér hegyek emelkedtek, az ég türkizkéken ragyogott, de sehol sem látott rajta napot, mégis nappali fényözöntől szikrázott a táj. Fogalma sem volt róla, miként került ide.

– Hol vagyok? – fordult körbe, inkább csak magát, mint valakit kérdezve.

– A Lelkek Sivatagában – szólalt meg mögötte Noah. – Ott, ahol a kóbor lelkek randevút adnak egymásnak a haláluk előtt.

– Miért vagyunk itt? – kereste a hang forrását a fiú, de nem találta sehol. Noah megfoghatatlan délibábként siklott el minduntalan a szeme elől.

– Hogy eldöntsük, kié lesz a tested. Ketten túl sokan vagyunk benne, te viszont nem adnád át önként, ha nem tévedek.

Harry tudta, hogy ez nem közönséges álom vagy varázslat. Ez most tényleg komoly. Tényleg a lelke múlik azon, hogy mi fog itt történni.

– Ezen a helyen – anyagiasult előtte végre Noah – nincs sem mágia, sem más hatalom. Nincsen semmid, csak amit magaddal hoztál – emelte fel a szamurájkardot. – És te most fegyvertelenül jöttél.

Rohamra indult Harry ellen, aki kényszeredetten tapasztalta, hogy Noah igazat mondott. A tagjait nem járta át a már jól ismert erő, a mozgása lassú maradt, és az izmai sajogtak, mint minden közönséges embernek. Hatalmas igyekezetébe került, hogy elkerülje a kardcsapásokat. Szerencsére Noah nem volt túl gyakorlott vívó, mert különben pillanatok alatt felaprította volna. A porban fetrengve próbált egérutat nyerni azáltal, hogy megpróbálta gátolni ellenfele látását, de egyelőre az csak jött és jött. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy közelharcba bocsátkozzon vele. A teste minden mozdulat ellen tiltakozott, ennyit tudott csak kipréselni belőle.

A porfüggönybe penge hasított, végigvágva a mellkasán. Nem túl mélyen, de ahhoz épp eléggé, hogy a fájdalom megbénítsa egy pillanatra. A penge ezúttal felülről érkezett. Izomba markoló fájdalom árán sikerült odébb vetnie magát. A jobb karjába maró acél égő, szinte izzó kínhullámot zúdított rá, majd a porba zuhant. Noah fehéren, arcán a rettenet maszkjával rontott elő a fellegből.

– Végezzünk gyorsan – emelte fel a kardot.

Nem tudta levenni a szemét a lefelé zúduló pengéről. Igazából fel sem fogta, hogy ez lesz az utolsó dolog, amit életében lát. Aztán valaki a vállánál fogva kirántotta a lesújtó kard útjából. Noah orra bukva terült el, ahogy a lendülete magával ragadta, de szinte azonnal felpattant.

– Hol vagy? – üvöltötte.

Harry nem értette, miért nem látja, hiszen alig egy méterre hevert tőle a porban. Noah azonban megfordult, és eltűnt a fellegben.

– Ő sem sok mindent hozott magával – rántotta talpra egy erős kéz.

A hozzá tartozó hangban Yurira ismert.

– Hát te? – küzdött még egy kicsit a lenyelt porral és a döbbenettel.

– Ahogy Noah is megmondta, találkát adnak egymásnak a lelkeink.

– De te még élsz, vagy nem?

– Olybá tűnik, de ez most lényegtelen. Ami fontos, hogy eldöntsd, kié lesz a tested. Hárman már igazán sokan lennétek benne.

– Hárman? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

– Időbe telt, mire rájöttem, mitől vagy annyira érdekes. Amikor Revy megölte Ginjit és elvette a kardját, a lelkét nem szerezte meg. Muszashi kardjának minden egyes forgatója birtokolta az előzőek tudását és emlékeit, így váltak egyre hatalmasabbá. Revy azonban csak elvette a kardot, birtokolni sohasem próbálta. Hogy milyen okkal választott Ginji téged, azt nem tudom. De beszél hozzád álmodban, vagy amikor közel kerülsz a belső önmagadhoz. Talán meglátta benned azt, akin segítenie kell.

– Segíteni?

– Itt, a Lelkek Sivatagában, csak azoknak van esélye létezni és cselekedni, akik összhangban élnek önmagukkal. Noah képes volt magával hozni a kardot még ide is, mert ő mindig is harmóniában élt a saját démonával. Ellentétben veled – szólalt meg Yuri mögött Ginji. – Mi is azért tudunk rajtad segíteni, mert nevet adtunk a saját démonunknak, így a lelkünk egyensúlya megmaradt.

– Kár volna tagadnom, hogy semmit sem értek belőle.

– Nézd meg őt jobban, Harry! – mutatott a mindhiába keresgélő Noah felé a szamuráj.

A fiú körül kékesen derengett valami. Egy rakoncátlan fürtökkel megáldott kisfiú kacagott. Hangtalanul ugyan, de tisztán érezni lehetett, hogy boldogan és teljes szívből teszi.

– Egész életében fegyelmezett volt. Mind a teste, mind az elméje. Így az ő démona a rakoncátlan gyermek, aki nem ura a tetteinek – mondta Yuri. – Minden ember lelkében él egy démon, ami kínozza őt, ha hagyja. Mindig olyan dolgokkal, amik őt bántják és elgyengítik, így a jókat és rosszakat egyaránt utoléri az ereje. Csak úgy fékezheted meg, ha elfogadod a létezését, és végre nevet adsz neki. Mint én az enyémnek.

Az óriási orosz oldalt lépett, és Harry megpillantott egy gyereket, aki egy arctalan asszony szoknyájába kapaszkodott.

– Minél inkább az ösztöneid rabja vagy, annál közelebb kerülsz a gyermeki énedhez. Ahhoz a boldog, ártatlan és esetlen gyermekhez, aki egykoron voltál. De mivel szörnyeteg vagy, tisztán látod az utat is, ami a gyermektől a szörnyhöz vezetett. És látod a gyermeket sírni.

A kisfiú arcán vastagon patakzottak a könnyek.

– Ráeszmélsz, hogy az egyetlen biztos pont az életedben az anyád volt, akinek azonban mára már az arcára sem emlékszel. Rájössz, mennyire elveszett vagy nélküle, hogy mennyire hiányzik a dicsérő szava, a mosolya. És hogy hiába próbálod betölteni ezt az űrt, sohasem leszel képes rá.

Letérdelt, és megsimogatta a szellemgyermek arcát.

– Ahogy arra is, hogy mi a neve. Eltékozolt életnek hívják.

– Yuri – érzékenyült el Harry.

Nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire megérinti a dolog. Így már megértette az oroszt. Minden tette azért volt, hogy azt a mosolyt újra láthassa. Ha nem is az anyja arcán, akkor egy másik nőén. Hogy valaki büszke legyen rá, hogy azt mondja, szereti.

– Mind bejárjuk a magunk útját, Harry – vette át a szót Ginji. – És eljön a perc, amikor vissza kell tekintenünk. Vajon még mindig helyesen járjuk? Egész életemet a bushidónak szentelve éltem, de voltak pillanatok, amikor elfogott a kétség, vajon még mindig azon az úton járok-e, amit a szamurájnak járnia kell? Harcos vagyok-e még, vagy csak egy közönséges gyilkos, aki elvadult kutyaként acsarog mindenkire, amíg ki nem lövik? Így leltem meg a magam démonának az alakját és a nevét.

Egy karóra tűzött, levágott fej jelent meg mögötte.

– Bundori. Egyetlen kardcsapással levágott fej, amit aztán karóra tűznek, és romlott életének minden bűnét felróják rá. Szamurájként ez a legszégyenteljesebb halál. Életem minden napján szaporodtak rajta a bűnök, amíg csak meg nem leltem magam a nevét. Csak így tudtam tovább járni az utamat, és gazdám, majd az úrnőm szemébe nézni.

– Minden démonnak hatalma van, Harry. Hatalom, amit felhasznál, csak az a kérdés, hogy ellened, vagy ellenségeid ellenében. Ha uralod a démonodat, békét lelsz, és legyőzöd a lelkedben kavargó kételyt. Nem mellesleg legyőzöd vele Noaht. Mögötted – intett neki Yuri, hogy forduljon meg.

Egy fakó, remegő, délibábszerű alakot látott.

– Harry, ő a démonod. Harry démonja, ő itt Harry – mutatta be őket egymásnak.

– Nem tudom, mi ez. Hogy adhatnék neki nevet? – pillantott hátra a fiú.

– A démon benned él. Te vagy. Az egész másik fele, ami még nem alkot egészet a párjával együtt. Nem, amíg ki nem mondod a nevét.

– Mégis, hogy tudhatnám meg a nevét?

– Más démonjának könnyű megtudni a nevét. De nem mondhatod meg neki. Úgy nem ér semmit.

– Mi a nevem? – kérdezte a remegő alak.

Ezerszólamú hang volt. Minden, valaha ismert ismerősének, barátjának, ellenségének hangja keveredett benne.

– Mi a nevem? – ismételte a délibáb.

– Honnét tudnám! Nem is ismerlek!

– Mi a nevem?

– Fogalmam sincs!

– Nem fogja abbahagyni, Harry. Már nem. Amíg nem felelsz neki, vagy amíg meg nem bomlik az elméd.

– Segítsetek már! – könyörgött Harry. – Nem akarom ezt

– Mi a nevem! – Már nem kérdezett, már kiáltott a jelenés.

– Nem akarom tudni!

Harry elsírta magát. Nem akarta tudni! Letérdelt a porba, és zokogott. Miért nem hagyja már abba? Nem akarja tudni! Nem akarja kimondani! Hagyja már békén! Puha tapintású, meleg kezet érzett az arcán.

– Csak egy név, Harry – mondta egy szelíd hang. – Semmi baj.

Olyan megnyugtató volt, ahogy hozzáért. Mint egy anya meleg keze, aki a fiát nyugtatja.

– Csak egy név – ismételte utána.

Kalapált a szíve és remegett a gyomra az idegességtől.

– Mi a nevem? – kérdezte újból szelíden a hang.

– A neved… – kezdett bele.

– A nevem… – ismételte utána.

– A neved…

– A nevem…

– A neved… Voldemort.

– A nevem Voldemort.

A melegség eltűnt, és egy hideg, hüllőszerű kéz maradt a helyén.

– Most már rendben leszünk, Potter! – kacagott nyersen a Sötét Nagyúr hangján lelke démona.

Olyan volt a hangja, mint a szöggel karcolt palatábla.

– És most használd az erejét, Harry.

Hideg, merev tárgy simult a kezébe. Cirádás markolatú salamanca volt, pengéje smaragdzöld színű, kosarán egymást harapó kígyókkal. Hallotta a fegyver suttogását, de más volt, mint amire számított. A Voldemort-kard neki engedelmeskedett.

– Most pedig – intett Yuri –, küzdj meg önmagadért.

Újra a földön találta magát, felette a lecsapni készülő szamurájkard. A salamanca azonban már a kezében volt, és az izmait sem kínozta többé fájdalom. A keskeny penge megvillant, és hárította a másikat. Felhúzta a térdét, és belerúgott Noahba. Nem hagyott időt neki a reagálásra, felpattant, és nekirontott. Sohasem tapasztalt gyakorlottság vezette a kezét, és gyorsan védekezésre szorította a fiút. A tőrkard megvillant, és mélyen döfött Noah mellébe. Látta az arcán a csodálkozást és a döbbenetet. Megérzett valamit. A rideg szívű, merev tekintetű fiú lelkében sírni kezdett a gyermek. A kisfiú, aki nem értette, hogy miért bántják. A penge körül egyszerre megszűnt az ellenállás, ahogy a másik teste elenyészett a semmiben. Egy pillanatra keserűség fogta el. Sohasem látta még azok lelkének másik oldalát, akikkel harcolt, vagy megölt. Sajnálta Noah ártatlan énjét.

A kard kifordult a kezéből és eltűnt.

– Ezzel végeztünk, Harry – jelent meg előtte a két férfi. – Mostantól valóban rajtad áll, hogy mihez kezdesz.

– És ti? Veletek mi lesz?

Nem kapott választ. Az ég lassan feketére színeződött, a fények kihunytak, a sivatag homokját szél kavarta fel. Ideje volt visszatérnie.

**Hazudj a kedvemért!**

Az első dolog, amit Rock észlelt, a napfény volt, ahogy megvilágította a szemhéját, vörös folttá változtatva a világot. A második a nedves homok volt a bőrén. A harmadik az időről időre visszatérő víz a lábánál. Végre kinyitotta a szemét. Egy tengerparton feküdt, az ázott homokban. Vele szemben az óceánnal, a háta mögött meg… Pálmafákkal. Na, most álmodik, vagy nagyon sokat aludt, és valamelyik marha már megint szórakozott vele.

Egy kezet érzett a kezében. Balra fordította a fejét. Harry feküdt mellette, épen és életben. A szemei csukva voltak, ahogy aludt, vagy csak tettette az alvást, de ez most nem volt fontos. Ahogy az sem, hogy ki hozta őket ide és fektette egymás mellé. Megérintette a fiú arcát. Izzadtságtól volt nedves, és mintha kicsit hűvös lett volna a tapintása. Az érintése nyomán Harry megrezzent, és felnyitotta a szemét. Rápillantott.

– Szia – súgta. – Megint álmodom?

– Akkor már ketten álmodjuk ugyanazt.

– Emlékszel, hogy volt az az álmom? Akkor este, amikor mellettem feküdtél?

– Igen.

– Nagyon hasonlított ehhez. Csak akkor – tapogatta meg a mellkasát – úszódressz volt rajtam.

– Hogy mit össze nem álmodsz, te kis buta.

– Köszönöm a bókot.

Harry az oldalára fordult, és hozzásimult.

– Ez eddig jobb, mint az álmom – súgta a fiú. – Szeretném megköszönni, hogy visszahoztál.

– Nincs mit. De igazából te hoztad vissza magadat.

– Ne! – tette a szájára az ujját Harry. – Szeretnék hálás lenni neked! Ne rontsd el a hangulatot!

Finom, apró csókokat váltottak. Túl fáradtak voltak ahhoz, hogy mást is csináljanak, így megelégedtek ezzel is. Aztán egy árnyék vetült rájuk.

– Tapintatosan, oda sem nézve megjegyzem, hogy nemsokára megyünk – szólalt meg Benny. – Szedelőzködjetek, vagy ha segítség kell, akkor szóljatok. Mondjuk, ne nekem, de szóljatok!

Felkászálódtak a homokból, és egymás kezét fogva elindultak Benny után. Rövid séta után a part másik részére értek, ahol éppen visszatolták a Fekete Lagúnát a vízbe.

– Hát csak felébredtetek! – fordult feléjük csípőre tett kézzel Revy. – Na, persze, pont akkor, amikor már elvégeztük a munka dandárját. Szerintem – mutatott rá Rockra –, te csak azért feküdtél ki, hogy ne kelljen gályáznod – sandított rá.

– Ne légy ennyire kőszívű, Kétkezű! – vigyorgott cigivel a szájában Dutch. – Sok volt ez nekik. Megérdemeltek egy kis pihenést.

– Vagyis, ha én is bemelegszem, és a csajomat éppen egy testváltó kisköcsög szállja meg, akit utána egy fekete dzsuva segítségével szerzek vissza, én is kifeküdhetek? – nézett a főnökére Revy.

– Mindenképpen – bólintott az.

– Eda! Hol vagy ilyenkor, Eda, amikor valami hasznodat is venném?

– Te sem hülyülsz már meg – sóhajtott valamivel odébb Balalajka. – Nem mindegy? Így is megcsináltuk, nem? Tedd magad üresbe!

– Bezzeg a te pasasod még egy kőomlástól sem feküdt ki – mutatott rá a lány. – Habár ezek után nem semmi lehet az állóképessége, de tekintve, hogy micsoda, nem szívesen látnám az ágyamban. Még elcsöppenne nekem!

Az orosz parancsnoknő sóhajtott, és lemondóan intett.

– Merre van Yuri? – kérdezte Rock. – Csak meg szeretnénk köszönni neki, amit tett.

– Akkor majd én tolmácsolom neki. Egyébként is a parancsomra tette, tehát semmiféle jószívűség nem játszott közre.

– Miért? Mi lett vele? – aggódott Harry. – Amikor elváltunk odabent, nem volt valami jó állapotban.

– Kilapította vagy kétszáz tonna kő. Naná, hogy nem volt! – röhögött Revy. – Mondhatni, kétdimenziós volt.

– Nem arra gondol a fiú – intette le Balalajka. – Megmarad, de ezek után kell neki egy kis idő, hogy emberformát öltsön. Tudod, nem tett neki jót, hogy így kivetkőzött emberi mivoltából.

– Megértem. Akkor majd megköszönöm, ha magához tért.

– Beszállás! – kiabálta Dutch. – Majd ráértek később megköszönni egymásnak, hogy éltek. Otthon. A Yellow Flagben. Na, húzás haza!

A hajó kifarolt az öbölből, és elindult vissza Roanaprába.

– Nem kellett volna szólnunk neki? – szólalt meg a hang Balalajka fülében.

– Mégis, miről? Hivatalosan két teljes percig volt halott. Amikor Rock megérintette, a kölyök inkább megállította a szívét, csakhogy ne kaphassuk vissza. Ha nem csal az emlékezetem, már tudnak róla Londonban. Ha egy auror meghal, a hivatalban égő boszorkánygyertya kialszik. No persze, nem gyullad meg újra, ha az alany feléled.

– És a másik?

– Egy halottat nem lehet visszahívni. Alastor szentimentális döntést hozott, amikor nekem és Changnak küldte a fiú visszahívó parancsát, és nem Harrynek. Nem fontos. Jelen pillanatban Harry Potter halott az angolok számára. És nem nekünk kell eldöntenünk, hogy így marad-e. Nem köszöntem még meg neked, hogy megmentetted.

- Ez volt a parancsod, nem? Noah halála. Harrynek élni kellett.

– Mennyit segítettél neki odabent?

- Nem többet, mint a szabályok engedték.

– Még mindig rosszul hazudsz – mosolyodott el a nő. – Boris! Irány vissza Roanaprába. Útközben béreljen nekünk egy fürdőt ma estére. Szerintem jól fog esni nekik. Addigra elfogadható állapotba hozod magad?

- Mindent elkövetek.

A visszaúton Benny a rádióhoz hívta Revyt. Rock a rádiószoba ajtajában hallgatta a beszélgetés, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Harry kényelmesen lefeküdt. A fiút még mindig ólmos fáradtság kínozta, szinte végigzuhant a priccsen.

– Itt vagyok – szólt a fejhallgatóba a lány. – Mi? Ja, simán ment. Mondom, levertük, mint vak a poharat. Miért? Dutch! Eda szerint az amcsik most húznak el a városból.

– Ezt örömmel hallom. Kezd a tököm tele lenni velük.

– Folytasd! – szólt bele újra a mikrofonba. – Hogy mit találtál? Changnál? Ezt fejtsd ki bővebben!

Két percig némán hallgatta a másik mondandóját.

– Aha, értem. Persze.

Rock látta, hogy a szája egy pillanatra a szokott ragadozóvigyorba rándult, de aztán gyorsan úrrá lett magán.

– Persze, ezt megbeszéljük, ha végre hazaértem. Ja, és mondd, nem lennél véletlenül a csajom? Munkahelyi kedvezmények járnak vele. Szerintem neked is… Eda? Eda? Az anyádat!

A polcra csapta a fejhallgatót.

– Nem jött be az udvarlás? – kérdezte vigyorogva Rock.

– Nem baj, majd neked udvarolok. Tudod, ment már korábban is! – csapott a pisztolyára a lány.

– Meg ne próbáld! – figyelmeztette a férfi.

– Értem én. Nem szereted, ha hevesen teszik neked a szépet.

– Na, most húzzatok kifelé a kuckómból! – utasított ki őket Benny. – Egy-kettő!

– Nem kell heveskedni – hagyta ott őket a lány.

– Kezdtek az agyamra menni – sóhajtott Benny.

Órákkal később futottak be a kikötőbe. Eda már a dokkban várta őket. Dutch kihajolt az ablakon, és rápillantott.

– Pénzzel jövök nektek? Mi másért is állnál itt.

– Ezúttal nem pénzről van szó – legyintett az álapáca. – A Kétkezűvel van dolgom.

– Mi az így nagy hirtelen? – kérdezte Dutch, de igazából nem volt kíváncsi a válaszra. Túl sok dolog volt Eda és Revy között, amire egyáltalán nem volt kíváncsi.

– Egyébként az oroszok üzenik, hogy estére meg vagytok hívva valami fürdőbe – jegyezte meg szinte mellékesen Eda. – Valami oroszos helyre.

– Kövér, szőrös pasik közé megyünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Dutch. – Megint?

– Hogy van Ri? – kérdezte az álapáca.

– Megmarad. Miért?

– Valami madár repkedett a házatok körül, amikor arra jártam. Valami volt a lábán. Mit tudom én, hogy ez feléjük mit jelent.

– Én sem. De majd megkérdem.

Ezalatt Rock felébresztette Harryt a fedélközben. Olyan mélyen aludt, hogy szinte fel kellett ráznia álmából.

– Máááris itt vagyunk? – ásította a fiú.

– Igen. De nem máris. Órák óta alszol.

– És te miért nem heveredtél el mellettem? – pillantott rá a fiú.

– Bennem még dolgozik a sokéves rutin, amikor át kellett virrasztanom az estéket, ha munka volt. Sajnos nem alszom el csak úgy.

– Kár.

– Ha összeszedtétek magatokat, haladósra foghatnánk a dolgot. Az oroszok valami ünnepséggel álltak elő. Lesz vodka meg uborka, ahogy őket ismerem – szólt le Dutch. – Na, tipli van!

Az első dolog, amire mind Harry, mind Rock vágyott, egy forró zuhany volt. Egymást játékosan taszigálva próbáltak előrébb jutni. Végül kiegyeztek abban, hogy együtt állnak a kabinba. A forró víz lemosta róluk az izzadtságot és a rájuk ragadt mocskot. Egymást tisztogatva álltak a vízsugár alatt, egész addig, amíg valaki dörömbölni nem kezdett az ajtón.

– Előre szólok, hogy fegyver van nálam, és kurvára morózus vagyok. Egy percen belül betöröm az ajtót, és ha bármi nekem nem tetszőt látok, használni is fogom. Irgalom és gondolkodás nélkül.

A tőlük telő legnagyobb sebességgel befejezték a zuhanyzást, és törülközőbe csavarták magukat. Revy nem várta meg az egy percet, hanem szándékosan előbb nyitott be. Előbb a fegyvere, majd ő lépett be a helyiségbe.

– Reméltem is, hogy valami hasonló fogad! Rock, veled Eda akar beszélni. Küldtek nekik egy halom japó mordályt. Japán kezelési útmutatóval. Legalább egy silabuszos fordítás kellene. Odakint van.

– Értem, azonnal – bólogatott szaporán Rock, majd Harryt gondosan maga előtt tolva elhagyta a fürdőt.

– Nem kell túlspilázni. Ha mindenki végzett a zuhannyal, megyünk fürdeni – csapta be maga után az ajtót Revy.

– Akkor én most sebesen megnézem azokat a papírokat, aztán készülődhetünk – javasolta Rock.

– Jó. De tényleg siess.

Harry eltűnt a szobájában, amíg Rock a konyhában leült az asztalhoz. A papírok máris halomként tornyosultak előtte.

– Atombomba kézikönyvetek is van? – sandított Edára. – Ez egy halom hülyeség – lapozta át az első aktát. – Na, mi van még? Gránátok. Rakéták. Ez eddig okés. Van itt egy KCK-121-es is – jegyzetelt egy keveset. – Nem ügy. Az egy szabványos kézikönyv, csak a sajátosságokat kell megváltoztatni. Mikorra kell az neked?

– A kisebb fegyverek minél előbb, de a nagyok még ráérnek – rágózott tovább a nő. – Lesz valami gond vele?

– Nem hiszem, csak kicsit hosszú lesz. Majd fölé írom, amit kell, ti meg behelyettesítitek. Ennyi.

– Jól van. Aztán el ne cseszd, nehogy valami marha felrobbantsa magát.

– Miért nem írjátok rá, hogy csak saját felelősségre? – kérdezte Rock.

– Talán. Akkor minél előbb – hagyta ott a papírokkal a nő.

– Fordítási díjat kellene kérned ezért a sok szarért – vett el a halomból néhányat Dutch. – De én nem hiszem, hogy ennek van értelme. A legtöbb vevőjük olvasni sem tud. Csak meghúzni a ravaszt.

– Őszinte leszek, nem izgat. Nem is értem, minek kell nekik. Megyek pakolni.

– Nagyon fáradtnak látszol. Már úgy agyilag – jegyezte meg Dutch. – Nem kellene inkább itthon maradnod aludni?

– Ahogy mondtad, agyilag vagyok fáradt. Ha lefeküdnék, akkor sem tudnék aludni. Szóval inkább nem.

– Te tudod – vont vállat Dutch.

Rock csak megszokásból kopogott Harry ajtaján, hiszen semmi meglepőn sem kaphatta volna rajta a fiút. Harry egy papírlapot tartott a kezében. Amikor belépett, látta a fiún, hogy hatalmas önfegyelmet gyakorolva egy könnyed mozdulattal összehajtotta, és zsebre tette.

– Én kész vagyok. És te? – kérdezte erőltetett hangon.

Baj van, ezt Rock tisztán érezte. De majd elmondja, ha el akarja. Igazából muszáj volt rávennie magát, hogy ne akarjon mindig és mindent tudni Harryvel kapcsolatban. Hagyni kell a fiúnak egy kis mozgásteret.

– Nekem még kell egy kis idő. De egy perc elég lesz.

Hamarosan odakint álltak az ajtó előtt. Revy vetett egy sanda pillantást Harryre, de egyelőre beérte ennyivel.

– Amúgy, miért állunk idekint? – kérdezte meg. – Van kocsink, nem?

– Balalajka küld értünk. Valami puccosat, vagy mit – dünnyögte Dutch.

– Anyám – gyújtott rá a lány. – De fárasztó ez az egész!

– Ne szenvedj már annyit! Elvégre győzelmi ünnepre megyünk, vagy mi a szösz.

– Ja – gyújtott rá Benny is. – Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele, de nekem már nagyon elegem van ebből. Dutch, legközelebb keríts valami csendes, nyugalmas, és ami azt illeti, unalmas melót!

– Majd igyekszem.

Jókora, Hummerből átalakított limuzin fékezett le a ház előtt.

– Az Enterprise csillaghajó befejezte a dokkolást – ereszkedett le a vezető oldali ablak. – Kérjük az űrkadétokat, hogy igyekezzenek a beszállással!

– Leigharch! – dermedt meg Revy. – Te meg mi a bánatos fenét keresel itt?

– A világ legjobb sofőrje a rendelkezésükre áll. Fittebben és szebben, mint valaha!

Rock valahogy nem volt ilyen lelkes. Az erősen drogfüggő sofőrrel a legsimább út is egy kész rémálommá változhatott. Főként, mert a drog mellett a Star Treket is imádta. Legutolsó közös túrájuk alkalmával a dzsungelen vágtatott keresztül egy kisbusszal, óránként száz mérfölddel, miközben hangosan üvöltötte, hogy: „Le kell győznünk a klingonokat, Picard kapitány!" Sokkoló egy túra volt.

– Engem kértek meg, hogy vigyelek el titeket a fürdőbe. És ehhez megkaptam a legújabb Enterprise-E-t! – csapott a kocsi ajtajára.

– Csak érjünk oda! – rántotta fel az ajtót Dutch. – Már elment a kedvem az egésztől!

Az odaút meglepően sima volt. Már Leigharchhoz képest. Nem volt egyetlen kézifékes kanyar, satufékes megállás, százhússzal vett kanyar. Csak százzal. A mélygarázsba szinte bezuhantak, de a kocsi egészen jól vette a dolgot. Ők nem annyira. A harminc szíjjal rögzített ír meg sem rezzent a zuhanástól, míg Dutch hatszor verte be a fejét. Minden alkalommal egyre hosszabban káromkodott.

– Gyű-lö-löm az í-re-ket! – sistergett.

– Akkor a whiskynket is gyűlölnöd kell – taposott a fékbe az ír. – Nos, kiszállni!

A fürdő alagsori garázsában egyfolytában ment a szellőztetés, mivel az a zseni, aki egy termálvizes fürdő alá tervezte a garázst, nem számolt a párával, a nedvességgel és a gőzzel. Így, ha nem akarták, hogy mindenből csavarni lehessen a vizet, szellőztetni kellett.

– Gyerünk a lifthez – fordult balra Revy.

– Te már jártál itt? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nem is egyszer. Tudod, néha gáláns marhákba botlom, akik elhoznak ide – sandított Rockra.

A férfi igazított a nyakkendőjén, mintha a szövet fojtogatta volna. Igen, egyszer valóban eljöttek ide Revyvel. Ami azt illeti, akkor sajnálta, hogy nem azért, amit szeretett volna. Balalajka valami kényes ízlésű vendégét fogadta itt, így őt, mint tolmácsot, Revyt, mint álcázott testőrt hozta magával. A lányon egész este selyemkimonó volt, az a felhasított fajta, és képtelen volt nem látni, hogy mennyire szexi.

Odafent már várták őket. Az oroszok és Mr. Chang a rájuk nem jellemző könnyed eleganciával öltözködtek, a még mindig merev Boris is egészen emberszerűnek látszott a kék zakójában. Balalajka természetesen most is füstölgött.

– De zordak vagytok – jegyezte meg. – Pedig most ünnepelni jöttünk össze.

– A magam részéről ezt kevésbé nyílt körben is el tudtam volna intézni – jegyezte meg Revy.

– Te sem lehetsz már nagyobb ünneprontó. Na gyertek, menjünk!

A fürdő valóban hatalmas volt, tágas belső tereit egyetlen funkciónak, a fürdésnek szentelték, így hiányoztak belőle a felesleges kiegészítők. Felette egy kisebb, elegáns hotel kapott helyet.

- Aki kifürödte magát, annak van odafent egypár különszoba, nem kell végig idelent maradni – tájékoztatta őket Balalajka.

– Büdöskénk merre van? – fintorodott el Revy. – Már összeszedte magát?

– Még nem szalonképes, de hamarosan az lesz – zárta le ennyivel a dolgot a parancsnoknő.

Az éjszaka további része meglepően jól telt. A meleg víz hamar feloldotta a felgyülemlett feszültségüket éppúgy, mint az izmaikban a görcsöt. Hogy körülheverték a forró vizes medencét, Rock elmerengett rajta, hogy mennyire csalóka is az őket körüllengő látszat. Bárki könnyedén egyszerű embereknek nézhetné őket, akik fáradt tagjaikat pihentetik a meleg vízben. Mondjuk, ez utóbbi igaz is volt, de az egyszerű, hétköznapi emberek kifejezés már aligha. Egy sem akadt közöttük, akit ne ítélt volna el minden jóérzésű bíróság legalább húsz évre, ha nem többre. Ilyenkor, amikor ezeket a számokat végiggondolta, elmerengett, hogy miként is sikerült neki idekeverednie. Persze, az eredeti ok élénken élt benne: egy rosszul sikerült kereskedelmi megbízás után, a főnökei, hogy mentsék a helyzetet és a saját jó hírüket, az egész hajót szó szerint és képletesen is elsüllyesztették, úgy rendezve a dolgot, hogy hivatalosan ő is rajta volt. És ezt telefonon meg is mondták neki. Mire az ügynek úgy-ahogy vége lett, a halálhíre már elterjedt Japánban, így amikor a fejesek nagy kegyesen mégis felajánlották neki, hogy hazatérhet, inkább beintett nekik. Ez idáig rendben is lenne. De utána? Annyi szart kellett lenyelnie az évek során, hogy már nem számolta, hányszor akarták megölni, és az ebben a teremben tartózkodók is alaposan kivették a részüket belőle, szóval nem tudott volna magának egy egyértelmű, tiszta választ adni. Ő, a nyüzüge japán üzletember, idecsöppent ebbe a mindent durván, meg fokozott erőszakkal intéző világba, és csak úgy tudott fennmaradni, ha a Revy által annyira utált hajlékonyságával igazodott a körülményekhez.

A mellette heverő Harryre pillantott. Ő valahogy sehogy sem illett ebbe a képbe. Eljött ide, hogy elszakadjon attól a világtól, ami nem az embert, hanem a hőst látta benne, itt viszont megint nem az embert, hanem az állatot akarták látni belőle. A varázslót, aki szelet vet, és vihart arat, villámokat hajigál, és egyetlen szavával embereket öl. Hát ehhez képest a fiú egy komoly csalódás lehetett. De ő egyáltalán nem bánta. Nem tudta volna szeretni, ha megfelelt volna azoknak az elvárásoknak. A fiú a szokottnál is csendesebb volt ma este. Biztos az átélt események nyomasztották ennyire. Valamennyit ő is látott a csatából, ami közte és Noah között zajlott, de nem tudta egészen pontosan mivel jár majd az a változás, ami végbe ment Harryben. Ha a fiú nem akart beszélni róla, ő nem erőltethette. Csak csendesen szemezett vele, és apró érintésekkel jelezte, hogy ott van mellette.

Éjfél körül Revy egyszer csak felpattant és elvágtatott. Az utána támadt enyhe zavart felhasználva ők ketten is menekülőre fogták a dolgot. A többiek elől akartak elmenekülni, egymáshoz.

– Aztán ne nagyon menj messzire, Rock. Még beszédem van veled! – szólt utána Balalajka.

Felsóhajtott. Még ez is! De azért mentek tovább.

**Közjáték: Harry túlfűtött álma**

Harry megfogta Rock kezét a fürdőből kifelé jövet. Egymás felé fordultak, és megcsókolták egymást.

– Van még egy kis dolgom – mondta a férfi. – Valami apró megbeszélés Balalajkával, de semmi lényeges. Menj fel a szobánkba, és várj meg! Nagyon sietek!

Újra megcsókolta Harryt, és elindult visszafelé. A fiú egyedül maradt a folyosón. Még nem tudta, hogy mondja el neki. A buli a fürdőben a sikeres feladat elvégzését ünnepelte. Rock még nem tudta, hogy hazahívták. Egy rövid üzenet volt, hogy remekül teljesítette a feladatát, és szeretnék, ha visszatérne Londonba. Rossz szájízt hagyott maga után ez az egész. Nem akart elmenni, de a kötelesség! Aha, a büdös francba! Kedvetlenül indult az emeletre. A szobát mágneskulcs nyitotta, odabent kék fényben úszott a bútorzat a teliholdtól. A nagy ágy szinte hívogatta, és egyszerűen végigvágódott rajta.

Dörzsölésre ébredt. A homlokát valami meleg, vérpezsdítő anyaggal dörgölték. Nem feküdt, hanem ült. Valami gúzsba kötötte. A derekán átfonódó erős béklyó megrándult.

– Felébredtél – suttogott a fülébe egy jól ismert hang.

– Revy? – dermedt meg Harry. – Mit keresel itt?

– Hol is? – nevetett fel halkan a lány.

Körbepillantott. Ez nem az ő szobájuk volt, hanem egy kisebb, erős szagú szoba. Nem volt ablaka, de az egyik fal furcsán hullámos volt. Mintha paraván lett volna.

– Ez egy titokszoba. Jól elzárt, és hangszigetelt. A paraván mögött egy másik szoba van, de ők erről nem tudnak. Nekünk csak figyelnünk kell.

– Engedj el, Revy! – rántotta meg magát Harry, de nem járt sikerrel.

A derekán lévő béklyó voltaképpen a lány lába volt, míg a karjait Revy erős keze fogta le.

– Nem fogsz varázsolni. A szer, amit a bőrödre dörzsöltem, intenzív hatással bír, de az egyik kellemes mellékhatása, hogy ideiglenesen gátolja az alanyt a mágia használatában. Keleti találmány, az ágyasok használták, hogy elbódítsák hatalmas mágus szeretőiket.

– Mit akarsz?

– Téged. Egy játékot akarok játszani veled. A neve a megcsalt visszacsal.

– Hogy mit? – hökkent meg Harry.

Revy felemelt egy távirányítót, és a paravánt fény világította meg. Rajta keresztül egy árnyjáték vált láthatóvá, két meztelen szereplővel.

– A paraván előtt egy félig átlátszó üveg van, ami elektromosság hatására aktiválódik. Most a túloldali fény megvilágítja a paravánt, árnyjátékot eredményezve. Két alak. Egy pár.

Harry zihált. A teste felhevült, nyilván a szer hatására, és izzadni kezdett. Előre félt, mit akar neki mutatni Revy. A két alak kibontakozott egymás öleléséből. Eddig csak a ruhátlan kontúrokat látta, de most már többet is kivett. Az egyikük alacsony, lófarkas sziluett volt, a másik egy magasabb, férfiasabb jelenség. Jól látta a meredező farkát.

– Szeretkezni fognak. Pontosabban dugni, baszni, kefélni – kommentálta Revy. – Puszta kéj, testiség és élvezet.

– Hagyd abba! – kérte Harry. – Nem akarom nézni!

– Miért? A férfiakat kedveled, nem? Ezzel nem csalod meg Rockot, csak végignézed két másik idegen férfi kefélését. Vaaagy? Sejted már, ki van a paraván másik oldalán?

– Nem hiszek neked!

– Nem-nem. Rocknak nem te vagy az egyetlen. Másokat is dugogat. Ennek utánajártam. Veled volt egy ideig, de te most elmész. Ő pedig azonnal mással vigasztalódik.

– Honnan… Honnan tudod? – dermedt meg Harry.

Revy keze a fürdőköpenye alá csúszott. Megragadta a férfiasságát, és simogatni kezdte.

– Nem ma találtam ki, hogy dugok veled. Attól a naptól fogva tervezem, hogy Edával végignéztük és hallgattuk az első kis kalandodat Rockkal. Megszerveztem mindent, idehoztalak, utánajártam Rock kis perverzióinak, majd kiderítettem, hogy valószínűleg mostanában kell megkapnod a visszahívási parancsodat. Vagyis, minden pikk-pakk ment. Most végignézheted, hogy egy másik, nálad is fiatalabb fiúval kefél.

– Undorító vagy – sziszegte Harry, de nem tudta elég magabiztosan mondani. A farkán sikló ujjak túl kellemesen ingerelték.

A lófarkas alak letérdelt a másik elé. A meredező férfiasság megremegett előtte. Látta a nyíló szájat, a nevetésre húzódó ajkak sziluettjét, a fejmozdulatot, és ahogy a fej közeledik a farok felé, és a térdelő ágyékából egy másik farok emelkedik ki.

– A neve Toya. Csak tizenhét éves, és állítólag egy harminc centis farkat is képes egészben bekapni. A segge pedig szinte legendás.

Harry mind jobban lihegett. Az ereiben tomboló szer egyre jobban gerjesztette a szexuális vágyat a testében. Toya sziluettje ráfonódott a farokra. Közben megemelte a fejét, hogy a szeretője szemébe nézhessen. Pont, ahogy ő tette volna Rockkal, de ahogy nyilvánvalóan sokan teszik a szeretőjükkel. Ez nem bizonyíték.

– Toya! – hallatszott az elégedett nyögés.

– Rock! – csuklott fel a fiú, felismerve a hangot.

– Nagyon jól csinálod! – nyögött tovább a férfi.

– Az arcomra! Kérem az arcomra! – csacsogta egy kislányos hang.

– Ez Toya harmadik nagy trükkje – kínozta tovább Revy. – Ez a hang. Nincs férfi, aki el ne gyengülne tőle. Figyeld!

A farok kikerült Toya szájából, és két vaskos sugár lövellt ki belőle, rá a fiú arcára. Vékony ujjak csúsztak végig a nyilvánvalóan spermától lucskos arcon, fel az előtte remegő farokig.

– Kérek még! – jött a gerjesztő hang. – A számba, a seggembe! Még!

A nagyobb árnyék a kisebbikre borult, mire Revy lekapcsolta az ablakot.

– Eleget láttál? – kérdezte, de válaszra sem várva a fiú farkára szorította a kezét. – Azt hiszem, igen.

– Hagyj már! – kérte kétségbeesve Harry.

– Nem! Már nem fogsz tudni ellenállni neki. Mostanra a véred teli lett a szerrel, és ennek elkerülhetetlen következményei vannak. Például ez itt – simított végig az izzón lüktető férfiasságon. – Meg ez itt. – Az egyik ujja Harry fenekébe siklott. – Igen – sóhajtott. – Nagyon is akarod.

Harry nem bírta tovább. Az egész testében dolgozó szer nem hagyott neki más kiutat. Tennie kellett, amit a vére diktált. Eddig tétlen keze hátranyúlt, és a lány mellére siklott. Majd le a feszes hason, a köntös öve alá.

– Te… Jó... Ég! – csuklott fel.

– Bizony – sóhajtott elégedetten Revy. – Te vagy a második, aki tud róla. És biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ennél közelebbi ismeretségbe is kerülsz ma vele.

– És ki a másik? – kérdezte Harry, miközben rámarkolt a cseppet sem kicsi farokra.

– Én – szólalt meg Eda a nyíló ajtóban. – Mit gondolsz, miért szívatjuk egymást ennyit a Kétkezűvel? Valahogy leplezni kell, hogy valóban szívatjuk egymást.

Az ő fürdőköpenye alól már erősen kiágaskodott a farka. Nagy volt. Nagyobb, mint Rocké. A szőke nő levetette a fürdőköpenyét, és teljes meztelenségében Harry elé állt. Hatalmas mellek, kerek csípő, meredező, húsz centinél nagyobb farok, ami alatt nem látott heréket.

– De elbámultál, kisfiú. Én teljesen hermafrodita vagyok, míg ez a flúgos picsa csak shemale. Van farka, de nincs puncija.

Harry belepirult a hallottakba. Ha belegondolt, hogy a két nő mennyire egy húron pendült, még ha tagadni is igyekeztek, érthetővé vált az egész.

– Tehát te is benne voltál.

– Persze. Amikor a Kétkezű kitalálta, hogy meg akar dugni, rávettem, hogy vegyen be. Hogy mind a ketten csapra verhessük benned a farkunkat. Hogy duplán kapd.

– Rockról azt mondják, a szeretőit rendesen kitanítja – nyalt bele Revy Harry fülébe. – Remélem, veled sem tett kivételt. Tudod, a szopás terén. Habár Eda nem túl igényes. Elég, ha teljesen benyeled neki.

– Hé, Revy! – szólt rá a szőke. – Gyere, Harry!

– Nem – ellenkezett a bordó hajú lány. – Velem kezdi.

– Nem.

– De.

– Agyonverlek, Kétkezű!

Harry látta, hogy közbe kell avatkoznia.

– Lányok! Eda mondta először…

– Húzzál bőrt a fogadra! – rivallt rá a két nő egyszerre. – Eldöntjük! Ki a nagyobb?

– Cseszd meg, Eda! – fintorgott Revy. – Tudod, hogy…

– Hogy az enyém. Na, gyere, Harry!

A szer már teljes erővel dolgozott Harryben. Lesiklott az ágyról, és Eda elé térdelt. Valóban hatalmas farka volt, és veszettül meredezett előtte.

– Mekkora? – kérdezte, miközben a kezével simogatni kezdte.

– Huszonhét centi. Van ilyen mély a torkod, Harry? – kacsintott le rá Eda.

A makk nagy volt, mélybíbor színű, és Harry soha egyetlen farkat nem kívánt még ennyire. A tövénél fogta meg, de az ujjai a herék hiányában a nedves punci nagyajkait ingerelték. Megmozgatta az állkapcsát, és bevette a szájába Eda farkát. Egészen más íze volt, mint Rockénak, de elsőre megkedvelte. Az erek vastagon és közvetlenül a bőr alatt lüktettek rajta. Az ajkaival meg a fogaival hol megszorította, hol elengedte, míg a nyelvével amennyire tudta, körbejárta. Arra viszont nagyon odafigyelt, hogy fokozatosan és megállás nélkül nyelje lefelé. Rock sohasem erőltette a mélytorkot, így nem is fejlődött ki benne. A farok nagyobbik felét azért csak bevette a szájába.

– Hé, Eda, már eleget dolgozott rajtad! – elégedetlenkedett Revy, és valósággal letépte róla Harryt, és a sajátját tolta a szájába.

Revy farka kisebb, de vaskosabb volt, és erős hímszagot árasztott. Még a szájába is alig fért be, és a lány egyáltalán nem törődött vele, hogy elboldogul-e vele, vagy sem. Olyan erősen nyomta befelé, hogy Harrynek könny csordult ki a szeméből.

– Meg ne fullaszd a fiúkát! – heveredett el a padlón Eda, és Harry lábait szélesebb terpeszbe nyitva, alámászott. – Neki is kijár egy kis kényeztetés.

A kezeivel a fiú farkát kezdte izgatni, miközben a nyelvével a fenekét síkosította. Harry belenyögött Revy férfiasságábaba, és mélyeket akart lélegezni, csakhogy ennek az lett a következménye, hogy a szájában dolgozó farok még mélyebbre csúszott benne. Köhögött, de ez sem segített. Egy kicsit könnyebb lett, de aztán a megránduló torkában megint csak mélyebbre hatolt a lány duzzadt pénisze.

– Megkínzod! – ragadta meg Harry derekát Eda, és hátrahúzta.

A farok kikerült a szájából, és életében először hálás volt Edának. De nem sokáig. Ahogy lekerült Revy fojtogató rúdjáról, máris előrelökték, hogy Eda testéhez simulva a szőke „apáca" farka kerüljön a szájába. Az egész kezdett egy gátját vesztett áradathoz hasonlítani, érzelmek nélkül, a puszta testi vágytól hajtott primitív párzáshoz. Alapjában véve ebben is járatlan volt. Rockkal… De miért gondol már megint Rockra? Most nem vele kell foglalkoznia. Megragadta a tövénél a jókora farkat, és a szájába tömte. Erre kell most koncentrálnia. Gyorsan, bólogatva szopta, és érezte, hogy Eda már nem bírja sokáig. Meg-megrándult, majd sűrű, édeskés spermával árasztotta el a száját meg a torkát. Harry nagy élvezettel cuppogva falta és nyelte.

– Én is akarom – huppant le elé Revy, és mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a másiké még a szájában van, megragadta Harry állkapcsát, és betuszkolta a farkát az ajkai közé.

– MmmmmMMmm – nyögött fel a fiú, de semmit sem tehetett, el kellett fogadnia, hogy ezt teszik vele.

A két farok egyszerre lüktetett a szájában, és Edáé is kezdett újra megmerevedni. Harry krahácsolt, de igyekezett mind a két lányt kielégíteni. Közben Revy előredőlt, és két ujját Edáé mellé dugta a fiú fenekében. Egyszerre húzták felfelé és lefelé. Sokkal durvábban tágították, mint Rock valaha. A szőke nő valósággal felfalta őt, és érezte, hogy megállíthatatlanul kitörni készült.

– Azt hiszem a fiúnak több kell, a seggébe – vigyorgott teli szájjal Revy, és mind több ujját tolta be Harrybe.

Harry kiköpte a szájában mozgó farkakat, és megpróbált lemászni Edáról.

– Ne, ezt nem akarom! – ellenkezett, de nem tudott mozdulni, olyan erősen fogták le. Mindkét nő keze egyre jobban belenyomult. Hat, nyolc, tíz ujj.

– Krisztusom! – sírta el magát Harry, ahogy a két karcsú kéz eltűnt benne. – Hagyjátok abba!

– Ugyan már, Harry! – nevetett fel Eda. – Nagyon jól tágulsz! Ahhoz képest, hogy Rock finoman bánt veled, nagyon is jól bírod.

A fiú könnyeit nyelve kezdett nyögni újból. Nem tagadhatta, hogy a fájdalmon túl élvezi is a dolgot, bármilyen döbbenetes is volt még a számára is. A két vékony kar csuklóig merült benne, majd ujjaikat szétfeszítve fájdalmas gyönyört okoztak neki.

– Azt hiszem, a kisfiú eleget kapott.

Egyszerre szinte kiszakították magukat Harry fenekéből, aki előreesett, és a padlóra gördült. Lihegett és lüktetett. Sohasem hitte volna, hogy kibírhat ennyit a teste. A padlón heverve izzadt, mint egy ló, miközben a két meztelen nő felette magasodott. Idelentről a két lüktető farok látványa még hihetetlenebbnek tűnt. Mindketten csípőre tették a kezüket, és szusszantottak párat. Az előbbi őket is elcsigázhatta egy kicsit.

– Tudod, mit gondolok, Kétkezű? Hogy ezek után egyáltalán nem kellene visszafognunk magunkat. A kisfiú már felkészült rá.

– Mire? – pillantott fel Harry.

– Egy nagyon durva szexre – rántotta fel a padlóról Revy.

Miért, ez eddig nem az volt? – futott át Harry agyán, miközben a két nő közé szorult. Kemény mellek szorultak a hátának és a mellkasának, miközben a két tolakodó farok kutatott a bejárat után.

– Tudod, Harry, az a fajta fiú vagy, akit egy magunkfajta mindig is meg akart kapni. Egy lányos fiú, de nem az a fajta, aki picsog vagy nyávog. Csak hagyod, hogy szeressenek, hogy szétfeszítsék a lábadat, és megdugjanak – súgott a fülébe Revy. – Olyan férfi, aki nem akar parádézni a farkával, hanem éppen ellenkezőleg, azt szeretné, hogy benne parádézzanak.

– Már megint sokat dumálsz, Kétkezű! – ragadta meg Harry bal lábát Eda. – Emeld meg!

Harry voltaképpen spárgázott a levegőben. A bal lába Eda vállára került, miközben a két nő becélozta a bejáratát.

– Megmondtam, Harry, hogy nagyon durva lesz – nevetett Revy, és behatolt.

Egy pillanattal később Eda is követte. Két hatalmas és tolakodó farok nyomult belé, közben Revy a fenekét simogatta, Eda pedig a remegő férfiasságát. Hol előre, hol hátra fordították a fejét, hogy hol az egyikük, hol a másikuk haraphasson az ajkaiba csók címén. Amelyikük nem fért hozzá, az a fülébe vagy a nyakába kapott, vörös foltokat hagyva maga után. Harry újra levegőért kapkodott, és újra kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy élvezi. A belsőjét feszítő farkak az övét is izgatták, és nem is bírta tovább. A spermája az ő hasára és Edáéra cseppent. A szőke nő ujjai újra és újra végigfutottak rajta.

– Mocskos, huncut fiú vagy! – harapott a szájába Eda, és másik lábát is felemelte a vállára.

Harry a levegőben függött, és nem mozdulhatott többé. A két nő fel-le emelgette, lehúzva, majd visszaejtve őt a kettős farokra. Ilyenkor hangosan felnyögött, majd megborzongott, ahogy a kéj végigfutott az ágyékán. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el. Igenis, élvezte! Minden fájdalom és keserűség – amit Rock miatt érzett – ellenére bizony élvezte. A kezével mindkettőjükbe igyekezett belekapaszkodni, hogy felszabaduljon az egyik kezük, és tovább simogathassák, amit szintén nagyon izgatónak talált. Vajon tényleg ez lenne ő? Egy kéjenc kölyök, akit az ilyen perverz dolgok is felizgatnak? Hogy nem érdekli, hogy éppen most csalta meg a férfi, akiről úgy hitte, hogy őszintén szereti, és viszont, csak dugják meg, minél keményebben és hosszabban? Hogy csak az orgazmusok számítanak neki?

Eda végre rendesen megcsókolta. A nyelve sebesen siklott a szájában, szinte a torkáig nyomult. Revy a tarkójába lihegett, miközben egyik kezével vadul karmolta a fiú mellkasát és izmos hasát, nyomában lassan véres csíkok jelentek meg. Harry újra kitört. A spermája ezúttal Eda melléig csapott fel, így a szőke nő könnyedén lenyalogathatta a fehér krémet.

– Varázslatos – jegyezte meg angyali mosollyal, amit még sohasem látott tőle a fiú.

– Nem bírom tovább – nyögött Harry fülébe Revy, és a fiú érezte, hogy a farka rettenetesen remegni kezd benne.

Erre reagálva Eda is megadta magát a sorsának, és a két, egymást is ingerelő farok végre kitört. A vörösre dörzsölt, sajgó hátsójú Harry kiáltva élvezett el megint, de ezúttal a fenekében, ami egészen újszerű élmény volt a számára. A meleg, sűrű sperma előbb a barlangját töltötte meg teljesen, de mivel túl kevés hely volt benne a két, még mindig kemény farok miatt, lassan végigcsorgott rajtuk, majd kifolyt Harryből, amitől váratlan szégyenérzet tört rá.

Eda és Revy, őt kihagyva csókot váltott, majd leengedték a fiú lábait a földre. Előbb Eda, majd Revy cuppant ki belőle. Megragadták Harryt, és hármasban dőltek a nagy ágyra. Izzadtságtól lucskos testük egymáshoz szorult, és megállás nélkül simogatták egymást. Harry csillogó szemmel nézett előbb Edára, majd Revyre.

– Csodálatosak voltatok – lihegte, miközben finoman nyalogatta a két, szája ügyébe eső mellet, amik közé betemették az esés után.

Erős és érzékeny kezek kutatták végig a testét, simogatták a karmolásokat, majd a túlkínzott, és döbbenetesen érzékeny férfiasságát. Revy keze lejjebb kalandozott, és kitágult, teli fenekét vette kezelésbe.

– Harry – súgott a fiú felé. – Nagyon köszönjük.

A szemében valódi hála csillogott, és nyoma sem volt a nagyszájú, érzéketlen Revynek. Harry szinte sajnálta, hogy eddig nem láthatta ezt az arcát.

– Lenyűgözted a Kétkezűt, és ez nagy szó – csókolt Harry nyakába Eda. – És engem is. Olyannyira, hogy ezt még megismételjük. Sokszor és hosszan, amíg végleg függővé nem válsz. Elviszünk majd néhány tehetséges barátnőnkhöz, hogy ők is játsszanak veled egy kicsit…

– Még mit nem! – vágott közbe Revy. – Nem fogom kiadni másnak ezt a kis mocskos kölyköt. Megtartjuk magunknak!

Mindketten nevettek, miközben Harry egyre jobban elálmosodott a kimerültségtől. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy összegömbölyödve fekszik kettejük között a szájában Revy mellével, és Eda a hátához simult. Mindketten átölelték. Csodálatos volt.

**Hazudj a kedvemért 2.**

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki megérinti. Megrándult, és kinyitotta a szemét. Egy nagy, fehér ágyneműs ágyon feküdt, fürdőköpenye szétnyitva, feltárva meztelen izzadtságban fürdő testét. Rock fölé hajolt, és rámosolygott.

– Megint álmodtál, ugye? – kérdezte. – Nem semmi álom lehetett – pillantott végig rajta.

A fiú felült. Csatakos volt az izzadtságtól, és ágyékát a ki nem robbant szexuális vágy feszítette. Lepillantott, és megdöbbent egy pillanatra. Soha azelőtt nem látta még magát ilyen felizgultnak. A férfiassága dagadozott, szinte megszámolhatta rajta az ereket is. Sokkal nagyobb volt normális méreténél, és időnként finoman megrándult.

– Meséld el, mit álmodtál! – kérte Rock, miközben a mellkasához hajolt, és lassan csókokkal borítva haladt lefelé.

– Nem, inkább nem – pirult el Harry.

– Biztos valami nagyon mocskos dolog volt – sóhajtott a férfi, és felnyúlva egymás után a fiú feje mögé hajtotta annak kezeit. Majd finoman a párnákra nyomta a csuklóit, miközben a szája vészesen közelített a kielégülni vágyó farok felé.

Harry makkja nedvesen csillogott, nagyon megduzzadt. A férfit izgatta, hogy mit álmodhatott a fiú, de nem akarta erőltetni a dolgot, így inkább a jelenre koncentrált. Tudta jól, hogy ebben az állapotban a legkisebb ingerlés is orgazmusig repítheti Harryt, így finom, szinte gonosz módszert választott. A szájával felülről a bíborszínű makkhoz közelített, de nem vette be, hanem gyengéden rálehelt. Tudta, hogy az emberi képzelet anélkül is társíthatja az érzetet a cselekedethez, hogy az tényleg végbemenne. Ezért borsódzik sokak háta, ha egy éles tárggyal közelítenek felé, anélkül, hogy meg is szúrnák. Harry a vártnak megfelelően reagált, mélyet nyögött, mintha máris a szájába vette volna.

– Kérlek, ne kínozz! – könyörgött.

A teste ívben megfeszült, az ágyéka feljebb került, így Rocknak nem volt más választása, mint a szájába engedni Harryt. A fiú farka nem tolakodóan, de az egész száját kitöltötte, és ez nagyon felizgatta a férfit. Miközben a szájával egyre többet vett be, a kezével az izgatottságtól nedves bejáratát tágította. Harry heves és mély nyögésekkel reagált a vágyott kényeztetésre, majd rövid időn belül egyetlen erőteljes sugárban kiadta magából mindazt a feszültséget, ami idáig felhalmozódott benne. Túlérzékennyé vált férfiassága minden négyzetcentimétere felerősítette a kiindultakor sem gyenge orgazmusát, ami minden korábbinál nagyobb mennyiségű spermaként robbant elő belőle, elárasztva Rock száját. A férfit meglepte a heves áradat, de egy pillanatnyi zavarnál nem okozott többet neki. Nagy gyakorlattal, és még nagyobb élvezettel lenyelte az egészet.

– Ez nagyon finom volt – fordult Harryhez.

– Sohasem éltem át hasonlót. Nagyon jól csináltad – lihegte a fiú.

– Ugyan. Ez inkább te voltál, nem én. Már nagyon érzékeny lehettél az álmodtól. Biztos nem mondod el, miről szólt?

– Semmiképpen sem veszel rá – ellenkezett a fiú.

– Úgy gondolod? – mosolyodott el gyanús magabiztossággal a férfi. – Akkor figyelj.

Elengedte a fiú kezét, és megemelte az alsótestét. Harry mögé került, és addig emelte, amíg a fiú vállai a térdeinek nem ütődtek. A csípője a férfi vállának támaszkodott, ő pedig az eddig engedelmesen nyíló rózsaszín bejárathoz közelített. Meleg és nedves nyelve előbb a feszes bőrt izgatta, majd kígyóként siklott be az izmok közé. A fiú megrándult, mintha áramütés érte volna. A fürge, kutakodó nyelv egyre beljebb hatolt, és egyre érzékenyebb pontokat nyalt végig. Rock érezte, hogy az átkulcsolt has hullámzik a keze alatt, ahogy a fiú újra és újra megrándult.

– Te szemét! Ezt ne! Ahha, ezt ne! – próbált ellenkezni a fiú, de nem volt hozzá elég ereje, túl érzékeny területeit izgatta. – Akkor sem mondok semmit! – nyögte, miközben a teste egyre nagyobb ívben feszült meg, ahogy szabadulni igyekezett. – Ne, ott ne!

Rövid időn belül a második, az előzőnél jóval gyengébb orgazmust élt át, ami inkább volt belső, mint hagyományos férfiorgazmus. Rock érezte, hogy megint csak sikerült elérni a célját. A fiú szinte alélt volt az eddigi kéjtől. Leengedte Harryt, és mellé feküdt az ágyon.

– Csodálatos vagy, amikor élvezel. Tiszta energia és ártatlanság.

– Zavarba hozol. Még mindig szégyellem magam miatta. Nem kellene férfiként kicsit férfiasabbnak lennem? – pirult el megint a fiú.

– Miért? Revy talán nőies?

– Sohasem láttad annak? – támaszkodott a könyökére Harry.

– Egyszer, évekkel ezelőtt. Aztán megfenyegetett, hogy megöl, ha bárkinek elmondom.

– Nekem elmondtad.

– Majd te megvédesz tőle – mosolygott a férfi.

– Már miért tenném? – hajolt le egy csókért a fiú.

– Mert szeretsz engem – felelte Rock.

– Azok után, amiket művelsz velem? Faggatsz, és ha nem felelek, kicsit megkínzol?

– Élvezetesen csinálom, nem? Szóval ne panaszkodj!

– Te most szívatsz? Meg kellene tiltani, hogy valaki ilyen jól csinálja. Súlyos függőséget okoz.

Rock lehúzta magához, és egy darabig hemperegve csókolóztak a hatalmas ágyban. A fiú azt mondta, függőséget okoz. De csak akkor, ha teljes szívvel csinálják. Maga fölé fordította Harryt, és a szemébe nézett.

– Hogy akarod? – kérdezte.

Harry egy ideig ingatta a fejét, ezzel együtt a fürtjeit is. Majd kicsit előrehúzódott, így a férfi meredező farka a fenekéhez simult.

– Milyen meleg és lüktető. Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy ezt én váltom ki belőled. Hadd húzzam én rá magamat!

Előredőlt, szájával a férfiét kereste, de közben a kezével a feneke két dombját húzta szét, így téve könnyebbé, hogy Rock farka utat találjon belé. Amikor úgy érezte, hogy megfelelő pozícióban van a férfiassága, keményen hátranyomta a csípőjét, így tényleg felnyársalta magát vele. A behatolás pillanatában felnyögött, de egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a csókolózást. Rockot meglepte a hirtelen mozdulat, de nagyon élvezte a helyzetet, így nem szólt. Egyelőre annyi volt a dolga, hogy hagyja, hadd bontakozzon ki Harry. Elnézte a lassan barnuló bőrét, a ruganyos testét, ahogy fel-le mozdult rajta. Másodszor hatolt Harrybe, de most is olyan érzése volt, mintha egy szűzzel szeretkezett volna. Szűk volt, a húsa néha megrándult, de a fiú most mindenét nekiadta. Harry megfogta a kezét, feljebb húzta, és az ujjaik összekulcsolódtak. Így tudta még jobban átadni magát neki. A csípője fel-le mozgott, hol mélyen magába engedve őt, hol majdnem kicsúszva belőle. Rock látta Harry arcán, hogy teljesen átadta magát ennek az aktusnak, hogy az utolsó cseppig ki akarja élvezni, amit kaphat belőle. Fűti a megfelelési vágy, hogy méltó legyen hozzá? Váratlan ajándék tőle.

Harry gyorsított a tempón. A feneke egyre sebesebben emelkedett és süllyedt, teljes mélységében feltárulva előtte. A fiú felsőteste hátrahajlott, és teli torokból nyögött, minden alkalommal, amikor a férfi teljesen belehatolt.

– Ne várass! – kérte.

Rock elengedte a fiú kezét, a karjával leszorította a csípőjét, hogy ne mozdulhasson, és átvette az irányítást. Harry a térdeit mélyen az ágyneműbe fúrta, így támasztva meg magát. Rock hol feltolta a csípőjét, hol keményen az ágyhoz préselte, így kényeztetve tovább. A férfiassága teljes hosszában ki-besiklott a fiúba, majd végül erőteljesen felfelé lökte magát, és elélvezett. Harry combjai elgyengültek, ráereszkedett a férfire, és a mellkasára borult. A fenekében remegő farok a már ismerten nagy mennyiségű spermát spriccelte belé, kellemes, meleg érzéssel töltve el.

A fiú Rock mellén feküdt, hallgatva a szívverését.

– Mondtam már, hogy szeretlek? – suttogta. – Még ha esetlenül is kérdezem.

– Miért hangzana úgy? Az ilyesmi nem esetlen.

– Tudod, hogy semmi sem szólt mellettünk? Már amellett, hogy mi ketten összejövünk. Főként azért, mert én olyan voltam, amilyen.

– Nem kell ezzel emésztened magadat még mindig. Már nem vagy olyan nehézfejű, mint korábban voltál.

– Megfordult a fejemben valami. De akkora butaság, hogy ki sem merem mondani – mondta Harry.

– Akkor miért hozod fel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rock.

– Mert azt szeretném, ha te arra biztatnál, hogy kimondjam. Tudod, milyen gyáva vagyok ezen a téren. De ezzel kivételt teszek, ha megkérsz rá.

Rocknak tetszett a játék. Harry valóban még elég szégyenlős lehetett bizonyos dolgokban, így ha ő „húzza ki belőle erőszakkal" akkor könnyebben megnyílik előtte.

– Szeretném, ha elmondanád!

– Rendben. De nem mondom ki hangosan.

Odahajolt a férfi füléhez, és úgy suttogott. Rock csodálkozva hallgatta.

– Ezt komolyan mondod? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Baj? Zavarba ejtően hülye vagyok, igaz? Már megint hülyeségeket beszélek.

– Nem, csak megleptél vele. Elvégre…

– Mondtam, hogy hülyeség, felejtsd el!

– Nem, azt azért nem. Figyelj, szerintem térjünk erre vissza kicsit később. Amikor végleg elsimultak a hullámok. Akkor talán leülhetnénk és megbeszélhetnénk a dolgot.

– Komolyan? – most Harryn volt a csodálkozás sora.

– Ha mondom – bólintott Rock.

A fiú legördült róla, és az ölébe fészkelve magát, hozzásimult.

– Még akkor is, ha nem lehetséges, örülök neki, hogy ezt mondtad. Szeretlek.

– Én is téged.

Ahogy eljött a reggel, Rock észrevette Harryn, hogy valami miatt egyre kétségbeesettebb. Csak ült az ágyuk szélén, és maga elé bámult.

– Szeretnék sírni, de nem tudok – suttogta.

– Hogy mondtad? – ült fel az ágyban Rock.

– El fogok menni, Rock. Kaptam egy levelet otthonról, hogy visszarendeltek.

– De nem azt tervezted, hogy itt maradsz? Hogy ezért jöttél eredetileg is ide, hogy ne legyél többé ott? Hogy megszökj az elvárásaik elől?

– Azt hittem, hogy így is lesz. De nem olyan egyszerű hátat fordítani nekik. Itt szinte el is felejtettem, hogy van odakint egy másik világ, amiben ott élnek azok, akikhez eddig kötődtem. Nem olyan könnyű azt mondani, hogy akkor ennyi volt, és viszlát. Mégiscsak… Mégiscsak kötődöm hozzájuk! Ha viszont visszamegyek, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy képes lennék visszajönni.

– Akkor most mit teszel? – bámult maga elé a férfi.

Csalódott volt, hogy a fiú eddig várt ezzel. Az előző estén közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint valaha, és azt hitte, ez a fiúnak is jelentett valamit. Hogy éppen ezt nem hallgatja el előle. És nem ezekre a szavakra számított. Ha Harry igazán meg akarna szabadulni attól, amit az a másik világ jelent neki, akkor ennél jobb alkalmat nem is találhatott volna rá. Csak egyszerűen meg kellene tagadnia a parancsot.

Felállt, és az ablakhoz lépett. A város megint forróságtól izzadva csillogott körülöttük. Vajon mit jelenthet mindez Harrynek? Egy valószerűtlen álmot? És neki mit jelent Harry? Ha ennyiben hagyja, ha fogja magát, és kikíséri a reptérre, majd hagyja felszállni, akkor miben különbözik tőle?

– Mondj már valamit! – kérte Harry. – Mondd, hogy egy rohadt alak vagyok, egy utolsó mocsok, aki így kicseszett veled, és ne merjelek csak így itthagyni! Mondj már valamit!

– Hülye kölyök vagy. És én képes voltam beléd szeretni. De szabad ember vagy, azt teszel, amit akarsz. Haza is mehetsz, és elfelejtheted ezt az egészet. Azért mondom ezt, mert talán még mindig odavaló vagy. Lássuk be, Harry, be tudtál te ide illeszkedni? – fordult meg, és az ablakpárkánynak támaszkodott. – Erre felelj! Mert ha nemleges a válasz, akkor tényleg jobb lenne hazamenned.

– Téged szeretlek…

– Ez nem elég. És ha vége lesz? Ha már nem leszel szerelmes belém, és én sem beléd? Akkor itt maradsz egy világban, amit nem értesz, szeretni semmiképpen nem szeretsz, és nincs itt senki, akihez kötődhetnél. Ezzel szemben mi vár Angliában? Igaz, hogy rengeteg elvárás, de ott vannak a barátaid, megannyi ismerős hely, egy világ, amiben kiigazodsz. Jó, én nem leszek benne.

– Dühös vagy rám, ezt megértem, de kérlek, ne mondj ilyeneket! Igen, egy barom vagyok, hogy nem tudok dönteni, hogy nem mertem elmondani, hogy még téged is átvertelek, de ettől még ne mondj ilyeneket! – fordult felé Harry.

Felugrott az ágyról, és hozzárohant. Mielőtt Rock megakadályozhatta volna, átölelte és a mellkasához simult.

– Annyi mindent vághatsz a fejemhez, amennyit csak akarsz, csak ezt ne. Ne mondd nekem, hogy nem akarsz szeretni!

– Ilyet nem is mondtam – ellenkezett a férfi.

– De igen. Hogy majd nem szeretsz, és akkor egyedül maradok.

– Ez egészen reális lehetőség, lássuk be – nyögte a férfi, ahogy a fiú egyre jobban szorította. – Lennél szíves nem megfojtani?

– Bocsánat – engedte el a fiú.

– Én is bocsánatot kérek. Egy csomó szemétséget mondtam neked. De másként megfogalmazva is igazam van. Csak akkor maradj, ha tényleg képesnek érzed magad erre. Akár nélkülem is.

– Nehezebbet kérsz, mint hiszed.

– Cserébe nem is várom el, hogy azonnal válaszolj nekem. Gondold csak végig. Aztán megbeszéljük. Majd ha képes leszel rá.

**Hazudj a kedvemért 3.**

A következő napok kínosan teltek. Harry szótlanságba burkolózott, és egyre komorabb lett. Rock biztos volt benne, hogy hazamegy. Nem akarta, de el kellett fogadnia az elkerülhetetlent. Revy hangulata is megváltozott. Ahogy Harry egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, neki úgy lett egyre jobb a kedve. A férfi nem értette a dolgot, de elég volt a saját gondja, így nem volt ereje ahhoz, hogy még ennek is utána nézzen.

Egyik reggel, mikor indult volna lefelé, meglátta Harryt, amint a lépcsőn ül és valamit feszülten figyel, észrevette Revyt is, aki dermedten állt a szobája ajtajában. Aztán meghallotta a felszűrődő beszédfoszlányokat. Balalajka, Chang és Dutch beszélgetett.

– Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy a fiú technikailag halott? – kérdezte Dutch.

– Pontosan. A Minisztériumban úgy tudják, meghalt, mivel kialudt a boszorkánygyertyája, mikor leállt a szíve.

– Akkor ezért nem a fiúnak küldték a visszahívó levelet?

– Pontosan – válaszolta Chang.

– Nem akartunk rögtön szólni neki, de most már itt az ideje – folytatta Balalajka. – Neki kell eldöntenie, mit kezd ezzel a ténnyel.

– Te szemét állat! – hallatszott a kiáltás odafentről, ahogy Harry Revynek rontott.

– Harry! – kiáltotta Rock, de az nem hallgatott rá. Tüzelni kezdett a fegyvereivel Kétkezűre, aki viszont kitért a lövések elől. Begördült a szobájába, és felkapta a két Berettát.

– Most megdöglesz, te kis köcsög!

– Nem döglik meg senki! – kiáltotta Dutch, aki Rít fogta le. Chang ugyanezt tette az éppen tüzelni készülő Revyvel.

– Mit kavartál már megint, Kétkezű?

– Ts! Én semmit! Eda találta meg a levelet az asztalodon!

– Te pedig nem voltál rest továbbítani Harrynek, ugye? – szorított egyet rajta a triádvezér.

– Ez a kis nyápic nem való ide! Nem igaz, hogy ezt egyikőtök sem veszi észre? – üvöltött Revy.

– Ezt hadd döntsem el én! Miért kell mindig beavatkoznia valakinek az életembe? Miért? – fakadt ki Harry, és kitépte magát Dutch szorításából. Olyan lendületesre sikeredett, hogy a falnak tántorodott.

– Jól vagy, Ri? – kérdezte Dutch.

– Persze – motyogta. – Te is úgy gondolod, hogy nem vagyok idevaló? – nézett a főnöke szemébe.

– Ezt nem az én tisztem eldönteni. Rajtad áll.

– Kösz, Dutch.

– Miért nem mondta el, hogy halott voltam pár percig? – nézett az orosz parancsnokra a fiú.

– Most akartuk elmondani.

– Értem. Tehát otthon úgy tudják, hogy meghaltam?

– Pontosan. Te döntesz, mit kezdesz vele.

– Halott vagyok… Halott vagyok… – ismételgette Harry.

– Ez begolyózott – jegyezte meg Revy.

– Nem, csak ízlelgetem – vigyorodott el Harry. – Két halott egy pár. Ugye, Okajima Rokuro? – nézett Rockra. Majd pár lépéssel átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot, és a meglepett férfi félig elnyílt ajkaira tapasztotta a sajátját.

– Úgy látom, a kérdés eldöntve – csapta össze a kezét Balalajka. – Megyek, és intézkedem!

Yuri a brit aurorparancsnokság folyosóját rótta. Vladilena őt nevezte ki közvetítőnek a fiú ügyében, így nem tehetett mást. A földalatti folyosó túl alacsonynak bizonyult, így össze kellett görnyednie. Bekopogott az aurorparancsnok ajtaján.

– Jöjjön be, Yuri – szólt ki egy recsegő hang.

– Látom, jólértesült – lépett be az ajtón.

– Balalajka régi jóbarátom. Foglaljon helyet! – intett az orosznak.

– Köszönöm, nem. Inkább a tárgyra térnék!

– Ahogy akarja. Elhozta Potter testét.

– Igen.

– Jöjjön velem!

Mordon az aurorparancsnokság bonctermébe vezette, ahol a halottazonosítók várták őket.

– Tegye ide a testet! – utasította az egyikük.

Yuri kivette a zsebéből a kis dobozt, amiben Harry kicsinyített teste feküdt. Kiemelte belőle, majd felnagyította. Az azonosítók azonnal elkezdték a munkát. Negyedórányi vizsgálódás után bebizonyosodott, hogy az asztalon tényleg Harry teteme fekszik.

– A test Harry James Potteré – mondta ki az azonosítók vezetője.

Mordon sóhajtott. Neki kellett közölnie a fiú barátaival, hogy eddigi reményeik alaptalanok voltak.

– Részvétem – tette Alastor vállára a kezét Yuri.

A temetést két nap múlva tartották. Yuri is ott volt, mert a mestere megkérte rá. Sokan gyűltek össze a roxmortsi temetőben, de csak kis részük tűnt igazi barátnak. Yurinak megakadt a szeme egy zömmel vörös hajúakból álló csoport, akik rendesen megsiratták a fiút.

Ahogy a szertartásnak vége lett, lassan szállingózott el mindenki. A végén már csak Mordon maradt ott, akit a fák takarásából Yuri figyelt. Elég hosszú ideig várt ahhoz, hogy biztosan egyedül maradjanak a temetőben, majd kilépett a fák mögül, és az auror mellé sétált.

– Ha rajtam múlt volna, erre az egész színjátékra nem került volna sor. Sohasem szerettem a színpadias, körülményes dolgokat. De a mesterem szigorú parancsba adta, hogy így kell tennem. Azt mondta, egy jeltelen sír valahol a világ végén elkeserítően hat a halott bajtársaira. Kell egy hely, ahol leróhatják a kegyeletüket. Ahová kijárhatnak, elmondani a hideg köveknek, hogy megy a soruk. Még ha mindez hazugság is. A boszorkánygyertyák egyirányúságának hála Harry tovább élhet, ha a világ számára halott is. El akart szökni a korábbi élete elől, és azt szeretné, hogy ne háborgassák. A mesterem reméli, hogy tiszteletben tartják a kérését. Ha nem így tennének, emlékezzen rá, Alastor, milyen félelmetes is tudok lenni. Hát akkor, ég önnel!

Az auror nem nézett hátra, így csak a fémes hangot hallotta, aminek kíséretében az orosz semmivé vált. Lepillantott a sírra.

– Hát, te képes voltál arra, amire én nem! Sok sikert, Harry! – mormogta, és egy szivarra gyújtott.

Letette az égő rudat a sírhalomra, és a dolgára indult.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilógus**

**Újra Angliában**

**Három évvel később…**

Harry most először volt újra Angliában. Tartott tőle egy kicsit, de Balalajka, Rock és Revy alkotta a kíséretét, amíg Angliában tartózkodott. Na, meg a helyismerete sem volt egy utolsó szempont.

– Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte álmosan Rock.

– Csak gondolkodom – karolta át Harry. – Furcsa újra itt lenni.

– Mint amikor én voltam újra Japánban. Ismerős a helyzet. De most nem kell ezzel foglalkoznunk. Mi lenne, ha hasznosan töltenénk a maradék időt reggelig? – húzta magához kedvesét a férfi.

– Nem rossz ötlet – csókolt vissza Harry.

De még mielőtt belemelegedhettek volna, Revy kopogott a szállodai szobájuk ajtaján.

– Gyerünk! Felkelni! Balalajka egy extra találkozót szervezett be a kilencórai elé! Tizenöt perc múlva legyetek az étteremben!

– Vettük, Revy! – kiáltott ki Rock.

– Ünneprontó – mormogta Harry.

– Na, gyerünk a zuhany alá! – húzta fel a férfi Harryt.

Gyorsan elvégezték a fürdőszobai teendőket, és hamarosan már az étterem felé tartottak. Harry a terem bejáratánál megtorpant, rossz érzése támadt. Rock bátorítóan szorította meg a kezét. Folytatták az utat. Mikor azonban odaértek, Harry teljesen ledermedt.

– Régen láttuk egymást, Potter! – recsegte a Balalajka mellett ülő férfi, aki az arcát egy hatalmas kalappal takarta el.

– Alastor Mordon? – rebegte Harry.

– Mit vagy úgy meglepődve, kölyök? Ülj már le!

– Ki ez a fazon, Ri? – kérdezett rá Revy, akit láthatóan nem avattak be a részletekbe.

– A volt főnököm – válaszolta a kérdezett, áthatóan fürkészve a férfit.

– Úgy érted?

– Igen, Rock. Ő a brit aurorparancsnok.

– De… – folytatta volna Rock, de Harry nem hagyta neki.

– Ki tud még róla? – kérdezte komolyan Mordontól.

– Csak én.

– Valóban?

– Igen, Yuri csak engem avatott be, ahogy kérted.

– Én? Én azt kértem tőle, senkinek se mondja el!

– Yuri már csak ilyen – mosolyodott el lágyan Balalajka.

Harry sóhajtott.

– Mit akar tőlem? – szegezte a kérdést Mordonnak.

– Csak egyet kérek.

– Mi lenne az?

– Legalább Ront és Hermionét látogasd meg, de legfőképpen Teddyt.

– Talán – válaszolt Harry, és felállt az asztaltól.

– Hová mész? – szólt utána Rock.

– Vissza a szobába. Elment az étvágyam. Mire indulunk, itt leszek.

Az angol üzleti partnerrel való megbeszélés gyors és gördülékeny volt, így Balalajka délután megengedett nekik egy kis szabadprogramot. Rock nagy meglepetésére Harry új külsőt vett fel, és elindult kifelé a szállodából.

– Mire készülsz? – loholt a nagy léptekkel haladó mágus nyomában Rock.

– Meglátogatom őket – jött a kurta felelet. – Velem jössz?

– Igen – fogta meg a most szőke hajú Harry kezét Rock.

A fiú egy kihalt kis utcába vezette.

– Most hoppanálni fogunk! Kapaszkodj belém! – utasította Rockot.

A japán férfi úgy érezte, mintha egy palackon húznák keresztül, forgott körülötte a világ, majd egyszer csak megállt, mikor újra testet öltöttek. Rock megtántorodott, de Harry megtartotta.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte.

– Az ott, szemben Hermione és Ron háza – mutatott egy takaros kis kertes házra az út másik oldalán.

Harry lassan megindult, Rock pedig csendben követte. A fiú a kapuban megtorpant. A férfi bátorítóan szorította meg a kezét. Ekkor meghallották a bentről kiszűrődő nevetést, majd az ablakon keresztül meg is láttak két gyereket, akiket egy bozontos hajú nő kergetett. Az egyik gyerek haja időnként színt váltott.

– Ő Teddy – szólt Harry, mikor észrevette, hogy Rock meredten nézi a kisfiút. – Egy metamorf mágus, képes változtatni a kinézetét – magyarázta, majd hátat fordított a háznak.

– Nem mész be, igaz?

– Hisz halott vagyok, nem? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Nem vagyok már idevaló. Nem az vagyok, akit ők ismertek.

– Egy próbát megért.

– Igen. De most menjünk! Balalajka valami ünneplést emlegetett a sikeres üzlet örömére! – ragadta meg Rockot Harry, és már ott sem voltak.

Balalajka egy egész kocsmát bérelt ki. Jelenleg csak a pincérek, valamint Balalajka, Revy és Mordon tartózkodott a helyiségben. Mordon és Balalajka a régi szép időkről beszélgetett, miközben döntötték magukba az orosz vodkát. Kétkezű nem nagyon díjazta a nosztalgiázást. Unatkozása jeléül ásított egyet.

– Látom unatkozik, Miss Rebecca! Feltehetek önnek egy kérdést? – fordult hozzá Mordon.

– Lökje!

– Véletlenül nem tud valamit egy bizonyos Ginevra Molly Weasleyről?

Harryék ezt a pillanatot választották, hogy megérkezzenek. A fiú megdermedt az ajtóban. Mi van Ginnyvel?

– Miért kéne tudnom?

– Akkor tűnt el, amikor Harry Roanaprába érkezett, és azóta sem találtuk meg.

– Mi közöm nekem ehhez?

– Tessék! – dobott oda neki egy képet Balalajka, amin épp az igazolványt gyújtja fel.

– Na, és? Nem én öltem meg, hanem Sawyer! Felszedte az utcán, hogy csillapítsa a frusztrációját, mikor aprítanivaló nélkül maradt! Jobb, mintha a kölyök halt volna meg, nem?

– Te szemét! – csörtetett be Harry, aki nem bírta tovább hallgatni.

– Mit vagy úgy oda? Tán a szeretőd volt?

– Fogd be a pofádat! – iramodott meg felé Harry. Revy felpattant, és elő akarta rántani a fegyverét, de a fiú gyorsabb volt nála. Hirtelen előtte termett, és egyenesen a homlokához tartotta az egyik pisztolyát. A nőnek esélye sem volt előhúzni a sajátját.

– Ez nem igaz! Ez valami vicc? – tört ki a lányból.

– Nem az, te hülye liba! Most az egyszer választhatsz! A plafont vagy a falat fessem pirosra az agyaddal?

– Na, ne szórakozz!

– Mondj egy okot, hogy miért ne tegyem meg!

– Harry, ezt nem kéne! – próbálta csitítani Rock.

– Kuss legyen! – kiabált rá Harry, és ráfogta a másik pisztolyát.

– Tedd le a fegyvert, kölyök – fogta rá Balalajka a Stechkinét. – Nem szívesen ölnélek meg, de ha kényszerítesz rá, megteszem.

Harry erre hangosan elnevette magát. A hang sátáni volt, mintha nem is ő lenne. A benne lévő démon örült, és a teremben lévőkben élő többi szörny is izgalomba jött. Revy, Mordon és Balalajka is csatlakozott a démonok örömkoncertjéhez. Egyedül Rock volt az, aki rettegve nézett rájuk, és hátrált néhány lépést. Aztán lecsendesedtek, és visszatért a tudatos énjük. Balalajka és Harry eltették a fegyvert.

– Azt hittem, kinyírsz! – fújt egy nagyot Revy.

– Én is – válaszolta Harry.

– Többet ne csinálj ilyet! – kiáltott a képébe hirtelen egy jobbhorog kíséretében, ami Harryt felkészületlenül érte, így szinte átrepült az ütés erejétől a szobán. Rock tompította az esését.

– Ezt megjegyeztem – motyogta a fiú, és Rock segítségével felállt, majd leült az asztalukhoz.

Komolyan nézett Mordonra.

– Nem tudtam megtenni – mondta egyszerűen.

– Akkor végleg Roanapra mellett döntöttél. – Ez kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.

– Hogy?

– Ez csak egy próba volt. Az elhatározásodat teszteltem. Ha meglátogattad volna őket, akkor azt igazoltad volna, hogy nem tudsz elszakadni ettől a világtól, de nem tetted, így végleg Roanaprát választottad.

– Igen.

– További sok sikert, Potter! – állt fel Mordon. – Do Svidaniya, Vladilena!

– Do Svidaniya, Alastor! – intett a parancsnok a férfinak, aki egy pukkanás kíséretében távozott.

– Na, menjünk haza! – indítványozta Revy.

– Haza – ismételte Harry.

– Igen, haza – fogta meg a kezét Rock.

Harry karjai köré fonódtak, és egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Balalajka csendben kihúzta Kétkezűt a teremből, így a kocsmában megesett aktus többi részlete a jótékony homályba vész.

Harry végre hazatalált. Megtalálta a helyet egy olyan világban, ahol minden vad és veszélyes, ahol mindennapos a vér. De ahol nem hősként, hanem egyszerű emberként tekintenek rá. A világ legvadabb földjén, Roanaprában.

**Vége**

Lábjegyzet:

Ezzel vége, vagyis nem egészen :) Még jön egy függelék, meg majd valamikor a folytatás is. A cím már megvan: Roanaprai mesék - A múlt árnyai, ebből Zanbar jóvoltából kész a prológus, de azóta nem haladtunk vele. Ötletek vannak, engem lehet sürgetni, hogy kezdjem el végre írni az első fejezetet :)

Addig, ha még nem olvastátok volna, akkor ajánlom a karácsonyi különkiadást, melynek Merry Christmas, Roanapra a címe XD.


	9. Chapter 9

**Függelék**

**A mágia fajtái és történelme**

_Indexre téve a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium által a mű témája, zavarkeltő elképzelései, és az olvasóközönség félretájékoztatása miatt._

_Felsőbb utasításig a mű birtoklása és terjesztése 12/2-3-as szabálysértésnek minősül, és annak teljes súlyával kerül elbírálásra. _

_Végső eljárásként kiszabható börtönbüntetés is elképzelhető._

_Miniszteri aláírás_

_**Cornelius Caramel**_

**Előszó**

A mágia, mint azt bármelyik értelmes ember beláthatja, nem kezdetektől az ember sajátja, ahogy az is tény, hogy nem ők az első faj, amelyik mágiát használt. Számos más, ösztönös mágiahasználó faj létezik (a teljes felsorolástól most eltekintünk), illetve sok olyan fajt is számon tartunk, amelyik az emberek által kifejlesztett mágiát is képes használni. Remek példa erre a… Na nem, nem fogunk belemenni abba, hogy ki, mikor, kivel és hogyan. Legyünk csak emberközeliek, én is éppen eleget olvastam a szokásos gyermeteg könyveket a mágia nemes történelméről. Hadd szögezzem le:

1: A mű írója nem rajong a nyugati típusú klasszikus mágiáért, és mindazon farizeus mágus történészekért, akik egy tudós alaposságával osztályozzák az alsóbb- és felsőbbrendű fajokat és a mágiákat.

2: A mágia nem jelent egyet a nyugati típusú klasszikus mágiával (hála minden szellemnek), és annál sokkal átfogóbban kell vizsgálni.

3: Mindazoknak, akiknek ellenvetésük van ezzel kapcsolatban, vagy mert nincs egy önálló gondolatuk, vagy mert az agyukat már sikeresen átmosták a helyi „bölcsek", ez a mű nem ajánlott. Mondom, nem ajánlott.

**1. fejezet**

**A sirámok kezdete**

_Melyben az alkotó felvázolja a helyzetet_

A mágia valahol a fejlett gerincesekkel jelent meg, és bár vita van arról, mi számít fejlettnek, nem fogom kifejteni a véleményemet ebben a témában, mert már így is elég régóta menekülök az aurorok díszes kompániája elől, nem akarom még jobban súlyosbítani a helyzetemet. Igen, ez egy rohadtul gyáva duma, de ha futottatok már ezek elől a fanatikusok elől, a helyzet mindjárt más megvilágításba kerül. Rosszabbak, mint az inkvizítorok. Tudom. Személyes tapasztalatból.

Visszatérve a lényegre, a mágia ösztönös, mondhatni gerincvelői szinten jelent meg néhány olyan képességben, mint a rejtőzködés, a zsákmányejtés vagy a párválasztás. A humanoid és inhumán fajok széles skálát tudtak felvonultatni ebben a témában, bár sajnos az evolúció és más fajok áldásos tevékenysége folytán a nagy változatosság lassan eltűnt, helyét a homogénebb formák vették át. A jelen lényeinek mondhatni alig egy százaléka mágikus, ha az embert is idesoroljuk. A spontán mágia, mely időről időre felbukkan, sokkal ritkább annál, hogy jelentős változásokat produkálhasson. Fogalmatok sincs arról, mi az a spontán mágia, mi? Egyszerű példa: mugli ősök varázsló gyereke. Bizony fiúk-lányok, ha ilyenek vagytok, anomáliának számítotok. Mondjuk én is, így elmondhatjuk, hogy van fogalmam arról, mit is beszélek. A többi faj is produkál hasonlókat, de a teljes egyedszámra vonatkoztatva olyan kis mértékben vagy olyan gyengén, hogy már fel sem tűnik. A mágia viccesebb és hülyébb dolog, mint hinnétek.

Egyszer jártam egy mágusképző iskolában. Nem szokásom sírni, de ott sikerült. Fogadjátok őszinte részvétemet azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit is oktatnak nektek mágia címszó alatt. Jól van, térjünk megint vissza a témára.

Az ember kezdetektől fogva hordott magában némi mágiát, esetlen, és a táplálékláncban még igen csak alul lévő fajként szüksége is volt rá. Hogy a mágia okosította-e ki az embert, vagy azzal, hogy okossá lett vált képessé a bonyolult mágiára, még én sem tudom, de nem is érdekes. Nem az a fontos, ki vitte végbe a tettet, hanem az, hogy véghezvitték. A mágikus anomáliák generálta fejlődésünk az elején sokkal durvább volt, sok fajta embertípus jelent meg majd halt ki, míg végül ez lett (vegyetek elő egy tükröt, és szemléljétek meg az eredményt). A fejlődés számos zsákutcája azonban ma is vígan fennmaradt, gondolok itt a jetire, vagy akár saját magamra. A homogenizálódás végül a jelen ember jelenlegi formájához vezetett.

A többi faj hasonló utat járt be. A kentaurok tagadnák le először, hogy voltak háromfejű őseik is, vagy, hogy a Lochnessben élő lény egyik oldalági rokona énekelve varázsolt, de ez már csak így van. Nem szeretjük felvállalni defektes őseinket. Így volt ezzel a mágiaügyi miniszter is, amikor tett róla, hogy az elődje a világháborúkban vállalt nem éppen pozitív tetteiről szóló összes irat és emlék eltűnjön. Bizony-bizony. Az is bizony, hogy az idők folyamán a mágikus világ mind jobban eltávolodott az embertől, pontosabban a nyugati embertől. Nem véletlen, ha belegondolunk, hogy a nyugati mugli mitológia a középkortól kezdve kihalt. A nem mágusok még egy sárkányt sem vettek többé észre. Nehéz elhinni, de így van. A mágikus emberek pedig saját maguk is rejtőzni kezdtek a vallás és a hatalmukat irigylő varázstalan személyek elől. Futottatok már keresztül Sevillán, miközben a bíboros kétszáz páncélosa üldöz? Nem egy Pepsi-érzés! A mágia a nyugati világ misztikus blablája lett, egy gyerekmese, és lássuk be, a valóság nem állt távol tőle. Amikor a varázslóiskolákat úgy Krisztus után kétszáz és ezerkilencszáz között megalapították, el is ment a kedvem tőle, cirka ezernyolcszáz évre. Ekkor akadtam össze az aurorokkal. És a mai napig nem tudom, mi a bajuk velem. Megdobom rohadt sok pénzzel, aki megmondja, mi a bajuk velem! A mágia tehát már többé nem élmény. Üzlet, intézmény és sorscsapás.

**2. fejezet**

**A baj nem utazik egyedül**

_Melyben az alkotó kifejti „eretnek tanait"._

Komolyra fordítva a szót – már ha ez még lehetséges ebben a paródiába illő témában –, akkor hozzá is fognék a mágia kivesézéséhez.

**Az ősmágia**

Minden emberi mágia alapja az intuitivitás volt. A megérzések széles skálája, amikor mondhatni érezted, hogy veled az Erő. A kezdeti mágiahasználók erős megérzéseikre hagyatkoztak, amikor azt akarták tudni, milyen lesz a vadászat, jó lesz-e a termés, vagy van-e egy kardfogú tigris a sarok mögött. Erőteljes, de elég primitív formája volt ez a jövőbe látásnak (a jóslástan ma is egy istenverése, teszem hozzá). A helyzet úgy állt, hogy nagy vonalakban képet adott az eseményről, de semmi pontossal nem szolgált. Sikeres lesz a vadászat, de hatan ott pusztulnak, vagy a termés jó lesz, de cserébe döglenek majd az állatok. Na, ezt osszátok be. Tehát a mágia ezen formája nem volt egy főnyeremény, de olyan mélyen benne gyökeredzett az emberben, hogy gondos nevelés, civilizálódás, és sok süket maszlag sem tudta kiölni belőle. Ezt nevezzük nagy pofával Hatodik Érzéknek, csak éppen szellemeket nem lehet látni vele. Az intuitív mágia az egyetlen olyan mágiaforma, ami a mai napig változatlanul fennmaradt.

Fő hátránya, hogy személytől függően változó érzelmi behatás kell hozzá. Nehezen kideríthető, hogy mi az, ami a legerőteljesebben kiváltja az emberből. Hogy példával szolgáljak, esetemben az önbíráskodás az. Pontosabban, az utána érzett elégedettség. Hülyén hangzik, mi? Ajánlom, próbálkozzatok, mert egészen kellemes érzés, amikor megtapasztaljátok.

**A sámáni mágia**

Nem ez a neve, de kössetek belém. Akkoriban nem sokat törődtünk azzal, hogy jó legyen a neve a dolgoknak. Tökéletesen elég volt, hogy működtek. Ezt a névfetisizmust a drága jó szobamoly-kutatók fundálták ki. Köszönet érte. A sámáni mágia az összetettebb mágiák felé tett első nagy lépés volt, amit soha a büdös életben nem teszünk meg külső segítség nélkül. Bizony, és bár sajnos, már nincs kinek megköszönnöm, egy inhumán faj tanította nekünk az egészet. A szellemhit, a gyógyítás, a természeti erők feletti hatalom innen ered. Jó azoknak, akiknek soha a büdös életben nem kellett ezen túllépniük. Azt hiszem, ezért irigylem úgy az afrikaiakat. Ha a könyv kijött, oda emigrálok. Megnézem, utánam jönnek-e ezek a rasszista marhák. A sámáni mágia a szavak és a mozgás közös kombinációját adta, így lett őse minden ma létező mágiaformának.

A mágia e formáját az időszámításunk előtti harmincötezertől nagyjából ötezerig űzték világszerte, mostanra kevés nép sajátja. Közvetlenül belőle nőtt ki a szakrális mágiának csúfolt rémség, a varázslópapok tudománya, ami átmenetet képviselt a sámánisztikus hagyományok és a klasszikus nyugati mágia között. Nyers és hatalmas mágia volt ez, mely áradást hozott, folyamokat apasztott ki és seregeket tüntetett el. Ahogy a könyvekben áll. A többi faj, persze, úgy örült neki, mint sárgaláznak a lepratelepen. A könyvekbe rótt varázsigék, a botok és pálcák ekkor jöttek örök divatba, és van rá esély, hogy most is van nálatok egy. Na, valljátok csak be, hogy a mosdóba is azzal jártok!

Valahol itt következett be a nagy skizma, a szakadás, amikor a nyugati és keleti mágia sikeresen megszakított egymással minden kapcsolatot. Tudom, ti ki a világ minden tájáról jöttetek, azt mondjátok majd, sokkal több fajta mágia van ezen a földön, de ti mind fiatalok vagytok, én meg öreg, így jobb ha hisztek nekem. Erre neveltek, nem? Hallgatni az öregekre.

**A klasszikus mágiák**

Ez a rész a legnehezebb nekem. Kísértést érzek sutba dobni az egészet és kitombolni magamat valamin, de muszáj leszek foglalkozni ezzel is. Ezek a mágiák képezik a közvetlen alapját mindannak, amit ma ismertek, pontosabban, ezt ismeritek.

A nagy mágusok, akik iskolákat alapítottak, hamarosan egy keményvonalas rendet alkottak, akár a skolasztikusok, hogy a mágia olyan, amilyen, és ez a büdös életben nem fog változni. A nyugati mágusok bottal hadonásztak, latinul karattyoltak és lökték a süketet napestig. Na, ti nagyrészt ezt ismeritek. A keleti klasszikus mágusok emellett a mozgásművészetben is meglelték a maguk útját, a misztikus harcművészeteket ekkor alapították. Tudjátok, ők azok, akik nem a harcért fejlesztik tudásukat, és nem az ölés a legfőbb céljuk. Ehhez képest én, aki képzetlen vagyok benne is képes vagyok harmincnyolcféleképpen ölni. A fülemmel. Csak kedden.

Szóval, akkor lássuk csak:

A nyugati klasszikus mágiát nem kell felvázolnom, ismeritek jól. Könyvekkel, pálcákkal és agyatlanul sok elmélettel. Hogy miért is transzmutálható az ember tehénné, de sárkánnyá nem, meg hasonlók. Békés embernek mondom magam, de ez megfeküdte a gyomromat. Az összes ma létező mágusiskola a Föld nyugati felén, ilyen. Ti is egy ilyenbe jártok most, ha nem tévedek, és ott szabálysértésnek minősül az indexelt könyvek olvasása! Huncut banda. A hatalmas elméleti, kevés gyakorlati tudás, a mágus világ professzoraivá tehet benneteket, de én nem lennék veletek egy légtérben, amikor nekiálltok bájitalt főzni. Emellett nektek van a leghatározottabb véleményetek a világról, és ha valami nem úgy van, majd olyanná teszitek, hogy illeszkedjen a világnézethez. Nem az elméletet igazítjuk a tényekhez, hanem a tényeket az elmélethez.

A klasszikus keleti mágia szintén kissé vonalas, de sokkal kezdeményezőbb mágia, amely elfogadta az olyan változásokat az alapra épülő felépítményben, melyek radikálisan módosították azt, majd az alapot magát is. Ezért van az, hogy a nyugati klasszikus mágiának nincsenek fejlődési korszakai, a modern forma forradalomszerűen jelent meg, míg ennek igen.

Ahogy a történelem korszakai követték egymást, úgy alakult a mágia is. Varázslók és harcművészmesterek alakították át a saját szájuk íze szerint, így jöhetett létre annyi stílusirányzat az évek során. Japán, Kína, Thaiföld, Kambodzsa – mind szülőföldjei voltak ezen irányzatoknak, így nem csoda, ha ezen a vidéken járva szinte tobzódunk annak lehetőségében, hogy melyiket is tanuljuk meg. Biztosíthatlak benneteket, egy élet kevés csak a megismerésükhöz is.

A Salem Intézet egyszer nekiállt megszámolni és katalogizálni őket. Amikor az jött ki, hogy a japán aika-doro harcművészet stílus alig ötven ismerőjének mágikus potenciálja nagyobb, mint a teljes nyugati világ mágusainak ereje, nem repestek az örömtől. Talán mondanom sem kell, hogy nem hozták nyilvánosságra. Ha belegondolok, ennek tudása lehet az egyik oka annak, hogy ott is keresnek.

A keleti mágia típusok egyik legismertebb formája a fegyvermágia. Igen, ez nagyjából azt takarja, aminek a neve is mutatja. Amikor egy fickó a kardjával vágja át a kilőtt golyókat, vagy amikor a láncra kötött pengék a levegőben irányt váltanak. A stílus használói nem valódi, rendes mágusok, a fegyverükkel végzett varázsláson kívül nem értenek egyéb technikákhoz, de higgyétek el nekem, kár volna lebecsülni őket.

Tömören megfogalmazva, a klasszikus nyugati mágia sok mindenhez ért, de felszínesen, a klasszikus keleti kevesebbhez, de azokhoz mélyebben.

**A modern mágia**

A legfiatalabb mágiák valóban modernek, mivel a huszadik század elején jelentek meg, és alapjukat egyértelműen a technika, illetve a divat jelentette. A korszak hajnalán jelentek meg a festék-mágiák, igen, a graffiti-mágia is ide tartozik, a különféle szexmágiák (meglepő, mi? Erről persze soha sem oktattak a suliban), valamint a különféle művészeti és technikai mágiák.

A modern mágiaformák a gyakorlat, és nem az elmélet oldaláról közelítik a mágia mibenlétét, és a sokféle humbugot leegyszerűsítve használják fel. Ennek köszönhető az a téveszme, hogy az új mágiatípusok eredendően rosszak és gyengék. Ezzel vitába szállnék, ám annyi biztos, hogy a klasszikus mágia mesterei sohasem fogják egyenlően elismerni a mágia ezen formáit. Furcsa, hogy a mágia a gépek vagy a mugliélet más területei felé fordult a jelenben, ugyanakkor, ha belegondolunk, hogy egyre több a már fent említett anomáliás gyermek, akik azonban nem kapnak rendes mágikus nevelést – mit tesz isten, a rasszizmus a mágusok között is létező fogalom –, így a bennük felébredő erők más irányba fordulnak. Ennek köszönhetően beszélhetünk arról, hogy az első modern mágusok spontán módon jelentek meg, tovább fokozva a szabályokhoz ragaszkodó, és azokban már-már betegesen hívő klasszikus mágusok zavarát a téren, hogy mi a fene is folyik mágiafronton. Mert vagy ők nézték be eddig a mágia természetét, vagy immáron képtelenek felvenni a megváltozott fordulatszámot, és most attól félnek, hogy az új hullám esetleg elsöpri őket. Ami azt illeti, van benne valami. Az újonnan felbukkant számtalan speciális mágiaforma egyenként is akkora potenciált jelent, amivel már nekik is muszáj lesz számolni, az újszerűségből fakadó veszélyekről már nem is beszélve.

Nyilvánvalóan fogalmatok sincs arról, mit is beszélek itt össze-vissza, hiszen mit is jelent ez az újszerű mágia? Mindazt, amit ti azért nem ismertek, mert milyen megalázóan nézne az ki, hogy egy egyszerű diák egy elektromos gitárral a kezében csúnyán bealázza az iskolaigazgatót?

Így a teljesség igénye nélkül felsorolok párat:

- **A hangmágia**: A dalnokok, énekmondók és zenészek mágiája, azt hiszem, ehhez hasonlót már hallhattatok, éppen nem mágikusan megbütykölt hangszerekkel kell előadni, hanem itt magukban a hangokban rejlik a mágia. A zene varázslatos, mondják sokan. Hát ez az, tutira.

**- A gépmágia, vagy a technokraták: **A fickó anélkül indítja be az autót (mert autót vezet, nem seprűn ül), hogy beülne, vagy gombokat nyomkodna. A gépmágia a gépek feletti uralmat jelenti, talán nektek nem olyan vonzó, vagy nem kecsegtet túl nagy hatalommal, de amikor a mágikus kütyüjeitek bemondják az unalmast, csak mert egy ilyen fickó gondolt egyet, akkor sajnos rá fogtok jönni, hogy még titeket, mágusokat is milyen sok gép vesz körül.

- **Az élvezeti mágia:** Szemöldökök a magasban, az arcokon értetlen kifejezés. Ezt már szeretem. Az élvezeti mágia pontosan az, amit a kolostori rendszerű, és a nemiségről hallgatólagosan elfeledkező klasszikus mágia soha sem fog nektek mesélni. Az érzelmek, a vágyak, a testi-szellemi élvezetek széles tárháza tartozik ide, egyetlen céllal. Önmagunkért, önkezünkkel, ahogy egy francia barátnőmet idézzem. Talán undorít bennetek, talán megbotránkoztat, de így van. A mágia ezen fajtája nem csak a feslett nők sajátja, hanem a modern gondolkodású, kalandkedvelő fiataloké is. Akinek vér és némi hormon kering az ereiben, mágikus hatalom és extrikus abritesek helyett (a mágikus hatalom klasszikus fokmérője, 1987-ben egy azóta eretneknek nyilvánított mágus fedezte fel, miután lecsukták a hivatalos szervek, alkalmazni kezdték, mint saját találmányt, a mágusok és boszorkányok erejének felmérésére. Hátránya, hogy vér kell hozzá. Megjegyezem, a Salem-féle felmérést is ezzel végezték. A feltalálónak néha viszek virágot az Azkabanba, ha más is kedvet érez hozzá, száznegyvenkettedik emelet, hatvahét-ötvenkettes zárka, a kulcsot kétszer balra, majd egyszer jobbra kell teljesen körbeforgatni). Vagyis, nem kevés bátorság kell ahhoz, hogy fellázadjatok a konvenciók ellen, használjátok az eszeteket és a szíveteket.

**3. fejezet**

**Véleménynyilvánítás**

_Melyben az alkotó elköszön, mielőtt utolérnék ítészei_

Most talán annak kellene itt következnie, hogy mekkora bátorság kellett ennek a műnek a megírásához, de mivel ez nem fedi le a valóságot, hát nem is hozakodom elő vele. A helyzet az, hogy ettől nem félek. Attól, hogy nem sikerül elég emberhez eljuttatni, már jobban tartok. Amikor ugyanis kiadom a kezemből a művemet, már másokon múlik a dolog, és nem mintha bizalmatlan lennék, de attól fogva az egész olyanokon múlik majd, mint ti. Vagyis, majdnem olyanokon. Tekintve, hogy hajlandók voltatok olvasni a művemet, már pozitív kezdetnek minősül.

Nem merem kijelenteni, hogy az én véleményem az egyetlen, amit figyelembe kell venni, és egy napon talán a teljes mű is elkészül, de ha ez eléri a célját, már megérte. Nem lehetünk sem egyformák, sem mindenben egyetértők, de talán megértitek, mit is akarok elmondani. Az elmúlt évezredek megtanítottak arra, hogy a számos nézőpont éppen olyan zavaró, mint amilyen hasznos.

Nem jövök azzal, hogy mindezt magatoknak köszönhetitek. Azok, akik vagytok, nem jöhettek volna létre azok nélkül, akik felneveltek benneteket. Bizonyára sok jó ember akad köztük, és modortalanság lenne azt állítanom, hogy a szüleitek és a tanáraitok mind gyöpös agyú, ostoba marhák, akik sem tiszteletet, sem megbecsülést nem érdemelnek a részetekről. Engem azonban apám arra tanított, hogy engedelmes fiú akkor leszel, ha követed apád utasításait, de büszkévé akkor teszed, ha jobbá válsz nála. Talán nektek sem ártana, hogy lázadjatok egy keveset.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengetegen vagytok, akiknek további kérdései lennének, ahogy abban is, hogy fogalmatok sincs, milyen alapon mondok én ilyeneket. Ha mást nem, azt alaposan megtanultátok, hogy ne higgyetek el mindent, amit mondanak nektek. Talán itt lenne az ideje, hogy bemutatkozzam, és ezzel le is zárjam a művemet. Bhaal vagyok, születtem Krisztusotok előtt 120450-ben (hozzávetőleg), és akár hiszitek, akár nem, én is ember vagyok.


End file.
